Cuerpos En Venta
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: Cuando vendes tu cuerpo, estás con todos y a la vez no estás con nadie. Quisiera cambiar eso, pero sé que... no tengo salida. Yaoi, lemon, violencia y posible rape.
1. sin salida

**CUERPOS EN VENTA**

**Prince of tennis no me pertenece bla, bla, bla**

Advertencias: **lemon, lemon, lemon**

Personajes**: (lean y descúbranlo)**

Dedicatoria: **a las tres primeras personas en dejarme review en mi primera historia; les dedico este primer capitulo de esta historia que espero que les guste. **

**Weird1: siempre me aconsejas que los haga más largos. Aunque no esta tan largo espero que te guste PST: me encanta tu historia "pieces"**

**Nasaki: tenemos el mismo gusto pervertido por este tipo de historia… ¡pero y que! **

**¡Gracias por tus comentarios! **

**Suna.p: tus reviews me hacen sonreír mucho. Espero que te guste esta historia tanto como a mi. n-n**

**SIN SALIDA**

Esa había sido una noche difícil había atendido a muchos clientes con descansos de apenas diez minutos. Afortunadamente este era el último de la noche y ya había terminado de poseerlo.

-¡vaya si que eres bueno!- Exclamo su cliente vistiéndose

-gracias- dijo Ryoma exhausto viéndole la espalda - usted también lo es- lo halago sentándose en la cama

-nos veremos la semana entrante- hablo su cliente desde la puerta - puedes quedarte aquí esta noche si quieres, la habitación esta pagada. Dicho esto cerró la puerta

Ryoma dio un gran suspiro dejándose caer en la cama nuevamente. Una mueca de dolor se hizo presente en su rostro.

-"creo que fue mala idea tomar a mas clientes"- comenzó a tratar de levantarse con cuidado mas no lo consiguió

-"supongo que me tendré que quedar aquí un rato-" pensó mientras desplegaba sus brazos y sus piernas por todas direcciones. Debía regresar por la noche para poder dejar el dinero, cambiarse la ropa de cuero que llevaba puesta, dormir y si estaba mejor en la mañana ir a la escuela.

Aunque faltaba mucho a clases de vez en cuando quería ir para escapar de sus clientes que lo asediaban constantemente hasta cuando no trabajaba. Algunos hasta lo buscaban en la escuela ofreciéndole el doble de lo habitual. Y el aceptaba ya que necesitaba el dinero y no quería perderlos. Otros esperaban a que el saliera, lo recogían y lo llevaban a moteles de donde salía en la noche con mucho efectivo.

Algunos estudiantes sabían lo que hacia y lo acosaban constantemente para que se acostara con ellos, otros pensaban que era hijo de algún empresario ya que siempre se iba en autos lujosos pero sus pocos sabían que en realidad era huérfano y que vendía su cuerpo por dinero…pocos sabían la verdad completa. Solo sus compañeros de "trabajo" sabían su triste realidad.

-"que estarán haciendo los demás en este momento"- se pregunto mentalmente-"supongo que lo mismo que yo…Mizuki debe estar con algún menor de edad le gustan los chicos… Kaoru debe estar con uno mayor y Eiji… ¡en alguna orgía!"… y en cuanto a Tezuka…quien sabe…

En ese momento comenzó a pensar en como consiguió el trabajo que la había traído tanto dinero y por que no decirlo…placer.

**Flash back**

Todo iba bien tenia familia que se preocupaba por el, amigos y una linda escuela. Su vida era como la de cualquier chico de su edad: ir a la escuela, salir con sus amigos y de vez en cuando rechazar algunas chicas.

Todo iba bien hasta ese accidente… Fue el único sobreviviente… ahora no tenia nada…

De repente no tenia dinero, no tenia a donde ir, tampoco tenia familia…ahora ya no tenia nada. Pero extrañamente no lloro…no podía hacerlo. Lo primero que hizo fue irse lejos, donde nadie lo conociera, donde nadie se compadeciera de el. No quería la lastima de nadie. Iba a salir de esta. Iba comenzar desde el principio, a reconstruir su vida y luego tal vez…llorar sus muertes… llorar a su familia perdida.

Comenzó inscribiéndose en una escuela pública, después de todo no tenia dinero, además necesitaba buscar trabajo, pero… ¿quien le daría trabajo a su edad?

No había muchas opciones. Solo una le salto a la mente, pero la borro de inmediato.

-"eso nunca…prefiero hacer cualquier cosa menos eso"- pensaba algo airado

Comenzó a buscar trabajo iba a todos los lugares en los que era posible que le dieran trabajo, haría cualquier cosa menos mendigar. Pero en todas sus pocas opciones le cerraban la puerta en la cara, otros lo miraba con lastima diciéndole que no tenían nada que ofrecerle o simplemente lo miraban con lujuria diciéndole hermosas y traicioneras palabras de un buen empleo si estaba dispuesto a ayudar a jefe en todo en lo que el necesitara y cuando decía a todo se refería a TODO.

"si ya me lo imagino: jovencito lleve esta carta al correo y luego regrese y póngase en cuatro"-. Comenzó a comer lo último que le quedaba. Ya había gastado todo su dinero y ahora si que estaba en problemas

-"o tal vez sea: Echizen anote en mi agenda penetrarlo mañana a las diez"- se río para sus adentros de sus ocurrencias. Se reía de los tontos que lo deseaban y no podían obtenerlo. Ese problema ya lo había tenido antes y tal parece que lo tendría hasta cumplir los sesenta.

Ryoma fue al parque para revisar que podía mas podía hacer, sentarse en el parque era el único lugar al que podía ir, ahí dormía en las noches entre los arbustos aunque jamás se quedaba completamente dormido…no podía darse ese lujo, si algún enfermo lo encontraba ahí la pasaría muy mal. Sus opciones estaban agotadas ¿Qué mas podía hacer?

-"tengo pocas opciones: podría convertirme en ladrón o regresar donde la gente me conozca quizás ahí…"- sacudió su cabeza fuertemente jamás haría ninguna de las dos anteriores.

-"no voy ha regresar con la cola entre las patas para tener la lastima de todo, prefiero morir de hambre mil veces"- En ese instante la idea de un principio volvió a su mente pero la volvió a borrar. – no, debe haber algo mas dijo en voz alta

La noche llego y ryoma no había encontrado ninguna otra solución a sus enormes dificultades. –"vamos ryoma tienes que encontrar la forma, debes salir de esta"

Ya estaba muy entrada la noche cuando ryoma estaba en su acostumbrado sitio para dormir: entre unos arbustos bien protegidos cerca de un banco y fuera de la vista. El podía ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor y nadie lo podía ver a el. Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Un chico de cabellos pelirrojos se besaba con un hombre de cabellos rubios mucho mayor que el descaradamente, estaban sentados en una de los asientos del parque en chico tenia una chaqueta de cuero extraña, estaba sin mangas por un lado y del otro no abierta dejando ver su pecho y unos pantalones muy cortos que habían caído a sus rodillas. El sujeto que estaba con el parecía tener prisa, ya lo había preparado un poco metiendo dos dedos que entraban y salían frenéticamente del cuerpo del chico.

Ryoma no sabia que hacer, por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de verlos y s miembro comenzaba a despertar palpitante.

De repente en el hombre levanto al pelirrojo al aire y lo sentó en su miembro despacio. El chico pelirrojo hizo una mueca de dolor pero mientras su amante lo subía y bajaba con sus manos el comenzó a jadear y gemir, pronto el mismo subía y bajaba sobre el miembro del que ahora devoraba s pecho.

Siguieron así por unos minutos hasta que el hombre dio un reprimido grito de satisfacción. Entonces el pelirrojo dejo de moverse. Espero un rato y luego se levanto de las piernas de su compañero sexual, tomo su chaqueta que descansaba en el suelo y se subió los pantalones. El hombre también había terminado de acomodarse.

-gracias Eiji dijo el hombre extendiéndole un fajo de billetes –ahora si estaré relajado

-¡gracias a ti! dijo el alegre pelirrojo, tomando el dinero y guardándolo dentro se su chaqueta. –mas vale que te des prisa o llegaras tarde a tu reunión

-si, nos vemos- dijo el hombre saliendo corriendo hacia un auto y tomo la carretera a toda velocidad.

-"el…vende su cuerpo por dinero"- pensó ryoma luego de asimilar toda la escena que acababa de ver. -"y por lo que vi no le va tan mal como pensé"

El pelirrojo parecía a punto de irse cuando de pronto se volteo y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde el estaba escondido. Ryoma se alarmo, ¿que le diría si lo encontraba ahí? Seguro que pensaría que lo estaba espiando. El pelirrojo se sentó en un banco cerca de su escondite con los ojos cerrados.

-amigo se que estas ahí tengo buena vista, ¿sal de ahí quieres?- Le dijo viéndolo con una amigable sonrisa.

Ryoma se quedo estático como piedra al escuchar la voz del muchacho. Lo había descubierto, ¿ahora que haría?

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue irse del lugar, pero ese chico le dio cierta confianza, que lo inspiro a salir, aunque sea a disculparse. Salio de su escondite y camino hasta la banca, sentándose a su lado.

El chico pelirrojo lo miro de arriba a bajo examinándolo con detenimiento, cosa que incomodo a Ryoma.

-"lo hacia mas grande desde donde estaba"- pensó el pelirrojo al tenerlo sentado a su lado -"aunque…no esta nada mal"

-yo…- Ryoma no sabia que decir, jamás se había encontrado en semejante situación. Solo se sentó a su lado aunque un en el otro extremo del asiento, no quería hacer mucho contacto después de lo que lo había visto hacer.

- dime pequeño, ¿nos viste cierto?- pregunto el chico bastante calmado

-yo…- si apenas logro articular ryoma bastante sonrojado agachando la cabeza.

-y… ¿¡como cree que estuvo?!- Pregunto expectante

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Ryoma desconcertado. Este chico era muy raro, además de preguntar de esa forma tan… directa

-Solo dime como estuvo, ¿bien, mal, muy rápido?

-Pues… parecía que llevaba algo de prisa el señor- le hizo notar Ryoma, sorprendiéndose a si mismo.

-Si ni siquiera pude terminar- dijo frunciendo el seño - generalmente duramos más tiempo, yo soy mejor que eso que viste- dijo el chico convencido de lo que decía

Ryoma lo miro con curiosidad, el joven parecía muy bien alimentado, el pensaba que esas personas ganaban una miseria.

-por cierto…soy Eiji- se identifico el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo

-mucho gusto, soy ryoma- respondió algo sonrojado

-tu… ¿vendes tu cuerpo?- Pregunto un poco temeroso

-sip. Es un trabajo duro pero alguien tiene que hacerlo- dijo sin mas recostándose en el asiento –además gano bastante dinero

-¿en serio?- Pregunto dudoso mirando al chico

-¡claro que… - de repente eiji lo miro con curiosidad

-oye… ¿no es un poco tarde para que alguien de tu edad ande en un lugar como este?- Pregunto eiji extrañado de ver a un chico así a eses horas a alguien como el podría pasarle cosas muy malas - regresa a tu casa tus padres estarán preocupados por ti.

-…- Ryoma desvió su mirada al suelo

-¿ocurre algo malo? Pregunto eiji preocupado al ver la cara de dolor

-lo que pasa es que…no tengo a donde ir- dijo ryoma tristemente-toda mi familia murió en un accidente y ahora… estoy solo.

-…lo lamento

-no te preocupes

-y… ¿en donde vives?- Pregunto Eiji mas interesado en el pequeño de ojos ambarinos

-pues…en ningún lado, duermo aquí por las noches- contesto simplemente

-¡que!, debes estar bromeando! Dijo alarmado-este es un sitio muy peligroso para alguien como tu.

-eso ya lo se pero no tengo otra opción

-¿y no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte?

-no…cuando mi familia murió me fui bien lejos de todo lo que conocía, para empezar de nuevo, pero es difícil conseguir trabajo en este lugar a mi edad

-ya veo…pero si te quedas aquí tarde o temprano terminaras en un orfanato.

-¡¿orfanato?! Grito ryoma alarmado levantándose de su asiento. De todas las opciones que había considerado había olvidado esa. Definitivamente no quería terminar en un orfanato

-¡no, no me llevaban a ese lugar nunca! Grito ryoma fuera de si

-tranquilo intentaba calmarlo eiji levantándose-no te preocupes tu no terminaras así dijo eiji colocando su mano en su hombro con una dulce sonrisa.

-…gracias dijo ryoma sonriéndole mas calmado "para ser alguien que vende su cuerpo por dinero es muy buena persona"

En ese momento ryoma tomo en cuenta algo…

-Eiji…-

-.si? n-n

-quita tu mano de mi hombro- dijo viéndolo con el seño fruncido

-oh…lo siento dijo colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza- bueno…tengo que irme- dijo comenzando a caminar

Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando una mano lo detuvo

-eiji…crees que yo…¿pueda trabajar igual que tu?- pregunto sorprendiéndose a si mismo

Eiji solo sonrió. Ya esperaba que le hiciera una pregunta similar. Volteo a verlo sonriente.

-¿bromeas? ¡Claro que si! De hecho si no me lo hubieras pedido te habría llevado conmigo a la fuerza.- le dijo mientras le sonreía pícaramente - ¡Este no es lugar para alguien como tu!

-…gracias

-aun no me lo agradezcas. Dijo algo serio –primero hay que ver si te aceptan en el bar.

-¿en donde?- Pregunto curioso

-en el Bar. Esta zona esta controlada por mi Bar, es una zona enormemente amplia así que hay muchos clientes dispuestos. Es donde trabajamos todos los chicos del lugar.

-ya veo… Ryoma no pensaba jamás que la primera opción que vino a su mente, la que borro de su mente en un segundo, seria la que finalmente tomaría.

-vamos- dijo Eiji comenzando a caminar hacia la calle -¡taxi!- Llamo

-…- ryoma se había quedado de pie pensando en lo que acababa de decidir -"¿será esto lo mejor que puedo hacer?"

-¡Ryoma vamos!- Llamo eiji desde el auto

-si- dijo caminando para entrar al auto -"por ahora…esto es lo mejor para mi"

**CONTINUARA…**

**Esta historia he querido subirla hace dos meses pero no he podido por falta de tiempo. Ahora tendré toda una semana de vacaciones (¡semana santa; ¡una semana sin clases!) Y ya tengo el segundo Cáp. Casi terminado solo lo subiré si es que les gusta esta historia de su humilde escritora. Y para saberlo dejen reviews **

**¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras!**

**Pst: disculpen cualquier falla ortográfica o incoherencia, si gustan me la hacen notar y yo la arreglo, gracias**


	2. sin salida? solo una

**Cuerpos en venta**

A todos y todas gracias por sus comentarios. Honestamente no pensé que me llegarían tantos. ¡Me pondré las pilas para no decepcionarlos!

**PST: es algo importante. Les dije que habría mucho lemon y pienso hacerlo. Pero necesito que ustedes me dejen a un personaje en sus reviews solo díganme con quien quieren que les haga un lemon Ej.: ryoma/Tezuka, ryoma/eiji, etc. Denme cualquier personaje que quieran y les haré un lemon de la pareja que ustedes me digan, ya he elegido varias pero también quiero que ustedes me digan algunas (mientras una de los personajes sea uno de los cinco principales, todo esta permitido) para saber quienes son los cinco personajes solo lee n-n**

Así que tu eres el nuevo no? le pregunto un joven alto con lentes

Ryoma se le fue el aliento cuando lo vio. Era muy apuesto y el… no era ciego como para no notar eso. No podía creer que eiji lo hubiese resuelto todo tan fácilmente. Aunque no sabia si tenia que estar agradecido por un trabajo como este

-si… ¡si! Dijo saliendo de su ensoñación, el sujeto se veía muy serio

-ven conmigo dijo dando la vuelta, ryoma comenzó a seguirlo comenzando a caminar por el bar. Entraron en una habitación de la cual salio tezuca como había salido y ryoma algo sonrojado…. Ryoma observaba las personas que había ahí, había jóvenes que besaban y se dejaban tocarsin ningún pudorpor sujetos que se veían mucho mas viejos….pero muy viejos.

"que asco" pensó con cara de indigestión "espero que no me toque hacer eso"

Entraron en una puerta en la que había un letrero de "solo empleados" que daba a varias puertas. Luego siguieron por la del centro que era un gran pasillo con varias puertas a los lados.

"este lugar es mas grande de lo que parece" continuo caminado detrás del joven de los lentes hasta que por fin entraron en una habitación en la que había tres jóvenes, uno de ellos ya lo conocía.

-escuchen todos este es ryoma en ese momento miro al mencionado quien le devolvió la mirada. -tal vez seas nuevo pero se nota que tienes potencial así que estarás con los mejores. Ryoma solo asintió.

-el chico del pañuelo es kaoru el mencionado ni siquiera lo miro- el que esta jugueteando con su cabello es mizuki.

-hola dijo simplemente comiéndoselo con los ojos -"vaya eiji tenia razón. No esta nada mal"

-hola dijo ryoma algo incomodo por esa mirada

-y creo que ya conoces a eiji, antes de terminar de decirlo el mencionado ya estaba junto a ryoma

-¡nya! Genial o'chibi seremos compañeros dijo mientras revoloteaba su cabello

-si…ge-genial dijo apenas

-esto será fantástico¡después de atender a los clientes podremos tener sexo entre nosotros!

-¡que! Dijo visiblemente alarmado

-¡nya! Tranquilo solo era una broma o'chibi dijo divertido al ver la cara que había puesto luego le susurro al oído –pero si quieres no dudes en pedírmelo

-…claro

-por cierto…soy kunimitsu pero puedes llamarme solo tezuka.

-s-si dijo ryoma viendo como tezuka se marchaba

-en estos momentos te están vendiendo al mejor postor dijo tezuka desde la puerta así que vete preparando mentalmente dijo cerrando la puerta tras si.

Ryoma se quedo viendo la puerta y estuvo tentado a salir por corriendo de ese lugar… pero no el ya se había decidido, además ya no tenia adonde mas ir, no quería arruinar esta única oportunidad. En ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro

-oye o'chibi tranquilo, solo relájate dijo eiji tratando de calmarlo

-oye? Dijo mizuki acercándose –ryoma no? El pequeño asintió lentamente.

-bien…¿eres virgen? Pregunto como si fuera algo normal

-"que clase de pregunta es esa?" pues yo…si

-que bien y el jefe lo sabe cierto?

-si, fue lo primero que me pregunto

-genial, tu virginidad se venderá a un precio muy alto

-¡oíste eso o'chibi ganaras mucho por tu primera vez!

-……

ssshhhh… si es que no sale corriendo antes. Todos miraron a kaoru que finalmente había hablado, aunque… nada alentador.

Alguien como tu no debería estar aquí dijo kaoru sin mirarlo

Ryoma no sabia como contestar a eso, ya que el pensaba lo mismo que el chico del pañuelo.

-¡oye no lo molestes! Hablo eiji defendiéndolo- ¡es comprensible que este nervioso será su primera vez!

-solo digo la verdad, le doy una semana máximo para que renuncie dijo viéndolo de reojo

-oye kaoru ahora era mizuki quien hablaba colocándose en frente de ryoma- no tienes algún cliente que atender?

Kaoru miro su reloj, se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, se detuvo le dedico una mirada a ryoma (una no muy amigable por cierto), quien no se inmuto en lo absoluto y se marcho cerrando la puerta tras si.

-el no es el sujeto mas amigable del lugar verdad?

-no, ese so soy yo o'chibi dijo eiji guiñándole un ojo- y no te preocupes por kaoru, solo tiene que acostumbrarse a ti, ya veras que se volverá mas amigable

Ryoma dio un gran y profundo suspiro. Hacia un buen rato que estaba comenzando a arrepentirse…pero ya era tarde, eiji había echo mucho por el y después de lo que dijo kaoru su orgullo no lo dejaría retirarse…no ahora.

-tengo que irme dijo eiji sacándolo de su ensoñación

-nos veremos luego, yo te explicare como son las cosas aquí. Eiji salio caminando hacia la puerta. Solo quedaron mizuki y ryoma en la habitación.

-estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo? Pregunto mizuki rompiendo el silencio –nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de vida, pero tu…

-lo haré…no tengo otra opción

-pero…entregarle a alguien tu primera vez a un extraño…no crees que

-estaré bien, no tienes que preocuparte lo interrumpió ryoma

"tarde o temprano voy a perderla" pensó ryoma al recordar como una noche en el parque anterior donde dormía unos sujetos intentaron abusar de el arrancándole parte de la ropa. Afortunadamente estaban ebrios por lo que logro escapar aunque difícilmente. Solo salio corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sus agresores lo perseguían gritándole todas las cosas que querían hacerle."Por fortuna los perdí"

-no tengo esas ideas de que la primera vez es importante ni nada de esas tonterías dijo volteando la cabeza con los brazos cruzados.

que bueno, porque considerando a los compradores pagaran una fortuna por ti y créeme… hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarlo de cerca y directamente a los ojos.

-pero…pagaran bien cierto? Pregunto calmadamente

-si…contesto algo sorprendido –pero

-entonces estaré de lo mejor dijo caminando hacia una silla y sentándose en ella. Mizuki lo miro sorprendido "este chico tiene nervios de acero" se había calmado tan de repente que casi no lo cree. "Ni siquiera kaoru cuando empezó estaba tan calmado"

-bueno si tu lo dices…que tengas suerte dijo saliendo

-también te vas?

-si, tengo clientes que atender…ah, por cierto seguro ya vienen por ti así que prepárate lo mejor que puedas para una larga noche

Mizuki noto como el chico se tenso al oír sus palabras –"no estaba tan tranquilo como creí"

Ryoma que tenía los ojos cerrados oyó como se cerraba la puerta, abrió los ojos viendo que estaba completamente solo.

-tranquilo ryoma todo estará bien, no te preocupes

En ese instante ryoma se pregunto que pensarían de él si lo encontraban hablando solo.

"Tal vez sea difícil al comienzo, pero mejorara…no es tan malo como parece, solo prestaras tu cuerpo un rato… o un par de horas a un desconocido que podrá hacerte lo que quiera" ryoma sacudió fuertemente su cabeza "no eso es pensar negativamente, solo relájate y

-ryoma

- ¡aaaaahhhhh!… ¿si? Respondió con el corazón el la boca "y este cuando llego?"

ven…ya es hora dijo tezuka saliendo por la puerta

Ryoma lo siguió como un autómata, la palabra "relajación" y todos sus sinónimos habían desaparecido de su mente, que en este momento estaba a punto de colapsar. Siguió a tezuka, entrando a una habitación.

"deben ser los vestidores" pensó ryoma al ver varios casilleros en ese lugar.

-desvístete ordeno tezuka

-que? Pregunto ryoma algo alarmado ere la segunda vez que lo mandaba a desvestirse

Flash back dentro Del flash back n-nu

-ven conmigo dijo dando la vuelta, ryoma comenzó a seguirlo comenzando a caminar por el bar. Entraron en una habitación que parecía una oficina

-desvívete pidió tezuka sin mas

--¿QUE! Se alarmo ryoma

-necesito verte desnudo contesto seriamente-desvístete

Ryoma comenzó a desvestirse lentamente y con nerviosismo. Jamás le había tocado una ocasión similar…pero sabía que no tenía opción

-y…ahora que… pregunto bastante incomodo

-ahora… tezuka acerco sus rostros acortando totalmente la distancia y lo beso apasionadamente sin rodeos.

Ese fue un beso rápido pero muy apasionado dejando a ryoma muy rojo y a tezuka muy…normal

-no querrás darle también tu primer beso a un extraño verdad? Dijo calmadamente –es mejor a un compañero

-y…para que me quite la ropa dijo incomodo

-Para esto dijo tezuka sacando una cámara de un cajón de escritorio

-necesito tomarte unas fotos desnudo dijo con ese tono sereno que le caracterizaba –solo colócate ahí

Ryoma hizo todo lo que tezuka le ordenaba sin quejarse, aunque se sentía bastante incomodo.

-para que son esas fotos pregunto finalmente mientras se vestía con rapidez

-para los compradores dijo tezuka mientras comenzaba a usar su computadora (¿mencione que era una cámara digital? n-n)

-… ryoma espero en silencio mientras tezuka sacaba las fotos

Fin Del flash back dentro Del flash back

-tienes que ponerte esto dijo tezuka abriendo un casillero y sacando una ropa de cuero negro. Ryoma lo tomo con las manos temblorosas, cosa que no paso desapercibida para tezuka.

-date prisa en cambiarte, te espero afuera

-si… dijo ryoma viendo como tezuka salía cerrando la puerta

"de acuerdo… veamos esto"

Comenzó a desdoblar la ropa para cambiarse, un chaleco de cuero muy ajustado y unos pantalones hasta las rodillas tan ajustados que lo hacían sentir desnudo. (¡Hot!)

Salio caminando como pudo en busca de tezuka que lo esperaba afuera, vestido de un atuendo similar: una chaqueta de cuero ajustada que resaltaba su musculoso pecho y unos pantalones largos del mismo modo. (¡Me encanta!)

-¡oye porque tu si puedes usar ropa que cubra completamente el cuerpo protesto algo apenado mientras lo seguía

-porque yo no fui el que vendió su virginidad por 100.000 yenes respondió tezuka mirándolo de reojo

-oh…las palabras de tezuka lo hicieron pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. ¿En realidad era lo que quería? Por supuesto que no. pero…

-¿1000.000 yenes! Exclamo ryoma deteniéndose

-así es… respondió tezuka deteniéndose junto a el 55 se quedara aquí, tu podrás hacer lo que quieras con el 45 restante-

-y…como cuanto es eso? Pregunto confundido. Nunca había sido bueno en los cálculos.

-te puedes quedar con 45000 dijo tezuka reanudando el paso –además te puedes quedar a vivir con nosotros

-con…ustedes? Pregunto ryoma volviéndolo a seguir

-si…no tienes donde quedarte cierto? Eiji me hablo de tus circunstancias y me pidió que te quedaras con nosotros, si no tienes inconvenientes.

-no… muchas gracias

-descuida…se lo que es perderlo todo. Ryoma se quedo lo miro fijamente (a la espalda) al oír esas palabras.

Siguieron caminando en silencio aunque ryoma se seguía preguntándose que habrá querido decir. "supongo que no soy el único que ha perdido a su familia"

Tezuka era una persona muy enigmática, recordó nuevamente ese beso que le había dado. Sabia que para el solo fue un beso más, para ser su primer beso fue muy vacío. Pero al menos fue una persona que le estaba comenzando a agradar.

Ryoma observo al hombre que lo había comprado. Era un hombre de cabello corto piel bronceada y ojos negros (creo).

ryoma llamo tezuka su atención –te presento al señor kippei tachibana

es un placer conocerte ryoma dijo con una sonrisa en los labios –eres mas hermoso de frente

gracias dijo ryoma controlando sus nervios de manera increíble

vamos hablo suavemente extendiéndole la mano. Ryoma la tomo y se dejo guiar fuera del lugar hacia una lujosa limosina que esperaba afuera. Apenas entraron al auto, su comprador subió el vidrio que comunicaba al chofer del auto y comenzó a besarlo profundamente, buscando probar mas de esa boca que apenas había sido explorada.

Ryoma solo se dejo llevar. Dejaba que su cliente hiciera todo lo que quisiera con el. Aunque unos reflejos involuntarios, lo hacían negarse un poco.

-no te preocupes dijo tachibana cortando el beso y mirándolo a los ojos para inspirarle confianza –haré todo lo posible para no lastimarte

-gra-gracias… "aunque seguro no podrás evitarlo"

Ryoma sabia que esta solo era una de muchas largas noches.

Fin del flash back

Los primeros días fueron difíciles. Pero ahora podría acostarse con cualquiera que tuviera dinero. No importa como fueran siempre y cuando pudiera pagarle.

En cuanto a sus compañeros vivían juntos en una casa que alquilada algo retirado del bar a la que no podían llevar clientes. Ellos eran su extraña nueva familia… pero eran su familia.

Les tenía muco cariño a los cuatro.

Tezuka a pesar de ser el más callado y distante, además de ser el mejor pagado de todo el bar, además de ser el único que tenia transporte: una motocicleta. Se sentía algo identificado con el también lo había perdido todo…eso era lo que el le había dicho aquella vez. Además era el que pagaba la mayoría de las cuentas por lo que eso lo hacia el jefe: su palabra era la ley

Mizuki era la voz de que siempre se oía a la hora de los problemas. Siempre que necesitaba un consejo o ayuda podía contar con el. Sus consejos en realidad le eran muy útiles, aunque a veces muy fastidiosos. El no era de las personas que se llevaba de consejos.

Kaoru era como un hermano mayor. No era que se llevaran de lo mejor, pero no se llevaban nada mal. Jamás pensó que el lo aceptaría. Como estaban en la misma escuela, kaoru lo defendía casi todo el tiempo de cualquiera que lo acosara.

Y eiji… era eiji, no podía estar triste en su presencia, ya que hacia todo lo posible por levantarle el animo. Podía hablar con el de temas sexuales, ya que el pelirrojo conocía bastante sobre el área. Y algunas veces tenían sexo pero solo cuando eiji lograba convencerlo, lo cual eran muy contadas las veces.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la habitación. Ryoma se extraño, quien podría estar llamando? Se movió como pudo hacia el teléfono y volvió a acostarse en la cama trayéndolo consigo, tratando de no lastimarse cosa que era casi imposible

-diga? Pregunto tratando de contener su dolor.

o'chibi ya terminaste verdad? Se oyó la voz de eiji

si…solo descanso un rato y volveré a… como conseguiste este numero?

Tengo mis maneras de conseguir información

Déjame adivinar… nos seguiste hasta el hotel y luego coqueteaste con la recepcionista para que te diera el teléfono de la habitación…me equivoco?

Solo en algo… la recepcionista se enfermo y fue sustituida por el hombre del ascensor. Solo tuve que intercambiar un par de palabras con el… además de que le prometí cobrarle la mitad si me daba la llave y el numero de tu habitación.

No tienes remedio…supongo de debes estar a punto de entrar dijo ryoma mirando hacia la puerta

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente eiji con un celular en una mano y agitando unas llaves.

-¡supones bien! Grito cerrando la puerta tras si y saltando a la cama. Ryoma solo se arropo de pies a cabeza.

-¡vamos levántate hora de irnos! Dijo quitándole su única cubierta

ryoma suspiro –déjame en paz estoy exhausto

-podrás dormir lo que quieras cuando lleguemos a casa …prometo tratar de no tener sexo contigo cuando lleguemos

….esta bien dijo levantándose a desgano –solo me daré una ducha y nos vamos

De acuerdo pero date prisa, los demás… están preocupados dijo eiji conteniendo la respiración al contemplar ese cuerpo desnudo alejándose dificultosamente.

"nunca me canso de verlo" eiji comenzó a pensar en todas las contadas veces que ellos dos lo habían hecho. Una vez tuvo que pagarle, el pequeño no se dejo tocar hasta haber contado todo el dinero. Otras veces fue por calentura. Que mala suerte tenia al no poder compartir la habitación con el. Ese gusto se lo llevaba mizuki. "que mala suerte" pensó eiji con cara de disgusto "sabia que no debía tratar de acostarme con el la primera noche" esa fue la razón por la cual decidieron que eiji y kaoru dormirían en la misma habitación.

En ese instante eiji recordó con una sonrisa la vez que lo hicieron en el mismo parque donde lo encontró. ¡Casi los encuentra un policía! Pero valió la pena correr el riesgo ya que fue una experiencia salvaje.

Con estos pensamientos en mente se dirigió hacia el baño. Oyo como caia el agua de la regadera "una cogida en la bañera no le haria daño a nadie"

Cuando entro se le hizo agua la boca al ver ese cuerpo tapado solo por una cortina plástica.

"esto va a estar bueno" eiji se quito la ropa rápida pero silenciosamente y se acerco a la bañera abriendo la cortina y entrando frente a un sorprendido ryoma.

-¡que haces, fuera de aquí! Grito ryoma con el color subiendole a las mejillas

¡nya¡Yo también necesito un baño sabes! Dijo eiji acercándose peligrosamente –podemos bañarnos juntos y hacer un par de cosas dijo aprisionándolo con los brazos contra la pared y tratando de besarlo.

La única cosa que quiero hacer es bañarme dijo ryoma colocando sus brazos en el pecho de eiji para alejarlo.

¡que lindo! Dijo eiji viéndolo detenidamente -¡a pesar de que lo hemos hecho varias veces no dejas de sonrojarte! exclamo divertido

¡Basta ya aléjate! Dijo apenado. Definitivamente necesitaba alejar a eiji si quería seguir moviéndose aunque sea un poco.

Eiji aprovecho ese momento de descuido para comenzar a besarle el cuello y sus manos comenzaron a registrar ese cuerpo enjabonado.

Ryoma estaba dejando de pensar claramente. Debía hacer algo para separarlo y pronto.

-vamos ryoma…con nuestro trabajo debemos entrenar mucho dijo seductoramente a su oído –voy a enseñarte movimientos de cadera que te enloquecerán.

Eiji sabia como derretir a ryoma "debo… Hacer…algo"

Ryoma comenzó a respirar agitadamente cuando eiji aprisiono su miembro en su boca y comenzaba a succionarlo y masajearlo con su lengua. Ryoma había perdido la razón y solo se dejaba llevar.

"detener…eiji" ryoma apenas podía pensar. Eiji sabía como hacerlo enloquecer. Se conocían demasiado bien. En ese instante eiji dejo su miembro a lo que ryoma emitió un quejido de desaprobación.

-jejeje, tranquilo…ahora viene la mejor parte.

Ryoma volvió en si cuando oyó esas palabras "oh no, eso no" el ya había estado con muchos clientes algunos fueron muy rudos otros llevaban tanta prisa o estaban tan calientes que apenas estaban solos le bajaron los pantalones y la ropa interior y lo penetraron de golpe… apenas podía estar en pie

-ryoma…date la vuelta pidió eiji –vamos no querrás dejarlo a estas alturas

Ryoma no se movió. Solo respiraba agitadamente, mirando al piso. Eiji al ver que no se movía, lo movió el mismo sin recibir ninguna resistencia.

-hace poco que lo hiciste, así que ya estas dilatado… pasemos a parte central

Ryoma que se había apoyado en los manubrios del agua se le ocurrió la idea perfecta para alejar a eiji.

.!aaaahhhhhhhh! fue el grito lanzado por eiji al sentir el agua fría cayéndole encima.

-¡esta fría, esta fría! Grito saliendo de la bañera

-te lo advertí dijo ryoma respirando agitadamente –ahora sal de aquí

-¡nya¡Que malo eres! Grito eiji secándose con una toalla –como sea te espero afuera

Ryoma se quedo viéndolo hasta que salio del baño, entonces comenzó termino de bañarse con el agua fría para bajarse la calentura que eiji le había subido y salio a vestirse. Encontró a eiji vestido sentado en la cama mirando la TV.

Ryoma comenzó a vestirse no sin antes advertirle a eiji que se mantuviera lejos.

-descuida, o'chibi aprendí mi lección, no me acercare mas a ti… aseguro eiji

-…por hoy dijo eiji levantándose y saliendo por la puerta

-"este chico es un enfermo sexual" ryoma se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salio tras el pelirrojo que lo esperaba afuera. Apenas dio un paso al frente y todo empezó a dar vueltas.

-¡ryoma! Eiji apenas alcanzo a sostenerlo antes de que cayera al piso

* * *

-¡ya era hora de que llegaran! Mizuki sonaba molesto –se puede saber porque tardaron tanto? 

-¡oye yo termine hace tiempo! Solo esperaba al o'chibi se defendió eiji

-y…donde esta? Pregunto mizuki viendo a todos lados

-aquí dijo eiji sacando a un ryoma semiinconsciente de atrás de su espalda

-ryoma? Pregunto mizuki olvidándose de su enojo por un rato

-ZZZZZ

-¡ryoma!

-¡estoy despierto, estoy despierto! Grito abriendo grandemente los ojos

Mizuki dio un gran suspiro y ryoma se preparo para hacer lo que mejor se puede hacer ante una amonestación: poner "peros" e ignorar todo lo que no puedas justificar

-ya te lo he dicho antes, no excedas tus limites

-pero es que me ofrecen el doble y hasta mas intentaba justificarse ryoma a la vez que intentaba permanecer despierto

-si sigues haciendo eso terminaras por agotarte demasiado y hasta enfermo, los clientes podrán aguantar una noche sin tenerte incluso te podrían ofrecer mas si te rehúsas algunas veces. Eres muy terco, será mejor que le hagas caso a mis consejos porque…

-ZZZZZ

-¡ryoma estoy hablando contigo despierta!

-ssshhhh… que es todo este escándalo la voz de kaoru se hizo oír

-mira esto dijo mizuki apartándose para que kaoru viera a ryoma dormido de pie siendo sostenido por eiji

-oigan podemos hablar mañana de esto? dijo eiji ya cansado – el necesita descansar

-hablaremos con el en la mañana, vamonos a dormir dijo kaoru entrando de nuevo a la casa

-mañana me va a escuchar dijo mizuki siguiéndolo

- jijiji… pobre o'chibi mañana tendrás muchos sermones eiji lo tomo en sus brazos y ryoma se acomodo en su pecho –pero por ahora vamonos a dormir dijo entrando por la puerta y cerrándola tras si. Apenas paso el umbral de la puerta trago en seco. Había olvidado ese pequeño pero importante detalle. Sabía que al ver entrar a ryoma en ese estado se iba a molestar

-ho-hola tezuka

CONTINUARA

Bien eso es todo por hoy agradézcanle a semana santa. Si no yo no hubiese podido subir este cap. Hoy. Jajajajaja aunque se acabo el viernes pasado, en mi escuela casi no fue nadie, de 35 estudiantes en mi salón solo fuimos 9, se fueron 3 a toda velocidad y quedamos 6. ¡Pensaban darnos clases! (pero nosotros no pensábamos así) Nos subieron a nuestros salones y apenas voltearon nos fuimos por detrás y esperamos a que la directora entrara a su oficina legamos a pocos metros de la puerta. El portero (que estaba de nuestro lado) salio a revisar "algo" y nosotros tomamos la oportunidad para caminar hacia la puerta lentamente, luego corrimos en estampida y ni y uno se tuvo que devolver a cerrar la puerta y luego todos seguimos riéndonos y corriendo lejos de ese infierno llamado escuela. Y ustedes se preguntaran¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso con la historia! Pues nada solo que por eso es que tengo tiempo para subir este cap. Ahora voy a concentrarme en mi otra historia que la tengo abandonada. Besos a todos y gracias por leer mis tonterías, me hacen muy feliz al darme sus opiniones, aquí se las contesto n-n

**Suna p**.¡wow! En realidad me sorprendiste apenas me volteo y ¡pum! Me dejas review…!sigue así¡ jejejeje en cuanto a que leíste mi historia, fue que la subí pero tuve que quitarla ya que tenia muchos errores y quise mejorarla un poco mas. Gracias por el "incentivo" que me diste XD

**Rebeca:** gracias me alegra que te guste esta historia también, es que hacerlos largos no es lo mío.

**Weird1:** pues si que los recibí, no pensaba que les gustaría bastante esta historia. Se que no esta bastante explicita pero solo sigue leyendo la historia y veras XD

**Hae uchiha:** tonterias, s alguien como yo puede hacerlo (créeme se lo que digo) tu también puedes en cuanto al lemon solo sigue leyendo. ¡Ya no aguanto no dejar de escribirlo!

**Marijo de asakura moony: **pues que bueno que te gusten sigue leyendo pues…!hay mas locuras del mismo sitio de donde salieron esas! n-n

**Mitzuki hiwatari**: que bueno que te guste esa idea, por cierto he visto lo que escribes, muy bien por cierto. Sigue leyendo y déjame un personaje (mejor varios) de la serie

**alba-chan:** en realidad no todos solo los cinco que he mencionado en este cap. Pero ya veras… (No me delatare n-n)

Sole: lo que pasa es que si pongo a quienes estarán me delataría y no puedo hacer eso, pero ya ves quienes están por ahora

pues gracias… persona desconocida por animarme

**Wkitsune: **pues aquí esta… por cierto me reí mucho con tu historia y la de weird1. En cuanto a lo que cobra Tezuka ya lo pondré por ahí pero como ves…es el más caro (pero valdría la pena n-n)

Sumiko hoy hoy: si, te refieres a mi otro fic, si te cuesta imaginarlo ahora, pues ya veras lo que te costara cuando le entre de lleno al lemon…

PST: se lo que se siente que te corran de tu compu…. ¡a mi me están corriendo mientras escribo esto!

**Milly:** ¡pedido aceptado ya veras lo que hago con esto!

**Nasaki**: gracia, la verdad tuve que ver varios capítulos de la serie para poder hacerlo según es y aun me falta mejorarlo y si tezuka será de los personajes que usare. ¡A mi también me gustan mucho los fics que tienen a ryoma de protagonista!

Reyco: pues así es la vida… al menos en mi fic jejeje no todos serán feos eso se los dejo a ustedes, sip tezuka también se vende…

Prozaquiita: créeme si yo supiera donde esta ese bar no estaría escribiendo esto… !estaría en ese bar hasta que me echaran a patadas, luego entraría por una ventana y tendrían que llamar a la policía n.n! que bueno que te guste, espero que me sigas animando.

Eso es todo por hoy¡recuerden sus tareas dejen reviews y parejas! (traten de variar y no poner las de siempre si?)

Nuevamente Gracias por leer n-n


	3. sin clientes!

**CUERPOS EN VENTA**

**Gracias por sus preciosísimos comentarios los aprecio de verdad, me animan a escribir. Perdón por la demora, se que dije que lo subiría el sábado, pero tuve problemas y eso, además tenia que incluirle la mejor parte (lemon) Este cap lo hice mas largo que el anterior, para que no se quejen.**

**Aquí les pongo varias aclaraciones y cosas por el estilo:**

**Ropa del bar: **

**Ryoma: chaleco de cuero, pantalones hasta las rodillas**

**Tezuka: chaqueta, pantalones hasta los tobillos **

**Eiji: chaqueta sin mangas, pantalones muy cortos (más arriba de las rodillas)**

**Kaoru: igual al de tsume (de Wolf rain) **

**Mizuki: chaqueta de cuero, pantalones hasta la rodilla y el otro lado **

**hasta los tobillos **

**Ropa de la escuela**

**Eiji, Tezuka y mizuki: la ropa de seigaku **

**Ryoma, kaoru: una camisa azul, pantalón crema (uniforme de escuela pública)**

**Advertencia: la autora de este fic tendrá varios desvaríos durante el mismo (en pocas palabras, estoy loca).**

**PST: agradézcanle a Suna P. si no fuera por sus aclaraciones este cap. Hubiera tardado mas (¡gracias suna p.!)**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente al sentir los rayos del sol provenientes de la ventana dándole en el rostro. Aun estaba bastante adolorido del día anterior. Miro hacia la cama de al lado y noto que mizuki ya se había levantado.

"y pensar que ahora debo ir a la escuela" pensó fastidiado (y quien no) se levanto con cuidado para comenzar otro día.

"pero antes tendré que escucharlos" ya se imaginaba lo que iban a decirle

-¡vaya, miren quien despertó! Eiji se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia el.

-hey o'chibi, si que tuviste trabajo ayer verdad?

-algo así… que hora es? Pregunto mientras se sentaba a desayunar

-es tarde si eso quieres saber dijo mizuki saliendo de la cocina cruzado de brazos. Se veía algo molesto.

-hola mizuki dijo ryoma como si nada mientras se servia algo de cereal en el plato.

-¡nada de hola¡Acaso te has… Mizuki iba a seguir pero respiro hondo y decidió calmarse. Su preocupación lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Eso siempre sucedía cuando se trataba de ryoma, el y kaoru tenían eso en común

-que te he dicho de sobrepasarte? Dijo mas calmado

-ahhh… que cuando no pueda mas finja tener un orgasmo? Pregunto, francamente no recordaba.

-no o'chibi eso te lo dije yo dijo eiji acercándose

-pues…que les cobre el doble?

-ssshhhhh… eso te lo dije yo dijo kaoru bajando las escaleras

-entonces…lo siento no lo recuerdo dijo comenzando a comer despreocupadamente

-tonto…te he dicho mil veces que si te sobrepasas estarás en problemas…en graves problemas.

-ah, eso. Kaoru dijo que si me ofrecían bastante, no tendría problema al aceptar.

-y también te dije que no te sobrepasaras tus limites, no tomes lo que mas te conviene de mis palabras

-de acuerdo, ya lo siento esta bien? No volverá a suceder hoy seré lo mas cuidadoso posible dijo ryoma comiendo con mas prisa

en realidad ryoma, no trabajaras hoy dijo mizuki recogiendo algunos platos y llevándolos a la cocina

…

Ryoma?

Espera un segundo, le estoy pidiendo a dios que me mate, por que no puedo?

o'chibi creemos que has estado trabajando demasiado en estos últimos días dijo eiji tomando su mochila

eso no es cierto… bueno tal vez me he excedido un poco

un poco? Pregunto eiji cruzándose de brazos

bueno mucho pero ya no lo haré mas, en serio

tranquilo o'chibi, hable con Tezuka anoche y el hablo con el jefe y te dieron el día libre hoy solo iras a la escuela, nada de clientes

**Flash back**

-ho-hola Tezuka

Tezuka comenzó a caminar hacia el, cosa que lo puso algo tenso.

-se sobrepaso, estará muy débil en la mañana dijo abriendo la puerta

-pues… si, oye no crees que…

-dile que mañana no tendrá clientes dijo Tezuka saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras si

-claro… lo que tu digas dijo eiji mirando la puerta que Tezuka había atravesado.

**Fin de flash back **

-"o mas bien el hablo conmigo" dijo sonriendo algo nervioso

y más te vale que no te vea con algún cliente de acuerdo? Hablo kaoru desde la puesta –ya vámonos es tarde.

-si ya voy Ryoma observo como salía kaoru, se comió lo que quedaba de su desayuno y subió arriba a lavarse los dientes.

Bajo las escaleras con su mochila listo para enfrentar **un día sin sexo**

nos vemos chicos

adiós o'chibi, recuerda nada de clientes…

y trata de no tocarte a ti mismo dijo mizuki a lo que eiji comenzó a reír entre dientes

si, si esta bien acepto de mala gana "solo será un día"

bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos si queremos llegar a nuestra segunda hora de clases dijo eiji dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

mizuki vamonos urgió eiji –aun no terminas?

no, ya terminé con esto dijo cerrando un maletín –la llevare al bar después de la escuela

bien, entonces vámonos dijo eiji caminado hacia la puerta

espera un momento eiji hablo mizuki algo serio

que pasa? Pregunto eiji deteniéndose

es hora de que tengamos una conversación de hombre a…enfermo sexual. Debes dejar en paz a ryoma por hoy

oye, ya lo se exclamo eiji ofendido –¡no lo voy a tocar!…hoy

bien, entonces vámonos dijo mizuki saliendo por la puerta seguido por eiji.

Le mantendría un ojo encima. El no era de las personas que rompían sus promesas pero en cuanto a sexo era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Para ryoma ese día era un día normal de escuela. El maestro ponía ejercicios en el pizarrón, algunos lo miraban con morbo, algunas hablaban de lo guapo que era el chico antisocial, otros dormían sobre sus asientos… en fin una escuela (como la mía y es privada -.-)

La escuela era un verdadero campo de batalla para el. Algunos chicos lo acorralaban casi todo el tiempo que podían lo cual era en el salón de clases, aunque ahí no le podían hacer nada mas que mirarlo de forma lujuriosa y uno que otro comentario. A el no le importaría tener sexo con estudiantes, pero ellos querían hacerlo gratis y eso de ninguna forma pasaría. Además de que mizuki le había advertido no hacerlo con estudiantes de su propia escuela, ya que le traería problemas.

Afortunadamente para el kaoru siempre estaba pendiente. ¡Podía espantar a todos con una mirada! Así lo salvaba de sujetos que si tuviesen la oportunidad lo violarían sin dudarlo. Pero la verdadera batalla la libraba en el receso. Kaoru y el tenia distintos recesos, así que el tenia que esconderse mientras duraba el suyo. Solo esperaban a que terminara el año para poder cambiarse a una escuela privada como eiji y mizuki.

En el receso ryoma burlaba a sus perseguidores fácilmente, pero ese día… el no estaba en su mejor forma

-chico parece que te atrapamos dijo un joven de cabellos café

-hoy no fuiste tan veloz dijo otro acercándose por atrás

-jeje, debió tener una noche muy ocupada

Esta vez estaba acorralado… "kaoru… ayúdame"

Había algo que le estaba molestando. Aunque no sabia por que tenia un mal presentimiento. No podía concentrarse, en la explicaron que hacia el profesor ni en dada mas.

-¡kaoru! Grito un chico de una sola eja

Kaoru se puso de pie y salio del aula ignorando los llamados del profesor. Si ese chico estaba ahí, eso solo significaba una cosa…

-"ryoma" ¡donde esta! Pregunto rápidamente

-¡por aquí! Ambos comenzaron a correr en busca de ryoma

¡No déjenme! Grito ryoma cuando los tres muchachos mayores lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, de diferentes direcciones

-¿Cuál es el problema? Haces esto todo el tiempo dijo uno de sus atacantes tratando de abrirle el pantalón –malditos pantalones

-¡nunca lo he hecho gratis! Grito ryoma que no dejaba de resistirse

-y nosotros nunca hemos pagado por hacerlo. Dijo otro arrancándole parte de su camisa

-¡basta por favor déjenme ir! Suplico finalmente

-no te preocupes, te dejaremos ir… después que terminemos

-seguro que contigo nos perderemos el resto de las clases

Uno de sus atacantes puso cara de triunfo al poder bajarle finalmente los pantalones a ryoma

-eres hermoso dijo al verlo desnudo con solo una parte de su camisa desgarrada cubriéndolo.

Ryoma estaba aterrado, si esos tres lo poseían de la forma como pensaban hacerlo (brutal) no podría moverse en una semana.

Uno de ellos comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras que el otro lo alzo boca arriba con las piernas en el aire en manos de su agresor. El otro comenzó a mordisquear sus pezones, acariciando su estomago mientras buscaba su entrada con la mano que le quedaba libre

-detente le ordeno el que sostenía las piernas de ryoma –lo haré así dijo mirando a ryoma -será delicioso

Ryoma cerró tan fuertemente los ojos que varias lágrimas escaparon. Anticipando lo que venia respiro profundamente. No les iba a dar el gusto de que lo oyeran gritar

-¡dejen a ese chico en paz! Se oyó una voz

El que al parecer era e líder, que estaba a punto de penetrar a ryoma volteo a ver de quien se trataba, pero en el momento menos indicado ya que un puño fuel lo único que pudo ver

-¡te metiste con las personas equivocadas! Exclamo uno de los dos que quedaban, quienes dejaron a ryoma en el suelo y arremetieron contra el intruso que interrumpía su "almuerzo"

Ryoma rápidamente se puso su ropa interior y sus pantalones mientras sus agresores eran golpeados por…

Ryoma retrocedió desconfiadote que su salvador, en realidad buscara algo más.

-estas bien pregunto acercándose respirando agitadamente, después de dejar a los otros tres inconcientes en el suelo. –tranquilo…todo esta bien, o te haré daño dijo con una sonrisa

–dime… Estas bien? Pregunto nuevamente

-…gracias dijo ryoma lanzándose hacia su salvador abrazándolo como agradecimiento

-descuida…ya paso todo dijo su salvador mientras le correspondía el abrazo. El pequeño en realidad se había llevado un gran susto.

En ese momento llego alguien a quien esa escena no le agrado en nada:

Un desconocido abrazando a ryoma, este con la ropa desgarrada y respirando agitadamente.

-¡que le estas haciendo, suéltalo! Grito mientras se acercaba furiosamente

-¡kaoru! Grito ryoma soltando a su defensor para correr hacia kaoru

-te hizo algo malo este idiota? Le pregunto kaoru con un tono preocupado algo muy raro en el.

-no, el me salvo… de ellos

En ese momento kaoru se percato de los tres que estaban tirados en el piso.

-vaya, así que tu eres kaoru no? se acerco el desconocido

-dicen que eres temible y con muy mal genio dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de kaoru

-"eso no fue buena idea" pensó ryoma sabiendo cual seria la reacción de kaoru.

-¡no me toques! Grito golpeando la mano de ese joven para alejarla

-¡oye solo trato de ser amigable¿Cómo puedes ser amigo del pequeño con ese carácter?

-¡igual que tu puedes hablar con ese cerebro tan pequeño! Siseo kaoru. Ese sujeto no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste! Grito el joven que al parecer no era de un carácter pacifico -¿acaso quieres pelear conmigo!

-ssssshhhhh….!no durarías ni un segundo!

-¡chicos basta ya, por favor! Pidió ryoma, definitivamente no quería que esto continuara.

-ryoma, vámonos de aquí dijo kaoru, volteándose y comenzando a caminar –nos vamos a casa

-ese chico no me agrada dijo el joven de cabellos extraños mas para si mismo que para ryoma

-descuida, el tiene mal carácter hasta que lo cono… ryoma se puso la mano en el mentón recordando algo -no el siempre tiene mal carácter

-ryoma vámonos se oyó la voz de kaoru

-¡si ya voy! Oye, de nuevo, gracias por ayudarme, aun no me presento mi nombre es ryoma

mucho gusto ryoma dijo el chico mayor de cabellos negros –mi nombre es momoshiro

bien… adiós momoshiro dijo ryoma yendo a juntarse con kaoru

adiós dijo momoshiro quien se sentó a esperar a que despertaran los tres agresores, para tener una pequeña conversación.

…Oye kaoru

Si?

Como supiste donde encontrarme?

…kaoru acababa de recordar como consiguió un informante

Flash back

-¡oye tu, ven aquí! Ordeno kaoru a un choco que pasaba cerca

-¡si-si señor! Llego corriendo el chico

-eres de séptimo?

-si señor respondió el chico completamente nervioso

-como te llamas?

-horio señor

-deja de decirme señor

-si señor¡digo no señor, es decir…

-me dirás si ryoma esta en problemas, o tu estarás en problemas… me di a entender

-si-si dijo horio sudando en extremo

-bien, ahora… ¡esfúmate!

--¡aaaahhhhhhh! Grito el chico huyendo a toda velocidad

Fin del flash back

-y bien? Pregunto ryoma

-intuición dijo kaoru acelerando el paso –démonos prisa, por ciento no me agrada ese chico

-hablas de momoshiro, el me salvo lo defendió ryoma tratando de mantener su paso

-si, hoy te salvo, mañana querrá que le devuelvas el favor

-pues como agradecimiento le cobrare la mitad dijo ryoma caminando mas rápido

-¿Qué? No te acostarías con alguien como el, verdad? Dijo kaoru alcanzándolo sin dificultad

-¿olvidas que ese es nuestro trabajo?

-puedes hacer una excepción, yo la hago, si ese tipo te molesta, no dudes en llamarme.

Ryoma se quedo viéndolo de reojo con una sonrisa

-…

-…

-…

-porque me miras así? Pregunto kaoru al fin

-no sabia que te preocuparas tanto por mi

-no me preocupo por ti dijo volteando la cara

-es solo… que si no te recuperas, tendremos que poner tu parte del alquiler

-si, claro dijo ryoma para nada convencido

-kaoru

-que?

-gracias

-….sssshhhhhh

Ryoma estaba descubriendo lo aburrida que podía ser su casa. Kaoru se había ido al Bar después de advertirle que no se atreviera a salir de ahí. Estaba rondando su casa, después de leer algunas revistas. Miro el televisor pero se aburrió soberanamente con la programación.

"no nos caería mal una computadora"

Vestido únicamente por sus boxers y una franela negra comenzó a registrar toda la casa buscando algo que hacer. Comenzó a revisar las habitaciones, excepto la de Tezuka. Jamás había estado ahí y no quería entrar con la probabilidad de que Tezuka llegara y lo encontrara ahí, de todos ellos el era el único sin un horario fijo de "trabajo", podía llegar en cualquier momento.

En las habitaciones de los demás no había nada fuera de lo común, estaban ordenadas y limpias, como ninguno usaba las camas a menudo no había que limpiar constantemente.

Siguió registrando pasando por la cocina y la sala mas de una ocasión. Finalmente llego al ático, abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad, encontró un montón de cajas, una encima de la otra.

"jamás había estado en ese lugar" comenzó a abrirse paso entre cosas viejas y pilas de libros- -"hace falta una que alguien ordene este lugar"

Se acerco a la pila de cajas, lleno de curiosidad por saber cual es su contenido, tomo una vieja silla que estaba cerca para subirse y poder tomar la primera caja, la cual tomo descuidadamente, haciendo tambalear la columna.

Al abrirla encontró un montón de peluches viejos y empolvados "deben ser de eiji" recordó haber visto mas peluches en la habitación que compartía con kaoru.

Tomo otra caja, esta vez la demás casi le caen encima. No le tomo importancia, abrió la caja para ver su contenido el cual tenia un montón de ropa vieja.

"típico la ropa que ya no usas pero de la que no te quieres deshacer"

Volvió a subirse en la silla para tomar otra caja, con tan mala suerte que todas las demás se les vinieron encima.

-¡aahhhh, aaarrrgg, rayos! Grito exasperado –ahora tendré que arreglar todo esto…pero antes… siguió revisando las cajas una por una, en algunas encontraba mas ropas viejas, en otras encontró libros viejos y rotos, incluso encontró adornos de navidad, además de ropas de cuero parecidas a la que utilizaba en el Bar, esposas y… un vibrador? No quería buscar más en esa caja.

En otra encontró varias fotografías, tomo una de ellas que le llamo la atención. Estaban todos, mizuki, eiji, kaoru incluso tezuka, pero había uno a quien no conocía.

-"le preguntare a eiji por esta foto" estaba a punto de levantarse para arreglar el desastre, cuando noto una pequeña caja que estaba enterada bajo una tabla floja que había quedado expuesto ryoma mover la caja que estaba en el suelo (la base de la columna) movió la tabla para poder tomar la pequeña caja. Esta cajita era diferente a las demás. Las otras cajas estaban cerrajas débilmente o abiertas, pero esta estaba cerrada firmemente con cinta adhesiva. Esto despertó su curiosidad por saber quien era el dueño de esa caja y cual era su contenido. Se sentó en la silla con la caja a sus rodillas.

La abrió con cuidado quitándole la cinta adhesiva como pudo. por la forma en que estaba guardada esta pequeña caja, el esperaba encontrar algo como dinero, joyas, incluso algún miembro humano (no piensen mal XD) pero solo encontró un viejo libro.

Algo desilusionado tomo el libro de color blanco, lo sacudió un poco para quitarle el polvo y trato de abrirlo.

-"un momento, esto no es un libro…es un diario" pensó al notar la cerradura del mismo. Busco en la caja y encontró la pequeña llave que lo abría. Que tonto guarda la llave en el mismo lugar, en que guardo al diario?

Al abrir el diario, un pequeño paquete de cartas ligadas con fotografías cayó en sus piernas. Las tomó empezando ver las fotos una por una, en las fotos aparecían un chico desconocido para el junto a otro conocido, ambos con una sonrisa.

Ryoma quedo sorprendido. –pero si es…

-¡Ryoma donde estas! Se oyó una voz llamándolo

Ryoma se sobresalto –rayos que hace el aquí?

Metió todo de nuevo en la caja y la arreglo como pudo rápidamente. La puso en el fondo colocándole varias cajas arriba. Cerro la puerta silenciosamente y Bajo corriendo las escaleras, se metió en su habitación justo a tiempo.

-¿ryoma? Pregunto entrando a la habitación

-¿mizuki? pregunto intentando sonar calmado –llegaste temprano de la escuela

-si, Salí temprano ya que tengo cosas que arreglar en Bar mizuki suspiro fastidiado

-esto de atender a clientes y dirigir la administración me esta matando…y tu como estas?

-mejor dijo levantándose de la cama –levantándose de la cama –así que ya puedo…

-no, mejor espera hasta mañana…por que estas tan sudado?

-eh…me estaba ejercitando dijo tratando de sonar creíble. Si alguien podía descubrir cualquier secreto era mizuki…el era muy astuto.

-trata de no cansarte mucho. Mañana vuelves a trabajar… y hagas lo que hagas no te toques.

-yo no hago esas cosas… "en realidad los preocupe" en ese momento ryoma se prometió no volver a excederse…tanto, una cosa era que quisiera dejar ese trabajo y otra era tener preocupados a todos por su salud.

Mizuki tomo un maletín y una mochila en la cual llevaba la ropa que usaba en el Bar y se fue al Bar.

Apenas se fue, ryoma volvió a subir al ático para seguir en lo que estaba.

Quería saber quien era ese chico y porque estaba junto a el. Volvió a abrir la pequeña caja y tomo una de las cartas:

"_hola, te escribo para que no creas que me he olvidado de ti. Estoy con mi familia frente a una chimenea mientras escribo esta carta. Deberías ver la vista de la montaña, es hermosa…pero se vería mejor si tú estuvieses aquí. No puedo creer que me hayas convencido a venir a las montañas nevadas sin ti. Bueno no importa, por ahora trata de no meterte en problemas mientras no estoy"._

"Te quiero mucho…te amo mucho"

Ryoma quedo asombrado después de leer esta carta. "tal parece que el quería olvidar todo esto, pero…"

Ryoma empezó a recoger todas las cosas colocándolas en su sitio, pero se quedo con la foto que había encontrado al principio –"le preguntare a eiji por este" cerro la perta del ático y bajo las escaleras.

Fue a su cuarto, se acostó bajo en su cama con una mano bajo su cabeza y con la otra levantando la fotografía para verla de lejos. Volteo a ver la cama vacía que estaba a su lado."Como actuaría mizuki si estuviese enamorado?...no puedo imaginármelo"

Guardo la foto bajo su almohada y se dirigió a la sala con la esperanza que en la televisión ya hubiese algo que hacer.

-¡nya¡Estoy exhausto! Exclamo eiji estirándose en la cama –por suerte hoy termine temprano

-sshhh…entonces duérmete dijo kaoru desde la otra cama

-oye kaoru como estuvo el o'chibi en la escuela? Ya sabes como estaba…

-todo estuvo bien dijo kaoru dándole la espalda definitivamente no le iba a decir sobre el pequeño incidente de ryoma, eso era cosa de todos los días, el podía arreglárselas solas. "esta vez estuvieron demasiado cerca… será mejor que este mas alerta"

Ya eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada cuando en la casa, todos estaban completamente dormidos… o casi todos.

"el otro día me quede con las ganas" eiji abrió lentamente la puerta del dormitorio de ryoma y mizuki, los cuales dormían placidamente. Eiji fijo sus ojos en este ultimo. "o'chibi debes de estar que no aguantas las ganas" comenzó a acercarse calmada y despreocupadamente después de todo mizuki y ryoma tenían el sueño muy pesado.

"y yo seré el primero en aprovecharlo" poso una mano en la entrepierna del chico, quien frunció el entreseño. Comenzó a masajear sus partes privadas. Ryoma comenzó a moverse y respirar agitadamente. Eiji sonrió para si, sabia que en cuanto lo despertara querría tener sexo hasta con una toma de agua.

"y ahora…con este beso despertare a la versión masculina de la bella durmiente" se inclino para besarlo, para poseerlo…en ese momento una mano se poso en su hombro. Eiji tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no gritar. Giro la cabeza lentamente y se encontró con un nada amistoso kaoru.

-ho-hola kaoru n-nu dijo sonriendo nerviosamente –cuando despertaste?

-desde que pusiste tu pie en el suelo

-oh…

En la habitación de kaoru y eiji algo había cambiado: Sus camas estaban unidas y dormían bastante juntos…

-kaoru

-hu?

-no sabia que guardabas las esposas en casa dijo eiji viendo su mano esposada a la de kaoru

-duérmete de una vez dijo kaoru mientras guardaba las lleves de las esposas dentro de… su ropa interior

-"diablos" pensó eiji esa seria una larga noche…

Ryoma abrió los ojos pesadamente, por alguna razón se sentía muy… caliente. Acaso tendría fiebre?

Se incorporo en la cama y paso su mano por su frente, miro a todos lados y luego a su entrepierna.

-"no, no es fiebre" estaba excitado, bastante excitado. Seguro que era por no tener relaciones. -"¿donde esta eiji cuando se le necesita?"

-eiji…

-si-si?

-saca tu mano de ahí **¬¬** o la perderás

Claro n-nu "¡diablos!"

-"bueno, no importa solo tengo que usar mi autocontrol y aguantar hasta mañana" miro su entrepierna nuevamente y luego miro la cama de al lado, observo por unos momentos como mizuki dormía placidamente.

-"o... puedo usar a mizuki" –convencido de que la segunda opción era la mejor. Ryoma se levanto y se dirigió hacia mizuki que estaba durmiendo sobre su hombro dándole la espalda.

Ryoma subió a la cama colocándose al lado de mizuki. En ese momento mizuki se giro quedando boca arriba, ryoma sonrió al ver la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Cruzo una pierna y un brazo el otro brazo haciendo que mizuki quedara aprisionado abajo suyo.

"espero que seas tan bueno como pareces"

En ese momento ryoma recordó su primera noche en esa casa. También recordó como llegaron a hacer compañeros de cuarto...

Flash back

Debido a que eiji había intentado cobrarse el "favor" que le había hecho al conseguirle el empleo, lo había golpeado al instante. Por eso el iba a dormir con mizuki, eiji seria capaz de violarlo en la noche mientras dormía y kaoru no era una buena opción.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, estaba en su cama abrazando sus piernas y su cabeza en sus rodillas. Estaba deprimido, esa noche había sido su primera vez. El hecho de que hubiese sido con un extraño lo deprimía. En ese momento sintió una mano acariciando su cabello como si fuera un gatito. Levanto un poco la cabeza y vio a mizuki a su lado. No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado observándole antes de acercarse, se suponía que estaba durmiendo, aunque eso ahora no importaba. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que…

-mizuki hablo ryoma rompiendo el silencio

-si? Respondió sin dejarle de acariciar su cabello

.recuerdas cuando te dije que no tenia esas ideas bobas acerca de la primera vez?

-si, lo recuerdo

-creo que te mentí admitió hundiendo mas su cabeza entre sus piernas

-si, lo note cuando llegaste. No tenias ese brillo en los ojos que note hace un par de horas…espero que lo recuperes

-podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo?

Mizuki no se esperaba semejante petición, asintió un poco sorprendido ryoma estaba muy vulnerable. Eso era comprensible, ya había visto esa expresión en el rostro de otros jóvenes.

Ryoma se hizo aun lado y se metió bajo las sabanas, mizuki lo imito. Durmieron separados por al menos media hora, tiempo que ryoma creía suficiente para que mizuki se durmiese. Luego se acerco mas a el, sentirlo cerca lo hacia sentirse protegido. En ese momento mizuki extendió su brazo atrayéndolo mas a el y acomodándolo en su pecho.

"no estaba tan dormido como pensé" ryoma se acomodo en el pecho de mizuki, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Esa noche durmieron juntos…pero sin dormir juntos. Ryoma se prometió a si mismo que algún día le devolvería a mizuki el favor.

Fin de flash back

Hacia mucho tiempo que convivía con mizuki y aun no lograba entender algunas cosas sobre el. Todo lo que sabia era que mizuki era algo enigmático, podía ser estricto en un momento y al otro bastante liberal, despreocupado o perverso…. A veces era un completo pervertido. Sabia fingir muy bien para lograr lo que quería, era manipulador y a veces calculaba fríamente. Pero con el mizuki mostraba su lado amable. Le decía que no se extralimitase y le regañaba cuando lo hacia. En realidad era una persona que no mostraba verdaderos sentimientos, siempre andaba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Mizuki era muy difícil de conocer a fondo. Solo Tezuka era más difícil por no decir imposible.

-"basta de pensar en esas cosas, quiero acción" ryoma se inclino rápidamente, atacando la boca de mizuki con pasión. Mizuki se despertó bastante sorprendido al sentir como alguien le robaba un beso.

-ryoma? Pregunto algo extrañado cuando este dejo su boca –que haces?

devuelvo un favor dijo ryoma con una sonrisa

-no que quisiste decir, pero déjame en paz… ¡saca tu mano de ahí!

-no quiero dijo ryoma acariciando su miembro por encima de la ropa interior

-recuerda que no puedes tener sexo hasta mañana dijo mizuki comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente, por alguna razón no retiraba la mano de ryoma.

-son mas de las doce, ya es mañana dijo ryoma con la misma sonrisa de arrogancia que usaba mizuki casi todo el tiempo.

-ryoma…solo por esta vez. Mizuki ataco la boca de ryoma con pasión rodeándolo con sus brazos atrayéndolo para sentirlo cerca. Ryoma rompió el beso para mirarlo a los ojos, mizuki lo observo confundido.

-esto no significa que tendremos sexo todo el tiempo aclaro ryoma –esto es solo una revolcada piadosa.

-entendido, yo soy muy piadoso dijo mizuki con una sonrisa mientras le levantaba la franela de ryoma para sentir su suave piel con la suya.

-bien, entonces continuemos dijo mientras le quitaba su franela negra a mizuki.

Mizuki decidió que era momento de tomar el control de la situación, tomando a ryoma de los hombros, acercándolo a el y rondando en la cama hasta que el quedo encima de ryoma.

-siempre he querido hacer esto admitió mizuki mientras devoraba el pecho de ryoma, el cual le acariciaba el cabello, disfrutando de las sensaciones que mizuki le hacia sentir.

Mizuki lamía sus pezones mientras sus manos apretaban el trasero de ryoma. Le bajo los boxers apretujando sus glúteos con pasión

-"no sabia que era tan bueno" pensó ryoma revolviéndole el cabello.

Pero ryoma no quería juegos, estaba ardiendo en deseo y quería sentir a mizuki dentro ya, pero al parecer el tenia otros planes…

Mizuki pasaba sus manos por el torso de su amante de turno. Subió de nuevo a su pecho donde estimulo sus pezones, acariciándolos y frotándolos circulármele. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que estuvieron erectos. Mizuki descendió comenzando a succionar y lamer uno por uno, mordisqueándolo y enviándola cuerpo de ryoma sensaciones de placer. Ryoma solo respiraba agitadamente con los ojos entreabiertos.

-mizuki… hazme un…favor dijo ryoma en voz baja

-el que quieras respondió mizuki sin dejar su trabajo

-¡date prisa! Exclamo ryoma

-cielos, un día sin sexo y ya estas desesperado, tienes poca resistencia

-mizuki

-el sexo es como una droga dijo mizuki deslizando su mano hacia el miembro de ryoma, apretándolo.

-aah. Mizuki

-una vez que lo pruebas te vuelves adicto continuo masturbándolo suavemente

-¡mizuki!

.si? dijo con aparente inocencia

-deja de hablar, por favor. No juegues conmigo en este momento

-ya esta bien, lo siento dijo mizuki divertido por la actitud de ryoma

Mizuki coloco a ryoma boca abajo (en cuatro) sin dejar de masturbarlo.

Introdujo dentro de ryoma, espero unos minutos hasta que introdujo un segundo dedo, dejando así de masturbarlo. Ryoma apoyado en manos y rodillas apenas podía asimilar lo bueno que podía ser mizuki. ¡y solo estaba usando los dedos!

-todos los hombres tienes un punto G. dijo mizuki en su oído sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de el.

-uugghh.

-vamos dime, mas a la derecha, a la izquierda o mas al fondo?

-uugghh… mas al fondo dijo ryoma sintiendo lo cerca que estaba mizuki. Mizuki obedeció su mandato, quería darle placer a ryoma, quería ver ese sensual rostro en su máxima expresión de placer.

-¡aaaahh, aaahhh¡si¡Ahí! Clamo ryoma cuando mizuki encontró ese punto que lo hacia perder la cabeza.

.calla, no grites tanto, despertaras a todos dijo mizuki complacido- había encontrado el lugar mas intimo y placentero. Era hora de darle a ryoma con todo.

Retiro los dos dedos de la entrada de ryoma y antes de que este pudiera protestar, introdujo su miembro sacándole a ryoma varios quejidos de dolor, mezclados con placer.

-estas bien?...quizás deba

-¡no, no lo saques! Pidió ryoma su voz tenia algo de suplica. -déjalo dentro

-de acuerdo dijo mizuki divertido por la actitud de ryoma. Tenia cierto parecido a eiji

-ahora dime hablo mizuki moviéndose circularmente dentro de ryoma.

-te gusta así? O debo tratar de darte otra vez en ese punto?

-¡aaah, si me gusta, dame de nuevo!

-dime mas hondo, a la derecha? No puedo saberlo si no me lo dices

-¡aaah¡a la derecha mas rápido, mas rápido! Clamo ryoma fuera de si

Mizuki obedeció la voz de ryoma entrando en el con tanta velocidad y fuerza, que ryoma se iba adelante ante cada embestida.

Mizuki estaba en las nubes, que bien se sentía estar dentro de ryoma.

"como puedes ser prostituto y ser tan estrecho?" Ryoma gemía cada vez mizuki golpeaba su zona mas sensible al placer, ya no podía aguantar mas.

-mizuki, ya no puedo mas hablo ryoma apretándolo las sabanas con sus puños

-termina, termina conmigo respondió mizuki sintiendo como estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡aaah, aaaahhh¡aargghhhh!. Ryoma había llegado al momento cúspide. Mizuki sintió como ryoma se contorsionaba debajo de el, al verlo en pleno éxtasis, no pudo aguantar mas. Con una fuerte estocada que lo mando al otro mundo

-aaaahhhh, siiii, ge-genial dijo respirando entrecortadamente con una sonrisa

Se quedo un poco dentro de ryoma y luego comenzo a salir descuidadamente

-¡auch! Oye, despacio se quejo ryoma cansado después de tal actividad.

-no decías eso hace un rato respondió mizuki terminando de salir de el.

-eso no te lo discuto dijo ryoma recostándose boca arriba

Mizuki jalo las mantas que estaban tiradas bastante lejos y se cubrió junto con ryoma, abrazándolo por la cintura mientras este acomodaba su cabeza en su pecho, como aquella primera noche.

-Mizuki?

-si?

-gracias

-por nada, si quieres volver a hacerlo no dudes en pedírmelo

-eso tenlo por seguro

Mizuki no dijo nada mas, solo cerró los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, dejando que el sueño lo inundara.

Eiji miro a kaoru que estaba placidamente dormido. Sabia que si intentaba algo lo golpearía al instante. El deseo no lo dejaba dormir y lo peor era que había escuchado todo lo que había pasado en la habitación de al lado

-"!nya, maldito mizuki, yo debería estar en tu lugar" debía quitarse las ganas ya. Mito a kaoru que dormía boca arriba, el gimnasio le estaba dando resultados, se veía muy bien.

"no te le acerques eiji te destrozaría recordó algo que kaoru le había dicho aquella noche cuando el y kaoru comenzaron a compartir la habitación

Mini flash back

-¡si me tocas te acabaré!

Fin del mini flash back

- Además… el no es tu tipo" miro un enorme oso de peluche marrón que estaba cerca de el, por alguna razón se parecía a ryoma. Podía alcanzarlo fácilmente sin despertar a kaoru.

-"si uso mi imaginación, tal vez… ¡no, que estoy pensando!"

Decidió arriesgarse con kaoru, se quito sus boxers, salto sobre el, besándolo apasionadamente bajándole los boxers y lanzándolos lejos. Tomo el miembro de kaoru y comenzó a masturbarlo fuertemente.

Kaoru se despertó sobresaltado y vio como eiji tenia su miembro en sus manos y por alguna razón no lo detenía. Eiji se sentó en el miembro de kaoru descendiendo lentamente sobre el mientras rodeaba a kaoru con sus piernas.

Kaoru estaba atónito, la audacia de eiji era increíble, en realidad tenía ganas. Observo eiji subía y bajaba, cabalgando como si de caballo se tratase. Ambos comenzaron a gemir fuertemente. Eiji echo hacia atrás su cabeza, kaoru aprovecho esto para devorar su cuello que había quedado expuesto. Sus manos bajaron hasta los glúteos de eiji comenzando a frotarlo y apretarlo cerrándolo mas para su miembro.

-aaah, kaoru por favor…ayúdame a…

-si…

Kaoru dejo sus glúteos para tomas su miembro que estaba brutamente erecto y comenzó a masturbar alternando sus movimientos entre lentos y rápidos.

Eiji sintió que iba a venirse, acelero sus movimientos de cadera, quería que kaoru terminara con el. Kaoru sintió que se acercaba el momento cumbre no podía resistir mas, su mano se cerro fuertemente sobre el miembro de eiji, quien al sentirlo termino por explotar, justo ahí en la mano de kaoru con suspiros de alivio.

Kaoru sintió como el miembro de eiji expulsaba los fluidos de su amante, cosa que hizo que el terminara por explotar con un grito ahogado.

Siguieron respirando agitadamente hasta que comenzaron a calmarse. Eiji sabia que le debía una explicación a kaoru, debía decir algo antes que lo golpeara.

-oye, bajate pidió kaoru con su "buen" humor de siempre

-ah, si lo siento dijo eiji moviéndose al lado de kaoru, el cual se envolvió con las mantas y se quedo dormido en unos diez minutos. Eiji se quedo completamente sorprendido

-"eso es todo? Nada de golpes o insultos?" eiji comprendió que esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Kaoru no se despertaría después de semejante revolcada. Tomo las llaves que habían quedado al borde de la cama, abrió las esposas, tomo su ropa interior del suelo y camino confiadamente hacia la puerta de la habitación. Se volteo para ver a kaoru que seguía dormido. Sentía que al fin había vencido un gran obstáculo.

-fue un placer hacerlo contigo dijo en voz baja guiñándole un ojo

Se puso sus boxers y salio de la habitación espero unos minutos frente a la puerta de mizuki y ryoma hasta que sintió que podía volver a tener sexo sin problemas.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta y

-"!diablos!" ese fue su pensamiento cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de el. Por el aura que sentía era una de dos opciones: kaoru se había vuelto a levantar o Tezuka había llegado a casa. Volteo lentamente y se encontro con…

-ho-hola kaoru n-un "este tipo nunca duerme?"

Kaoru que solo estaba con su franela de dormir se limito a sacar una botella de alcohol de atrás de su espalda y a tomarla de un solo golpe.

-kaoru… te sientes bien?

quiero mas dijo kaoru

-si bajas a la cocina seguro que encuentras algo

-no, quiero mas dijo mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos tipo princesa

-oye que haces? Bájame acaso quieres… eiji trago en seco al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando kaoru, además tenia una erección enorme

Oye, espera no quiero tener sexo contigo otra vez, bájame pidió eiji algo alarmado. Lo de hace rato había sido una emergencia no quería que volviese a ocurrir.

Kaoru se llevo a eiji de vuelta a la habitación sin prestarle atención a lo que decía.

-hablas demasiado dijo cuando estuvieron en la habitacion lanzandolo a la cama

-¡oye que brusco eres! Exclamo eiji, al mirarlo a los ojos noto que estaba completamente ebrio.

-te pagare el doble…lo necesitaras ya que mañana no podras ir a trabajar

-que quieres decir? Pregunto eiji –me pagaras el doble?

Kaoru se abalanzo sobre el. Devorándolo a besos, los cuales eiji difícilmente podía corresponder.

-vamos muéstrame ese rostro sensual tuyo pidió kaoru mientras lo besaba

-vaya no sabia que pensaras eso de mi dijo eiji halagado -aunque se que esto no va a terminar bien TT penso mientras kaoru comenzaba a poseerlo de nuevo.

CONTINUARA

Rayos si que me tarde con esto. Este cap. Me salio mas largo de lo que esperaba. Lamento esa tardanza pero tenia que hacer tareas (entro en exámenes finales la semana próxima) pero me deben una¡me perdí un paseo de escuela por terminar esto TT el único que han hecho en el año! A pesar de que a veces desvarío espero que les haya gustado este cap. (¡me deben un viaje, pero me lo pagan con un review XP) en este cap. Se pueden hacer sus últimos pedidos de lemon (de aquí en adelante no mas) veré si esta dentro de mis limites, no me pidan difíciles (ningún silver pair o amigos de esos dos no he visto esos episodios)

**Mitsuki Hiwatari** no te acostumbres a que actualice rápido. Como te has dado cuenta no lo hago. Por cierto he visto tu trabajo, antes no me gustaba mucho esa pareja pero tu me hiciste amarla n.n. tendrás que esperar un poco para ver un lemon de ellos (no se cuanto n.nu) ojala te haya gustado este cap. Por cierto a que no te esperabas a kaoru con eiji… pues yo tampoco las cosas surgieron así en mi mente n.nu

**hae uchiha**se como te sientes ¡a veces no tengo tiempo ni siquiera de cambiarme de ropa! Tendrás que esperar al próximo cap. Me dices que tal este cap. Ojala te guste n-n

**Suna.p**muchas gracias por aclarar mis dudas, de verdad, aun estaría escribiendo este cap. Espero que te haya gustado la parte en la que aparece momo, lo hice pensando en ti (eres la primera fanática de esta pareja que conocí) en cuanto a tus preguntas si habrá parejas fijas o si ryoma se enamora de momoshiro…no te lo diré, jajaja tendrás que esperar XP. Besos

**Nasaki**espero que no ten encuentres aburrida la primera parte, todo tiene un fin ya veras como hago todo. Y tienes razón, es que a veces desvarió un poco** (estoy loca) **espero superarlo algún día XD. Aquí te dejo un lemon mizuki/ryoma (o un intento) en cuanto a tezuka, tengo que crear escenario y oportunidad, ya sabes no es como eiji XP.

**Reyco: **yo también estoy en contra (menos aquí XP) y tampoco me gusto esa parte, ni siquiera hice un lemon, es que me quede sin ideas TT en cuanto a eiji y suichiro (se escribe así?) y fuji…mis labios están sellados UU no diré nada…bueno tendrás que esperar al próximo cap. Para ve n.n .te cuidas

**alba-chan:** me alegra que te gustara tanto estos son los cinco personajes principales, no diré mas UU tendrás que esperar al próximo cap. Y eso de que ryoma le guste un cliente… tal vez si, talvez no…ajajaja soy mala, lo se me lo dicen en todas partes (es mentira soy una santa…si omites los cuernos y la cola XP) nos leemos.

**Anamaceta: **venderías tu sangre? Quien te culpa, elegí a estos cinco por que son los personajes que mas me llamaron la atención, apuesto a que nadie se imaginaba a kaoru en algo como esto XD. No se si serán los únicos ya sabes es mi retorcidamente la que me da las ideas yo solo escribo cuando llegan. Nos leemos, chau ;)

**SuMiKo hoi hoi**ya sabes: imaginación, hay que usarla mucho en estos casos.en cuanto a eso de tezu/fuji.. uuummmm no dire nada, nada no me delatare XP. Ya sabes cuando le coges el gusto escribes hasta en los días libres. Eso a veces no e bueno…!me perdi mi paceo TT. solo espero que haya valido la pena. No creo poder poner a kaoru con ryoma, son como hermanos… al menos aquí si n-n. no creo poder poner a esos personajes, no los conozco no los podría usar bien, pero te dejo a momo. Ojala este cap te haya gustado mucho.

**anni-fer**sorry no he podido pasar por tus fics, es que he estado en problemas con esto, subí este cap. De milagro. Si te es demasiado mejor te saltas las partes calientes.** (este fic será yaoi) **y si que tienes un gusto extraño, nunca había oído de un eiji/sakuno. Aunque mientras mas rara es la pareja mayor es el reto y mejor el escritor XD. Espero que este cap. Te haya gustado y que no te haya dejado traumada n-n.

**Ayelen**: pues no puedo decirte mucho. Solo que momo ya esta incorporado a este fic. No diré para que fin… por cierto has estado espiando en mi mascota de apuntes? Esa idea se me cruzo por la mente y de repente ¡paf! Tu comentario de que no la agregue. ¡Sabia que no la había dejado en ese lugar XP! Te cuidas ;)

Hola extraño(a) que gentilmente me dejas un comentario. pues aquí tienes a momo, que si serán pareja¡Tendrás que esperar! Te cuidas n-n

**weird1**y dicen que yo andaba perdida. Como andas? Ojala ya este bien tu compu…. Que tal este cap. Me salio mas largo, aunque creo que esta algo aburrido TT. ¡Me esforzare para que el siguiente sea mas entretenido! Te cuida…s ¡y actualiza! (cualquiera me vale, me gustan todas tus historias)

**milly: **oye me dejaste uno y eso es lo que importa. La pareja que me pediste es difícil…pero me gustan los retos (solo un poquito eh?) no te preocupes por los arreglos de eso me encargo yo. Bye, bye

**Mausy**** 1 y 2: **¡aquí te traigo un hidratante, espero que no sea demasiad tarde! XP espero que te haya gustado este cap… oh al menos que no te hayas quedado dormida -- me dices como lo hice. En cuanto a Tezuka… ya tengo mis planes para el JAJAJAJA. (Por que me miran raro?) te cuidas 

**Sayume** si te carcomía la curiosidad por saber que seguía, no quiero saber como estarás ahora. Ya haré ese lemon que por cierto es de los mas pedidos (junto con ese que hice) nos leemos luego.

**Yoyo**: jejeje gracias aquí tienes y recuerda tenerme paciencia nos leemos en otra ocasión

Se que quizás se aburrieron de esperar y luego se durmieron encima de sus PC. Denme otra oportunidad. Este cap. Era necesario aunque tal vez este algo tedioso. Nos leemos en otro cap. Con nuevas sorpresas. Y contestación de pedidos


	4. clientes especiales

**CUERPOS EN VENTA**

**Prince of tennis ni sus personajes no me pertenece y no lo volveré a decir (me deprime)**

**Saludos cordiales, como andan? **

**Espero que bien, lamento la ausencia tan prolongada, pero necesitaba conectar muchas ideas e ir avanzando mi otra historia que la tengo en el olvido, sin mencionar que me dio una enfermedad n las manos que me impedía escribir (ni siquiera en mi mascota) pero ya estoy mejorcita XD**

**Advertencias: lemon, asi que cuidado, si no te gusta mejor te saltas esa parte (por cierto creo que me salio muy fuerte…ustedes dirán) ;)**

**Personajes: ryoma echizen, kaoru kaido, mizuki hajime, eiji kikumaru, tezuka kunimitsu, y los que les iré agregando conforme avance. Hoy tendremos varios personajes nuevos**

-buenos días saludo ryoma a los tres que estaban en la sala

-buenos (bostezo) días saludo eiji algo soñoliento y con ojeras

-no dormiste bien eiji? Pregunto ryoma sentándose a su lado en la mesa

-no… dijo mirando a kaoru, quien se hizo el desentendido –no dormí nada bien

-ryoma ya estas mejor? Pregunto mizuki mientras le servia el desayuno

-si, desde anoche respondió con una sonrisa que mizuki correspondió

-si, de eso estoy seguro dijo eiji bostezando y tratando de mantenerse despierto a lo que ambos hicieron oído sordo

-por cierto eiji dijo mientras comenzaba a comer –necesito hablar contigo después

El mencionado volteo a verlo con ansias

-¡claro que si! Dijo entusiasmado "genial, esta vez no se me escapa…cielos en verdad estoy enfermo…bueno, así me quiero"

Apenas terminaron el desayuno, eiji fue a cepillarse los dientes

"de acuerdo, tengo una buena colonia, (soplo en sus manos), buen aliento y…soy apuesto. Estoy listo

Bajo las escaleras vio que ryoma se dirigía hacia el, lo tomo del antebrazo y prácticamente lo arrastro a su habitación encerrándose con el

-ahora que querías decirme pregunto expectante esperando que fuera lo que estaba pensando

-quien es? Pregunto ryoma mostrándole la fotografía que había llevado consigo

A eiji la calentura que tenía se le cambio por un estado de pánico. Se dejo caer sentado en la cama mirando al suelo.

–por favor dijo mirándolo suplicante –dime que no revisaste las cajas del ático

Kaoru no sabía por que, pero esto le había molestado bastante. Acaso eiji nunca estaba satisfecho? Sabía que eiji y ryoma ya lo habían hecho un par de veces, pero cuando pensaba en eso le dolía el estomago.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras dispuesto a interrumpir cualquier clase de cosas que estuvieran haciendo.

-kaoru llamo mizuki acercadote con los brazos cruzados –déjalos en paz

-no dejare que eiji se aproveche de ryoma

-eiji no va a violarlo, cualquier cosa que pase ahí arriba será por que ryoma se lo permita… y créeme no lo hará

-pero… kaoru estaba algo confundido. No sabía por que pero no podía soportar el hecho de que eiji quisiera acostarse con ryoma apenas este se había mejorado… o incluso antes. No podía concebir el hecho de que estuviera con eiji

-el aun no esta bien, lo mejor seria que descansara hasta después de la escuela

-créeme, ryoma esta bien desde anoche dijo mizuki muy seguro de lo que decía

-kaoru…

-que?

amas a ryoma? Pregunto mizuki mirándolo a la cara para ver su reacción "acaso ya olvidaste lo que te paso?"

-…

-es que siempre andas preocupado por el y

-¿te has vuelto loco! Grito kaoru sujetándolo de su camisa

-oye tranquilo solo fue una pregunta dijo mizuki sonriéndole

-por que te preocupas tanto por el? Antes no soportabas estar en la misma habitación

Kaoru soltó a mizuki y sentó en el sofá en silencio con la cabeza baja. No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta. No sabia, por que se preocupaba por el chico, al comienzo no podía oír ni su nombre. Nunca supo cuando empezó a preocuparse por el, de que nadie lo molestara, de que comiera bien… de cualquier cosa. Lo único que si sabía era que definitivamente no le gustaba… era algo más.

Mizuki se sentó a su lado mirando al frente… al vacío

-no amo a ryoma rompió el silencio kaoru –no de la forma que tu crees

-yo creo que lo amas dijo mizuki mirándolo a los ojos –como a un hermano menor

Kaoru lo miro fijamente. Mizuki había abierto una vieja herida, el podía ser un verdadero desgraciado de vez en cuando. Se levanto del sofá y comenzó a subir las escaleras, en busca de ryoma, ya se hacia tarde.

-"cielos, puedo ser muy desgraciado de vez en cuando" mizuki se arrepintió de haber iniciado esa conversación. Sabia que le había traído un viejo recuerdo de vuelta a kaoru…uno malo.

* * *

-Cuantas cajas revisaste pregunto eiji

-Solo una, en la que encontré esta foto mintió, si así había reaccionado por esa foto, ni hablar de cómo reaccionaria por la caja –quien es este chico? En realidad la curiosidad le estaba torturando todo este tiempo.

-la curiosidad mato al gato… ¡y esta a punto de matarte a ti! No vuelvas a subir al ático

-por que? Pregunto ryoma

-por que… hay cosas hay que es mejor dejar como están, entiendes?

-de acuerdo… quien es el?

-ese chico… el trabajaba con nosotros en el Bar hace mucho tiempo. No como nosotros, el llevaba las cuentas de todo, era algo extraño, pero agradable.

.y que le pasó?

-el… renuncio….encontró trabajo mejor para el, además de que…

-de que, que paso… ryoma estaba sentado junto a el, al borde de la cama su expectación estaba al máximo

-rompió las reglas…se enamoro de uno de nosotros y en el bar las reglas funcionan para todos. El se marcho antes de que lo corrieran.

-de quien…de quien se enamoro?

-…te sorprenderías...

En ese momento la puerta fue abierta. Kaoru entro aunque no se encontró lo que esperaba.

-¡kaoru! Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Eiji rápidamente escondió la foto tras su espalda, no era bueno que kaoru se enterara de esa foto.

-ryoma vámonos ya que se nos hace tarde y…kaoru se fijo en eiji que lo miraba con una sonrisa y un extraño tic en la ceja.

-te sientes bien eiji? Estás algo pálido

-¡no te preocupes estoy bien! Dijo dando pasos hacia atrás

-no lo hago…

-después de lo de anoche, deberías lanzo eiji a lo que kaoru se sonrojo

-idiota "tu te lo buscaste"

-kaoru vámonos urgió ryoma saliendo por la puerta. Kaoru lo siguió aunque ryoma le dio una ultima mirada a eiji quien le hacia hecha señas de que no le dijera a nadie sobre lo que hablaron. Ryoma asintió y bajo las escaleras corriendo tras kaoru, preguntándose que habría querido decir eiji con eso de "lo de anoche"

Eiji se quedo solo en la habitación suspiro aliviado dejándose caer en la cama.

"que bueno que solo vio esa foto… si hubiese encontrado esa caja estaría en problemas… y el también"

Las clases iban como de costumbres. Las chicas parloteaban de chicos y tiendas, los chicos de deporte y el maestro había puesto una clase en el pizarrón y ahora estaba sentado leyendo una de sus innumerables revistas. Nadie le ponía atención a la clase en el pizarrón. (Vaya me siento como en mi clase de química --)

Como no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, ryoma siempre entregaba sus clases.

Acababa de notar que el y otro chico eran los únicos que lo hacian. Ahora comprendía la razón por la que cada vez que entregaba las clases o aprobaba un examen recibía varias miradas de muerte, pero el las ignoraba magistralmente. No tenia la culpa que fueran unos flojos.

En el receso, ryoma no estaba seguro si salir del salón, ser perseguido, atrapado y violado brutalmente o quedarse dentro y ser violado brutal y fácilmente.

Esos chicos no se detendrían hasta obtener lo que querían se le habían acabado los escondites, ya no tenia hacia donde correr. Lo único que podía hacer entregarse por las buenas y pedirles que sean delicados con el. Y por supuesto no le diría nada a kaoru, ya lo había molestado bastante. El tenia que resolver esto por su cuenta.

Salio con todo esto en mente. Vio a los chicos que trataron de abusar de el, se acerco a ellos con la intención de entregarse. Después de todo, para alguien que ha estado con muchas personas como el, estar con esos estudiantes seria algo como su buena obra del día.

"les diré que lo tienen muy grande y que duraron mas que cualquier otro" pensaba de camino hacia ellos –si, eso los hará retirarse…por algunos días

Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa. Apenas ellos se percataron de su presencia salieron corriendo en dirección opuesta. Esto lo dejo perplejo. En ese instante como una mano revoloteaba su cabello.

-¡buenos días ryoma! Saludo una voz alegre

-momo…shiro? Dijo algo sorprendido "eso explica algunas cosas"

-quieres venir a comer conmigo? Pregunto momoshiro –tengo bastante comida aquí, yo te invito

En ese momento ryoma se percato de que el pobre momoshiro estaba a punto de caer por el peso de toda la comida que llevaba encima.

-claro… "es mejor que mi plan… y que estar solo todo el tiempo"

Se recostaron en un árbol y comenzaron a comer.

-momoshiro…por que jamás te había visto? Pregunto tomando una hamburguesa

-es que estoy en el mismo curso que tu hermano, solo que estoy en otra aula…afortunadamente. momoshiro ya iba por su tercera hamburguesa.

-ya veo… "como come" –y como es que estas aquí?

-me salto una clase. Es muy aburrida, el profesor ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando salgo.

Ryoma pronto se dio cuenta que momoshiro eres todo un personaje, podía hablar y comer al mismo tiempo. Su conversación no era nada aburrida ¡y si que comía!. No estaría nada mal tener un amigo como el. Por primera vez en ese año el receso había pasado demasiado rápido. Era agradable pasar el receso comiendo y hablando con alguien agradable, en vez de correr y esconderse tratando de salvar su trasero…literalmente.

* * *

DESPUES DE CLASE Y CAMINO A CASA

-ryoma

-si?

-acaso eres amigo de ese idiota? Pregunto kaoru mirándolo de reojo

-no es un idiota lo defendió ryoma –solo es algo… fuera de lo común "si que lo es"

-no me agrada

-nadie te agrada…¬¬

-el me desagrada mas que nadie

-y tu como supiste eso?

-saber que?

-que somos amigos

-…los vi desde la ventana

-tu te sientas al lado de la puerta ¬¬

-estaba tomando aire, hacia calor

-Eso es una excusa que no me convence dijo ryoma viéndolo con cara de desconfianza

-"genial y ahora que le digo" definitivamente no le iba a decir que había "convencido" a un chico para que lo espiara. Eso seria algo muy…lindo.

Pero no tuvo que decir nada ya que para su suerte… o mala suerte, se encontraron con un conocido.

-momoshiro?

hola ryoma, como estas? Saludo alegremente

yo bien, pero…que haces? Pregunto al verlo cargado de hamburguesas

que? ah, esto. Solo son algunas cosas para comer camino a casa.

Vaya…"este chico tiene estomago de ballena"

Además trabajo en las tardes ahí continuo señalando un puesto de hamburguesas le indico con la mirada

Ryoma iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento kaoru se interpuso entre el y momoshiro, esto no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

-sssshhhh… piérdete le dijo con una falsa calma.

-aun no nos han presentado, me llamo momoshiro mucho… momoshiro necesito mucha fuerza de voluntad para terminar esa oración. –mucho gusto nn

-no me interesa, desaparece

-kaoru no seas así se oyó desde atrás de la espalda del mencionado

-yo ya se me tu nombre, por cierto estamos en el mismo año, solo que yo estoy en otro salón de clases, es por eso que no nos habíamos visto antes nn "tranquilo momoshiro se amable…seguro en el fondo es buena persona"

-tu…no eres cualquier idiota verdad? Kaoru dijo esto con un tono de admiración –eres el rey.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Hasta aquí llegaron los buenos modales. El único pensamiento que llego a la mente de momoshiro fue: "¡ACABALO!"

-¡lo dice alguien con cara de serpiente! Exclamo enojado

-oigan… se oyó la voz de ryoma queriendo parar esa confrontación

-¡como me llamaste¡A ver repítelo! Grito furioso tomándolo de la camisa.

-chicos…

-¡serpiente, serpiente, serpiente! Quieres que te lo deletree! La única razón por la que momoshiro dejaba que lo siguiera tomando de la camisa y no lo machacaba a golpes era porque para detenerlo tendría que soltar sus preciosas hamburguesas y eso…no era fácil. Su mente lo ordenaba pero su cuerpo no respondía

¡oigan!

-¡que! Exclamaron al mismo tiempo con una mirada que hubiese intimidado a cualquiera…menos a ryoma

-Kaoru tenemos que irnos recuerdas? Suéltalo pidió aunque sonó como una orden

Kaoru soltó a momoshiro y comenzó a caminar alejándose. No importa que hubiese salvado a ryoma, no confiaba en ese tipo.

-que lo ocurre a ese sujeto? Pregunto momoshiro. Era obvio que no lo quería cerca de ryoma. Pero no por nada había hablado con esos chicos el otro día. Ryoma le agradaba y no iba a alejarse. El veía el comienzo de una gran amistad.

-no te preocupes por el. Bueno nos vemos mañana momoshiro dijo corriendo para alcanzar a kaoru

-adiós ryoma. Momoshiro se quedo viéndolos hasta que doblaron en la esquina. Luego se volteo para correr hacia su casa. Debía llegar, comer, cambiarse e irse al trabajo si no quería que lo despidiesen…de nuevo

Apenas habían doblado la esquina, una limosina que al parecer los había estado siguiendo se detuvo cerca de ellos. Ryoma y kaoru detuvieron su marcha, ambos sabían quien era el dueño de esa limosina.

-ryoma dame tus cosas pidió kaoru –yo te las llevare a casa

-gracias dijo ryoma extendiéndole su mochila y caminando hacia la limosina. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabello azul. Ryoma entro al auto, el cual arranco mientras kaoru seguía su camino.

* * *

DENTRO DEL CARRO

Ryoma estaba acostado en el asiento de atrás mientras un chico de traje blanco estaba encima de el besándolo con pasión

-ryoma, que bueno que estés trabajando otra vez dijo el chico rompiendo el beso.

-cuando pregunte por ti en el bar y me dijeron que tenias el día libre, no sabes lo mucho que me deprimí. Tuve que venir a buscarte de cuanto antes

-lo siento ibu dijo ryoma quitándole el esmoquin

-no te disculpe, hoy serás mío toda la tarde dijo mientras le quitaba su camisa azul y la lanzaba al piso del carro.

-de acuerdo, pero…

-si lo se, eso aumenta el precio. Pero tu vales eso y mas. Sin decir mas ibu se lanzo sobre ese pecho que no se cansaba de probar. Ryoma en verdad era adictivo…una vez que lo pruebas no puedes parar. Siguió besando su pecho bajando sus manos lentamente hasta sus pantalones, los cuales desabrocho, comenzando a bajarlos, dejando a ryoma en boxers.

En ese momento ryoma tomo a ibu de los hombros atrayéndolo hacia si besándolo salvajemente. En un giro inesperado ryoma quedo encima de ibu, quien ahora estaba debajo de el, dándole a ryoma el control de la situación. Ese movimiento sorprendió a ibu. Duraron unos segundos, besándose, jugueteando con sus lenguas hasta que se separaron en busca de aire.

-pediré que te den días libres mas a menudo dijo ibu con una sonrisa y jadeando.

-si eso ocurriera entonces no podría atenderte dijo ryoma acariciando su pecho bien formado.

-entonces te comprare por varios días

-dejemos de hablar y prosigamos en lo que estábamos ryoma comenzó a succionar uno de sus pezones, cosa que saco un gemido del pelilargo.

Ryoma siguió succionando un pezón y lamiendo el otro durante un tiempo, luego bajo su mano hasta el miembro de ibu y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de los pantalones. Ibu estaba enloqueciendo con esas caricias. Tomo a ryoma de los hombros y lo empujo hacia abajo suavemente.

-hazlo… ¡ya!

Ryoma desabrocho los pantalones y los bajo dejando ver el miembro erecto de ibu, prisionero de ka ropa interior. Ryoma comenzó a acariciar el miembro de ibu con des dedos de arriba hacia abajo y haciendo movimientos circulares en la cabeza.

-¡deja de torturarme por favor¡Hazlo ya! Rogó ibu acostado y apretando los puños

Ryoma sonrió ante esa suplica, le gustaba hacer rogar a ibu decidió no hacerlo sufrir mas. Tomo la pretina de sus boxers y los bajo completamente, colocándolos en el suelo del auto. Tomo el miembro de ibu y comenzó a lamer la punta. Luego lo tomo totalmente en su boca saboreando cada pulgada, ibu se retorcía de placer, mientras sentía la lengua de ryoma masajeando su miembrote arriba abajo. Después de un tiempo, Sintió que estaba a punto de estallar. Pero el no quería que terminara así.

-ry-ryoma ya me…

-uh? Dijo ryoma sin detener sus movimientos

-uuuggggghhhhh, aahahhhah, ah, aaaahhhhhhh ibu no dejo reprimir sus gemidos al terminar dentro de la boca de ryoma

-ya veo…dijo sacando el miembro de ibu de su boca, el cual estaba mojado (obvio) y goteando algunos de sus fluidos.

-tendremos que esperar un poco

-si…pero mientras tanto ibu se levanto tomando a ryoma y sentándolo sobre el quitándole su ultima prenda (sus boxers), lo beso sintiendo el sabor peculiar de ryoma mezclado con el de sus propios fluidos. Eso lo excito bastante. Ryoma sintió como algo hacia presión contra sus glúteos. Sonrió al sentir como el miembro de ibu volvía a cobrar vida en tampoco tiempo.

-te repones rápido

-con alguien como tu cerca es fácil volverse a excitar rápidamente. Dijo ibu mordisqueando su cuello y apretando su trasero.

-ya quiero entra en ti

-y yo quiero sentirte dentro de mi

Ryoma volvió a acomodarse en el asiento, mientras ibu tomaba sus piernas, doblándolas, haciendo que sus rodillas casi tocasen sus hombros. Dejando la entrada del peliverde a la vista.

-sujétalas pidió ibu refiriéndose a sus piernas, cosa que ryoma obedeció

-introdujo un dedo dentro del pequeño, el cual arrugo el rostro, rápidamente puso un dedo dentro de el, la cara de ryoma se tenso aun mas. Ibu lo beso suavemente para aliviarlo un poco.

-lo siento, creo que he sido algo brusco

-descuida solo hazlo con cuidado

-si…ibu coloco un tercer dedo dentro de ryoma. Los estuvo moviendo un rato hasta que noto que la cara de ryoma estaba toda relajada y este empezaba a respirar agitadamente. Los retiro cosa que provoco que el menor frunciera el seño

-tranquilo dijo ibu con una sonrisa –solo voy a sustituirlo por algo mas grande

Tomo su miembro con una mano y lo dirigió hacia la entrada de ryoma. Al principio la cabeza de su miembro se negaba a entrar, por lo que tuvo que empujar fuerte para que lo hiciera, cosa que saco a ryoma mas de un quejido.

-des-despacio dijo en un murmullo mientras apretaba sus ojos y sus rodillas fuertemente.

-lo siento dijo ibu mirándolo con una sonrisa de pena ya que ryoma era quien sujetaba sus propias piernas, ibu aprovecho para tomar el miembro de ryoma y comenzar a masturbarlo suavemente. La cara de ryoma había comenzado a perder su forma normal a causa del placer. Ibu era su cliente preferido, en realidad sabía como complacerlo.

-ibu puedes empezar, ya estoy listo anuncio ryoma

-seguro puedo esperar un rato mas

-no, hazlo

-estas listo para esto?

-¡si, si hazlo ya!

Ibu sonrió ante esto –ahora quien es el que esta suplicando

Ryoma se fastidio ante esto. Era la segunda vez en una semana que alguien lo hacia rogar por sexo, odiaba eso.

-basta ya, si no lo haces yo…

No le dio tiempo a terminar su amenaza ya que ibu comenzó a moverse dentro de el. Ryoma soltó involuntariamente sus piernas que fueron a parar cada una al lado de ibu quien quedo entre ellas.

-eres, um, muy, ah, calido decía ibu entre gemidos

Ve, aah, más rápido pidió ryoma acariciando su pecho. Ibu acelero sus movimientos mientras ambos comenzaban a gemir fuertemente.

-ryoma…aprieta…pidió ibu mientras empujaba tan hondo como le era posible

Ryoma apretó con todas sus fuerzas cosa que saco mas de un grito a ibu. Comenzó una secuencia de apretar y aflojar cosa que estaba sacando a ibu de su juicio.

-¡ah, si! tu…me vuelves loco. Ibu sintió que el final se acercaba también noto que del miembro de ryoma salían pequeñas gotas que anticipaban a la descarga total.

-voy a…!explotar! fue lo ultimo que dijo ibu antes de empezar descargar todos sus fluidos restantes dentro de ryoma, quien sintió como esa descarga golpeaba esa parte sensible al placer de todos los hombres. Ryoma exploto, emitiendo toda clase de gemidos. Parte de sus fluidos cayeron en el suelo del carro y en el pecho de ibu quien lo miraba complacido.

-creo que…manche tu traje dijo ryoma mirando al suelo tratando de controlar su respiración

-no te preocupes por eso respondió ibu inclinándose a besarlo.

* * *

Kaoru seguía mecánicamente su camino a casa, su mente estaba en otra parte. Tenía la ropa algo desaliñada, ya que acababa de estar con un cliente. Si hubiese sido cualquiera se hubiese negado, pero no fue cualquiera.

-"estúpido" no, no quería pensar en eso ahora. Lo mejor ahora era regresar a casa, dejar sus cosas junto con las de ryoma y dirigirse al bar. Se detuvo en un callejón para arreglarse un poco. Dejo la mochila de ryoma en el suelo y comenzó a arreglarse el pañuelo, abotono correctamente su camisa y se subió los pantalones, que casi se le caían.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que tenia loa bragueta abierta.- "me fui con tanta prisa?"

Solo esperaba no haber olvidado nada más. Eso explicaba las miradas de la gente en la calle, algunos lo miraban indignados, otros con lascivia y algunos decían comentarios como: "me encantaría probar eso" y cosas por el estilo. Seguro que también le vieron parte de la retaguardia

Kaoru pensó que debía sentirse avergonzado. Pero por alguna razón no lo estaba. Podría pasearse desnudo por toda la calle y lo único que sentiría seria algo de frío.

Termino de arreglarse y comenzó a recordar un hecho reciente.

Flash back

Kaoru caminaba apresuradamente, abotonándose la camisa torpemente lo mas rápido posible.

-¡kaoru espera! Otro joven corría tras el

¡déjame en paz, quieres! Siseo kaoru enojado

No quieres que te lleve? Ofreció amablemente

No, gracias respondió "cortésmente". Kaoru siguió caminando, tratando de escapar de su acosador quien seguía insistiendo.

Oye…crees que alguna vez podamos salir, sin yo tener que comprarte? Ya sabes como una cita

Kaoru paro en seco al oír esta proposición. Se quedo dándole la espalda, buscando las palabras correctas para contestar.

-sadaharu…

-si? pregunto con una sonrisa tranquila, viéndolo a la espalda

¿estas demente! Exclamo volteándose y acercándosele

-por que no? pregunto calmadamente mientras retrocedía

-tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, los clientes y prostitutos no se mezclan mas que para el sexo. ¡todos conocen las reglas¿Acaso no tienes cerebro? Mas vale que me dejes en paz, eres insoportable, lárgate ya! Kaoru avanzaba amenazadoramente mientras su interlocutor retrocedía. Viendo que llamaban mucho la atención decidió no insistir y dejar que kaoru se fuera…por ahora

-te veré en una semana dijo mientras se marchaba

-afortunadamente dijo kaoru acelerando el paso para alejarse lo mas pronto posible.

Fin del flash back

No Quería seguir recordando, tomo la mochila del pavimento para seguir su camino. Apenas había dado pocos pasos cuando sintió a alguien detrás suyo. Volteo rápidamente a ver de quien se trataba, tal vez era uno de esos tipos lujuriosos que se habían quedado embobados cuando paso arreglándose huyendo de sadaharu o algún otro que vio su bragueta abajo.

Su sorpresa no fue minúscula al ver como la persona que no soportaba le daba un apasionado beso. No tubo oportunidad de defenderse ya que su agresor lo aprisiono con sus brazos contra su pecho fuertemente. Su atacante disfrutaba probando los deliciosos labios de kaoru, si tenia suerte probaría algo más.

Kaoru había dejado que su atacante lo besara, por un momento de parálisis que tuvo, dejando caer la mochila de ryoma al piso. Pero rápidamente recobro el sentido, uso toda su fuerza para safarse del agarre al que estaba sometido, y le propino un fuerte golpe a su atacante cuya identidad ya conocía.

-¡auch¡Que malo eres! grito desde el suelo con su mano en la zona golpeada –no se debe golpear a la gente sabias?

Te lo mereces… osu netami

-aun así, esa no es forma de tratar a tu cliente favorito dijo el pelirrojo de ojos castaños y contextura musculosa, levantándose y caminando tras el

-ni si quiera eres cliente respondió sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo

-ves? Eso es exactamente lo que no entiendo…tengo dinero, soy apuesto se puso al frente de kaoru -¡y puedo estar despierto toda la noche¡¿Por qué no quieres tener sexo conmigo!

-no me agradas en lo mas mínimo respondió kaoru pasando a su lado y siguiendo su camino

-vendes tu cuerpo por dinero kaoru, tus clientes no tienen que agradarte

-entonces tu eres mi excepción, ahora lárgate, me prohibí a mi mismo hablar con idiotas por mas de cinco minutos.

-entonces mejor te das prisa, no querrás que sadaharu te encuentre. ¿Oh si?

Kaoru paro en seco al oír eso.

-que dijiste? "pensé que me había desecho de el"

-lo vi hace un rato, me pregunto por ti y lo envía en dirección opuesta…no me gusta la competencia.

-ninguno de los dos tiene oportunidad, así que yo creo que ambos deberían dejar de insistir hablo kaoru reanudando su marcha.

-dime algo, si tuvieras que elegir entre el y yo…a quien elegirías? Pregunto caminando a su lado

-…

-a quien? Insistió

-créeme, jamás tendré que elegir entre ustedes dos, porque ninguno tiene oportunidad. ¡Ahora deja de seguirme!

-ya, esta bien. Que carácter. Netami dejo de seguirlo, tomando dirección opuesta, yéndose por donde había entrado. "pronto serás mío kaoru por las buenas…o por las malas"

-idiota…kaoru se quedo viéndolo hasta que doblo hacia la derecha. Volteo para seguir su camino. Odiaba ese callejón, era muy largo y solitario, había otro camino para llegar a su casa, pero tomó este camino, en caso de que sadaharu quisiera seguirlo, cosa que al parecer sucedió. Tal vez se encontró con netami, pero podía defenderse de el.

De pronto sintió que alguien lo tomo de espaldas, tapándole la boca para que no gritara. Lo llevo hacia la pared, con gran resistencia de parte de kaoru. –¡suéltame! Logro gritar

El desconocido sujetó con una mano las dos manos de kaoru contra la pared suavemente para no lastimarlo pero con firmeza, mientras con la otra, le desabrochaba los pantalones haciéndolos caer al suelo.

Un escalofrío recorrió a kaoru al sentir una mano paseándose dentro de sus boxers, tomando su miembro y masajeándolo suavemente sacándole varios gemidos a la serpiente. Su resistencia comenzaba a menguar.

La presión en las mano de kaoru comenzó ha ceder, el sujeto se concentraba en otorgarle placer, sabia que cuando kaoru estuviera completamente excitado no se resistiría para nada aunque quisiera.

Kaoru conocía esas caricias, ese método de seducción ya alguien lo había usado varias veces con el. Solo había una persona posible.

-sa…sadaharu? Pregunto dificultosamente

-sabia que me mentiría, así que lo seguí menciono sadaharu bajándole los boxers, dejando sus glúteos desnudos.

Kaoru sintió como sadaharu lo había terminado de desnudar de la cintura hacia abajo, el por mas que quisiera no podía poner resistencia, ese desgraciado de sadaharu lo hacia enloquecer. Oyó el ruido que hacia la bragueta de sadaharu. Sabía lo que seguía. Algunas veces lo hacían de ese modo, sexo casual, era rápido y en cualquier parte. Pero estaban en un callejón, alguien podría pasar y encontrarlos en semejante faena. O talvez netami regresara y los sorprendiese así… aunque eso no le importaba.

Sadaharu introdujo dos dedos en kaoru de un solo intento, debía hacerlo rápido o la serpiente podría arrepentirse.

-aaaggg se quejo kaoru cerrando los puños contra la pared.

-tranquilo susurro sadaharu en su oído. Comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de kaoru haciendo que eSte comenzara a emitir quejidos al principio, después de unos minutos solo se oían gemidos de parte de kaoru. Estaba listo.

Sadaharu saco los dedos e introdujo su miembro dentro de kaoru lentamente. No quería lastimarlo

Kaoru apretó los dientes con fuerza, estaba tan excitado que quería que sadaharu iniciase tan pronto como fuera posible.

-empieza de una vez pidió kaoru

Sadaharu empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de kaoru no embestía muy profundo para que kaoru se acostumbrase al ritmo. Comenzó a embestir cada vez más profundo, agregándole un poco de fuerza. Mientras kaoru comenzaba a jadear

-ahora si….sadaharu tomo las caderas de kaoru con fuerza para embestir con firmeza dentro de ese calido cuerpo que lo hacia sentir mil sensaciones diferentes.

-aaah, tu me vuelves loco kaoru. Ahhhh, yo

-no…!aaaah! te atrevas a decirlo dijo kaoru como pudo

- aaahh pero yo

uuggg, no lo digas

Sadaharu empezó a embestir más rápido y profundo. Haciendo que kaoru gimiera ante cada embestida. Empezó a masturbarlo furiosamente y a morder su cuello. Kaoru se perdía en placer. No podría resistir mucho tiempo.

-sa…aahhh, uggg sada….

-hazlo, kaoru, vamos ordeno sadaharu con un enorme esfuerzo para porder decir la frase completa sin emitir otro sonido.

-!aaahahh, aaaah¡!aaackkkk sadaharu!

-kaoru…yo… uuuggggghhhhh

y con un gran suspiro ambos sintieron sus cuerpos relajados y pesados al mismo tiempo.

-kaoru…yo…

-no lo digas. No lo digas nunca

-kaoru…

Bueno…que puedo decir con respecto a ese lemon (al primero)… mejor díganmelo ustedes. Yo no tengo nada que decir en defensa, solo que es una suerte que no sepan donde vivo XD

**YO:** bueno aquí esta, disculpa el retraso. Muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para escribir. Bueno espero que este también te haya gustado

**Milly**: bueno, si mal no recuerdo, tu fuiste la persona que me pidió esta pareja, cuando lo hiciste me sorprendiste bastante !es decir eso ya estaba planeado! Como rayos…bueno en fin ahí lo tienes n.n

**Chris M Black** gracias, me sonrojas n.n esta historia se me ocurrió en mi clase de música, la deje por mitad y me puse a escribir corriendo antes de que se me fuera la idea XD aquí esta este Cáp. Que espero que te haya gustado. En cuanto al titulo, lo tuve que pensar bastante, pero quedo bastante bien. !Nos leemos!

**InA-SaN** aquí tienes, como te lo dije. Espero que fuese de tu agrado y me digas que opinas. Por cierto, tu tenias otro nick cierto?… o tal vez ya me estoy volviendo loca (oficialmente XD)chao 

**YO**: bueno, no se si eres la misma persona o no, supongo que si, pero por si las moscas…aquí esta (por cierto creo que deberías ponerte otro nick, que vaya mejor contigo…digo yo) disculpa la demora, es que estaba en medio de muchas cosas.

**Tsubame Gaeishi** ¡jajajaja! A mi también me gusto esa parte. Y no te preocupes, tal vez tarde, pero jamás, lo dejare abandonado, (o eso espero) bueno, me dices que tal este. Y no te preocupes no la dejare, así…espero n.n

**Akirachinty** gracias , muchas personas me han preguntado lo mismo que tu, y les digo lo mismo…mis labios están sellados UU pero no te preocupes…quizás salga aunque sea en un Cáp.…quien sabe (yo lo se XD)…nos leemos

**dfds:** bueno, con algo de retrazo, pero aquí esta…espero que te haya gustado.

**kristhyna:** me gusta oir eso a mi también me gustan los fics muchisimo. Y si tienes razón, debo aumentarle algo con el, lo he dejado fuera n.nu será hasta el próximo Cáp. Por cierto eres argentina verdad? Lo digo por tu forma de escribir (solo curiosidad)

**Rockergirl-sk**** 1 y 2**: tendrás que esperar por un tezuryo. Me es difícil incluirlo, ahora ni hablar de sexo. En el próximo Cáp. Tendremos mas de tezuka… y si los paseos del cole son aburridos a muerte, pero era el ultimo, eso lo hacia especial…bueno ya lo supere, además valió la pena, por que a ustedes les gusto mi historia n.n eso me alegro muchísimo n.n

**Minami Yasuhiko** a mi también me gusta esa faceta suya. Y ese lemos fue el mas inesperado, hasta yo me sorprendí XP la verdad era que solo quedaran juntos, pero al parecer eiji estaba desesperado UU

**Yuu Kleiyu** TODAS lo somos querida, todas lo somos, Así que no te preocupes, no estas sola n.n nos leemos

**Mausy**: jejeje, eso sorprendió a todos. ¡Bien! Gracias, créeme, es difícil, a veces me pierdo la mañana y parte de la tarde escribiendo…pero vale la pena. Sory, en este cap. Ni siquiera lo mencione, pero saldra para el proximo cap. Ojala y te haya gustado este cap. Tanto como el otro o incluso mas

**Prozakita** gracias, como te lo avise, aquí esta el cuarto cap. No se por que estabas de malas, pero me alegra muchisimo, que te ayude n.n y si habra un tezuryo pero tendras que esperar un poquito. Chao n.n

**weird1** creo, que me quedo algo corto este cap…pero bueno lo compensare en el otro XD ¡una compu nueva que bien! me gusto mucho tu nuevo sitio , eso m distrajo un poco. (incluyendo tu historia, las dos que actualizaste) bueno,con todo y cortito espero que te haya gustado ;)

**SuMiKo hoi hoi** jajajaja, a mi tambien me gusto esa parte (ademas de otras mas) y no se preocupen por ese paseo, era el ultimo, pero ya lo supere. ya te entendi un momoshiro/kaoru…no lo se…todo depende de cómo pasen las cosas. Veremos, veremos en este fic abundan las sorpresas. ;)

**anni-fer** soooory si te lo dije de esa forma tan cruda. Es que eran casi las 2 de la mañana (o las tres, no recuerdo bien) y no habia tomado mi siesta de la tarde. Al otro día me levante de un humor horrible XD. Yo respeto, los gustos diferentes. Esa parte me dio dificultad, porque estaba de mal humor y nada me hacia gracia…hasta que tome mi siesta, entonces las ideas empezaron a volver n.n Y lo siento pero en este fic solo habrá yaoi, es en lo que soy buena. Espero que no te desilusiones y me sigas leyendo, lo aprecio mucho n.n ¡cuídate!

**Stian Lossantos** quien sabe, como ya dije las sorpresas abundan. Aun no he hecho parejas oficiales, así que todo puede suceder.

**Mitsuki Hiwatari** como andas pres? espero que también te haya gustado ese cap. Aunque seguro querrás matarme XD. A cambio te puse un pequeño lemon inukai. Ese fue uno que se ocurrió de pasada, su lemon oficial aun esta lejos, así que le puse este (que conste que no lo iba a hacer, pero bueno, algo tenia que darte en tu cumpleaños, FELIZ CUMPLE) algo tardío, pero bueno… tratare de escribir mas rápido aunque es difícil.

**Suna.p:** como andas mi querida fan, maniática de momoryo? Que bueno que te haya gustado, ya te lo dije, lo hice pensando en ti. Aunque seguro ahora que querrás matar por meter a ryoma con ibu. Menos mal que no sabes donde vivo. Espero que te haya gustado (aunque sea un poquito)

PST: dormiré con un ojo abierto XP no te subestimare ¬¬

**hae uchiha** gracias! Que bueno que te gusto, la carta me dio algo de dificultad, pero quede satisfecha con el resultado. Lemon en todos los Cáp.? Quien sabe si me fluyen las ideas, me fluye el lemon. Yo tampoco creo que alguien se moleste XD A mi también me sorprendió ese review, en especial ¡porque eso ya estaba planeado! Ya van dos personas que me adivinan de esa forma, en otra ocasión estaba planteando en si incluir a sakuno, de repente un review rogándome que no la agregue… bueno, decidí hacerle caso ya que no se me da muy bien y no tenia en que situación ponerla. Espero que este cap.te haya gustado, por cierto muy linda historia, para ser tu primera te salio muy bien n.n

Nos leemos XD

Bueno, aquí fue otro Cáp. Me alegra estar de vuelta, es que has sucedido muchas cosas, exámenes, me gradué… y lo mejor el 31 de julio la mayoría de mi salón fuimos a una pizzería y nos divertimos en grande (y comimos como bestias llamando la atención de todo el mundo, en especial de una señora que no nos quitaba los ojos de encima) eso compenso el hecho de que no fui al paseo (oye sumiko, segura que no ves el futuro? ¬¬) y cuando llegue a casa me dije: muy bien, ya festeje con mis amigos del cole, ahora es hora de terminar ese cap, y estar con mis amigos y amigas de la red. Y después de varias desveladas y varios tropiezos aquí esta… que feliiiiiizzzz me siento n-n

Bueno, yo ya hice mi parte, ahora les toca a ustedes, déjenme un comentario se los agradeceré y díganme lo que piensan, eso me ayuda a saber como estoy de vaca, puede que actualize mas rapido…si ustedes quieren claro…si quieren ya saben que hacer XD

Besos ;)

QUE TONTA SOY, CASI LO OLVIDABA

El personaje osu netami, no es mio, es de mitsuki hiwatari que amablemente me lo presto. Si han leido su fic "maybe" ya saben de quien se trata, si no haganlo, es muy bueno.

He aquí la descripción:

Nombre: Osu Netami

Significado:  
osu: macho  
netami: envidia

cabello: pelirrojo

ojos: castaños.

Edad: 15-16 el mismo año que Inui pero en diferentes clases.

Dato: es de contextura musculosa y casi de la misma altura que sadaharu.


	5. obsesion y mala suerte

**CUERPOS EN VENTA**

**MUY BIEN Esta es la continuación del cap. Anterior, no digo mucho. Disfruten. (Solo digo que este cap. Estaba listo desde que subi el anterior, pero tenia que esperar, ya que había subido dos historias, un cap. Nuevo y que ustedes opinaran y otros detalles… tendremos algo de tezuka en este cap…. Solo un poco...muy poco)**

**Advertencia: lemon, yaoi**

**Personajes: ryoma echizen, eiji kikumaru, tezuka kunimitsu, mizuki hajime, kaoru kaido, sadaharu inui, ibu shinji, net onami, etc. **

**Ninguno son mios, si los fueran haría que mi historia fuese un episodio de la serie…mejor varios XD **

**En el Bar: habitación de los cinco mejores (de noche)**

-¡nyaaa! Que aburrido dijo eiji estirando los brazos

-ni que lo digas, el día de hoy no ha pasado nada interesante dijo mizuki quien no dejaba de juguetear con su cabello

-oye tu al menos tuviste acción anoche reclamo eiji algo molesto

-nos estabas espiando pregunto mizuki con una sonrisa arrogante. Eiji era el único de los cinco que se había acostado con ryoma. Seguro que ahora sentía una especie de "celos"

-no necesitaba hacerlo, lo oí todo desde mi cama así que puedo hacerme una idea. Apuesto a que ryoma disfrutaría mas teniendo sexo con una cabra. XD ¡jajajaja!

-Al menos yo tuve sexo inquirió mizuki con una lujuriosa sonrisa recordando la noche con ryoma

-si, estoy celoso T..T –y pensar que tuve que hacerlo con kaoru…

-ja, tu tendrías sexo con una toma de agua... Luego de un rato mizuki escucho verdaderamente… casi le da un infarto.

-¿bromeas¿Con kaoru¿Tu? OO Preguntaba incrédulo

-estaba desesperado U-U –y diré en su favor que en realidad…fue mejor de lo que pensé

-cielos… pensé que el día que tocaras a kaoru, el te haría pedazos

-yo también lo creía, pero como ves, aun sigo respirando.

-en realidad eiji, eres un pervertido.

-no se si sentirme halagado u ofendido por lo que acabas de decir

Ambos se miraron en silencio

-halagado dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-y…quien fue el uke? Pregunto mizuki con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Tal vez el algún día también intente seducir a la serpiente

-no responderé esa pregunta ¬¬

-y te daré un consejo, no te metas con el¡es un animal! Me obligo a tener sexo con el toda la noche…bueno yo coopere un poco, pero el comenzó ¡en serio!

-lo tendré en mente dijo mizuki. La conversación lo había excitado bastante. No era bueno hablar de sexo cuando no había mucho trabajo

-¡rayos! Rompió eiji el silencio que se había formado -¡hablar de sexo me excitó!

Mizuki le sonrió con un a sonrisa de complicidad. El también estaba igual. Podría acostarse con eiji…pero necesitaba algo diferente…algo nuevo.

-en estos últimos días no he tenido mucha suerte continuo hablando eiji –la mayoría de mis clientes han estado tan ocupados que no han podido venir a verme. Aunque hay unos pocos que han podido estar conmigo en un auto o en una habitación, solo entran y salen de una vez, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-eiji, de verdad me gustaría seguir oyendo tus quejas sobre tu vida sexual, pero tengo ganas de probar algo fresco, si sabes a lo que me refiero dijo mizuki levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta

Eiji dio un suspiro y meneo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación

-tu y tu obsesión…mas vale que no te metas en problemas

-descuida dijo abriendo la puerta –el tipo de personas como yo, puede con todo. Y con este ultimo comentario salio cerrando la puerta tras si.

-"ese mizuki. Cuando le entran ganas de hacerlo con un chico virgen no para hasta encontrar uno. Más vale que se cuide

De pronto sonó su celular. Eiji vio de quien se trataba y con una sonrisa en el rostro salio corriendo. Pasando a un inadvertido mizuki

-¡oye¿Cual es la prisa? Logro preguntar mizuki

-¡al parecer no serás el único que se divierta hoy! Grito eiji perdiéndose en la salida

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki vio a un chico que acababa de entrar al Bar. Era un chico de ojos y cabello marrón (creo). Se veía sumamente nervioso aunque trataba de ocultarlo sin éxito alguno. Sonrió al recordar el mismo comportamiento en cierto pequeño con quien compartía la habitación cuando lo conoció.

Se quedo viendo desde su posición. Vio como se acercaron varios jóvenes a hablar con el, a los que el chico les sonreía nerviosamente. Era mas que obvio que era su primera vez en ese lugar.

-"es posible que también sea…" mizuki se relamió los labios de solo pensarlo. Pensaba que tendría que salir a buscar a alguien virgen para seducir en algún lugar lejano al Bar. Pero ahora tal parece que tenia uno que carecía de experiencia justo al frente.

-"y serás todo mío" mizuki se encamino hacia ellos. El no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

-chicos déjenlo respirar dijo mizuki cuando llego al pequeño grupo que se había formado alrededor del chico.

Todos estaban al tanto de la obsesión de mizuki, captaron el mensaje y se fueron dejando al recién llegado a su merced.

-gacias por…ayudarme dijo el chico sonriéndole apenadamente

-no fue nada dijo mizuki devolviéndole la sonrisa –dime…buscas a alguien?

-yo? Bueno…no exactamente

-es la primera vez que vienes aquí? Pregunto mizuki aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-si. Jamás…había estado en un lugar como este

-ya veo…sígueme dijo empezando a caminar hacia la barra –te invito un trago

Mizuki se sentó e indico al cantinero las bebidas que quería. El joven se sentó a su lado

-cuales son tus gustos? Pregunto

-mis que?

-tus gustos. Sabes lo que hacemos aquí verdad?

-si, es que…no lo se…

-no sabes cuales son tus gustos? Mizuki captaba todas las señales posibles. Necesitaba hablar con el para poder saber concretamente si este chico en verdad nunca había tenido relaciones.

-es que…yo…yo… el chico estaba todo rojo y no se entendía lo que decía

-"bueno este chico en verdad nunca lo ha hecho…pero solo hay una forma de estar seguro"

-eres virgen? Pregunto abiertamente

-……si admitió rojo hasta las orejas

Para mizuki esta declaración fue música para sus oídos. ¿un virgen en el Bar? Eso no había sucedido desde que llego ryoma. Mizuki estaba mas que feliz.

-como te llamas? Pregunto aunque eso no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba ahora, era arrancarle la ropa, pero sabía que primero debía inspirarle confianza si no quería espantarlo

-mi nombre es logro articular el joven –yuuta…yuuta fuji

-bien yuuta… mi nombre es mizuki

En ese instante el cantinero regreso con las bebidas ordenadas.

Mizuki tomo los tragos y le ofreció uno a su acompañante, quien lo tomo, pudo sentir el temblor en sus manos. Yuuta probo un poco de la bebida sintiendo como esta bajaba por su garganta quemando como un acido. La cara de asco que puso fue suficiente para indicarle a mizuki que el no había tomado antes.

-esto sabe…horrible dijo yuuta colocando el vaso en el mostrador.

-si, así es la primera vez que tomas dijo mizuki imitando a yuuta

-en serio?

-si… y también la segunda, tercera, cuarta y tal vez quinta…aseguro mizuki -varia según la persona

-vaya… fue lo único que dijo retomando su trago

-mizuki noto que yuuta empezaba a relajarse, era el momento indicado

-yuuta…quieres comprar a alguien?

-… el sonrojo que se le estaba yendo volvió con mayor fuerza

-tomare eso como un si dijo mizuki divertidamente –por que no…

-que? Dijo tratando de tomar aunque sea un sorbo de su trago.

-por que no me compras a mi?

Yuuta dio un gran trago al oír esta proposición, comenzando a toser inmediatamente

dis-disculpa? dijo yuuta entrecortadamente tratando de recobrar la compostura

-cómprame dijo como si nada -acaso estoy tan mal?

-¡no! se apresuro a decir yuuta –tu…estas bien…eres muy…apuesto, pero…

-discúlpame dijo mizuki de la nada

-hu? Yuuta no entendía para nada lo que este chico le quería decir

-tu eres el cliente, tu eliges con quien acostarte, si no deseas hacerlo conmigo, esta bien. Vamos dijo mizuki poniéndose de pie -te mostrare a los chicos.

Mizuki apenas había dado un paso cuando una mano se asió de su brazo. Mizuki sonrió para si mismo, volteo a ver a yunta con cara de estar algo sorprendido.

-¿que pasa? Pregunto inocentemente

-yo si quiero… hacerlo contigo. Tu me inspiras confianza, pero no se si pueda pagarte dijo desviando la mirada –creo que estas fuera de mi alcance, se nota que tu vales mucho…

Mizuki pensó que había sido un gran logro el hecho de que haya dicho una oración completa, sin detenerse.

-ven conmigo dijo dejando su bebida en el mostrador, tomándolo de la mano que yunta tenia sobre e, conduciéndolo por en medio del bar, entrando en la puerta, yendo luego a la de la izquierda.

-¿adonde vamos? Pregunto yuuta un tanto inseguro – ¿mizuki?

Mizuki seguía sin hablar concentrado en una sola cosa: penetrar a ese chico virgen, sentir la estrechez de yuuta y verlo retorcerse de placer.

Entraron a una habitación oscura, mizuki encendió el interruptor, era una habitación simple, con una cama, una silla y un gran espejo que abarcaba toda una pared quedando frente a la cama.

-esta correrá pro mi cuenta dijo mizuki entrando en la habitación. Yuuta se quedo atrás un poco dudoso. Estaba comenzando a creer que no había sido una buena idea venir a ese lugar.

-vamos, ven lo invito mizuki extendiendo su mano con una hermosa sonrisa. Al ver la sonrisa de mizuki, yuuta se tranquilizo, tomo la mano que le ofrecía y entro caminando lentamente y cerrando la puerta tras si.

Apenas estuvo cerca de mizuki, este lo atrajo hacia si, besando apasionadamente, probando el dulce néctar que emanaba de esos labios. Cortaron el beso por falta de aire. Mizuki se había dado cuenta de algo…

-este fue… tu primer beso? Pregunto respirando a bocanadas "habrá algo que haya hecho antes?"

-s-si dijo yuuta que no podía dejar de jadear –como lo supiste? Pregunto sorprendido por la magnitud del beso

-tenemos que conversar después

-sobre que?

-después

Mizuki volvió a besarlo, mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama. Yuuta al sentir la cama atrás, solo se dejo caer en ella junto con mizuki encima de el, siguiendo besándolo mientras yuuta correspondía tímidamente.

Mizuki le quito su remera de unos pocos movimientos. Sonrió al ver esa zona sin explorar, ahora a su disposición. Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras llevaba sus manos a las de yuuta y las entrelazaba.

Siguió bajando hasta su pecho. Lamió sus pezones provocándole respingos a yuuta quien no paraba de tener un ligero temblor. Siguió bajando por su Pecho, su torso, hasta que encontró el despierto miembro de yuuta. Soltó las manos de yuuta y comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones, estaba a punto de bajarle el cierre cuando dos manos lo detuvieron firmemente.

-¡detente! Exclamo yuuta respirando agitadamente y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Mizuki podía percibir el miedo en sus ojos. Sabia que poseerlo no seria fácil, pero le gustaban los retos.

-esto, esto fue un error, ya no quiero…

-tranquilo mizuki trato de calmarlo con una sonrisa –todo estará bien dijo mientras comenzaba a besarlo suavemente en los labios. Mientras sus manos proseguían trabajando en los pantalones. Yuuta no se resistía solo se dejaba llevar por las caricias suaves de mizuki

-"tranquilo mizuki, sabes lo que tienes que hacer si no quieres que salga huyendo" debía tratarlo suavemente aunque lo que quería era una noche de sexo desenfrenado como cuando estuvo con ryoma. Pero no podía actuar así con este chico. Debía simular una especie de "amor" y eso no seria ningún problema.

Siguió besándolo suavemente, alternando entre besar sus labios y su cuello. Le bajo los pantalones lentamente, despojándolos de ellos, dejando a yuuta en ropa interior. Con gran maestría mizuki se quito su ajustada chaqueta que fue desecha rápidamente. Luego se bajo los pantalones para quedar en la misma condición que yuuta.

Yuuta que había estado observando, se quedo embelesado ante ese hermoso cuerpo que ni siquiera se mostraba completamente. Mizuki se acostó sobre el, sintiendo el contacto de esa calida piel, acariciando su rostro mientras lo besaba con ternura… o al menos con toda la ternura que podía fingir.

Apoyo las rodillas sobre la cama para quitarle a yuuta un poco de su peso de encima. Y con su mano libre tomo la pretina de sus boxers y comenzó a bajárselos con gran maestría. Yuuta tímidamente tomo los boxers de mizuki bajándoselos hasta las rodillas, dejando al miembro de mizuki a la vista. Al contemplarlo desvió la mirada apenado. Jamás había visto otro miembro que no fuera el suyo en la ducha. Mizuki dejo sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojas.

Siguió descendiendo dejando marcas en el trayecto. Cuando al fin llego al miembro de yuuta, lo tomo con su mano, masturbándolo suavemente. Los gemidos de yuuta se hicieron más sonoros, inundando la pequeña habitación. Después de un rato sustituyo su mano por su boca que comenzó a "trabajar" de inmediato. Yuuta apretó los ojos fuertemente, gemía cada vez mas fuerte y hacia grandes esfuerzos por reprimirlos, pero sin resultados. De repente sintió que el placer comenzaba a menguar. Abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban nublados por el placer viendo la sonrisa de mizuki y solo pudo emitir un quejido de desacuerdo.

-tranquilo yuuta, ahora viene lo mejor dijo mizuki colocando un dedo en su entrada –necesito que te relajes un poco.

Yuuta seguía las instrucciones de mizuki, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire, mientras este introducía un segundo dedo y luego un tercero. No los dejo mucho tiempo, ya que no quería prepararlo del todo. Quería su entrada estrecha. Quería sentir como su entrada apretaba su miembro dándole ese placer que solo un virgen le podía dar.

-esto va a dolerte un poco dijo mizuki mientras colocaba las piernas de yuuta alrededor de su cintura. Lo tomo de la cadera lentamente y entrando la cabeza de su miembro suavemente. Yuuta al sentir la intromisión se mordico el labio inferior y retuvo los quejidos que amenazaban con salir. Mizuki espero a que se acostumbrase un poco para proseguir entrando en el, una tarea realmente exquisita.

Yuuta se dedicaba a jadear, mizuki al verlo sonrojado en extremo, con los ojos cerrados, sonrió con satisfacción. –ÿ ahora viene lo bueno"

Mizuki empezó a moverse lentamente mientras observaba las reacciones de yuuta. Su rostro comenzaba a relajarse. Empezaba a disfrutarlo, acelero sus movimientos, atrayendo sus caderas mientras lo embestía.

Yuuta ya no estaba cohibido para nada, sus inhibiciones habían desaparecido y solo deseaba disfrutar.

Mizuki noto ese cambio y se dio cuenta de que ahora yuuta haría todo lo que el le pidiera, aceptaría cualquier cosa que el le hiciera, ahora era el momento de dar rienda suelta a toda su pasión.

Lo tomo fuertemente de la cadera y comenzó a entrar en el con mayor fuerza, yendo cada vez mas lejos.

Yuuta sintió este cambio de situación, mizuki ya no estaba siendo tan amable, estaba siendo algo brusco. Pero lejos de disgustarle esta situación lo excitaba más. De repente sintió como mizuki lo levantaba de la cama, arrimándolo contra la pared, entrelazo sus piernas a la cintura de mizuki mientras este seguía gimiendo, perdido en su propio placer.

Mizuki aprovecho para poder devorar su cuello con lujuria, lamía su pecho con la desesperación que solo el sexo podía provocar en una persona.

Yuuta se sentía en las nubes, no había sido tan mala idea venir a ese lugar. Mizuki en realidad era un gran amante. Abrió los ojos y se vio en el espejo en el cual se veía su rostro, la espalda de mizuki y sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de este. Vio como mizuki lo subía y lo bajaba con sus manos, quien habría pensado que tendría tanta fuerza.

Estas imágenes fueron difíciles de soportar pero más difícil fue soportar a mizuki que acelero aun más el ritmo. No pudo resistir mas y exploto con un grito justo ahí, sin necesidad de que mizuki lo masturbase derramándose sobre el pecho de este.

Mizuki sintió como yuuta se contraía a causa de su orgasmo, sintió como su entrada se cerraba aun más.

"yo que pensé que no podía ser mas estrecho" mizuki no pudo aguantar mas, sintió como se acercaba el momento cumbre.

¡AAAAHHHH! Aaarrrg… ¡grandioso!

Exclamo mizuki derramándose dentro de yuuta. Tenía tanto semen que este empezó a salir de su entrada a pesar de que el miembro de mizuki seguía adentro y aun estaba erguido.

Trastabillo hasta la cama y deposito suavemente a su amante viéndolo a los ojos, este lo miraba de una forma algo triste y melancólica. Mizuki conocía esa mirada. La había visto en ryoma aquella noche y la había visto en todos los vírgenes que se habían entregado a el por placer. Era la mirada de alguien que había perdido parte de si…

No le importo en lo mas mínimo, ya estaba acostumbrado a provocarla, pero tenia curiosidad por saber porqué ese chico había venido al Bar. El siempre tenia que salir a engatusar chicos lejos del bar, el era el primero que venia como oveja hacia el lobo.

Debía hablar con el…después de descansar un rato. Saco su miembro lentamente de el y se acostó junto a el para descansar un rato. Mucha fue su sorpresa cuando sintió que yuuta se levantaba tan rápido como le permitía su cuerpo

-que haces? Pregunto poniéndose de pie y caminado hacia el.

-debo irme dijo sin mirarlo poniéndose sus boxers

-detente o vas a lastimarte dijo mizuki abrazándolo por la espalda y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo desnudo.

-debes descansar un poco hablo comenzando a besar su cuello.

Yuuta se tenso al sentir a mizuki tan cerca de él, besándole el cuello, dejando caer su ropa interior de nuevo al piso. ¿Acaso pensaba en tener sexo otra vez? Debía irse ya se sentía bastante sucio por un día. Además ya era tarde, su familia debía estar preocupada por el.

-no puedo debo irme dijo separándose y comenzando a vestirse tan rápido como podía –debo irme a mi casa

-de acuerdo dijo mizuki sentándose al borde de la cama, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos y disfrutando del espectáculo que yuuta le proporcionaba.

-mizuki…Hablo yuuta cuando al fin estaba vestido – ¿puedo volver a verte? No sabia porque le preguntaba eso la pregunta simplemente Salio de su boca

Mizuki se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el. Yuuta se sonrojo nuevamente al verlo venir hacia el completamente desnudo así que desvió la mirada.

Mizuki lo tomo del rostro acercándose lentamente, unió sus bocas en un beso increíblemente apasionado. Jugueteo un poco con la lengua de yuuta sus manos bajaron hasta su trasero comenzando a dar vueltas en circular sobre el y luego apretándolo fuertemente. Dado a la falta de aire el beso tuvo que ser interrumpido.

tal vez dijo mizuki jadeando con una sonrisa –tengo una agenda muy apretada

-yo pagare la próxima vez se apresuro a decir yuuta no quería que pensara que iba a aprovecharse. -"no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo"

- en ese caso si, solo llámame primero dijo mizuki dirigiéndose a sus pantalones que estaban tirados en el piso y sacando una pequeña tarjeta.

-este es el numero de mi celular. Cuando quieras estar conmigo llámame y veremos

-de acuerdo, adiós se despidió yuuta saliendo lo mas rápido posible del Bar.

-"que velocidad, como quisiera que todos fueran así de rápidos para irse" mizuki comenzó a vestirse. Tendría que tener sexo extra si quería ganar lo de siempre.

Después de vestirse salio de la habitación para dirigirse afuera del Bar para tratar de conseguir algún cliente, cosa que no seria demasiado difícil para el.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji no podía creer su mala suerte. Un cliente lo había llamado para que fuera a una mansión donde se celebraría una fiesta formal. Debía ir formalmente vestido, cosa que no le agradaba, normalmente hubiera dicho que no, pero al menos ahora tenia a alguien con quien divertirse.

En ese momento sonó su celular que atrajo la atención de las personas reunidas allí.

-lo siento n-n dijo sonriéndoles y contestando lo mas rápido posible

-hola?

-eiji soy yo

-bueno, ya estoy aquí dijo eiji bajamente

-lo siento eiji. Tengo malas noticias, no podré ir

-¿Qué! Ò..Ó grito eiji atrayendo la atención nuevamente

-lo siento n.nU dijo sonriéndoles ¿Qué? Repitió bajamente

-en verdad lo siento. Se presento un problema y no podré ir

Eiji suspiro, si que había tenido mala suerte en estos dias

-esta bien, descuida

- en serio lo lamento. Dijo colgando la llamada

Eiji colgó su celular –"genial, esto es perfecto" estaba en un lugar que no le gustaba, usando ropa que no le agradaba y con gente con quien no simpatizaba… y sin cliente, esa era la peor parte. –"le cobrare el doble la próxima vez"

-"debo salir de aquí" ese fue su primer pensamiento.-"pero antes…"

Se dirigió a las escaleras, subiéndolas para buscar un baño

"necesito desahogarme, con un cliente…o sin uno"

Luego saldría huyendo de esa mansión, honestamente se sentía fuera de lugar, aunque cabe resaltar que ya se había acostado con muchas personas de clase alta. Busco en el segundo nivel sin éxito. Subió al tercero, desesperado por satisfacer su "necesidad" no había notado que ya no había personas a su alrededor. Abrió una puerta tras otra sin encontrar su objetivo.

-una mansión tan grande y sin un baño. Abrió una puerta mas antes de darse por vencido.

Encontró una hermosa habitación tras la puerta. –"es casi tan grande como mi sala".algo pasmado entro a la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces, vio un enorme y hermoso acuario en el que estaban peces que definitivamente no eran baratos. Vio una luz encendida y su rostro se ilumino al ver desde donde se encontraba un lavamanos.

-un baño, al fin T..T

Cerro la puerta de la habitación y camino rápidamente hacia el baño mientras iba aflojando su cinturón. Al entrar y dirigirse al inodoro lo que vio en realidad lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Quién eres tu! Pregunto el sorprendido joven que salía de la bañera.

Eiji vio su extraño corte de cabello, su hermoso cuerpo atlético, su musculoso pecho, todo completamente en forma. Observar ese cuerpo desnudo y mojado casi lo hace babear.

-"es…como caballo" pensó al mirar hacia abajo y notar su gran… "atributo"

El joven rápidamente tomo una pequeña toalla para cubrir su desnudez. Eiji reacciono finalmente y miro a su interlocutor a la cara, la cual estaba bastante colorada.

-lo-lo siento dijo eiji -solo estaba buscando un baño y…

Para mal de eiji su pantalón cayo en esos momentos a causa de su cinturón desajustado, dejando ver su notable erección

-¡rayos! Rápidamente se subió los pantalones completamente avergonzado. –discúlpame dijo abrochándose el cinturón

-no te preocupes, fue culpa mía. Debí cerrar la puerta antes de entrar a bañarme -¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto en ninguna otra fiesta

-es la primera vez que vengo dijo eiji tratando de seguir mirándolo al rostro, era difícil ya que sus ojos querían mirar hacia otra parte. Por su parte el joven, no podía verlo a la cara, estaba bastante apenado.

-disculpa…dijo el joven

-si? respondió eiji algo absorto

-podrías dejar que me vista…a solas?

-no¡es decir, por supuesto! Eiji se apresuro a salir de ahí

-¡espera! Oyó como lo llamaba el joven desde la puerta del baño -no me has dicho tu nombre

-ah, claro, mi nombre es eiji

-eiji que?

-kikumaru. Pero solo dime eiji

-de acuerdo eiji, me presento: mi nombre es suichiro oishi

-bien, suichiro oishi, un placer conocerte "en verdad lo fue" y dicho esto eiji se marcho corriendo.

-que chico tan extraño dijo suichiro al verlo salir despavorido

Eiji salio de la mansión lo mas rápido que pudo. Ahora mas que nunca debía llegar a casa…"o podría ir al Bar y comprar a alguien" deshizo esa idea inmediatamente, eso arruinaría su estilo. El se hace desear o seduce a quien desea, no le ruega a nadie por sexo…excepto a ryoma. No le paga a nadie para que se acueste con el…excepto a ryoma.

-¡claro ryoma, porque no lo pensé antes! Exclamo eiji saliendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo hacia su casa para esperar por ryoma, aunque de seguro el chico tardaria en llegar...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma estaba completamente desnudo, acostado en una amplia cama de una lujosa habitación. Ibu que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el, camino hacia la cama, sentándose a su lado, descendiendo ha su boca para besarlo. Ryoma sintió un cosquilleo provocado por los cabellos de ibu que le rozaban el cuello.

-te amo ryoma soltó ibu apenas concluyeron el beso.

-ryoma no respondió solo volteo la cara aun lado. Sabía lo que venia a continuación

-ryoma…por que? Pegunto ibu separándose y sentándose al borde de la cama al lado de ryoma

-lo siento ibu dijo ryoma volteando a verlo

-pero yo no siento lo mismo, además sabes las reglas

-podrías venir a vivir conmigo propuso ibu

-no seria justo para ti, además significaría tener que dejar el trabajo

-pero dijiste que eso era lo que mas querías recuerdas? Querias dejar de negociar tu cuerpo por dinero

-aun quiero…pero no así. No de esta forma

-por tu cuenta?

-así es. Yo me metí en esto… y yo solo debo salir

-de acuerdo…no insistiré mas. Tu me dirás si cambias de opinión

-por ahora lo único que te diré es que quiero hacerlo de nuevo dijo ryoma con una lujuriosa sonrisa

-otra vez¿en serio? Pregunto ibu sorprendido por la actitud de ryoma

-si

-genial, hoy es mi día de suerte. Dicho esto se arrojo encima de ryoma para tener sexo… otra vez

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió la puerta de su casa lentamente. Era tarde y seguro todos estarían durmiendo. Apenas dio un par de pasos dentro de su casa y se encontró con la persona a la que menos quería ver en ese momento, este lo miraba de forma extraña…como si sospechara algo.

-hermano…que haces despierto?

-le prometí a mama que te esperaría…yuuta, donde estabas y que hiciste pregunto syusuke acercándose lentamente

- estuve por ahí ¡lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo! Respondió a la defensiva

-respóndeme ordeno syusuke con una tenebrosa mirada. Examino a su hermanito con la mirada. Tenía la ropa algo desarreglada al igual que el cabello, tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas y desde donde estaba podía percibir un aroma diferente al acostumbrado. Peor aun…su cuello tenia marcas de pequeños mordiscos y chupones.

Su expresión cambio drásticamente de tenebrosa a una incontrolable furia. Sus ojos azul cielo se volvieron tan fríos como glaciares, sus manos se tensaron al máximo.

Yuuta noto el cambio de su hermano mayor, sabía que lo mejor era marcharse de ahí. Se volteo rápidamente, abrió la puerta para salir corriendo a cualquier lado, pero una mano fuerte lo detuvo, haciéndolo entrar de nuevo, cerrando la puerta al instante. Yuuta sintió como era arrojado contra la pared y era sujetado por las muñecas fuertemente.

-¡hermano déjame ir! Pidio asustado. Su hermano estaba fuera de si.

-respóndeme yuuta…donde estuviste y que hiciste

Yuuta sabia que no podía librarse de esta. Pero por nada del mundo le diria a su hermano ¡primero muerto!

-¿estuviste en el Bar? Pregunto syusuke sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué? Yuuta se sorprendió bastante a causa de esa pregunta

-¡te dije que nunca pisaras ese lugar! Exclamo fuera de si

-¡y que si lo hice, tu no me gobiernas! Yuuta logro soltarse del agarre y hablo sin pensar, mientras se frotaba una de sus muñecas

-yo hago lo que quiero, es mi cuerpo y…

-no pudo terminar la frase ya que su syusuke descargo un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla tirándolo al suelo.

Yuuta lo miro con ojos llenos de asombro e incredulidad. Su hermano jamás lo había golpeado. Lomito a los ojos y noto arrepentimiento. pero ya eso no importaba, ahora era el que estaba verdaderamente enojado

-yuuta, perdóname…yo… dijo mientras se acercaba -no quise…

-¡déjame en paz, te odio! Exclamo mientras corría a su habitación

Syusuke alzo su mano para tratar de detenerlo, pero prefirió dejarlo ir. Ya habían tenido suficiente por una noche. En realidad se había excedido, pero el hecho de que yuuta hubiera estado en ese lugar lo saco se su serenidad. Había estado en el Bar y eso era algo que el no podía pasar por alto.

-"hablare con el después?" pensó dirigiéndose a su habitación. Yuuta debía volver al Bar, el se encargaría de eso. Sabia que si volvía podría terminar destruido…como el…

Solo esperaba que hubiese estado como cliente, la otra opción en realidad lo hacia temblar.

-"no, yuuta no se metería en algo como eso" eso era lo que mas deseaba…por el bien de su hermano…y por el suyo propio, tomaria la mejor opción, no era la mas deseada, pero era la mejor…

-"se que debo ir…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se sentó de golpe en su cama, sudando y respirando agitadamente. Era una de las pocas veces que dormía en su casa y tenia que tener pesadillas. Sentía un extraño sentimiento. Algo andaba mal, lo sentía. Era como si sonara una alarma que solamente el podía oír, una que le instaba a huir para salvarse.

Trato de calmarse. Era una locura, no había nada de lo cual escapar todo estaba en su mente.

-"todo esta en mi mente" se repetía una y otra vez. Tomo sus lentes de la pequeña mesita de noche, junto con su caja de cigarrillos. Sabía que no volvería a dormir por un tiempo. Así que se levanto para ir a la cocina a fumar un cigarrillo como siempre lo hacia cuando se despertaba por la noche.

Al llegar a la cocina, no se molesto en encender la luz, solo encendió un cigarrillo, aspirando profundamente. –"todo esta en mi mente"

Algo le decía que algo muy malo estaba por suceder y que el estaría inevitablemente envuelto. Termino de fumarse el cigarrillo y volvió a la cama. Era su noche de descanso, debía aprovecharla.

**Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy. Antes que nada disculpen lo poco sobre tezuka. Es que su personaje se me hace difícil de usar.y hay algo…una amiga y yo nos venimos preguntando esto desde hace rato… alguien digame cual es el nombre de tezuka (no sabemos si ese es el nombre o el apellido) bueno el proximo cap. Lo tengo muy adelantado. Solo esperare que ustedes opines y adelantare mis otras historias (¡ya tengo dos nuevas!) tengo un numero estimado de reviews que debo recibir, en cuanto alcanze la cifra actualizo. (les dare una pista…no es nada bajita XD) así que a opinar pues! Diganme como voy, se aceptan correcciones y criticas constructivas…y claro que loa halagos también ayudan XD**

**Besos ;)**

**Mitsuki Hiwatari** ¡que bueno que te gusto! Y ya note como lo odias cuando lei el final del 2do cap. De "maybe" malvada, lo envenenaste XD mas vale que entres a fanfiction de vez en cuando, así no te perderás de las cosas nuevas ;) me alegra haberte alegrado el día XD

**hae uchiha** jajaja, muchas gracias, bueno no vi esa película (que yo recuerde)pero por como me lo dices, me salio igual o parecido. Por ahora no pienso hacer un kaoru/ryoma porque los veo como hermanos, pero quien sabe, yo no soy la persona mas cuerda del mundo y eso del jacuzzi y el balcon me da ideas XD

jeje, lo de la foto sera para el sigte. Capitulo (quizas) quien es el de la foto? No lo dire ;) aunque creeme cuando te digo que no sabia que hubiese puesto ese mensaje subliminal, pero aun no podemos estar seguros… o si? XD ya veremos

tezuka? Tuvimos muy poco de el en este cap. Pero al menos tuvimos dos personajes nuevos. Ya tendremos mas de el en el proximo. El problema es que me es un personaje difícil, pero no te preocupes ye lo pondremos mas. Ocupado con mizuki? Quien sabe, ese chico es muy alejado (demasiado) tendremos que acercarlo mas al grupo

Si, esta desaparecido pero como ves ya esta volviendo a nosotros. En el proximo cap. ya lo veras un poquito mas

Es posible que el diario aparezca de nuevo

Es posible que ibu vuelva a estar con ryoma

Es posible pero no por eiji…o si? XD

Buena pregunta… ese vibrador no llego solo ahí

Tezuka, ya veremos con quien lo ponemos. Tengo dos peticiones: con eiji y con ryoma

Tu las haces yo las contesto…contesto las que pueda sin que me arruine la historia

SI, yo las responderé… si puedo.

Pienso que deben hacer algo para impedirlo. Ya hace bastante calor por este lado XD

Jajaja, puedes tener mas delirios? Claro que si, no creo que tengas limite XD

Adios y gracias por el ENORME review. a ver que te parecio este cap.

**Prozakita: **me alegra haberte hecho feliz n.n a mi me pasa lo mismo. A veces no encuentro un solo fic. Eso me pone de malas…pero bueno así es la vids XD. Y gracias me halagas. No te preocupes no lo he olvidado. Ya estoy en eso. Nos leemos n.n

neko-mekocréeme ese lemon me costo mucho… Y el de este Cáp. También. Los escribí uno atrás del otro n.n en el próximo Cáp. Veremos quien es…creo sino será en el Cáp. Después del proximo cap. Todo depende de que escriba. Ahora que entro a clases quizas tarde un poco…todo depende de cómo sea recibido esta cap. Nos leemos n.n

**InA-SaN**: aquí tienes. Creo que esta vez no he durado mucho, así que no tendrás que leerlo de nuevo tantas veces XD te cambiaste el nick… menos mal, si me pongo mas loca me tendrán que encerrar XD.

Sabes? Yo también me lo he preguntado, después de todo me han dado cosas que JAMAS las volveré a usar en mi vida. ¡y yo votare por ti! Aunque tenga que viajar y hacerme ciudadana de ese país lo haré por un futuro mejor!

Nos leemos ;)

**Minami Yasuhiko** que bueno que te gusto, ese lemon fue que se ocurrio casi al final del cap. (de hecho ese es el final del cap.) por tarde algo mas de lo acostumbrado. sip lo son, los necesito así. Un kaoru/ryoma/momo ¡eso es una orgia!... me gusta como piensas XD nos leemos

Tendremos mas de tezuka en el proximo cap. Ya es hora de que tenga un lemos con el. Y ya puse a ambos personajes, aunque un lemon con ellos tendra que esperar. Paciencia, en el proximo cap. Tendremos la respuesta. n.n nos leemos pues

YO: ok. Entendido. Que bueno que te gusto este cap. Espero que este tambien te haya gustado igual o mas. Espero que mas porque no me quiero enfrentar a tus hamters come humanos XD

**Suna.p** te gusto? menos mal suspiro de alivio es que tenia que hacerlo n.nu el lado bueno es que ryoma y momo son buenos amigos. Con algo se empieza XD

A mi también me encanta esa pareja, aun no sabemos que era lo que sadaharu quería decir…quien sabe…

Nos leemos ;)

**weird1**: oh, que bueno que no esta corto. A este cap. Iba a ponerle mas, pero si lo hacia se dañaba. Ya actualize la otra que en definitiva si me quedo algo corto. Pero bueno asi empiezo XD y no te preocupes yo olvido hasta en que año estamos y aun no he muerto XD nos leemos XD

**anni-fer** que bueno que te gusta. Me he esforzado mucho en esta historia. Y ¡claro que puedes usarla! No tenias que pedirmelo, aunque me alegra que lo hayas echo n.n así se evitan confusiones. Espero que te vaya bien. ese tema es muy espinoso, me consta. Te cuidas y nos leemos luego ;)

**Miguel:** gracias. Créeme yo estoy en contra de la prostitución infantil (y adulta) por eso duro tanto en actualizar (además de otras razones) tengo que ponerme como si la apoyara, eso es todo un proceso mental XD y también procuro que no me quede hueco, tengo que ponerle mucho empeño. Jeje, no puedo decirte el final, tendrás que esperar…hasta el final. En cuanto a momo y ryoma en este cap. Se me desaparecieron. Ya veré que hago con ellos. Bueno mejor dejo de escribir antes de que te aburras XD nos leemos luego.

**Yuu Kleiyu** que tal este cap.? Espero que te haya gustado. Me esforcé mucho y lo subi mas rápido que el anterior. Me duelen los dedos n.nu

**Lore.SkuAA :** bueno aunque no lo leas mas me alegra que pienses que el fic no esta malo n.n y no creas que soy así todo el tiempo, solo en los ratos libres XD y créeme ya tengo a gente que le gusta este fic, aunque mientras mas mejor n.n besos y gracias por leer.

**MAUSY:**jeje si soy mala XP. Pero bueno, para ver algo de acción de tezuka tendrás que esperar al próximo Cáp. Mira el lado bueno tenemos dos personajes nuevos agregados a la lista. Y sip es tarde pera pedirlo pero bueno, que mas da, lo haré n.n por cierto hay alguien mas que quiere uno así. Nos leemos ;) pst: debiste tener una semana horrible...espero que esto te alegre n.n

**Milli:** que bueno que te gusto. esto va a mejorar créeme.

**Hohenheim mx**** 3er cap y 4to cap:** gracias, gracias me alegra que te haga feliz n.n ¿hay una canción¡Hay una película? Debo empezar a informarme sobre música y películas XD. a mi también me gusta eiji de esa forma, en cuanto a lo que me pediste hay otra persona que quiere uno así (un tezu/eiji lo hare nn)

Por cierto que quisiste decir¿Qué puse en el primer cap? Salio en blanco. Y pondría las cantidades en dólares pero no tengo idea de cuanto vale un yen en dólares n.nu Y tu podrías hacer ese fic. Se ve que te encanta eiji.

Gracias, no sabia que era tan buena como para ser la que mas te haya gustado. Procurare seguir así, de hecho procurare mejorar n.n

**Lin:** gracias, es que siempre tengo un dichoso lío que me impide escribir n.n y muchas gracias a todos ustedes supere lo dl paseo, además de que me lo compensaron por este lado n.n

Tratare de seguir escribiendo así. No te preocupes, si todo se cumple como pienso el próximo Cáp. estará pronto.

**Sumiko hoi hoi:** gracias, no te preocupes, mejor tarde que nunca. (Sabia que me dejarías un review, siempre lo haces n.n) Si te gusto el otro Cáp. Este también te habrá gustado (aunque odies a oishi) en el próximo Cáp. tendremos mas de tezuka. Y en el después de ese veremos que hay con la foto.

Y no te preocupes, se lo que se siente lo de la escuela n.n

Nos leemos en otra ocasión n.n

**Ayacrawford-Reichan** gracias, de hecho iba a subir el cap. cuando me enviaste este review, pero la Pág. No me dejaba subirlo. (Eso ya te lo dije) por ahora no puedo decir mucho de los personajes, solo que no los conozco a fondo (solo conozco a los de seigaku) al menos tenemos a oishi n.n nos leemos

**Bien eso es todo, ahora me voy a adelantar las otras historias y un proyecto nuevo que tengo. Pero si todo anda como pienso el proximo cap.estara pronto. Ya saben que hacer. ¡opinen!**

**Besos ;) **

**PST: no se si lo han notado, pero yo infomo por dinde van los capitulosde mis historias. (al lado de cada historia en mi profile) dense una vuelta de vezen cuando y así sabrán.**


	6. Lose Control

**CUERPOS EN VENTA**

**Cuanto tiempo. Lo lamento, pero es que mi esposo me mantenia ocupada… ¡ja! No se crean, aun no encuentro al desgraciado idiota que quiera meterse conmigo, pero por si da la casualidad de que estas leyendo esto quiero que sepas que algun día te encontrare y creeme… para tu desgracia te voy a encantar XD **

**Disculpen la demora aquí otro cap. no pensaba demorar tanto, pero estaba bloqueada mentalmente. Espero que me haya salido bien este cap. (hice unas remodelaciones a ultimo minuto, esta bastante largo)**

**Personajes: ryoma echizen, eiji kikumaru, tezuka kunimitsu, mizuki hajime, kaoru kaido, sadaharu inui, ibu shinji, net onami, syusuke fuji, yuuta fuji, etc. **

**Advertencias: lemon (vamos, son cinco chicos guapos viviendo en la misma casa y duermen en ropa interior. ¿Qué creen que harían, jugar twister?)**

**LOSE CONTROL**

Ryoma estaba exhausto. Se dejo caer pesadamente en su cama. Estuvo haciéndolo con ibu tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. No quería saber nada más de sexo…hasta la mañana… a veces odiaba admitirlo pero le encantaba tener sexo. Pero por ahora solo hablaría con eiji sobre la foto y tal vez, tal vez le preguntaría sobre aquella caja. Le había pedido a kaoru que intercambiara con eiji por esa noche. El chico no se haba mostrado muy negativo, cosa extraña, además de que no lo había vuelto a ver en toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

De pronto la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a un eiji algo extraño.

-¡Te he estado esperando¡Cuando llegaste¿Por qué no me avisaste¿Por qué no me contestas!- Grito eiji quitándose la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

-¿eiji¿estas bien?

-no hablar, excitado, sexo ¡ahora!- Dicho esto se abalanzo sobre el. Sujetando sus piernas y poniéndolas alrededor de sus caderas.

-¡espera!- Grito ryoma alarmado deteniéndolo por los hombros

-necesitamos hablar eiji

-¡ryoma por favor!- Clamo desesperado.

Ryoma lo miro detenidamente, en realidad se veía mal. Y sus ojeras habían aumentado.

-…esta bien. Pero después hablamos

-si, lo que quieras. ¡nyaaa lo diré todo!- Con esto ultimo eiji comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones cortos de ryoma, con algo de dificultad (recuerden que estaba encima de ryoma) se los bajo hasta las rodillas.

-¿quieres que sea rápido verdad?

-necesito desahogarme. Ahora calla y bésame- ordeno eiji apoderándose de los labios del menor. Lo había extrañado, aquellos labios no perdían su delicia aunque eran probados por todos.

Ryoma le bajo los pantalones a eiji de un tirón. Haciendo que este quedara en ropa interior. Noto el abultado paquete de este y decidió liberarlo de su prisión. De rápido movimiento, se coloco encima de eiji, bajándoles los boxers con rapidez y tomando el miembro de este masajeándolo con sus labios….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru se despertó al oír ruidos conocidos de la habitación de al lado.

-¡ah, si, me encanta!- oía la voz de eiji. Como no oía la de ryoma, ya sabía que era lo que lo mantenía callado.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a interrumpir ese acto.

-"ese eiji…acaso nunca se cansaba?" –kaoru sabia que en parte era su culpa por no haber ofrecido resistencia al cambio de habitación por una noche.

Cuando trato de abrir la puerta descubrió para su desagrado que esta no abría. Al parecer eiji se había esmerado esta vez. Le había roto la perilla a la puerta…

-"trata de arreglar eso kaoru n-n" – eiji esta vez se las había ingeniado para poder mantener a kaoru bien alejadito. Si lograba pasar la puerta, luego tendría que quitar el armario que había dejado en el pasillo. Y su aun persistía tendría que tratar de arreglar la puerta de su habitación cuya perilla también estaba descompuesta. Ya arreglaría todo en la mañana.

-¿ryoma donde… aprendiste eso?- Pregunto mordiéndose los labios.

-espediencia –respondió malamente ryoma ya que estaba con la boca ocupada.

Eiji empujaba la cabeza de ryoma hacia delante y hacia atrás. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. En realidad le encantaba el sexo. Era genial poder hacerlo cuantas veces quisiera y lo mejor era que le pagaban por eso.

Ryoma logro sacarse el miembro de eiji de la boca, cosa que había sido difícil por las manos del pelirrojo que lo obligaban a seguir. Había sentido que eiji estaba a punto de venirse y el no quería eso. Tal vez no había querido saber mas de sexo, pero ya que empezó, quería terminarlo bien. se dedico a lamer desde punta hasta la base del miembro de eiji. Esperando a que se le bajara un poco la calentura.

Kaoru se dispuso a salir por la ventana, eiji se había ganado una verdadera paliza… cuando…

-kaoru –llamo una voz cargada de sueño

-¿tu también te despertaste? –pregunto kaoru a su compañero de cuarto.

-déjalos en paz –pidió mizuki –ryoma solo lo hace para sacarle no se que cosa a eiji

-pero…

-ven –dijo mizuki extendiendo su mano

-… ¿Qué?

-ven aquí –pidió nuevamente

-… kaoru se acerco lentamente a mizuki.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto una vez que estuvo cerca de el

-quiero tener sexo contigo –pidió mizuki, tomándolo por sorpresa al ser tan franco. Lo tomo del brazo y lo halo hacia el, haciendo que cayera en su cama.

-tranquilo –dijo con una sonrisa –ya se que lo hiciste con eiji, así que también puedes hacerlo conmigo. Siempre te he traído ganas.

-¿Cómo? …ahhhh –kaoru gimio al sentir como mizuki acariciaba su miembro por encima de su ropa interior. Abrio mas las piernas para facilitarle las cosas.

-tomare eso como un si –mizuki se coloco por detrás de kaoru, aspirando el dulce aroma de su cuello. Esa escencia de kaoru, en verdad lo enloquecía. Un aroma único e indescriptible.

-he estado fantaseando mucho por esto. –Menciono mizuki –eres de los mas sensuales que conozco. Tu, eiji y ryoma. Pero no se lo vayas a decir

-… "muy tarde" –kaoru recordó lo que le había dicho en aquel encuentro salvaje que había tenido con eiji. En realidad lo había disfrutado.

-ponte de rodillas un momento –pidió mizuki para poder quitarle los boxers

Kaoru obedeció sin decir una palabra. Mizuki loe quito los boxers y los suyos y sentó a kaoru de espaldas en sus piernas. Comenzó a lamer la oreja de kaoru, mientras su mano busco el miembro del chico menor que el, obteniendo un respingo de parte de este. Comenzo a masturbarlo suavemente mientras su otra mano estimulaba uno de sus pezones, dando círculos sobre el.

Kaoru comenzó a respirar aceleradamente. Jamas hubiera pensado que mizuki tuviese interés en el. Pero sentía la presión del miembro de mizuki bajo sus glúteos que le indicaban que el chico lo deseaba. Lo deseaba ya.

-kaoru, lo haré sin prepararte –advirtió mizuki –sera divertido

-¿que¡No¡espera!…

No pudo decir nada mas, mizuki lo penetro de un golpe haciendo que gritara de dolor. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-tranquilo, ya esta –dijo mizuki tratando de no moverse dentro de kaoru

-¿acaso estas loco¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Reclamo kaoru adolorido

-ya paso… mizuki espero un tiempo a que kaoru se acostumbrara a su miembro. Siguió masturbándolo suavemente, tratando de hacer que este olvidara lo de hace un rato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ryoma…. Detente… no quiero, ugh, terminar así –pidió eiji a ryoma quien se había concentrado en su miembro dándole una "atención especial"

-como quieras dijo ryoma dejando el excitado miembro de eiji para dirigirse a la boca de este, Probando cada milímetro de el pelirrojo.

Eiji abrazo a ryoma, dando otra vuelta sobre la cama para quedar sobre el. Bajo un dedo hasta la entrada del pequeño y lo introdujo sin mucha dificultad.

-¿estuviste con ibu verdad? –pregunto eiji

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Cuestiono ryoma -¿acaso espiabas de nuevo?

-no hace falta, lo se porque me doy cuenta por aquí abajo –respondió eiji con una sonrisa, entrando otro dedo dentro de ryoma.

-eres increíble –dijo ryoma impresionado por como eiji conocía esa parte de el.

-lo se. Bien no necesitaremos mucho tiempo. –eiji saco los dedos de ryoma y lo sustituyo por su miembro que comenzó a entrar lentamente.

-aaahhhh cuanto tiempo sin estar aquí dentro-suspiro eiji –volver a estar dentro de ti…

- es verdad. Hace tiempo que no estábamos juntos. Ahora por favor empieza

-¡si señor!

Eiji sujeto fuertemente las piernas de ryoma a su cadera. Comenzando un entra y sale de ritmo variado. Los gemidos no tardaron en aparecer. Es que con ryoma no era fácil tener sexo calladamente, ese chico enloquecía a cualquiera. Eiji tiraba de las caderas de ryoma llendo a lo mas profundo que podía.

-aaahh, seguro, que kaoru aaahhh y mizuki están despiertos. –menciono eiji

-aaaahh entonces terminemos rápido hhaaa, no querrás que kaoru te interrumpa o si?

-no te preocupes, ya me encargue de eso.

Eiji acelero sus movimientos, mientras se inclinaba a besar a ryoma, atrapando sus gemidos dentro de si.

Ryoma sentía a eiji entrar y salir en el con violencia, el momento cumbre de eiji se acercaba.

Eiji comenzó a masturbar rápidamente a ryoma, quería que llegaran juntos al clímax.

-eiji… uh, uh, ya no puedo mas. –ryoma se encontraba al borde. Si el encuentro se prolongaba mas, volvería a extralimitarse. Y eso no era bueno.

Eiji, sintio como su miembro se ponía mas rígido de lo que ya estaba, acelero sus movimientos, haciendo que ryoma gritara de placer. Ambos estaban ya desesperados…aunque eiji lo estaba mas.

-aquí…viene… -eiji dio una ultima estocada antes de desencadenar su orgasmo descargando sus fluidos dentro de ryoma, quien no paraba de gemir.

-¡aaaaaahhhh¡se, siente aahah, tan bien haaaaa!

Las desgarras de eiji daban de lleno en ese punto sensible de ryoma, haciendo que este descargara toda la poca energia que le quedaba.

-aaahhh¡eiji¡aaahhh! –ryoma dercargo en el pecho de eiji. Era increíble como el pelirrojo podía hacerlo excitarse aun después de estar harto del sexo. Al principio pensaba que no llegaria a tener un orgasmo.

-hemos tenido mejores –dijo eiji saliendo con cuidado de ryoma

-y yo he estado con mejores –dijo ryoma con una arrogante sonrisa

-eso no fue nada amable ¬¬

- un trato es un trato eiji, ahora quiero que me hables mas de la foto.

-si, si lo que quieras… en la mañana – eiji dio un sonoro bostezo y se acostó junto a ryoma atrayéndolo hacia si y abrazándolo como si se tratara de su oso de peluche.

-… esta bien –acepto ryoma que también estaba exhausto. Al menos ya tenía la completa disposición de eiji, saber el resto de la historia era solo cuestión de tiempo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-hazlo pidió kaoru

-¿seguro?

-si

Mizuki tomo a kaoru de las caderas y comenzó a subirlo y bajarlo, en un delicioso vals de placer. Se volvia loco al sentir la estrechez de kaoru, subía sus caderas al tiempo que bajaba las de kaoru, haciendo un choque entre ambas. Kaoru gemia alocadamente, cosa que alegraba a mizuki.

-"kaoru tu en realidad eres muy sensual"

Mizuki siguió así un rato mas, hasta que empujo a kaoru hacia delante haciendo que este quedara en cuatro. Trepo encima de el y siguió con su ritmo, ahora con las manos libres para poder acariciar a kaoru en cualquier parte.

Kaoru se movia al ritmo de mizuki. No pensaba en nada mas que seguir recibiendo placer por parte de su "amigo" dejo escapar un pequeño grito cuando mizuki tomo su miembro en su mano y comenzo a masturbarlo sin delicadeza alguna.

-uuuggghhh… kaoru no quería emitir ningun sonido mayor que delatara el estado en que se encontrara. No quería tener que oir las burlas de eiji en la mañana.

-mizuki, mas rápido pidio kaoru bajamente

-kaoru, eres tan delicioso murmuro mizuki perdido en si mismo. Obedeciendo sin darse cuenta la petición de kaoru, moviéndose frenéticamente dentro de el. No aguantaría mucho mas. Comenzo a masturbar fuertemente a kaoru, pero este hizo que soltara su miembro.

-¿kaoru? –mizuki se pregunto por que no quería que lo estimulase. Olvido eso y siguió penetrandolo fuertemente.

-voy…a… mizuki no pudo resistir mas y exploto dentro de kaoru con gemidos y suspiros de alivio. Se retiro de kaoru lentamente, le extraño la actitud que había tomado su acompañante a ultimo momento.

-¿kaoru? Pregunto poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Kaoru se volteo rapidamente, tomando de las muñecas a mizuki y acostandolo en la cama.

-¡oye, oye! Tranquilo –dijo mizuki al ver la agresividad de kaoru –lo siento si no querias hacerlo simplemente tenias que habérmelo dicho

-no…tu tranquilo –dijo kaoru con una lujuriosa sonrisa en su rostro

-¿kaoru?-a mizuki no le agrado para nada esa sonrisa

-cuando estuve con eiji, el fue el uke aunque es mayor que yo… contigo no sera del todo diferente

Dicho esto kaoru se abalanzo sobre mizuki besandolo con desesperación, encontrando un poco de resistencia por parte de mizuki.

-es-espera, no…

-olvídalo. no te dejare ir. Dijo kaoru –tu ya disfrutaste, ahora es mi turno

Kaoru solto las muñecas de mizuki para luego tomar las piernas de este ponerlas en sus hombros y penetrarlo de un solo golpe.

El grito de mizuki fue enorme. Kaoru había entrado en el de una forma algo inesperada. Pero mas inesperado fue que a diferencia de el, kaoru no espero ni un instante y comenzo a moverse dentro de el. Haciendo que mizuki gritara mas y mas fuerte.

-¡kaoru, detente! –pedia inútilmente -¡me estas lastimando!

Kaoru solo escuchaba los gritos de dolor de mizuki que lo incitaban a seguir. Era delicioso hacerlo de esa forma.

-¡por favor, kaoru, basta¡me duele!

-aaahhh, es…increíble…. ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Con un gran grito kaoru termino dentro de mizuki. Soltó sus piernas y salio de el bruscamente. Fue ahí cuando tomo conciencia de lo que había hecho.

-mizuki… no quise…

-Cómo… como pudiste….

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndose el uno al otro. No era así que habian planeado terminar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En la mañana **

ryoma se había levantado temprano. Eiji aun seguía durmiendo por lo que aprovecho para tomar una ducha. Tomo su toalla, se la echo al hombro y camino desnudo hacia el baño que se encontraba afuera de la habitación. (la casa tiene dos baños, uno en una habitación… el de tezuka)

no había nadie despierto así que no había problema. Entro al baño algo somnoliento. Se metió en la tina y abrió la llave de agua caliente. (el beneficio de entrar primero al baño) se sentía bien sentir el agua escurrir en todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a enjabonarse prestando atención a cada parte de su anatomía. Luego comenzó a tallarse la espalda.

Justo en ese momento la cortina del baño se abrió y una persona conocida entro a la ducha con el.

-¿Qué haces! Grito ryoma sorprendido

-mejorar- dijo simplemente mientras sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por todo el cuerpo de ryoma.

déjame… lo hicimos hace un rato…

-vamos, podemos hacerlo mejor que eso- dijo eiji restregando su cuerpo contra el menor

aaahh, no quiero- ryoma trataba de alejarse pero no tenia muchas oportunidades para hacerlo.

-oye, te recuerdo que me la debes por echarme agua fria en aquel hotel ¿recuerdas?

-te merecías

-no te preocupes. Solo iremos al gran final… después de un poco de accion- dijo inclinandose frente al menor.

-pero… ahhhhhhh- ryoma enloqueció cuando eiji tomo su miembro en su boca. El chico era un experto. Masajeaba la cabeza de su miembro con su lengua de una forma magistral.

-eres… insaciable…- dijo ryoma respirando agitadamente y dando pequeños gritos de placer.

Eiji seguía trabajando en el miembro de ryoma, sujetando las caderas del menor con sus manos. Debía calentarlo al máximo para que luego no pusiera más resistencia. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar las enjabonadas piernas de ryoma con lujuria. En cuanto sintió que ryoma no aguantaría más, dejo su miembro y subió a la altura de su cara.

-tu me vuelves insaciable ryoma- dijo con una sonrisa

Ryoma volteo instintivamente para lo que vendría ahora. Ya no pensaba en nada mas. No pensaba en que podía pasarse de la raya otra vez. Ese eiji lo hacia excitar, incluso acabando de tener sexo. Estaba seguro de que podría levantar muertos, después de todo levantaba con facilidad una parte de su cuerpo.

Eiji no necesito preparar a ryoma para la penetración. Tenian pocas horas de haber estado juntos. Procedió a entrar en el con cuidado. La entrada de ryoma era estrecha incluso después de haber estado con alguien…o varios.

-delicioso- dijo eiji sintiendo la estrechez innata del peliverde.

-eiji tenemos clases. Apresurate- dijo ryoma. Aunque solo era un pretexto. Lo que quería era sentir a eiji moverse dentro de el.

-pidemelo- dijo eiji en su oido

-¿Qué?

-pideme lo que en verdad quieres. No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que en verdad quieres.

-…ya basta, hazlo o me iré.

-no podrias- dijo eiji sonriente. Lo tenia justo donde lo quería. Apoyándose en los manubrios del baño con las rodillas un poco dobladas y excitado a mas no poder. Ahora era momento para hacerlo suplicar.

-si no me lo pides, me iré- dijo eiji sacando un poco de su miembro del interior ryoma.

-…

-bueno ya que no quieres…

-¡está bien!- accedió ryoma enojado. –quiero estar contigo eiji, quiero sentirte dentro de mi, sentir como te mueves y tus manos tocando mis partes sensibles. ¡Quiero que me hagas tuyo ya!

-¿verdad que no fue tan difícil?- dijo eiji excitado por las palabras de ryoma

-ya deja de lucirte y comienza a… ¡aaaaahh, aaahahhh!

Eiji comenzo a moverse dentro de ryoma. Su miembro entraba y salia con facilidad a causa del agua que casa sobre sus cuerpos que funcionaba como lubricante. No aguantaría mucho. era una delicia hacerlo con ryoma.

-¡aaaahhh, eiji mas rápido!- pedia ryoma a gritos, apretando con fuerza.

-aaaahhh,aaaahhh, no puedo creerlo. –eiji daba gritos de placer al sentir como la entrada de ryoma se hacia mas estrecha. En definitiva no aguantaría más. Y por lo que oia ryoma tampoco.

-aquí viene…- ryoma apreto los dientes fuertemente al sentir un fuerte orgasmo invadir todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a gemir, sentia como todo su cuerpo se contraria y relajaba repetidas veces.

Eiji no pudo mas. El sentir el orgasmo de ryoma fue demasiado. Exploto dentro del menor enviando descargas de semen hacia el interior del chico. Sentia como su cuerpo se retorcia csin el poder controlarlo, como si tuviese vida propia.

-eso fue…

-¿mucho mejor?- dijo eiji besandole el cuello.

-si…mucho mejor dijo ryoma jadeando con una sonrisa

-y ni siquiera tuve que tocarte con las manos.

-deja de presumir. Ahora quiero bañarme

-podemos bañarnos juntos- ofrecio eiji

-…bueno ya estas aquí

-y luego podemos irnos a dormir un poco mas. Aun es temprano

-no, me quedare despierto

-como quieras- eiji comenzo a restregar el cuerpo de ryoma. Mientras ryoma hacia lo mismo. Solo que esta vez solo se bañarían mutuamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"cielos, que olor" esos fueron los pensamientos de ryoma al entrar en la cocina en la mañana. Como de había levantado mas temprano de lo normal, pensó que a lo mejor Podría preparar el desayuno. Pero no podía soportar ese olor a cigarrillo, abrió la ventana de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala, fue entonces cuando lo vio: sentado en una silla cerca de la puerta, con sus boxers blancos y su franela de igual color. Estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y con la cabeza baja.

-tezuka… ryoma se quedo ahí viéndolo

Estaba dormido. Al parecer ese lugar era mas cómodo para el que su cama. Debía estar acostumbrado, lo había visto dormir en el bar frente a su portátil varias veces. El trabajaba demasiado además de vender su cuerpo, hacia otro montón de cosas, pero por alguna razón no quería disminuir el ritmo.

Ryoma seguía observándolo detenidamente. Era un chico extremadamente apuesto, no por nada era el mejor pagado del Bar. Hace mucho tiempo, venia preguntándose que seria dormir con el.

En ese momento tezuka empezó a despertar a lo que ryoma se sobresalto.

-… ¿ryoma? Tezuka rato de enfocarlo bien, ya que tenia la vista empañada

-buenos días tezuka saludo ryoma -no deberías dormir en una silla, es malo para tu espalda

-era difícil dormir allá arriba, había mucho ruido. No te preocupes, estaré bien dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-como digas. Ryoma se dirigió a la cocina para tratar de hacer el desayuno.

–¿te quedaras a desayunar? pregunto, sabiendo que tezuka aun no había subido

-… no dijo tezuka que se había quedado observándolo

-trabajas demasiado menciono ryoma

Tezuka no dijo nada solo subió a su habitación a cambiarse. Debía irse a la escuela y hacer su tarea, ya comería algo en el camino.

Ryoma volvió a lo suyo. Hace tiempo que no le temía a tezuka, solo lo respetaba a el y cuanto espacio personal tuviese (su habitación por ejemplo)…y claro también lo deseaba ¿Por qué no? no era el único, eiji estaba que babeaba por el, pero no era tan tonto como para acercársele.

Tezuka kunimitsu, era muy misterioso y alejado…pero iba a ser suyo, lo había decidido, lo tendría aunque sea una vez, claro tendría que buscar la oportunidad. No era igual que estar con eiji o mizuki.

-"será una experiencia interesante" abrió los cajones de la cocina para comenzar su pequeña labor.

Tezuka tomo su toalla y se dirigió hacia el baño de su habitación. Dejo los lentes aun lado, se quito la franela y los boxers y entro a la bañera. Era temprano, así que no tendría problemas en la escuela. Al llegar podría hacer su tarea antes de que llegasen los demás. Era un problema ser el numero uno. Pero mayor problema era vivir en esa casa con cuatro lujuriosos compañeros. Como le gustaría que solo tuviesen sexo en su trabajo igual que el.

Abrió la llave del agua y dejo que su cuerpo se relajase al sentir el agua caer sobre el. Tomo el jabón y comenzó a pasearlo por todo su cuerpo.

En ese instante la cortina del baño se abrió y un pequeño cuerpo entro a la bañera, pegándose al suyo de manera provocadora.

-¿ryoma?- tezuka miro incrédulo lo que el pequeño hacia con su miembro.

-quiero estar contigo- dijo ryoma simplemente acariciando el miembro del mayor. No le importaba que acababa de estar con eiji, tampoco le importaba pasar su límite, solo quería sexo. Había perdido el control de su cuerpo. (y no fue el único XD)

Tezuka suspiro al contacto de la mano de ryoma. El chico sabia como hacerlo caer. Aun era temprano, podía tomarse un pequeño momento para esto. Pero….

-solo tengo relaciones en mi trabajo- dijo tratando de que su voz no se cortase a causa de aquellos estímulos insistentes.

-puedo pagarte… aunque de otra forma- dijo ryoma con una lujuriosa sonrisa

–tómame tezuka- pidió frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-… tezuka descendió un poco para atrapar los labios de ryoma en un arrebatado beso de lujuria y pasión. Hace rato que le venia rayendo ganas al chico. Pero no podía permitirse tener sexo así nada mas. El no era igual que ellos. Pero no podía soportar esas provocaciones.

Ryoma jugaba con la lengua de tezuka, aun sorprendido por su propia audacia al entrar a la habitación de tezuka y seducirlo de esa manera. Al parecer todos en esa casa estaban pensando con otra cabeza. (Entienden lo que digo?)

Tezuka bajo sus manos a la entrepierna del menor, comenzando a acariciar su miembro suavemente. Sintio como ryoma gemia dentro de su boca, cosa que lo excito bastante. Dejo la boca del pequeño, tomándolo de los hombros y llevándolo hacia abajo.

Ryoma se dio cuenta de lo que quería tezuka y con gusto lo complació. Tomo el miembro de tezuka con las dos manos y lo entro en su boca de manera lenta. Comenzó a masajear la punta con su lengua para luego tomar posesión de todo el miembro.

Los gemidos no se dejaron esperar. Tezuka echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Mientras ryoma seguía en lo suyo. El pequeño sabia lo que hacia, lo hacia sentir bastante placer con su pequeña boca.

-ryoma…detente… pidió al sentir como iba a venirse

Ryoma dejo su boca y subió de nuevo en busca de los labios de tezuka.

Tezuka tomo a ryoma por debajo de los brazos y lo alzo contra la pared.

-increíble…dijo ryoma asombrado. No era para menos. Tezuka lo había levantado como si se tratase de un muñeco y lo había apoyado contra la pared, poniendo las piernas del menor en sus hombros.

-así es mas fácil devolverte el favor- explico tezuka para luego tomar el miembro de ryoma en su boca.

-aaaahhhhh- ryoma dejo salir un gemido de placer al sentir como la boca de tezuka trabajaba en su miembro. Lo hacia magistralmente. Comenzaba a comprender por que era el mejor.

Tezuka paseaba su lengua por todo el miembro de ryoma haciéndolo gemir y gritar como loco. Recordó que tenia clases, no podía prolongar mas el asunto. Además ya estaba ardiendo por dentro, necesitaba probar el interior de ryoma ya.

Lo bajo de nuevo al piso de la bañera e hizo que ryoma se apoyara contra la pared, para luego comenzar a prepararlo. Se sorprendio mucho al ver que su dedo entraba fácilmente en ryoma.

-¿estuviste con eiji verdad? Pregunto

-¿acaso los chicos con los que me acuesto dejan su nombre o firma?- era la segunda vez que alguien adivinaba con quien había estado.

-no. solo que no necesitas que te prepare

-considerando tu miembro, si lo necesito dijo ryoma con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro.

Tezuka continúo introduciendo dos dedos mas dentro de ryoma. Moviéndolos dentro de el. Luego un cuarto. A lo que recibio quejidos de parte del pequeño

Ryoma comenzó a fruncir el seño. Nadie había entrado mas de tres dedos en el. Aunque tezuka era un caso especial. Sintio como retiraba lod dedos de su interior, trago duro al saber lo que ahora venia.

-ryoma…

-estoy listo.

Tezuka comenzó a entrar lentamente en ryoma, haciendo que este gimiera un poco. Se detenía cada cierto poco para que el pequeño tomase algo de aire, luego volvía a tratar de entrar en el.

Ryoma sentía como tezuka entraba en el lentamente. Sabia que hacia todo lo posible por no lastimarlo, pero eso era algo imposible. el sujeto tenia un gran paquete y el una entrada estrecha.. el dolor era inevitable. Sintio como finalmente tezuka había entrado por completo en el.

Tezuka espero un poco dentro de ryoma para que el pequeño se acostumbrara a la invasión. Sentia mil sensaciones diferentes al estar dentro de ryoma. No podía esperar mucho.

Ryoma sintio como tezuka comenzo a moverse dentro de el. Sentía como el miembro del mayor entraba y salia de el con suavidad. Era muy cuidadoso para no lastimarlo mas de la cuenta, cosa que el le agradecia. Después de todo tenia trabajo que hacer.

-¡aaaahh! puedes¡aaahhh! ir mas rápido.

Tezuka comenzó a acelerar el ritmo haciendo que el cuerpo de ryoma comenzara a agitarse junto con el suyo. Era increíble lo que el pequeño lo podía hacer sentir. Comenzó a lamer desesperadamente el cuello de ryoma mientras sus manos descendían a las caderas del chico, tomándolas y aplicando fuerza en ellas, moviéndolas para añadir mayor velocidad a la penetración.

Ryoma enloquecía con cada embestida de tezuka. No aguantaría mas, quería que tezuka tuviese su orgasmo junto con el. Así ambos podrían descansar.

-¡tezuka, mas rápido!- pidió descontroladamente

Tezuka obedeció al instante la petición del menor. Sentia que ya no podía mas. Tendría un orgasmo y lo tendría ya.

-uuuuugggg….ryoma voy a… mordió inconcientemente el cuello del menor apretando sus caderas moviéndolas con mas fuerza.

-yo… ¡aaahhhh¡yo tambien! Grito ryoma al tiempo en que tenia un fuerte orgasmo.

-aaaahhhh, me gusta, aaaahhhhhh, jjaaa,. Ryoma gritaba y gemía como loco. Sintio como tezuka tenia su orgasmo derramándose en su interior.

-¡aaaahh¡aaaaaaaahhh! ryoma, eres ¡aaaaahhhh!

Tezuka dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de ryoma, agotado de tanto trabajo físico. Salio lentamente del menor, había eyaculado bastante semen que ahora se escurría de la entrada del chico.

-de todas las veces que lo he hecho el la bañera esta ha sido la mejor- dijo ryoma jadeando.

-…la mía también- reconoció tezuka. Ambos se dieron una ducha y salieron del baño a cambiarse para ir a la escuela.

**En la escuela**

--no puedo creerlo dijo eiji mientras acomodaba sus libros en su casillero.

-¿que? que ryoma hizo su primer intento de cocinar después de tanto tiempo?

-no…que hiciera su primer intento de cocinar… ¡y que saliera bien!

-si, la vez que tu intentaste preparar un desayuno, hiciste esa cosa pegajosa de extraño color que parecía tener vida propia

-eso era avena ¬¬

-si tu lo dices

En ese momento se oyó la voz del director por el altoparlante.

-¡mizuki hajime! por favor pasar a mi oficina

-¿ahora que hice? Pregunto fastidiado

-yo diría que ser un desgraciado dijo eiji entre dientes

-disculpa eiji dijiste algo? ¬¬

-no, nada U-U

-bueno te veo después

Mizuki se dirigió a la oficina del director, todos los chicos se quitaban a su paso, se había ganado una mala reputación, aunque eso no le impedía ser de los más codiciables de la escuela.

Llamo a la puerta del director hasta que desde adentro le dieron la orden de entrar.

-¿quería verme? Pregunto luego de cerrar la puerta

-si, siéntate ofreció el director sin mirarlo, mientras revisaba unos papeles

-podría darse prisa, necesito regresar a mis clases. Mizuki en realidad no le tenia gran respeto a las autoridades escolares…o a cualquier otra a excepción de las del Bar.

El director suspiro dejo los papeles, junto sus manos y se dispuso a hablar.

-mizuki…creo que debes cambiar tu actitud

-que quiere decir… ¿que tiene de malo mi actitud? Cuestiono mizuki algo molesto. Odiaba que alguien lo sermoneara, el ya no era un chico. Tal vez no era mayor de edad, pero tampoco un niño.

- bueno, la mayoría de los estudiantes creen que eres el…

-el mas difícil de tratar?

-uuuummm…hijo del diablo es tu nombre mas común dijo el director mientras tomaba los papeles que había estado viendo y se los pasaba.

-¿Qué es esto? Pregunto mizuki algo confundido

-me han estado llegando cartas anónimas acerca de tu comportamiento, esas son solo unas cuantas, tengo una caja llena de ellas

-una…caja? Mizuki fue viendo las cartas una por una. Una leída rápida y supo que no eran cartas de recomendación. Se detuvo al notar una en particular que estaba escrita con tinta roja.

Querido director:

"_En nombre de todos los estudiantes, debo informarle que el alumno mizuki hajime es el maldito mas grande que he conocido en toda mi vida, una asquerosa serpiente manipuladora. Si algún día tiene hijos, temería por sus vidas porque serian corruptos y se convertirían en monstruos igual que el". ¡Haga algo, por alguna razón lo pusieron de director!_

Mizuki apretó la carta a punto de romperla –"esa sucia rata traidora"

-director…

-si?

-recibe cartas como estas todos los días?

-casi todos y esa que acabas de leer es muy singular, la persona que la escribe siempre lo hace con tinta roja. Esa es la más amable de todas las que ha escrito.

-ya veo…puedo conservarla? Pregunto refiriéndose a la carta escrita de rojo.

-no veo por que no…mizuki eres el presidente de tu clase, no se por que pero te escogieron a ti.

-"el dinero y el temor son dos armas poderosas" pensó mizuki mientras guardaba la carta en su bolsillo y el director seguía diciendo cosas a las que no presto atención. –"y yo tengo ambas…aunque mas de la ultima"

-debes dar el ejemplo continuaba el director –sino tendré que ceder a las peticiones y quitarte el puesto de presidente

Mizuki solo había escuchado fragmentos de la amonestación, pero esa última parte la había escuchado fuerte y claro. No quería perder su puesto, solo quería lo mejor para todos. Y el era el mejor ¿acaso era mala persona por pensar así? (Es tan noble el chico ¬¬)

-tiene razón director hablo mizuki poniéndose de pie dispuesto a dar un discurso muy convincente –ellos me eligieron presidente esperando cosas buenas de mi, no puedo fallarles, se que he sido muy egoísta y algo manipulador, pero…debo darles lo mejor de mi…lo haré

-sabia que comprenderías dijo complacido el director-puedes regresar a tu clase.

Mizuki hizo una reverencia y salio con una sonrisa en el rostro. El director se quedo viéndolo salir, había sido muy sencillo, por alguna razón en todas las cartas decía que jamás le dijera a mizuki sobre ellas, pero esa era la única forma de hacerlo mejorar. Esos chicos eran muy exagerados, mizuki comprendió que estaba mal y prometió darlo mejor. Era una persona muy comprensible.

Mizuki apenas salio cambio su sonrisa por una seriedad extrema. Claro que iba a mejorar, pero a su modo. S i antes pensaban que era el hijo del diablo, ahora pensarían que era el mismo diablo en persona…en especial el traidor

-"¿creías que no me daría cuenta de que es tu letra¿O que jamás la vería?" mizuki jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de que el lo traicionara, confiaba en el, eso lo hacia sentir como un estupido, odiaba esa sensación.

Iba caminando por los pasillos desiertos de su escuela. De la nada una mano lo tomo por la muñeca y lo halo hacia dentro del baño, lanzándolo al piso para luego acostarse encima de el sujetando sus muñecas con una de sus manos.

-¡que demo!… mizuki no tuvo tiempo de continuar ya que el desconocido le callo besándolo rápida y profundamente.

Mizuki abrió los ojos enormemente por la sorpresa. Sentía como exploraba su boca y le robaba el aire mientras una de sus manos quería entrar en sus pantalones a lo que el oponía resistencia. El sujeto llevaba puesta una media en la cara y el uniforme del colegio. Seguro que quería vengarse de el. No seria el primero que lo deseara, pero si el primero en intentarlo.

-"no te será tan fácil" mizuki levanto la rodilla golpeándolo justo en la entrepierna. El desconocido grito de dolor liberando las muñecas de mizuki, dándole la oportunidad a este de echarlo a un lado y levantarse.

-¡eres un desgraciado! Espeto mizuki golpeándolo con el pie en el estomago varias veces. Luego camino rápidamente hacia la puerta, esta si que se la iban a pagar caro…

-mizuki…logro articular su atacante haciendo que este se detuviera

-"esa voz…" mizuki se volteo y camino lentamente hacia su atacante. Cuando estuvo cerca de un rápido movimiento le quito su mascara descubriendo su identidad.

-Ho…hola dijo sin aliento y con una sonrisa forzada

-¿kajimoto? Mizuki quedo perplejo -¿estas loco! Exclamo algo molesto, pero asustado por como lo había dejado.

-quería sorprenderte…

-y vaya que lo hiciste dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie –no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, casi te mato

-esta bien dijo tomándolo por sorpresa al empujarlo, haciendo que mizuki fuera a parar dentro de uno de los cubículos.

-¿Qué haces? Pregunto mizuki

- te extrañé -dijo entrando al cubículo junto a mizuki y cerrando la puerta con cerrojo, cambiando el letrerito de vacío a ocupado.

- en verdad te extrañe -continuo desabrochando rápidamente los pantalones de mizuki

-¡detente! -exclamo mizuki debo volver a clases –además tu estas herido "y yo tambien"

-nos saltamos un par de clases -dijo con una sonrisa bajándole los pantalones junto con la ropa interior hasta los tobillos –y me recupero rápido

-…esta bien acepto mizuki al ver que su miembro estaba de acuerdo –pero que sea rápido dijo desabrochándole la camisa

-gracias

-muy rápido. Nos calentaremos un poco y luego la mejor parte de acuerdo?

-bueno, eso va contra mis costumbres, pero… esta bien

Sin perder un segundo kajimoto ataco la boca de mizuki, jugueteando con la lengua de este. Acariciando su torso desesperadamente. Había estado fantaseando mucho tiempo con algo como esto. Mizuki acariciaba su pecho, se notaba que hacia ejercicio. Bajo sus manos al miembro de kajimoto, comenzando a masturbarlo, cosa que hizo que este lanzara gemidos ahogados dentro de su boca

-ah, ah rápido pidió mizuki entre besos

-si, si acepto kajimoto de mala gana. Le gustaban las sesiones de sexo largas. Pero debía aceptar las condiciones de mizuki lo volteo inclinándolo haciendo que este se apoyara en el inodoro. Comenzó introduciendo un dedo dentro de el, moviéndolo un rato de adentro hacia fuera para que luego otro dedo le hiciese compañía

-date prisa pidió mizuki mordiéndose el labio inferior

-si no te conociera diría que estas desesperado dijo kajimoto lamiéndole el cuello. Ya era hora de terminar

-mizuki, solo entre dos dedos, así que esto va a dolerte un poco advirtió tomando su miembro con una mano y apuntando hacia la entrada dilatada de mizuki.

-aaaahhhh, que bueno es estar de vuelta en este lugar dijo kajimoto con los ojos cerrados, suspirando al introducir la cabeza de su miembro dentro de mizuki.

-ugh… mizuki crujió los dientes ante tal invasión. Las piernas le temblaban, sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento. ¡y ni siquiera había entrado por completo!

Kajimoto empezó a empujar suave y pausadamente hacia dentro de mizuki, recibiendo solo quejas de este.

-te dije que te dolería un poco dijo sin dejar de avanzar

-un… ¿poco? Mizuki estaba algo incrédulo referente a eso. o. Aunque el que se sintiera tan desfalleciente no era normal. Debería comenzar a ser uke mas seguido. Aunque después de lo que paso con kaoru, lo mejor seria dejar de serlo. No le había vuelto a hablar a kaoru desde lo ocurrido.

- ya…ya esta dijo kajimoto. Había entrado por completo dentro de mizuki. Ahora solo había que esperar a que este se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Cosa que se le hacia casi imposible. Poder estar dentro de mizuki sin hacer nada, era muy difícil.

Mizuki sintió que había llegado el momento. El momento en que disfrutaría de las placenteras sensaciones que el miembro de kajimoto le otorgaba.

-puedes empezar declaro mizuki

-¿seguro? Pregunto kajimoto aunque ya nada de lo que dijera mizuki lo haría detenerse.

- si seguro hazlo dijo un impaciente mizuki.

Kajimoto sonrió y empezó a entrar y salir de mizuki de forma rápida. Le extasiaba el sentir el interior de mizuki una y otra vez. En verdad era una deliciosa sensación. Oía como mizuki gemía ante cada penetración, un sonido bastante placentero.

Mizuki sentía como kajimoto se movía dentro de el. Cada estocada iba hasta el fondo. Oía como los testículos de kajimoto chocaban contra sus gluteos, sonido que lo excitaba más.

Kajimoto sujetaba el hombro de mizuki con una mano mientras que la otra masturbaba a su amante al ritmo de la penetración. No habían hecho mayores, ya que alguien podría descubrirlos, eso hacia mas excitante el momento. Aunque para mizuki era especialmente difícil no hacer ruidos.

De pronto kajimoto detuvo su movimiento. –mizuki…no hagas ruido

-¿Qué?

-dime, la invitaste a salir? Se oyó una voz

-si, pero ella ya tenia otros planes. Se oyó otra voz. Al parecer no sabía que ellos estaban ahí.

-"rayos, justo lo que me faltaba" kajimoto había comenzado a moverse lentamente. Mizuki sintio que su orgasmo venia inminente.

-kajimoto…no aguanto mas dijo bajamente

-no, espera… dijo aunque el se sentia igual. Ya no podía dejar de moverse y sentia un hormigueo en sus genitales quito la mano del hombro de mizuki para ponerla en la boca de este. Le seria difícil contenerlo ya que el tenia una doble estimulación. Trataria de hacerlo callar lo más posible. Si los encontraban en esa situación los expulsarian de la escuela sin lugar a dudas. Mizuki tenia muchos enemigos a los cuales les encantaría saber que su presidente había sido penetrado en el baño.

-kaji… aah…voy a…

-huuugh..huufff…aah kajimoto gemía bajamente mientras se contorsionaba dentro de mizuki. Era difícil tener un orgasmo y no poder gritar como se debe.

-uuuuuummmm….ahaahah, uugghh… mizuki apretaba fuertemente sus dientes. Era increíble el control que podía tener. Aunque cabe resaltar que la mano de kajimoto le ayudaba mucho. Tuvo un orgasmo violento. Se vino en la mano de kajimoto embarrándola junto con el inodoro. Sus piernas desfallecieron, hubiera caido de no haber sido sostenido por kajimoto

-mizuki –kajimoto se controlo para no gritar

-estoy bien dijo débilmente –solo algo…cansado. No dormí bien anoche

-nunca duermes bien por las noches dijo kajimoto con una sonrisa de alivio. Lo había asustado.

El baño había vuelto a estar callado. Kajimoto dejo a mizuki apoyado contra la pared, se lavo las manos y luego fue rápidamente cerrar la puerta del baño con seguro. Volvió junto a mizuki para ayudarlo a vestirse

-¿estarás bien?

-si -dijo mizuki mas recobrado –pero lo mejor será no tener sexo hasta la tarde - dijo abrochándose la camisa mientras kajimoto le subía los pantalones.

-¿no seria hasta mañana o pasado mañana? Pregunto kajimoto abrochándose los pantalones para luego abotonar su camisa.

-no lo creo -dijo mizuki dándole un fugaz beso en los labios –nos vemos dijo saliendo del baño con su usual sonrisa

-adiós…fue un placer verte -dijo kajimoto para si mismo viendo la puerta por donde mizuki había salido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camino por los pasillos desiertos hasta su salón. Como era cambio de hora no había profesor y los chicos estaban en todas partes menos en sus asientos.

Apenas entro mizuki, hubo un silencio sepulcral, se veía como un aura negra lo rodeaba mientras avanzaba hacia el frente. Obviamente iba a decir algo.

-tomen asiento por favor- dijo recobrando su sonrisa, mas diabólica que nunca. Todos tomaron su asiento sin objeción alguna

-tal vez se pregunten que pasa comenzó a hablar -iré directo al grano

-vi las cartas que no se quienes de ustedes enviaron al director con el propósito de hundirme.

Apenas dijo esto y hubo un murmullo general.

-le prometí al director que cambiaria…y lo haré.

Otro murmullo y algunas caras llenas de expectación, otras de incredulidad, entre otras reacciones.

-de ahora en adelante, no habrá mas paseos escolares

-¿Qué! Gritaron todos al unísono. No era que les gustaran los paseos escolares, todo lo contrario los odiaban, pero era una valiosa oportunidad para no asistir a clases. Era un asunto de especie amor-odio.

-Tu no puedes prohibir eso! Se oyó una voz

-¡es cierto, eso no esta en tu área! Las voces de reclamo venían de todas partes.

-eso no es todo. -Continúo mizuki-tendrán que pagar 300 yenes cada semana como multa por agravios personales y difamación por un mes.

-¿Qué! Se volvió a escuchar

-acaso tengo que recordarles que conozco donde viven cada uno de ustedes?

El silencio no se hizo esperar. Nadie quería tener a mizuki de enemigo. Una vez un estudiante tuvo la valentía…o la estupidez de enfrentarse a el… al otro día se cambio de escuela…nadie sabe por que…

-bien eso es todo. Si tienen alguna queja solo díganlo sin rodeos…soy abierto a las criticas dijo mordazmente.

-……

-eso pensé. Mizuki se dirigió hacia su asiento, tomo su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ya su trabajo ahí estaba hecho. Además no tenia ganas de tomar clases.

-oh, que tonto soy, se me olvidaba decirles dijo volteándose antes de salir

-si habrá paseos escolares solo estaba bromeando, pero ahora valdrán la mitad de la calificación del mes, convencí a los profesores, yo que ustedes no faltaría. Y Si dicen algo lo sabré, cualquier cosa que hagan lo sabré, si escriben algo lo sabré, tengo varios infiltrados aquí…!que tengan un buen día!

Dicho esto salio caminando hacia la salida de la escuela, tendría que inventar una excusa para que lo dejaran ir…eso no seria difícil

-"nada mejor para dividirlos que decir que hay soplones…idiotas"

Mizuki siguió su camino…

- "pero antes de irme…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"cielos, que aburrido es esto" esos eran los pensamientos de eiji, que apoyaba su cabeza entre sus manos tratando de no dormirse

-"si al menos el estuviera aquí, tendría con quien hablar".

Ellos siempre hablaban en clases, de hecho era eiji que hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Su amigo solo le sonreía y por alguna razón que todavía desconoce siempre era el al que le llamaban la atención por hablar, el su querido amigo parecía saber el momento exacto en que debía ver al maestro y simular que le interesaba la clase… lo peor era que sus notas eran excelentes, cosa que hacia mucho contraste con las suyas.

-¡kikumaru, preste atención! Se oyó la voz del profesor

-¡eh, si señor! Exclamo eiji volviendo en si.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al único alumno que faltaba. El rostro de eiji se lleno de alegría y asombro.

-"pensé que no vendrías, jamás habías llegado tarde"

-lo siento mucho profesor se disculpo el muchacho –tuve problemas esta mañana

-dado que es la primera vez que ocurre, lo dejare pasar, solo procure que no vuelva a ocurrir, entendido señor fuji?

-si señor, muchas gracias dijo tomando asiento al lado de eiji, junto a la ventana.

-hasta que por fin llegas dijo eiji en un susurro.

-tuve problemas con mi hermano esta mañana

Syusuke mostraba sus hermosos ojos azules. Eiji sabia que la mayoría de las veces que eso pasaba syusuke era de temer.

-"su hermano debió hacer algo muy malo" ya hablaría con el en el receso, por ahora lo mejor era prestar atención al profesor.

**EN EL RECESO **

-ryoma vamos a comer- dijo alegre momoshiro llevándolo del brazo al lugar que siempre compartían.

-si, si ya voy, despacio- dijo ryoma caminando lentamente. Se le había ido la mano en cuanto a sexo se refería.

-ryoma…

-¿si?

-¿Qué te paso en el cuello?

-¿que? Ryoma ya sabia de que estaba hablando momoshiro.

-eso, ese morado que tienes ahí- dijo momoshiro señalando la zona alterada por tezuka

-ah, eso. Un tonto de mi salón me lanzo algo. Como veras tiene fuerza

-vaya… ¿y que hiciste?

- lo golpee con la silla- contesto simplemente caminando hacia el árbol al que siempre iban

-que agresivo-dijo momoshiro sonriendo, imaginándose la escena

-"tengo una gran rapidez e increíble agilidad mental" ryoma sabia que momoshiro se había tragado el cuento completamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EN EL RECESO**

Kaoru estaba en estado de alerta. El vendría pronto, lo sabia. Era persistente, demasiado para su gusto. a pesar de estar en otra escuela siempre estaba cuando el salía al receso. Aunque hoy se había tardado…

kaoru camino hacia un árbol cercano, al que siempre iba en el receso. le gustaba estar ahí, era tranquilo y agradable.

En cuanto a el no era agradable¡era una plaga! Nunca lo dejaba en paz, peor aun tenia que acostarse con el cada semana y a veces el muy desgraciado lo tomaba de sorpresa y lo seducía. Ni que el fuese adictivo…o si?

-en que piensas kaoru? Se oyó una voz familiar proveniente de atrás de el. Kaoru dio un respingo al ser sorprendido de semejante forma.

-nada de tu incumbencia respondió hoscamente –sadaharu acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-no, en lo absoluto. Dijo sadaharu que estaba encima de el muro que se suponía que impedía a las personas entrar. Salto del muro y se sentó al lado de la serpiente quien hizo una mueca de hastío. Pero en el fondo (muy, en el fondo) le gustaba estar acompañado… muy, muy en el fondo le agradecía a sadaharu que viniera. Claro, el nunca se lo diría pero el seguro se daba cuenta de ello.

-¿tienes hambre? Pregunto sadaharu de repente

-¿hu? Kaoru volteo a verlo. Antes de poder contestarle su estomago respondió por el.

-en ese caso…

-sssshhhhh…. ¿que tienes en mente?

-podemos ir a una cafetería que queda cerca…claro si no temes escaparte un rato de la escuela.

-buen intento dijo kaoru. Sabia que lo decía para retarlo. En realidad si quería ir, pero no podía dejar a ryoma e irse así nada mas, no con esos sujetos merodeando… ese momoshiro en especial.

-solo serán unos quince minutos…yo te pagare el almuerzo dijo sadaharu tratando de convencerlo. Movió su mano hacia la entrepierna del chico, de un movimiento se introdujo dentro de los pantalones de kaoru, acariciando su enorme bulto.

-como lo pensé- dijo sadaharu con una sonrisa –no puedes esconderlo-saco su mano de los pantalones de kaoru y se quedo viéndolo.

-…esta bien, pero solo quince minutos dijo subiéndose la bragueta.

-si, vamos dijo sadaharu levantándose y saltando por la pared por donde había entrado. Kaoru lo imito repitiéndose que solo lo hacia por la comida gratis, cosa que cada vez que se la repetía parecía mas absurda. La razón por la que iba con el era que en ese momento estaba completamente excitado. Pero en definitiva no iba a dejar que lo sedujera nuevamente, eso lo tenía claro….

**20 minutos después **

Sadaharu entraba y salía rápidamente de la serpiente.

Se encontraban en el mismo callejón de la vez pasada. Sus pantalones estaban por sus tobillos, mientras que las manos de sadaharu inspeccionaban minuciosamente el cuerpo de kaoru. Había terminado de entrar en el hace un rato y ahora se movia placenteramente dentro del cuerpo del menor. Nada le podía proveer mas placer que eso. Estar con kaoru. Siguió con la penetración, dandole oleadas de placer a kaoru que lo hacian olvidarse de todo lo demas.

-¡sadaharu más rápido!- pedía kaoru a gritos. No le importaba que se encontraran en un callejón que alguien podría verlos.

Sadaharu se movía como loco dentro de kaoru. Sus movimientos se aceleraban conforme llegaban ambos al orgasmo dando gritos reprimidos y suspiros a más no poder…

-eres un maldito- dijo kaoru ganándose una sonrisa de sadaharu. Lo había vuelto a hacer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el receso eiji buscaba a syusuke para poder hablar con el. Eso era normal ya que siempre pasaban los recreos juntos. Lo extraño era que no aparecía, lo busco por todos lados sin éxito alguno. Fue a la cafetería y se sentó en una de las mesas vacías.

-"donde te metiste syusuke?"Eiji apoyo si cabeza en sus manos. –"esto debe ser serio"

-¿te sientes bien? pregunto una voz bastante familiar

-si, estoy bien. Dijo desganado -¿para que te llamo el director? pregunto

-te lo diré en casa…. Te diré todos los detalles dijo mizuki con una mala expresión el rostro mirando al vacío

-¿sucedió algo malo? Pregunto eiji al ver la cara de mizuki

-nada que no pueda arreglar. En ese momento sonó su celular –bueno te dejo, me iré antes de que terminen las clases dijo caminando con el celular en mano y dirigiéndose hacia la salida. En ese momento syusuke entra con su celular en mano, tratando en vano de comunicarse con su hermano. Yuuta lo había estado evitando desde el altercado que tuvieron. paso junto a mizuki como si nada ( ya saben, en cámara lenta) y se sento junto a eiji.

-¡vaya, al fin apareces! Dijo eiji dijo eiji molesto, cruzado de brazos y sin mirarlo a la cara

-lo siento dijo guardando su celular –he tenido problemas

-lo se, por eso te he estado buscando y he estado preocupado por ti desde que te ví esta mañana

-de veras lo siento…me perdonas?

-nop. Respondió eiji quien aun no se había vuelto a mirarlo.

Syusuke sonrió. Recordó que eiji a veces actuaba como un niño pequeño. Le gustaba esa habilidad que tenia de hacerle sonreír y olvidar sus problemas, necesitaba eso.

-te comprare un helado después de clases. Ofreció recuperando su habitual sonrisa

-no creas que será tan fácil…uno doble pregunto sin verlo

-si n-n

-ummm… ¿y con esas cositas que le echan arriba? Pregunto ahora mirándolo de reojo

-si n-n

-…y… ¿con nueces? pregunto en un murmullo

-por supuesto

-¡nyaa!que bueno eres! Exclamo eiji abrazándolo como si nada hubiese pasado. –ahora vayamos por nuestro almuerzo dijo llevando del brazo a syusuke hacia la fila. ya le arrancaría la información luego.

-¿hola?

-mizuki…

Mizuki reconoció esa voz al instante. Lo que no recordaba era el nombre. Ya estaba acostumbrado a olvidarlos al otro día. Eran muy pocos los chicos que seguían viniendo después de la primera vez. Ellos se lo perdían.

-¿Quién habla? Pregunto fingiendo no conocerlo

-es yuuta

-ah si, claro yuuta.

-oye podemos vernos…hoy?

-por supuesto. Mizuki se extraño de que lo hubiese llamado. Por la forma como se fue parecía que jamás volvería a tener noticias suyas.

-¿podría ser en otro lugar? Lejos del bar

-claro solo dímelo

Yuuta le dio la dirección a mizuki y este la anoto mentalmente. Tal vez ya no era virgen pero solo había entrado en el una vez. Estaba casi intacto.

-bien, nos vemos dijo yuuta que parecía tener algo de prisa.

-de acuerdo. Adiós mizuki colgó su móvil y se dirigió hacia la salida de la escuela. Ya había hecho todo allí. Ahora debía ir a casa y planear su venganza, la cual seria muy dulce…

-"pero…quizás debería recostarme un rato" mizuki se recostó en un árbol cercano a el. Estaba más cansado de lo que creía.

-"solo…un momento" pensó mientras caía en un pesado sueño. Si saber que otra persona lo observaba.

-"lo sospeche desde que te fuiste del baño" kajimoto avanzo hacia el, coloco la mochila de mizuki junto con la suya y lo tomo en sus brazos. Mizuki acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de kajimoto dejándose llevar.

-será mejor que te lleve a tu casa -pensó poniéndose en camino –eres muy lindo cuando estas dormido… si sigues poniendo caras tan lindas como esa vas hacer que me enamore de ti…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su celular sonó. Cosa que le resulto extraña. Nadie lo llamaba a esa hora. Todos sus clientes sabían que estaba en la escuela, tenían prohibido llamarlo ahí.

-¿Quién es? Pregunto secamente

-necesito hablar contigo…tezuka

-…syusuke

Tezuka se sorprendió al oír esa voz. Tal vez estaban en la misma escuela. Pero nunca se habían visto el rostro… no desde hace mucho tiempo.

-te veré en el parque una hora después de la escuela. Dicho esto colgó

Tezuka reacciono al momento de oír el "bip" característico. Solo había dos cosas por hacer: una era cumplir esa cita y la otra era… hacer otra…

Marco un número en su celular…

-¿hola?

-atobe…

-tezuka. Debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa. Nunca llamas a esta hora… de hecho nunca llamas.

-¿tienes tiempo esta noche?

-por supuesto. Tengo toda la noche

-bien. Nos veremos en el hotel de siempre dijo con su tono frío de siempre

-hasta entonces.

Tezuka colgó su celular. Automáticamente formo su agenda en su mente. Después de clases iría a ver a syusuke, luego se iría al bar hasta la noche la cual pasaría con atobe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji esperaba a syusuke. Este había dejado su almuerzo en la mesa y se había ido con la excusa de ir al baño. Cosa que era mentira

-al fin vuelves dijo eiji al verlo venir – ¿a donde fuiste? Pregunto curioso

-al baño -comento syusuke comiendo -esto esta muy bueno, come eiji n-n

-buen intento…el baño no queda en esa dirección ¬¬

-de veras que esta bueno pruébalo eiji n-n

Eiji soltó un suspiro de resignación y comenzó a comer

–no esta tan bueno ¬¬

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hasta aquí. **

**Después de ver un video con esa cancion se me ocurrio el titulo para esta cap. entoces le agreue tanto lemon como pude. Espero que les haya gustado (que digo gustado, encantado) si les gusto aunque sea un poquito dejenme un review y diganme que les gusto. también se valen correcciones, después de todo eso me ayuda bastante. **

**Por cierto disculpenme. Les dije que en este cap. sabriamos sobre la foto, pero se me extendio demasiado, así que serapara el siguiente… espero. **

**Mausy:** que bueno que te gusto ese lemon lo hice junto con el de ibu/ryoma. En cuanto a syusuke, el iba a ser mi gran final. Pero recorde que tenia que poner algo de tezuka, (sip ese era el) no te puedo decir sobre ninguna de las tres cosas, ya lo sabras a su tiempo ;) aquí tienes un lemon con tezuka que se me ocurrio a ultimo minuto. ¡y creeme que si yo supiera La direccion de ese bar, me los raptaria a los cinco para formar mi propio haren!

**Pst: **¡santo cielo! Que horrible semana me alegra que no te hayas pegado un tiro. Eso es muy valiente de tu parte,espero que tambien te guste este cap. ya le estoy agarrando el hilo a tezuka (en otras palabras lo estoy comenzando a ententder) nos leemos:)

**Miguel: **jajajaja, si lo soy. Es un proceso mental muy largo. Si, así es la vida, estos chicos no tuvieron eleccion. (o al menos ryoma) en uno de eso dias pondre un cap. de cómo era su vida antes (es deir como llegaron al bar)

Sip. Lo conocio justo en su casa. No te confies, si hay algo que me encanta es hacer lo impredecible. Y de eiji se puede esperar cualquier cosa XD.

Jajaja que cosas se te habran metido en la cabeza, nada casto supongo XD creo que es de los mejores, aunque tezuka le gana. La goleen pair es una de las mas famosas (ademas de las mas obvias) pero no te confies, tengo demasiadas cosas en mi mentesita.

Pobre yuuta, no le salio una buena (aunque yo aguantaria toda una tunda por estar un rato con mizuki) momo y ryoma se me fueron de las manos, es que ese cap. estaba centrado en mizuki y eiji. Y kaoru estaba algo… ocupado y no quise interrumpirlo XD no puedo decirte que personajes apareceran pero si puedo decirte que no pueo hacer una silver pair ya que no conozco a los personajes así que no podria hacer un buen uso de ellos. Sory n.n tarde algo mas en actualizar, pero lo hice mas largo para que np haya quejas. Nos leemos luego

**Denevan: **gracias me alegra que te haya gustado. Si la vida de ryoma no ha sido nada facil; en cuanto a eiji y mizuki son de mis personajes favoritos (de hecho los cinco lo son) estos chicos son increibles.

Aquí tienes otro cap. que espero que te guste, no te puedo decir si habra eso, pero uno nunca sabe… ¡hasta luego!

**Mile: **es este cap. tuvimos mas de el. Estoy tomandole el truco a ese personaje n.n

InA-SaN: no te puedo decir que pasara en el futuro, pero como veras en este capitulo hay muchos implicados. Sip ese era tezuka ya sabras porque tiene pesadillas. Ya veras XD nos leemos ;)

Nasaki: que bueno que te gusto. por fortuna le pude introducir dos personajes mas a esto. Aun me faltan varios mas. Por otra parte ¡que bueno que te gusto el lemon! Creeme me dio algo de tabajo hacerlo, en esta ocasión creo que lo suavice un poco no? bueno no importa. Jejeje, syusuke tiene algo que aun no puedo decir. Por cierto mehe estado preguntando… ¿Qué es OCC? Tengo una idea de lo que pueda ser pero no estoy segura así que me encantaria que me explicases. En fin gracias por tu comentario y por la información XD

**Ayacrawford-Reichan**sooooory por lo de la foto, el cap se me alargo demasiado y no supe en donde ponerlo. Que buenoque te haya gustado el cap anterior veamos que tal este.

thorunikisa: sip. Es uno de mis puntos debiles. Pero si lo ponemos en perspectiva actualize mas rápido…no lo creo XD. no te puedo decir nada de eso, solo que estos chicos seguiran teniendo sexo.

Tsubame Gaeishi: holas. Aquí tienes otro cap. donde hubo de todo. Espero que te haya gustado mucho n.n

**Yuu Kleiyu**creo que esta vez me tarde mas de la cuenta. Siii me me hace un lio del demonio con todos ellos, y tezuka se me hace difícil con ese carácter. Descuida me tomare mi tiempo, no demasiado, pero tomare un tiempito. gracias por el consejo. Nos leemos veamos que tal estuvo este cap.

**YO: **que bueno que te haya gustado, actualizare lo mas rápido que mis profesores me permitan. (Dale vegetales a tus hamters, es mas saludable XD) veamos que tal estuvo este cap.

steelmeylin : jejeje, gracias me hagalas aquí tienes muucho mas lemon dos de ryoma y eiji. Al pelirrojo no le gusto el primero XD

luria: que bueno que te encante, ese es mi objetivo. No te puedo decir esas cosas ;) pero en cuanto a kaoru y Zadaru hicieron varias cosas mas en ese callejón ( en otros sitios) quiero poner personajes nuevos en cada cap. syusuke aun no sabe nada y… ya veras en el proximo cap. trabajare tanto como pueda para no dejar atrás ninguna de mis historias.

**akirachinty**: nooo, lo hiciste en el cap tres… o dos? Bueno el hecho fue que lo hiciste. No te decir si los pondre juntos, arruinaria la sorpresa. Pero te dire que tato de sorprender… así que no te confies. Podria hacer quien sabe que XD eiji me mata es uno de mis personajes preferidos de hecho los cinco lo son. Y ya le estoy cogiendo el hilo a tezuka, así que veran mas d el por aquí

**mineko-chan:** gracias, que bueno que te gusto tanto, aquí tienes otro cap para entretenerte. Aun no estoy segura de cómo va eso pero en fin. Tampoco es mio T-T ¡nos leemos luego!

**Anamaceta:** si yo tambien pense que iba a durar mas… como por este cap. lo bueno es que esta largo. Es una personalidad difícil pero ya le estoy cojiendo el truco. Aquí tienes otro cap ¡y estos chicos causaran que se derritan los casquetes polares! XD

**mlld-san:** ¡que bien una lectora nueva¿si tu eres pervertida que sere yo? XD aquí tienes otro cap que espero te haya gustado.

**Kimb-World****¡**me encanta que te haya encantado! Ese mizuki no pierde oportunidad. En cuanto al incest. No me gusta porque me imagino a mis hermanos y… ¡puag! Peeeeero eso no significa que no lea alguna que otra historia así o que no use alguno como personajes secundarios. Esos gemelos de ouran me estan haciendo flaquear XD (ese cap. donde se pelean fue muy divertido) aquí tienes un tezuryo que espero que no sea el ultimo. Amas esperemos que no me pase nada de aquí al siguiente cap. nos leemos n.n

**alba-chan: **noo, ya me habias enviado uno, lo que no recuerdo es en que cap. bueno gracias por este. Que privilegio que me añadas a tu colección 0 me encanta quew te haya gustado como veras en este cap. las cosas se complican

**n.n:** gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Tratare de seguir así siempre.

**SuMiKo hoi hoi**aquí tienes otro cap. que espero te haya gustado. El pobre de yuuta no sabe donde se mete y syusuke al parecer tiene una idea. NO puedo alentar tus esperanzas, pero sonar no cuesta nada. La foto? Ya veremos después de todo ryoma ya le hizo el favor a eiji. Es solo cuestion de tiempo. Hasta luego

**hae uchiha** jejeje y yo generalmente actualizo los fines de semana ese día me dio por actualizar. Ahora que tengo clases me dara mastrabajo hacer esto. No te puedo decir quien es el de la foto. Ya lo veremos

ya le estoy tomando el gusto a tezuka así que veremos mas de el por aquí. Mizuki y los demas tienen la misma edad que en anime. no reo que les importe mucho lo que opine la ley en estos casos XD

el chico no sabe en donde anda metido, syusuke no se quedara de brazos cruzados, aquí habra problemas.

Jajaja, debe agradecerle bastante. Veremos que se me ocurre para ellos en el proximo cap.

Mizuki tiene un don para sacar lo mas bajo de las personas. Imaginate, si eso tiene el hermano menor ni hablar del mayor, que tuvo una entrada violenta al fic.

Ajajaja, este chico es un encanto de persona. Tine muchas cosas en la cabeza que mejor no mencionamos XD

Nop no hiciste ninguna pregunta XD

Estos chicos son capaces de derretir los polos, haran que se extingan los osos polares XD

Delirios producidos por falta de estudio… ¡se lo que se siente!

Yo tambien me retiro a estudiar ¡pero volvere!

Nos leemos luego y no eres la peor especie de humano existente… solo la mas exotica XD

**Hohenheim mx:** nombres complicados son um problema ¿en serio te recuerda a horio? Jajaja mejor corre… ¡oye¿me has estado espiando? Debo empezar a guardar mejor las cosas XD ¡esa idea ya la tenia! Lo que no tengo es el momento indicado, seria cuando logre que tezuka sea mas… sociable.

A mi tampoco me gusta, pero como dijiste hace un buen tema para un fic. Se puede hacer lo impensable. El chico es rebelde pero tiene que admitirlo…e encana su trabajo. (se le esta pegando lo de eiji) no te puedo decir quien es el de la foto ni si ryoma seguira espiando, pero si te puedo decir que lo estoy considerando bastante nos leemos luego n.n

**Milly**: si, se me hace difícil pero bueno, tengo que manejarlos a todos. Nos leemos luego.

**Chica bella y sexy:** .que bueno que te haya gustado tanto. Si tengo que estar pendiente de poner un poco de cada uno.

**Dex: **simple, me siento y escribo lo que se me ocurra XD ojala este me haya quedado igual de interesante.

**Bueno chicos y chicas eso es todo por hoy. Tal vez dure mas de lo planeado pero aquí tuvieron un buen cap. (o eso intente darles) espero que aunque sea los haya entretenido un poquito. por cierto alguien me pidio a kajimoto... bueno ahi tiene n.n**

**a estos chicos se les fue la mano XD**

**Nos leemos luego y opinen a ver que tal estuvo. **

**Besos ;)**


	7. dos encuentros, un desliz y una peticion

**CUERPOS EN VENTA**

**Si lo se, no tienen que decirlo. Lamento haberme ido tanto tiempo. Tuve muchos problemas por aquí. (MUCHOS)**

**Primero que nada, baje la categoría por obvias razones que yo aun no había tomado en cuanta hasta que me lo dijeron n.n **

**Segundo: no se si lo han notado, pero me gusta actualizar los viernes como a las doce del día.**

**Ahora dejo de parlotear y vayamos a lo que les interesa: iba a subirlo mas tarde, pero lo termine antes n.n**

**DOS ENCUENTROS, UN DESLIZ Y UNA PETICION**

**DESPUES DE CLASES**

Eiji devoraba su helado como si su vida dependiese de ello. Le encantaba cuando syusuke lo invitaba a comer helado. De hecho le encantaba syusuke, era su mejor amigo. Claro, cuando lo conoció solo quería acostarse con el, pero el chico le ponía una sonrisa y cambiaba toda la conversación. Eiji hablaba de sexo y en un segundo hablaba de lo mal que le había ido en matemáticas.

-"es mejor así, si tuviéramos sexo se arruinaría todo"- pensaba eiji viendo a su amigo

Syusuke fuji era un gran amigo. Y lo mejor era que sabia lo que hacia. Decía que no lo apoyaba, pero que si lo comprendía y eso era suficiente para eiji.

-¿y bien? dime que te ocurre- demando eiji

-ya te lo dije, problemas con mi hermano

-¡oh vamos! Peleas con el casi todos los días…bueno el pelea contigo, pero es igual.

-si, pero esta vez es diferente -dijo syusuke con un gran suspiro –con solo decirte que lo golpee

-¿lo golpeaste¿Tu¿A el? O-O -pregunto eiji dejando su helado a un lado

-si, así es… no me ha vuelto a hablar desde entonces

-vaya… syusuke lo siento, pero en realidad no se que decirte amigo

-descuida, lo solucionare. Siempre lo hago ¿no?

-si, pero… ¡wow¿Lo golpeaste?

-ya me hiciste esa pregunta

-entonces dime¿que fue lo que hizo?

**-… **-syusuke mostró sus hermosos ojos cargados de sentimientos extraños

-¿syusuke? Eiji centro toda su atención en su amigo. Presentía algo muy malo.

-fue al Bar eiji- dijo syusuke con voz grave

Eiji casi queda en shock al oír eso. Se esperaba algo malo, pero esto rebasaba su imaginación

-¡¿Qué¿Cómo? Es decir ¿Cuándo?...no es posible

-no hay otra explicación para la señales…

-pero¿el te lo dijo?

-no exactamente

-¿cuando paso?

-anoche…

-¿anoche? Pero yo estaba anoche y no vi a tu hermano- dijo eiji algo aliviado

-tal vez no te diste cuenta o entro en el momento en que tu saliste

-no creo…veras cuando alguien primerizo llega al bar. Todo el mundo esta atento y se comenta bastante. Créeme si tu hermano hubiese ido a ese bar, yo lo sabría- aseguro eiji

-…- syusuke quería, pero no podía creer lo que eiji le decía. Su instinto le decía que buscase mejores fuentes.

-no creo que debas desconfiar de tu hermano, el es un chico demasiado listo… creo - eiji recordó que solo lo había visto una vez en una foto. Tenía un recuerdo muy borroso, pero estaba seguro de poder reconocerlo si lo llegaba a ver

-tal vez tengas razón…gracias eiji me siento mucho mejor- dijo syusuke recobrando su sonrisa -"pero solo para estar seguro"

Syusuke miro el reloj. Faltaba media hora para su "cita".

-por nada para eso estoy- Respondió eiji volviendo a su helado –oye¿a donde vas?- Pregunto al ver que syusuke se había puesto de pie.

-tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar- dijo buscando en su billetera –disfruta tu helado dijo colocando el dinero sobre la mesa –nos vemos

-¡oye espera!- Eiji iba a correr tras el, pero…

-aquí tiene -dijo la camarera colocando dos malteadas de chocolate sobre la mesa

-señorita yo no ordene eso- dijo eiji sintiendo un ligero temblor, ya había llegado a su limite.

-el chico que se acaba de ir me dijo que te las diera cuando el saliera –informo la joven marchándose

-rayos, es mi punto débil T-T ¡y ya no puedo resistirlo!

Eiji tomo una de las malteadas, bebiéndola como si de agua se tratase.

-¿eiji? –se oyó una voz familiar

Eiji volteo para ver quien lo llamaba y se encontró con un chico de ojos verdes.

-hola- saludo el joven

-disculpa… ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

-¿Qué¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Eiji lo miro de arriba abajo hasta detenerse en su entrepierna.

-¡claro¡Eres oishi suichiro¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

-solo dime suichiro –dijo amablemente sin percatarse de la mirada a cierta parte de su cuerpo

-de acuerdo suichiro, siéntate, te invito una malteada

-lo siento tengo algo de prisa

-oh vamos, solo una- pidió eiji

-…esta bien- acepto suichiro sentándose en frente el pelirrojo –solo una

-claro, claro- dijo eiji, regresando a su malteada

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES

-¡señorita dos mas! Grito eiji algo alterado

-¿eiji?- Suichiro se dio cuenta que el chico tenia algo raro. Y esa forma de gritar comenzaba a atemorizarlo

-¡vamos suichiro, una mas!

-pero… esta bien, pero solo una- dijo con voz firme, en verdad debía irse, sus padres lo esperaban

TRES MINUTOS DESPUES

-¡señorita!- grito un enérgico eiji -¡dos malteadas de fresa, dos helados de chocolate, dos de vainilla y dos de chispas de chocolate!… ¡y para mi compañero lo mismo!

-¡¿Qué¡Oye espera un minuto!- suichiro se dio cuenta de que eiji tenia una extraña adicción hacia lo dulce… el ya estaba oficialmente asustado, ni siquiera se atrevía a levantarse de la mesa.

DOS MINUTOS, TREINTA SEGUNDOS DESPUES

-¡vamos suichiro, tengo energía de sobra, divirtámonos en grande!- eiji dejo algo de dinero aparte del que había dejado syusuke y comenzó a halar del brazo a suichiro!

-¡espera por favor! – suichiro no quería ir. No podía salir con ese chico, era un desconocido. Solo lo saludo por cortesía.

-¡vamosvamosvamos!- gritaba eiji sin parar, mientras corría arrastrando a suichiro hacia quien sabe donde.

-"aunque… el no tiene cara de mala persona"- pensaba suichiro. Tal vez era un desconocido, pero podían conocerse. Además estuvo en la fiesta del otro día, eso significaba que era un chico de alguna persona importante. Por lo que había visto, eiji en definitiva era una persona muy interesante.

* * *

Tezuka esperaba recostado en un árbol del parque. Fumaba un cigarrillo, cosa que se le había hecho costumbre desde hace tiempo. Pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de pasar. El hecho de que syusuke quisiera hablar con el no era algo de todos los días. No después de lo que paso… 

Oyó pasos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes. No tenia que voltear para saber quien era.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto dándole una calada a su cigarrillo

-¿sabias que fumar mata lentamente?- Pregunto syusuke viéndole la espalda

-¿y?

Syusuke simplemente se encogió de hombros con su típica expresión -disfruta tu agonía

-déjate de tonterías ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo tezuka levantándose pero sin voltear a verlo

-una sola pregunta… anoche… ¿mi hermano estuvo en el bar?

-…no lo se- contesto tezuka –estuve ocupado la mayor parte de la noche

-te creo, pero… un chico primerizo es bien comentado ¿no¿Te llego algún comentario?

-no…

-…esta bien. Gracias por venir- dicho esto syusuke se retiro. En definitiva su hermano había estado con alguien. No le gustaba la idea de que su hermano se hubiese acostado con algún idiota, pero al parecer no había sido de ese lugar. Eso lo aliviaba bastante.

-"yuuta…creo que te debo una disculpa"- pensaba en el camino de regreso a su casa. Sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima

Tezuka volteo y vio como syusuke se retiraba sin mirar atrás. Apenas desapareció de su vista tiro el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplasto con el pie…

* * *

Ryoma estaba molesto. No más que eso, estaba furioso. Tenia una hora y media esperando a que el señor kaoru se dignara en aparecer. Si no iba a venir ¿para que lo llamo diciéndole que lo esperara? Esa llamada había sido antes de la salida. El lo había llamado muchas veces, pero nadie contestaba. Eso lo preocupaba un poco. 

Se dispuso a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la escuela, si kaoru había oído aunque sea uno de sus innumerables mensajes sabría que aun lo estaba esperando.

La escuela estaba vacía. Los profesores al parecer se habían ido temprano, pero la escuela aun estaba abierta al público. El lugar parecía pueblo fantasma.

-¡no, déjenme!- oyó a alguien gritar -¡por favor, déjenme!

Al parecer alguien estaba en problemas. Instintivamente ryoma corrió hacia donde escuchaba la voz. Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba en su antiguo escondite, el que usaba para esconderse de los que lo acosaban hasta que fue descubierto, hasta que momoshiro lo salvara.

Se acerco sigilosamente para ver lo que ocurría.

-si te resistes te dolerá mas- dijo uno de los atacantes

Ryoma los reconoció al instante. Eran los mismos tipos a los que momoshiro les dio una paliza. Al parecer trataban de aprovecharse de otro chico.

El no lo podía permitir. Su cerebro trabajo rápidamente en algún plan. Solo se le ocurrió uno, uno muy arriesgado. Si fallaba, ellos tendrían a otro chico con quien divertirse. Salio de su escondite calmadamente y con una arrogante sonrisa.

-déjenlo ir- dijo firmemente

-¡tu!- vociferaron los tres soltando al pequeño de la banda en la cabeza

-tienes dos opciones: quedarse y ser golpeados por kaoru y mi otro amigo juntos o huir y salvar sus caras, tienes tres segundos para decidir…

Esos tres segundos fueron suficientes para que los tres agresores huyeran dejano una nube de polvo

-quien lo diría, funciono- dijo ryoma complacido. Se dirigió hacia el chico que estaba en el suelo, mirándolo con cara de miedo. Al parecer aun no le habían hecho nada pues aun tenia la ropa puesta.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto acercándose mas al chico que seguía en el suelo

-¡gracias!- exclamo el joven, abrazándolo por la cintura, respirando agitadamente

-me… me salvaste

'tranquilo dijo ryoma, quien estaba comenzando a sentir una sensación extraña y también una especie de dejavú

-gracias a ti- dijo poniéndose de pie –mucha gracias ryoma

-por nada… ¿conoces mi nombre?- le pregunto algo sorprendido

-vamos en el mismo año….y en el mismo salón- explico un tanto desconcertado

-¿en serio?

-me siento al lado tuyo

-vaya… ya recuerdo, eres el otro chico que entrega las clases.- ryoma recordó que había alguien mas aparte de el que no se distraía en las clases, de hecho a el parecían gustarles-¿Cómo te llamas?

-dan, dan taichi- respondió con una sonrisa (si ya se, lo tengo en dos fics, pero en este tiene una función que verán mas adelante)

-bien dan, te daré un consejo. No vuelvas a quedarte solo en esta escuela, a menos que tengas a una persona poco amistosa que golpee fuerte de tu lado… o a un larguirucho sociable que también golpee fuerte

-jajajaja. Creo que tengo una mezcla de ambos- respondió al parecer ya calmado del ataque al que había sido expuesto -¿lo has visto? Lo he estado buscando. Es un chico llamado jin

-¿jin¿jin akutsu?- pregunto ryoma a lo que dan asintió. Vaya sorpresa, jin akutsu era mucho mas terrorífico que kaoru y mas grande y fuerte, kaoru le había advertido que no se le acercara, el mismo ya lo había visto en acción, no podía entender como alguien tan opuesto a el como lo parecía dan, tendría algo con ese chico. Sabia que tenían algo mas que amistad al ver los ojos de dan, se podía ver que ese chico le gustaba.

-¿lo has visto?

-no y eso me alegra ¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien como el?- ryoma había ganado la habilidad de saber cuando alguien estaba con una persona. Esa habilidad la gano en su trabajo.

-se que parece agresivo y peligroso, pero cuando llegas a conocerlo, te deas cuenta que es una buena persona

-…como digas. Bueno, adiós- dijo ryoma dando media vuelta

-¡espera!- grito el chico sujetándolo de brazo

-¡no me dejes aquí solo!

Ryoma suspiro. Hubiese preferido esperar solo a kaoru, pero ya ni modo, no podría dejarlo ahí.

-estoy esperando a alguien, puedes estar conmigo hasta que llegue- dijo ryoma volteando a verlo

-o puedes ayudarme a buscar a jin- sugirió dan, haciendo que a ryoma se le crisparan los nervios

-me encantaría, pero como te dije, tengo que esperar a alguien- dijo comenzando a caminar de regreso a la entrada del colegio

-espera- dijo dan corriendo tras el –iré contigo, no me quiero quedar solo

Momentos después, ryoma esperaba en la entrada del colegio junto con dan. El chico del cintillo hablaba bastante y era muy animado, algo de el le recordaba a momoshiro. Aunque se le veía algo inocente. Quizás era virgen, no lo creía completamente debido a su pareja.

-"Seguro que a mizuki le encantaría conocerte"- pensaba ryoma mirando al chico. Había notado que mizuki tenia preferencia por los chicos mas jóvenes o algo inocentes, aunque no sabia porque. ¿Cómo alguien como el podía estar con akutsu? No importa cuantas veces le diese vueltas al asunto, no le veía sentido.

-¡jin!- grito dan de repente al ver venir al mencionado

El sujeto se acerco con las manos en los bolsillos, miro a dan, luego a ryoma, quien le sostuvo la mirada. Ryoma vio muchas cosas en esa mirada, nada bueno.

-Vámonos- dijo comenzando a alejarse

-¡espera!- grito dan yendo tras el

-"lo olvidaba"- dan regreso junto a ryoma

-gracias por todo ryoma- dijo inclinandose

-descuida

-nos vemos mañana- dijo el chico comenzando a correr para alcanzar a akutsu.

Ryoma se quedo viéndolos alejarse, en realidad eran una extraña pareja.

**

* * *

**

Momentos después, Kaoru hace su aparición, corriendo agitadamente.

-ryoma…- la cara que el menor tenia que indicaba que no

-vaya, hasta que por fin llegas ¿se puede saber por que tardaste tanto¿Por qué no respondiste mis llamadas¿Leíste todos los mensajes que te envié¿Dónde estuviste¿y por…

En ese instante ryoma se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como si fuera una esposa regañona. Dio un gran suspiro, la verdad era que ya no importaba.

-toma tu mochila- dijo lanzándole dicho objeto y comenzando a caminar. Kaoru camino a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos y en silencio, mirándolo de reojo de vez en cuando. Jamás lo había visto tan molesto con alguien, mucho menos con el.

-lo siento- expreso kaoru al fin

-esta bien- dijo ryoma sin mirarlo -¿Dónde estabas?

-…fui a comer algo

-¿todo este tiempo?

-…tenia mucha hambre- respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos

-…claro- dijo acelerando el paso

-fui…acompañado- explico kaoru, también acelerando el paso, no tenia que decir nada mas, ryoma había entendido perfectamente.

-ya veo. Entones tenias que haberme dicho que me fuera. Momoshiro me invito a ver donde trabaja, tuve que decirle que no

-¿en serio?- dijo kaoru tratando de no sonreír –que lastima, lo lamento

-pero que falso sonaste- dijo ryoma mirándolo de reojo

-…lo se "debo mejorar"

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio hasta su casa. Una vez ahí…

-hola chicos- saludo mizuki a los recién llegados desde el sofá

-hola- saludo ryoma ¿Por qué no estas en el bar?

-yo… me quede a descansar un rato, no dormí bien

-si, escuche tus gritos anoche- menciono ryoma sin saber que traía malos recuerdos

-créeme, yo no quería gritar- dijo mizuki mirando a kaoru, quien desvió la mirada

-por cierto ¿donde estaban ustedes dos?- pregunto mizuki desde el sofá, leyendo otra vez aquella carta. Quería mantener su furia fresca

-yo, en la escuela- dijo ryoma algo irritado, aunque esa pequeña irritación que aun le quedaba. Desapareció al recordar que había salvado a ese chico, el mismo que lo hizo sentir tan raro.

-¿y que hay de ti kaoru?-pregunto mizuki al chico que se escabullía hacia el segundo piso

-no te importa- dijo secamente yéndose a cambiar. Después se arrepintió de haberle hablado así después de lo que le hizo, tenia que hacer algo con respecto a mizuki.

-¿que lees?- pregunto ryoma mandando su mochila al sofá junto a mizuki.

-ah, solo es algo tonto. Ya te enteraras después. Ahora come algo ligero, cámbiate y nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?

-por cierto mizuki- dijo ryoma sentándose junto al chico para descansar un poco -¿Dónde esta eiji?

-me llamo diciendo que saldría después de la escuela.

-ya veo… bueno me voy a cambiar- dijo ryoma levantándose con su mochila y dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

-por cierto mizuki…

-¿si?

-mejor te pones algo para esa marca en el cuello- dijo ryoma subiendo las escaleras

-¿marca?...- mizuki paso la mano por su cuello y sintió una parte inflamada. Eso lo sorprendió, no recordaba que kajimoto lo hubiese mordido. En ese momento se dio cuente de que ryoma sabia que el había estado con alguien en la escuela.

-"oh bueno, ya hablaremos sobre eso después"

Ryoma subió las escaleras camino a su habitación. Hace varios días que no iba al bar. Paso por la habitación de kaoru y eiji que tenia la puerta entreabierta. Con el rabillo del ojo logro captar una imagen que lo hizo detenerse. No era para menos, ya que lo que vio fue a kaoru sin camiseta desabrochándose los pantalones.

Ryoma quedo boquiabierto. Se acerco inconscientemente hacia la puerta, inclinándose hacia delante, apoyándose en ella sin llegar a abrirla. La sangre le empezó a fluir hacia cierta extremidad de su cuerpo. Mas aun cuando kaoru quedo solo en boxers. Tenía un cuerpo bien formado, seguro no lo sabia, pero el era extremadamente sexy.

-"no, esto esta mal. Kaoru es como un hermano para mí. No puedo excitarme viendo casi desnudo a un hermano… ¿o si?... oh no, Se los va a quitar"- pensó ryoma abriendo los ojos grandemente al momento en que kaoru se bajaba los boxers de un tirón, tomaba la toalla y se la ajustaba en sus caderas.

-"ugh, viene hacia acá"- ryoma pensó que era lógico. La casa contaba con dos baños y uno estaba en la habitación de tezuka. El otro era el que ellos cuatro utilizaban, no había problemas porque se levantaban a horarios distintos, así que no tenían que esperarse el uno al otro.

-"rápido ryoma, muévete"- ryoma trato de moverse, pero era inútil, sus piernas no le respondían, su mente trataba de dirigirlas pero estas no respondían. Además las imágenes eróticas que le había y estaba proporcionando kaoru sin darse cuenta lo estaban manteniendo hipnotizado.

Kaoru se detuvo bruscamente al ver por el entreabierto de la puerta, un ojo color ámbar que miraba su anatomía de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en una parte en especial. Conocía al dueño de ese ojo…

-¿ryoma?- dijo abriendo la puerta -¿Qué estas?…

No pudo completar la frase, ya que el chico se le vino encima, cayendo ambos al piso. Logro apoyarse en sus manos, quedando sentado con las piernas abiertas y… no le gusto lo que vio.

-…

-…"debo levantarme"- ryoma noto que había caído en medio de las piernas de karou y que su mano había ido a parar en esa parte del cuerpo que se levanta sola…

-"ryoma, levántate antes de que…"- kaoru se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. Su miembro comenzó a reaccionar a la mano de ryoma.

Ryoma noto como el miembro de kaoru iba tomando fuerzas, movió un poco su mano, cosa que le saco un gemido a kaoru, aunque este trato de reprimirlo, kaoru sentía que algo le decía que eso estaba mal.

Ryoma se quedo quieto unos segundos. Luego levanto lentamente la toalla que traía kaoru, dejando libre al miembro que estaba debajo de ella.

-"podría levantar una tienda con esto"- ryoma tomo el miembro de kaoru con su pequeña mano, comenzando a masturbarlo lentamente, con los ojos fijos en su trabajo.

Kaoru cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones de placer que ryoma le estaba proporcionado. Comenzó respirar entrecortadamente mientras ryoma aceleraba el ritmo…

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen?!- pregunto alarmado desde la puerta

-¡mizuki!- dijeron ambos a la vez, ryoma levantándose de golpe y kaoru volviéndose a tapar con la toalla visiblemente perturbado.

Mizuki se quedo viéndolos un rato. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, ni lo miraban al rostro. Jamás se hubiese esperado algo así de esos dos.

-me voy a bañar en el baño de tezuka- anuncio ryoma después de un rato, tomando rumbo a su habitación.

Kaoru se levanto del suelo y se dirijio hacia mizuki a quien apuntaba y no con la mano, y le cerro lentamente la puerta en la cara. Mizuki por fin reacciono. (saben con que apuntaba no?)

-"kaoru y ryoma…eso es demasiado para mi"- mizuki llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor era actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Estaba a punto de irse cuando…

-"lo olvidaba…"- toco la puerta de Kaoru, la cual se volvió a abrir esta vez, Kaoru estaba un poco mas sosegado.

-quiero hablar sobre lo de anoche- dijo mizuki seriamente

-mizuki, yo…-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto mizuki sin rodeos, algo que había aprendido de ryoma

-…

-comprendo que hayas entrado en mi sin preparación, pero lo otro… merezco una explicación

-lo único que puedo decir es que…- Kaoru apretó los puños y miro fijamente a mizuki, esto iba a ser algo fuera de lo común. Pero debía decirlo, era lo menos que podía hacer

-¿y bien?

-fue excitante

-¿excitante?

-si. Entrar en ti y hacerte sufrir. Doblegarte y hacerte suplicar, hacerte rogar… eso me excito mucho…- Kaoru bajo cabeza avergonzado

-bien…- dijo mizuki mirándolo seriamente - estas perdonado- dijo mizuki sacando una sonrisa, dejando mas que sorprendido a Kaoru

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto dudoso de haber escuchado bien

-oye, si me dieran una moneda por cada sujeto que quiere doblegarme, no trabajaría en el bar. Soy arrogante, orgulloso, tengo una actitud altanera, soy apuesto… en fin estás perdonado

-…gracias

-y para serte sincero Kaoru… quiero volver a repetirlo. Exceptuando el dolor extremo todo lo demás fue genial.- mizuki tomo a Kaoru de la mano, sacándolo del marco de la puerta. Lo condujo hacia la pared frente a la puerta y sin el menor reparo comenzó a besarlo y estrujarse contra su cuerpo. Había algo en Kaoru que lo atraía fuertemente, seria esa parte salvaje del chico, esa parte indomable que lo hacia convertirse en un perfecto uke ante el. Con cualquier persona podría ser seme, pero con Kaoru definitivamente, el seria el uke. Era delicioso entrar en el, pero mas delicioso era sentirlo dentro. Lo mejor seria hacerlo igual que la ultima vez, ambos semes, ambos ukes.

Sus manos bajaron a la cintura de Kaoru, haciendo caer la toalla al piso. Kaoru lo sujetaba por la cintura y correspondía el beso de su amante. No quería avanzar más por temor a volverlo a lastimar.

-dejémoslo…-hasta aquí- dijo kaoru entre besos

-…si- acepto mizuki dejando los labios de Kaoru y alejándose -tenemos que salir al bar

-te debo una- dijo Kaoru tomando su toalla del piso y marchándose -… y gracias

-ya te diré cuando- dijo mizuki con una lujuriosa sonrisa que luego borro al instante al darse cuenta de algo…

-"debo pasar menos tiempo con eiji… no será problema"- pensó yendo a su habitación

* * *

-¿que se siente estar de vuelta?- pregunto mizuki a ryoma cuando estuvieron a la entrada del bar. 

-genial. Extrañaba la música erótica, el olor a cigarrillos, el alcohol y las luces parpadeantes.- menciono ryoma sarcásticamente. Nunca le había gustado mucho el bar que digamos. Solo la parte del sexo en las habitaciones y la de los cinco mejores que estaba lejos de todo eso.

-todavía es de día. No habrá luces parpadeantes. Además no huele mucho a cigarrillos, la mayoría prefiere beber a fumar.

-entremos- dijo kaoru comenzando a caminar.

Ryoma camino junto a mizuki tras el chico de mayor tamaño. No le había vuelto a mirar al rostro después de su pequeño desliz. No entendía lo que pasaba. Podía tener sexo con eiji, mizuki, incluso tezuka, pero no podía masturbar a kaoru. Seguro era porque a diferencia de los otros, el nunca había manifestado un interés sexual en el…hasta ahora. Después de todo, el no hubiese podido hacer nada si kaoru no hubiese tenido una erección. Lo mejor era dejar de pensar en el asunto. En definitiva era la mejor opción.

Entraron al bar. Sumergiéndose en un ambiente seductor. Lograron ver a algunos de los chicos haciendo su trabajo.

-es bueno- le menciono ryoma a mizuki mientras seguían caminado, señalando a un chico

-no como nosotros, eso es seguro. –dijo mizuki con una arrogante sonrisa. –el esta al nivel de shoutarou y otros mas.

-ahora que lo pienso…- ryoma se puso a meditar en un asunto en que no había pensado antes. -no conozco a ningún otro además de ustedes.

-eso es porque no te interesa conocerlos. Y eso no importa, eres de los mejores, no tienes porque saber nada más de este lugar. Tú eres ganador, ellos perdedores, no hay nada más que saber del bar

-eso es cierto…- siguieron caminando, yendo hacia una dirección, en busca de una persona en particular.

Entraron por la puerta de empleados (ver Cáp. 2 si no se acuerdan) Kaoru siguió caminando, pero mizuki se detuvo haciendo que ryoma hiciese lo mismo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto ryoma al mayor

-tengo que averiguar algo. Tú sigue adelante

-prefiero esperarte- dijo ryoma. No le agradaba la idea de quedar solo con la otra persona del pañuelo.

-de acuerdo, regreso enseguida- dijo el chico entrando en la puerta de la derecha.

Ryoma se quedo de pie mirando la puerta cerrada por donde mizuki se había ido. Se sobresalto cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-hola- dijo amigablemente -¿tu eres ryoma verdad? He oído mucho sobre ti

-¿Cómo que?- pregunto ryoma sin mucho interés en su interlocutor

-como que, desde que llegaste te pusieron en la categoría de los mejores, eres la envidia de todos por aquí

-que malo por ellos- ryoma lo miro de reojo. Era el mismo chico que mizuki había dicho que estaba por debajo de ellos. Al nivel de otro llamado shoutarou o algo si. Mas le valía haberse lavado las manos.

-cielos, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es kirihara akaya, mucho gusto

-es una lastima que el no pueda decir lo mismo- se oyó la voz del chico que acababa de regresar

-mizuki- ryoma camino hacia mizuki, dejando atrás al chico

-ni siquiera lo intentes kirihara- dijo mizuki en tono de advertencia

-solo estoy siendo amigable. Tu y tus dos compañeros le tienen la correa corta

-para alejarlo de gente como tu, mejor te quedas en tu área y nosotros en la nuestra. No te metas con ryoma o te haré lamentarlo. Vámonos ryoma- dijo comenzando a caminar

Ryoma lo siguió no sin antes darle una mirada a kirihara, quien lo veía con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto finalmente

-no te le acerques a ese chico, parece inofensivo, pero es letal.- advirtió mizuki –es posible que te tenga mala voluntad

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ryoma

-oye, llegaste al bar y en una noche te colocaron con nosotros. Cualquiera te guardaría rencor

-…no creo que eso me importe mucho- dijo simplemente ryoma

-bien dicho, ahora vayamos con los demás

-por cierto mizuki…ese chico de alguna forma… me recordó a ti

-…eso es porque nos parecemos en algunos aspectos. Y es precisamente por eso que debes alejarte de el

-…mizuki…

* * *

-¿Dónde esta eiji?- pregunto tezuka desde su escritorio a los tres que entraron en la habitación. 

-dijo que tenia algo que hacer después de la escuela, aunque dijo que solo le tomaría una hora- informo mizuki

Tezuka suspiro profundamente. Con estos chicos siempre ocurría algo. Hacia tiempo que no estaban los cinco juntos. Primero ryoma se debilita demasiado, al otro día esta con un cliente toda la tarde y parte de la noche, ese mismo día kaoru desaparece toda la tarde y cuando finalmente aparece, le da una pobre excusa que el término por aceptar. Y ahora eiji anda de paseo quien sabe donde. Solo esperaba que no lo estuviese haciendo gratis. Al menos mizuki no se le había ocurrido faltar…aun. El era el mas confiable después de el, incluso llevaba las cuentas en el bar. Mizuki lo había hecho bien y se había ganado la confianza del jefe… aunque si el fuese el jefe, no confiaría tanto en mizuki. El chico es astuto y calcula fríamente. Algo bueno a la hora de tener sexo, pero mizuki lo usaba esas habilidades para mucho mas que eso.

-vayan a cambiarse- ordeno tezuka finalmente

-si, solo queríamos reportarnos- dijo mizuki caminando hacia la puerta, seguido de kaoru y ryoma.

-¿no vas a cambiarte mizuki?- pregunto ryoma al chico que lo veía desvestirse

-no, tengo una cita en otro lugar- dijo sin quitarle la los ojos de encima

Ryoma sentía que a pesar de que solo se había quitado la polera, en los ojos de mizuki ya estaba desnudo.

-¿para que viniste?- cuestiono kaoru

-es una cita secreta –dijo mizuki guiñándoles un ojo –tezuka no debe enterarse, si pregunta por mi, díganle que un cliente adinerado me llevo a un hotel o algo así

-no me digas que…-kaoru comprendió que mizuki había hallado a algún primerizo. Seguro ya lo había iniciado y ahora solo lo gastaba un poco mas para luego deshacerse de el. O tal vez mantenerlo como cliente.

-¿Qué¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ryoma mirando a Kaoru, aunque luego desvió la mirada

-no es nada- dijo kaoru, abrochándose sus pantalones

-hasta luego- se despidió mizuki, saliendo y yéndose por donde estaba seguro que no se encontraría con tezuka

En el vestidor se formo un silencio incomodo. Antes había esos silencios, pero este era demasiado agudo. Ninguno de los dos se miraban a la cara mucho tiempo. Seria mejor resolver eso, Vivian en la misma casa e iban a la misma escuela. No podían seguir así.

-ryoma/ kaoru- ambos se llamaron al mismo tiempo. Se quedaron viéndose un rato y luego desviaron la mirada. No entendían porque les costaba tanto.

-yo… siento lo que paso- dijo ryoma finalmente

-también yo. Hagamos como que jamás ocurrió de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo, incluso mizuki hizo lo mismo- menciono ryoma

Ambos dieron un respiro de alivio. Eso estaba mucho mejor. No hablaban, pero la tensión había descendido a sus niveles normales. Kaoru termino de vestirse y salio a la parte delantera del Bar.

Ryoma que solo se había quitado su polera siguió desvistiéndose. En ese instante una idea le llego ala mente.

-"no pierdo nada con intentarlo"

* * *

-te esperábamos pequeño- dijo el hombre lujurioso, atrayendo a Kaoru con un brazo 

-…

-vamos, unos amigos te quieren conocer- dijo en su oído para luego llevarlo abrazado de la cintura y tocándole el trasero sin pudor

-…- Kaoru camino junto a su comprador, entrando en una de las habitaciones del bar, estas a diferencias de las otras eran mejor decoradas y exclusivas. Adentro habían otros dos sujetos que ya lo habían desvestido con la mirada apenas entro.

-"esto esta mal… no podré con los tres"- pensaba Kaoru sin detener las manos que lo acariciaban por todo su cuerpo…

* * *

-las manos de tezuka se movían rápidamente sobre las teclas del computador. Era un informe que debía entregar para fines de mes, le había dicho a mizuki que el lo haría, a pesar de que el tiraba las fotos de los chicos. Usaba cada momento libre que tenia para completarlo, cosa difícil si se consideraba las revolcadas diarias en la cama de sujetos importantes, la mayoría de sus clientes eran importantes. No les importaba pagar cualquier cantidad, con tal de tenerlo a su disposición. Pronto su trabajo fue interrumpido por un toque en la puerta. Y antes de que pudiera preguntar quien era, esa persona entro, sin permiso 

-ryoma… no deberías estar aquí- dijo con voz neutra. Observo al chico de arriba abajo ¿Qué se proponía en venir vistiendo únicamente sus boxers?... pregunta tonta

-Tezuka ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?- dijo ryoma cerrando la puerta

-que sea rápido- dijo tezuka volviendo su mirada al computador

-¿Por qué casi nunca te veo en casa?- pregunto acercándose

-porque llego mucho mas tarde que tu y cuando tu te despiertas, yo ya estoy en la escuela

-de acuerdo, siguiente pregunta… ¿podrías cogerme ahora mismo?

Esa pregunta hizo que tezuka oprimiera varias teclas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto levantando la cabeza para verlo

-si, ya se que lo hicimos esta mañana en el baño, pero deberías tener mas sexo por diversión y no solo por dinero. ¿Acaso soy el único con el que te has acostado sin cobrarle?

-…- tezuka no respondió esa pregunta. Si lo había hecho antes sin cobrar, solo con una persona: atobe keigo. Pero solo fue una vez y fue porque lo tomo desprevenido… como ryoma ahora.

-puedes hacerlo conmigo de nuevo, sabemos que soy muy bueno

-…-

-¿y bien?

-sal por esa puerta y haremos como que esta conversación jamás ocurrió

-¿en serio?- pregunto ryoma con una arrogante sonrisa –pues…- ryoma se sentó en el piso alfombrado con las piernas abiertas y los brazos cruzados

-intenta sacarme- desafió ryoma

Tezuka alzo una ceja. ¿Desde cuando ryoma se había vuelto tan confiado respecto a el? la primera vez que lo vio estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y ahora estaba tratando de seducirlo… otra vez. El pequeño había pasado mucho tiempo con eiji y mizuki. La primera vez que lo vio no pudo resistirse y lo beso bajo un pretexto. No seria mala idea tener un momento a solas con el… de nuevo

-¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?- pregunto tezuka con curiosidad

-Solo quiero hacerlo, eres el mejor pagado de por aquí…claro de ser extremadamente apuesto. ¿Necesito otras razones? Porque tengo otra

-…- tezuka guardo los cambios de su informe y se dirigió hacia ryoma. Se arrodillo frente a el quedando a su altura, lo atrajo con un brazo y lo beso sin pudor mientras apretaba el cuerpo de ryoma contra el suyo ryoma trato de separarse pero fue inútil. Tezuka le bajo la ropa interior y comenzó a acariciar su trasero rudamente

-des- despacio—logro decir ryoma. . Al parecer tezuka tenía muchas ganas.

Tezuka no dijo nada. Solo fue mas despacio y con calma. Abandono la boca de ryoma para dedicarse a repartir besos y chupetones en su cuello.

-así… esta mejor- dijo ryoma mientras desabrochaba la chaqueta de tezuka, quitándosela y lanzándola lejos

Tezuka iba avanzando, bajando del cuello del menor hacia su pecho, lamiendo sus pezones mientras recostaba a ryoma en el suelo alfombrado color maron

Ryoma desabrocho los ajustados pantalones de tezuka, bajándole la cremallera, dejando al descubierto un gran y endurecido bulto que pedía ser liberado de la ropa interior… y un lugar donde alojarse temporalmente.

Le bajo los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Luego se dispuso a acariciar el trasero del mayor.

Tezuka tenía unos glúteos suaves, pero firmes, increíbles en todo el sentido de la palabra. Lastima que lo mas seguro era que nadie, hubiese entrado, ni entraría a ese lugar.

-"Todo un desperdicio".

Consolaba saber que al menos tezuka utilizaba muy bien su miembro, sin desperdicio alguno… tal vez para las chicas, pero no para el ni para sus clientes.

Tezuka seguía avanzando en su trabajo, hurgando en el pecho del peliverde. Ryoma era una delicia en todo el sentido de la palabra. Bajo de su pecho hacia el miembro de ryoma, el pequeño grito al sentir la boca de tezuka cerrarse sobre su miembro. Se quedo viéndolo como subía y bajaba su cabeza en torno a su miembro, dándole grandes placeres.

Acerco una mano y le quito los lentes, doblándolos y poniéndolos lo más lejos que pudo. Tezuka se veía muy bien sin ellos (y con ellos claro esta)

Tezuka seguía en lo suyo, succionando el miembro de ryoma, aumentando el ritmo conforme al tiempo. Sus manos se paseaban deliberadamente por todo el cuerpo del menor, quien tenía un ligero temblor debido a las descargas de placer que tezuka le estaba proporcionando.

-estoy… empezando a comprender- dijo ryoma observándolo con una lujuriosa sonrisa. Revolviéndole los cabellos con una de sus manos, mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la otra. Tezuka era un gran amante. Era hora de darle un poco de su merecido.

-déjame a mi- dijo ryoma en un susurro-

Tezuka dejo el miembro de ryoma y se sentó en el suelo. Ryoma se arrastro hacia el, tomo su miembro y comenzó a lamerlo sin reparo. Lamiendo la punta, luego el tronco. Finalmente se lo llevo a la boca haciendo gemir a tezuka, quien no se contenía. Era increíble como tezuka gemía cuando tenían sexo. Por eso era que había querido repetirlo, esa era su principal razón, quitarle la mascara que llevaba siempre y verlo sin cohibiciones.

-aaahhh… debemos terminar con esto pronto ryoma- dijo tezuka, recordando en donde estaban

Ryoma siguió jugueteando con el miembro del mayor, haciendo que no pudiese volver a hablar, cada vez que lo intentaba un gemido salía. Era divertido y hasta gracioso verlo intentar decir algo.

-ryo aaaahhh… deten aaahhh… pararaaaahhh. ¡Detente!- logro decir. Ryoma dejo su miembro, algo divertido por haberlo sacado se sus casillas

-tranquilo, debes relajarte- dijo ryoma dejando el miembro de tezuka y recostándose boca abajo en el suelo –adelante

-…- tezuka se coloco encima de ryoma, abrazándolo con fuerza. Ryoma exhalo todo el aire que tenia cuando sintió el enorme miembro de tezuka en medio de sus glúteos. El miembro de tezuka que ya había sido lubricado por ryoma, además de estar destilando líquido pre seminal, se frotaba entre los glúteos de ryoma, preparando el camino para una invasión, además de proporcionarle un grato placer al menor. Comenzó a mover la cabeza de su miembro cerca de la entrada de ryoma, haciendo movimientos circulares sin penetrarlo, solo para prepararlo más. No iba a usar los dedos esta vez. Su mano izquierda fue camino al miembro del chico, tomándolo y comenzando a masturbarlo suavemente, mientras su mano derecha acariciaba uno de sus pezones dando movimientos circulares.

Dejo de hacerlo para comenzar a penetrarlo. Con las manos sujetando las caderas del pequeño, guió la cabeza de su miembro hacia la entrada de ryoma, quien gimió al sentirlo. Muy lentamente, tezuka comenzó a empujar hacia dentro, haciendo que ryoma sintiera una mezcla de dolor y placer

-eres enorme- se quejo ryoma con los ojos cerrados

-eso ya lo sabias- dijo tezuka, quien cerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios de puro placer al estar entrando en el suavísimo, calido y estrecho interior del chico de ojos dorados. Estaba entendiendo la adicción de eiji por querer acostarse con el chico a cada rato. Llego hasta cierto punto y se detuvo, sabia que si llegaba a entrar completamente en ryoma, el chico no podría trabajar por una semana.

Comenzó a besar el cuello del menor, a quien le doblaba en tamaño o incluso más, esperaba a que ryoma se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

Pero de pronto, tezuka empujo con fuerza e introdujo de golpe casi la totalidad de su miembro. Haciendo que ryoma gritara, presa de un dolor y inmenso y desconsiderado. Tezuka lo abrazo fuertemente del torso y comenzó a morderle la piel de los hombros y a succionar la de su cuello.

Lagrimas de dolor comenzaron a aflorar de los ojos de ryoma, eyaculo parcialmente por la embestida recibida, cualquier placer que haya recibido, se esfumo y fue sustituido por un horrible dolor. Todo lo contrario de tezuka, quien sentía un indescriptible placer al arremeter con brutalidad contra el hermoso cuerpo que tenía a su merced.Disminuyo sus embestidas al notar que había sido demasiado violento con ryoma, el chico parecía estar al borde de quedar inconsciente. Soltó sus caderas, pero sin dejar de penetrarlo y con una de sus manos tomo la cara del pequeño haciendo que girara un poco, dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del menor, haciendo que este volviese a sentir el placer inicial, haciendo que recobrase las energías y los ánimos.

-lo siento- dijo tezuka para luego lamer la mejilla del chico

-descuida, estoy bien- respondió ryoma, cerrando un ojo y dejándose llevar por las caricias de tezuka

Tezuka cómenos a embestirlo, a empujar y retraer su enorme miembro del interior de ryoma, a veces rápido, a veces lento, muy lento, muy rápido, sacándole innumerables jadeos y gemidos.

-¡más rápido tezuka!- pedía ryoma fuera de si, disfrutando a plenitud el miembro del mayor

Tezuka comenzó a masturbarlo fuertemente aumentando los pequeños gritos de placer del menor. Continuaron así, hasta que el placer fue demasiado grande y llego a su culminación

-¡aaahh¡TEZUKA!aaaahh¡ooh¡aah!- ryoma sentia como su cuerpo se contraía, y relajaba grandemente, gracias al brutal orgasmo que le había regalado tezuka

-aaahhh… ryoma¡aaaahh¡aaaaaahhh!

Ambos chicos emitieron un largo, sonoro y singular gemido cuando el orgasmo se propagó completamente en sus jóvenes, hermosos y perfectos cuerpos. Tezuka descargo una gran cantidad de semen en el interior de ryoma, haciendo que el chico se sintiera inundado, lo cual elevo al máximo su sensación de placer, haciendo que su miembro eyaculara lo último que le quedaba en las hermosas manos de tezuka.

Tezuka salio de ryoma despacio y sin prisas, contrario a su reaccion secundaria, la cual fue comenzar a vestirse con gran velocidad

-¿Cuál es la prisa?- pregunto ryoma poniéndose los boxers y luego viendo a tezuka, quien se vestía sin decir palabra.

-…llama a Kaoru y a mizuki- dijo finalmente tezuka terminando de vestirse

-¿Qué?- pregunto ryoma confundido

-volverán a casa, no durmieron bien anoche, no están en condiciones de trabajar

-pero…

-hazle caso ryoma- se oyó una voz conocida, ambos miraron hacia la puerta

-kaoru…- ryoma ni se inmuto con el hecho de que estaba en ropa interior y kaoru seguro ya sabia que lo había echo con tezuka. -¿estuviste con alguien, verdad?- pregunto ryoma al ver al chico sonrojado y algo desarreglado, con los pantalones casi cayéndose al suelo. Se veía bastante extraño… y débil

-si… esta de locos allá fuera. Quieren que vuelva, nos quieren a los cinco...

-pero eiji no esta y no contesta las llamadas y mizuki ya se fue con un cliente

Tezuka quedo en silencio, no tenía autoridad para mandarlos a su casa así como así. Necesitaba una razón, pero no podía enviarlos a trabajar, sin duda terminarían demasiado cansados y podrían enfermarse.

-tezuka- ryoma llamo la atención del mayor, quien fijo sus ojos en el

-Vámonos…los tres- dijo ryoma. Conocía lo suficiente a tezuka como para saber que era lo suficientemente responsable como para quedarse y hacer frente a la situación el solo.

-…ustedes salgan por atrás, si ven a eiji díganle que no venga aquí, traten de llamarlo, yo avisare a mizuki y me quedare a terminar un informe.

-…- ryoma iba a decir algo, pero kaoru se lo impidió

- Vámonos- dijo Kaoru saliendo por la puerta

-…no vayas a tratar de hacer nuestra parte tezuka, solo encárgaselo a los demás no somos los únicos que trabajan aquí- dijo ryoma antes de salir

Tezuka se quedo viéndolos irse. Luego centro su atención hacia el informe incompleto. Tendría muchos problemas para explicar el porque había una baja tan marcada al final. Y lo peor de todo es que si hacia lo que tenia en mente, tendría que pedirle ayuda a atobe, cosa que elevaría su ego a dimensiones desconocidas.

Hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, pensando en el acontecimiento pasado. Por un momento había perdido la noción de la realidad y en vez de ryoma había visto a otra persona. Eso lo lleno de algo indescriptible. Menos mal que logro volver a la realidad antes de dejar inconsciente al chico. Ahora debía hacer algo… seguir una parte del consejo de ryoma y ligarlo con lo que tenia en mente…

* * *

Kaoru y ryoma volvieron a los vestidores, kaoru se cambio y ryoma se vistió. Salieron de ellos y tomaron camino hacia la salida trasera del lugar 

-Kaoru…- dijo ryoma rompiendo el silencio –no vuelvas a hacer eso

-¿hacer que?

-a desaparecer así no más- ryoma estuvo tentado a decir "me preocupe mucho por ti" pero hubiese quedado muy sentimental

-…lo siento

-ya no estoy molesto- aclaro ryoma –solo la próxima vez que llegues tarde avísame y ya

Kaoru sintió un extraño impulso de abrazar al menor que se preocupaba tanto por el. Sintió un fuerte latido en el corazón que paso tan rápido como vino. Fue una sensación extraña… familiar y extraña

-¿te sientes bien ryoma?- pregunto al notar algo

-si¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-estas cojeando un poco- le hizo notar

-estoy bien. Solo algo… lastimado

-…entiendo

-¿lo has hecho alguna vez con tezuka?- le pregunto sin verlo

-no. Ninguno de nosotros ha estado con tezuka. Solo tú. A el no le gusta tener sexo fuera de su trabajo, además de que ninguno de nosotros o al menos yo lo ha intentado

-inténtalo, el es grandioso- dijo ryoma con una sonrisa para luego caminar mas rápido, dejando a Kaoru sorprendido. El chico del pañuelo no se esperaba esas palabras de parte de ryoma… quizás tomaría el consejo

CONTINUARA ..

**Carajo, la maldita foto esa se me escapa entre los caps.** ¬¬ **Sera en el próximo n.nu **

**Lo lamento si nos le gusto este Cáp. Compréndanme exámenes me tenían sin una gota de imaginación T-T ¡por otro lado, agradezco sus reviews! Me encanta leerlos, me encanta contestarlos¡¡me encantan!! **

**¡¡Soooooooooory que aun no he puesto lo de la foto!! El lado bueno es que ya empeze a digitar el siguiente Cáp. asi que si ustedes opinan y yo digito veremos el proximo Cáp. mas pronto (mucho mas pronto) de lo que creen. Lo de la foto saldra en el proximo Cáp. a como de lugar, se los prometo**

**Pst¿alguien sabe cuanto vale un yen en dólares? Necesito saber eso, si alguien sabe me lo informa por favor.**

**REVIEWS**

**Miguel: **estuvo de locos¡que bien porque esa era la idea!bien lo dijiste. Eiji las comienza y mizuki las secunda XD. En cuanto a ryoma, tiene buenos maestros n.n. por ahora no creo que pase nada entre esos dos.

Jeje, no puede controlarse cuando del dataman se trata, iba a ser ese lemon mas largo, pero se hubiese hecho demasiadas páginas. A oishi lo vimos en este Cáp. y ya veremos que sucederá mas adelante.

En cuanto a kawamura, no puedo revelar si saldrá mas adelante y la razón por la que conozco a atobe es porque… es mas fácil encontrar informaron sobre el que de los demás… mucho mas facil

Nos leemos ;)

Por cierto, lo siento por ausentarme tanto en msn. Es que me a mi también me tienen a correa corta XD

**Nasaki: **¡gracias! Kaoru es un chico algo salvaje, mizuki es algo… ¿maligno? Puede ser, pero aun no ha mostrado su lado verdaderamente feo. Me alegra que te haya encantado ese lemon, fue algo imprevisto para mi, pero creo que me salio bien.

Gracias, me esfuerzo para que los personajes salgan con varias facetas, eso lo hace mas interesante… eso y los lemons XD

Cuando conocí prince of tennis, en primer lugar odie a ryoma (a eso se debe mi primer fic. Lo hice para hacerlo sufrir) aunque luego le tome tanto amor que lo he hecho protagonista en casi todos mis fics. n.n (por cierto si tu momoshiro se parece a tu amigo, tu amigo debe ser una persona muy interesante.

Pobre syusuke, en realidad detesta esa precocidad en su hermano menor, de estos veremos en otro Cáp.

Ah y también veremos de atobe y su encuentro con tezuka no se que pasa pero estos caps. Se me están haciendo muy largos y tengo que cortarlos. Quizas tenga de dejar de hacerles lemons…naaaa, mejor escribo más rápido… cosa que por ahora es imposible

Y ya viste a suichiro por ahí no? Lo veremos en algún Cáp. Siguiente

¡y gracias por la aclaración! Nos vemos ;)

**Rockergirl-sk:!holas! **

O-O ¿tres caps.. En un dolo día? Eso es demasiado, en serio. Mejor léelo de poquito a poquito n.n

Jejeje, el chico tiene de quienes aprender, ese eiji, no tiene límites. Y de syusuke ya veremos que hay con el en capítulos futuros. El tiene su propia historia.

Al parecer la esistencia de Kaoru en cuanto a eso se refiere es nula, y mizuki es malo muy malo, de hecho si supiera lo que esta comenzando a sentir su amigo le daria risa. (ya me entenderas mas adelante)

Tezuka/syusuke? Ummm… no lo se… quien sabe si tenemos suerte es probable que veamos eso, pero no te aseguro nada.

Nos vemos luego.

Pst: yo tambien leo y escucho música, asi que estamos iguales n.n

**hae uchiha:** esa era la idea, que hubiese mucho de todo… aunque mas de lemon. Ya veras para que mas adelante.

Jajajaja.m ese es nuesto mizuki (es de mis personajes preferidos n.n)… y yunta no se queda atrás. Veremos un poquito de ellos en el proximo capitulo. Por ahora solo tenemos esto.

¡Jajajaja! Lamento haberte hecho ensuciar la pantalla, eso a mi también me altero cuando lo escuhe. No recuerdo exactamente de quien, pero cuando lo oi, le envie todo el jugo encima XD

no te preocupes, yo también tengo sueño, eso de desvelarse no es para mi, tengo suerte de últimamente estar sola en las mañanas, eso me da tiempo a escribir un poco. Asi que quizas nos leamos mas rapido.

Ese chico no para ni para respirar, no espera, ese es eiji, este para ir de casería. En serio que tienen que darse un respiro

Jejeje¿sabes que es lo mejor¡Que habrá mejores capítulos! No te digo mucho porque me delataria a mi misma. (Cosa que a veces hago XD)

Ryoma tiene demasiado tiempo compartiendo con eiji y mizuki, ya ha aprendido bastante. Y eso que esto aun no termina.

¡esta vez pude hacerlo! Finalmente un lemon con tezuka, pero como viste no sera el ultimo. Lo veremos con varios personajes mas, este chico tiene clientela muy buena ;)

¿Como lo supo? Eso fue gracias a su "experiencia laboral" nada mejor a la hora de descubrir cosas relacionadas al trabajo.

Como viste no hubo gran cosa con syusuke, solo era el chico y su sobreprotección, aunque este caso no esta sobreprotegiendo.

Ya veremos que hay con esos dos, en otro Cáp. pero si se llevan bien, pero tezuka lo llamo por otra razón que ya conoceras.

Jejeje, mizuki tiene muchas características muy malas, la manipulación es una de ellas. Otras son las amenazas y escarmientos, etc. No se que haras con esas lecciones, pero pobres de tus compañeras XD

¡aaaahhh¡nooo¡mejor tengan sexo! n.n no le quiten la mente a esta escritora… ya esta dañada, no les serviría XD

jajaja, no te preocupes, es bueno saber que algunas cosas no tienen limite, y no te preocupes, por ahora no creo que haya final del fic…. Y creeme no tener deberes, es imposible. Maestros malvados ¬¬

**Besos ;)**

**Hohenheim mx: s**e a que te refieres y tienes razon, talvez no aporto mucho a la trama, ya veras la razon mas adelante. No conozco esa serie, tendre que einformarme para no perderme de algo bueno (maldigo mi programación de cable).

Talvez a ryoma le gusto mas hacerlo con tezuka, pero eiji no se queda atrás, el chico tiene energía para rato, veremos en que sigue en el otro capitulo, por cierto… naaa mejor no te digo y que sea sorpresa XD

Tezuka tendra que ser sociable aunque no quiera, eso no se discute. Slo ire incluyendo pocpo a poco para que no se pierda su carácter, creo que voy bien…creo

No te preocupes por no acordarte, yo a veces tengo que leer mi propia historia para saber en que voy n.nu aquí tienes otro Cáp. y disculpa la tardanza.

Llamame bestia tonta, pero no puedo ver las imágenes T-T (lo se, lo se, ni lo menciones) pero aunque no las pude ver, si me lei tu review un par de veces y eso me animo mucho.

Nos leemos luego ;)

**mile: **jeje gracias por ahí iba la idea mas o menos, disculpame por desaparcer tanto tiempo, es que la uni me tiene ocupada. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo leer mis delirios y syusuke aparecera mas, o al menos eso intentare. Nos leemos n.n

**Yuu Kleiyu: **sii, creo que se me paso la mano n.n que bueno que te gusto, si al fin apareció teuka, como vez no sera la ultima vez que veas un lemon con el. Pero lo de la foto tendrás que esperar al proximo Cáp. lo siento no es que quiera atrasarla es que se me hacen muy largos y tengo que cortarlos. Pero el próximo Cáp. en definitiva lo sabrás. Nos leemos n.n

**Ayacrawford-Reichan: **¡gracias me alegra que te haya gustado! Si todo sale bien veras otro Cáp. relativamente pronto (en realcion a este cap) si, pobre mizuki… el se lo busco XD

**Denevan:** ¡gracias! n.n como viste, el chico se las trae. Sii Kaoru es un animal XD pero ya viste lo que paso entre ellos en teste Cáp.

El encuentrp entre esos dos no paso a mayores, pero el de tezuka y atobe… ya veras

Aquí tienes otro Cáp. y espero no perderme tanto tiempo. Nos leemos n.n

**Katia Kao san - Kaoli Kawen: Lamento** que te haga llorar, pero !gracias! n.n

Esta idea se me ocurrio en mi clase de música… no se en que tiene que ver eso con la historia pero asi fue. Que bueno que te encanta, tratare de dar mi mejor esfuerzo en cada capitulo. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerte esto n.n

**YO: **disculpa tanta tardanza, mucho que hacer y poco tiempo. ¡me alegra que te haya gusta el capitulo, veamos que tal este. Ya veremos como me ba actualizando, por ahora nada bien n.nu

Nos leemos luego, cuídate n.n

**weird1: **¡gracias por avisarme! Creeme que no lo había considerado, tu siempre ayudándome, creeme que te lo agradezco mucho n.n

Escribí mucho porque tenía tiempo sin actualizar, solo por eso. Ya tengo un limite de paginas establecido y si lo rompo, luego no puedo continuar (no se en que va eso, pero así es)

Por cierto¡actualiza! Yo también leo tus historias n.n

**Chris M Black: **se lo que se siente a mi me ha pasado igual o peor (no poder subir el capitulo siguiente por ejemplo)

Que bueno que te haya gustado esa parte, y veras mas de la data pair pero mas adelante. En este caps. Abundaron muchas personas pero creo que no hubo nada concreto, en fin ya sera para el siguiente.

Veremos mas de los fuji en otros capítulos, quizas mas de yunta, ya que el esta ligado con uno de los cinco.

También veras a atobe y a otros personajes, y creeme cuando te digo que no había notado LO DE ryoma y Kaoru, cuando me lo dijiste tuve que leerlo todo y vi a que te refieres… puede ser ;)

Nos vemos en otro review y tratare de escribir pronto en las demás historias que tengo.

**Se: **gracias, se que soy hermosa, me lo dicen todo el tiempo (no importa que sean mis padres XD) oh espera… hablas de mi historia, bueno ella también es linda, salio de mi XDTratare de seguirla de eso no te preocupes, adios n.n

**Kimb-World: **sii leí un fic sobre ellos tuyo, por eso escribí ese lemon, aunque me falta información sobre el chico. Pero al menos les pondré una foto para que lo conozcan. (en cuanto encuentre una) y creeme ese tezuryo no fue fácil, pero al menos me salio n.n

Mizuki tiene un lado feo que es mejor no conocer n.n me da risa su forma de ser

El atobe/tezuka tendra que esperar a otro Cáp. y ya sabes si tiene alguna foto de kajimoto no dudes en avisarme

Nos leemos ;)

**SuMiKo hoi hoi: **jejeje, no se porque, pero sospecho que no te gusta (no me respondas)

Y si habra imperial pair (asi se llama no?) pero no por ahora. El Cáp. tuvo mucho lemon por razones que se sabran mas adelante.

Sii, ese es nuestro eiji, algo sexo maniaco, pero tierno en fin.

Mizuki es de mis personajes favoritos, ademas de que su personalidad me encanta, no se porque.

En uno de estos capitulos pondre algo de información sobre el.

Lo lamento por la foto, es que se me hizo muy largo, pero ya tengo esa parte hecha y digitada, solo tengo que escribir la ultima parte del proximo Cáp. y quizas, **quizas** nos leamos pronto.

No te peocupes por ahora por la dream pair, solo es amistad… por ahora. Pero quien sabe..

Y como viste el encuentro de esos dos no paso a mayores (sabes de quienes hablo verdad?) pero aun… no mejor no digo ;)

Nos leemos luego

**Lado.Oscuro: **gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leerte mi historia. Espero que la informarcion que te envie te haya sido de ayuda, me avisas si quieres saber algo, si puedo te ayudare n.n Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo tambien. Nos leemos luego en otro review.

**Rati-chan: **como estas en una cuenta diferente de dejare review separado.

Que bueno que te gusto la data pair. Como ya te dije la veras mas adelante, y tambien veras pillar pair y muchos mas.

Quizás nos leamos mas seguido. Nos vemos ;)

**Mausy; **¡hola!

Como es la vida no? Yo salgo de mi castigo y tú entras en el tuyo. Un consejo, si tus padres no están y tus hermanos si, no conectarse hasta estar muy bien parados con ellos. Ya sabes para que no de delaten n.n

Ya he notado que te gustan esas cosas (como a mi) el pobre mizuki… bueno al menos ya se arreglaron. Los lemons de eiji y ryoma, hice dos porque no me gusto como quedo el primero, además de terminar lo que iniciaron en el segundo capitulo. Sii a casi todos le gusto ese (alguien quedo en shock XD).

No te puedo decir quien lo traiciono, pero eso lo veremos pronto, no respondo preguntas porque eso arruinaria el suspenso n.n

Y no te preocupes por las mujeres, si llegan a aparecer, recuerda lo que yo escribo. Y ya tengo las cifras exactas de cuanto ganan asi que no te preocupes, ya las pondre por ahí.

Ya viste que quería con tezuka, la cosa no paso a mayores. Y ya veras porque hizo la cita con atobe. Aunque eso lo veremos mucho mas adelante

Y gracias, hago lo que puedo n.n

Por cierto, ahora que estas de castigo… ¡cuidado con los soplones! Cuidate y besos n.n

**Steelmeylin: **jejeje, gracias, hice lo mejor que pude. Esos dos tienen bastante en común. Tezuka me tomo algo de tiempo cogerle la personalidad, pero ya estoy bien con el.

Jeje mizuki no se esperaba esa, y tienes razon, le queda bien el papel de uke… de hecho le quedan bien ambas. (tenemos el mismo tipo de hormonas n.n)

Ya veremos mas lemons de los cinco, creeme que si. Y de eiji también, el chico me mata XD

Ya veremos si se puede, todo depende de cómo marche la historia, por ahora no lo creo posible, pero quien sabe…. Nos leemos en otro review n.n

**n.n: **gracias, gracias, tratare de que siga asi n.n no me quedare en nada

**hola: **no te preocupes, aun estoy viva… y espero seguir asi n.nu

**milly: **tranquila, tranquila lo bueno es que ya estas aquí. No te preocupes actualizare en cuanto pueda… claro eso depende mucho de ustedes

**Dex: **no te preocupes, yo me encargo… y ¡gracias por los cumplidos!

**TORUICHISAMA: **aquí esta el siguiente, gracias por dejarme review, espero que este tambien te guste. n.n y nos leemos en otro review

**dd: **una palabra…!gracias!

**Gracias a todos por leer esto, solo espero que mi desvelo del miércoles haya valido la pena y si les gusto aunque sea un poquito, dejen un review. Se admiten correcciones y demás.**

**Si les gusto y dejan review, nos leemos en varios días. Si no… nos veremos en varios meses. (Puede que si, puede que no)**

**Besos ;) **


	8. despues de lo dulce, viene lo amargo

**CUERPOS EN VENTA**

**Bien, aquí otro capitulo de esta historia. Les aconsejaría leerse el capitulo tres (la parte donde ryoma investiga en el ático solamente) para que entiendan mejor esta de hoy, si no quieren no importa. Por fin puedo revelar quien es el de la foto… no esperen gran cosa --**

**DESPUES DE LO DULCE, VIENE LO AMARGO**

Mizuki descansaba complacido al lado de su más reciente amante. Esta vez había sido menos renuente al inicio. Y entrar en el fue tan delicioso como la primera vez. Giro su cabeza aun lado y observo su rostro. El chico miraba al techo de la pobremente iluminada habitación y parecía algo deprimido, igual que la noche pasada. Eso le recordó algo que quería saber…

-Yuuta… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo mirándolo fijamente

Yuuta volteo a verlo, asintiendo con la cabeza

-¿Por qué fuiste al bar?- pregunto lleno de curiosidad

-…- El otro desvió la mirada hacia el techo nuevamente

-No tienes que contarme si no quieres- dijo Mizuki, sabiendo que decir eso podría hacerlo hablar. En verdad sabía como manejar a esta clase de chicos, su conocimiento en psicología inversa no tenia limites cuando se trataba de vírgenes

- … ¿Me creerías que solo fui por curiosidad?

-¿Curiosidad ¿Eso es todo?- Ciertamente Mizuki esperaba algo mas, recordó que las personas que llegan al bar, la mayoría llega por la necesidad de saciar su lujuria, este chico tenia un principio diferente.

-Es que…alguien me prohibió acercarme… así que lo hice para saber que había exactamente ahí… cuando supe que había, no pensaba estar con nadie, solo… solo quería a mirar mas. Entonces apareciste tú y… bueno, todo pasó tan rápido…

-En realidad, no todo paso rápido- Mizuki mostró una lasciva sonrisa, acariciando circularmente con uno de sus dedos los pectorales descubiertos del pequeño castaño.

Yuuta se sonrojo ante este comentario. Mizuki en definitiva era un chico fuera de lo común. Se le notaba bastante amable y sonriente sin embargo algo le decía que no se confiara del todo, pero también algo le hacia ignorar sus presentimientos, algo le hacia confiar en el y eso era simplemente, el deseo. Lo deseaba, deseaba su cuerpo, eso le nublaba todo sentido común.

Por su parte Mizuki tenía sus pensamientos enfocados en tratar de no dejar ver su agotamiento, tal vez había dormido un poco, pero eso no le ayudo en nada. Ya se imaginaba la sonrisa burlona de ryoma al llegar a casa.

Controlando completamente la sensación de agotamiento que le recorría el cuerpo, se acerco al rostro de Yuuta para besarlo, pero en ese instante sonó su celular. Se alejo en busca de sus pantalones, los diviso tirados al pie de la cama. Salio de esta hacia ellos sin nada que lo cubriera. Yuuta desvió la mirada al instante. Duraría mucho para acostumbrarse a eso.

-¿Hola?

-Mizuki…- El chico de cabello azul reconoció la voz de tezuka al instante

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto sin ningún temor de la frialdad de su interlocutor

-Escucha, no regreses al bar. Tienes que ir a casa ahora mismo. Si lo haces, ignorare el hecho de que estas desperdiciando tu tiempo y tus energías con otro chico que sedujiste.- Dicho esto colgó sin mas, dejando a mizuki con la palabra en la boca

-¿Cómo lo hace?-Se pregunto el pelinegro mirando su celular. Estaba seguro de que Kaoru y Ryoma no lo habían delatado. No era la primera vez que Tezuka sabia cuando se divertía con un chico de gratis. Aunque en esta ocasión Yuuta logro pagarle, cosa que lo sorprendió.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Yuuta desde la cama

-Tengo que irme- respondió el otro mientras comenzaba a vestirse

-Oh… Esta bien- Yuuta se quedo observando tímidamente como Mizuki se vestía.

-Si quieres volver a verme, ya sabes como contactarme- Le dijo ya vestido

-Si… aunque es probable que no nos veamos en unos días- Yuuta presentía que su hermano no lo dejaría en paz con tal de saber con quien estuvo. Tendría que despistarlo, cosa que seria muy, pero muy difícil.

-Ahora que lo dices… es probable- Mizuki sospechaba de las razones de Tezuka para enviarlo a casa, aunque no sabia cuales eran, tenia una sospecha

-bueno, nos vemos yuuta- dijo mizuki, acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios. Le encantaba saber que había sido el primero en la visa de ese chico en todos los aspectos de su cuerpo. Su primer beso, su primera vez, todo en cuanto a la cama se refería. Cuando termine de jugar con el, lo haría uno de sus clientes ocasionales, pero por ahora podría hacerlo gratis de vez en cuando sin ningún problema. Si para la próxima no traía dinero, no le importaría.

-"te haré adicto al sexo yuuta"- pensaba mizuki con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación de aquel motel. -"te hare adicto a mi"

Yuuta se quedo viéndolo irse en silencio. Se acostó en la cama, mirando al techo. Tener sexo sin compromiso, sin amor, solamente sexo… no estaba tan mal. Mizuki era un gran amante, ya estaba ansiando el momento de su próximo encuentro. Ya sabría como hacer para que su hermano no estropease su diversión. El pelinegro seria su gran diversión, la próxima vez le diría que el seria el seme, después de todo, el seria el que pagaría.

* * *

Ambos estaban en la calle con una tienda a sus espaldas. Habían ido a casa, pero no soportaron quedarse encerrados, así que prefirieron salir por ahí. Ahora Kaoru se encontraba sentado en la acera, mientras Ryoma estaba a su lado viendo hacia la calle. El ojidorado llevaba puestos unos pantalones a la altura de las rodillas, color gris y una polera roja, Kaoru tenía unos jeans color azul y una camisa del mismo color, pero más clara y unos tenis blancos mezclados con azul 

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto el menor harto de ver carros y personas pasando

-Si quieres entramos a esa tienda- dijo Kaoru señalando a sus espaldas. Se puso de pie para voltear a verla mejor. Apenas volteo volvió a sentarse rápidamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Ryoma, confundido por la reacción de Kaoru

-No es nada- dijo Kaoru desviando la mirada aun lado

Ryoma comenzó a mirar desde donde estaba, por los cristales de la tienda. Solo vio personas pagando sus compras, quizás Kaoru conocía alguna de ellas. Un gruñido por parte de su compañero hizo que volviera a mirarlo

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunto Ryoma al ver que Kaoru se ponía de mal humor…

-Esas chicas de allá… te están fotografiando

-¿hu?- Ryoma miro hacia el frente y en efecto, tres chicas estaban tirando fotografías

-Mas bien, nos están fotografiando- corrigió Ryoma con una sonrisa –vamos Kaoru, sonríele a la cámara

-No tengo ganas de sonreír en este momento… ni en ningún otro

-Bueno… mejor les doy lo que quieren para que se vayan- El menor sonrió seductoramente y levanto su brazo izquierdo, poniéndolo atrás de su cabeza y su mano derecha en su bolsillo, cosa que hizo que se mostrara un poco de su torso. Las chicas por su parte no desaprovecharon el tiempo y sacaron tantas fotos pudieron. Luego de eso, Ryoma volteo a ver a Kaoru para decirle que entraran a la tienda, pero se llevo la sorpresa de su vida cuando vio a cierta persona...

-¿Kaoru?- el chico de cabellos negros se sorprendió de encontrarlo ahí.

-¿Qué quieres?- Kaoru ni si quiera volteo a verlo. Ya lo había visto y esa había sido en primer lugar, la razón de su fastidio.

-Oye, Kaoru¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?- pregunto Ryoma obteniendo la mirada del susodicho que llevaba puesto un cuello de tortuga con mangas largas, color negro, unos jeans marrones y unos tenis negros.

-Sadaharu, cuanto tiempo sin verte…- una nueva voz se dejo oír. Todos voltearon a verlo

-Mizuki… ha pasado tiempo- respondió el aludido

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?- pregunto el recién llegado, acercándose

- Casi nada ha cambiando. Solo algunos detalles

- Mizuki, no lo distraigas. El ya tiene que irse- Kaoru hablo sin siquiera mirarlos. Solo seguía sentado en la acera, mirando al lado contrario

- Es cierto. Tengo que irme. Fue bueno verte Mizuki- Sadaharu comenzó a caminar, pero se encontró con unos ojos dorados que bloqueaban su camino.

-Oh cierto, que tonto fui- Mizuki se puso entre sadaharu y ryoma

-Sadaharu este es ryoma, el numero cinco, eiji lo trajo

-…ya veo

-Ryoma, el es sadaharu, el…

-solía trabajar con ustedes…- completo ryoma seriamente, sorprendiendo a los tres chicos

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- pregunto Kaoru poniéndose de pie

-Eiji me lo dijo- explico ryoma... Las palabras del pelirrojo vinieron a su mente. "no trabajaba como nosotros, el llevaba las cuentas de todo"

-Dime… - hablo el menor – ¿Tú que hacías exactamente?

-Administraba todo el efectivo que entraba al bar, también ponía los precios a los chicos- explico Sadaharu – Y también decidía cuando debían dejar de trabajar por un tiempo

-Y al irse él, lo del efectivo tengo que hacerlo yo, los precios los pone Tezuka y nadie toma vacaciones- dijo Mizuki con su sonrisa de siempre

-¿Por qué renunciaste?- pregunto Ryoma directamente

- Ya tengo que irme- anuncio Sadaharu comenzando a caminar, dejando al menor con la intriga.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?- pregunto Mizuki a los otros dos

- No queríamos estar en casa… ¿y tu?

-No quería estar solo, así que Salí a pasear… ¿Que hacemos ahora?

-Entremos de una buena vez- dijo Kaoru entrando a la dichosa tienda

-Como digas- dijeron los otros dos siguiéndolo

Resulto ser una tienda de todo tipo de artefactos electrónicos y música. Se dispersaron por las diversas áreas, dos de ellos mas interesados en matar el tiempo que en lo que allí se vendía

-"Debo comenzar a oír música"—ryoma veía el mostrador llenos de CDS de cantantes, luego otro de música sin voces humanas. Justo ahí, mas al frete. Vio a alguien conocido que estaba oyendo música y viendo varios CDS de un mostrador.

-¿Momoshiro?- el mencionado levanto la cabeza poniendo cara de sorpresa

-¿Ryoma?- Momoshiro se quito los audífonos y se acerco al pequeño

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que trabajabas por las tardes

-Haciéndole un favor a un amigo del trabajo- explico el ojivioleta –Le gusta la música y me pidió que le hiciera unas compras mientras me cubría ¿y tú?

-Matando el tiempo- dijo el pequeño como si nada

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- podrías conocer donde trabajo

-Lo siento, no puedo- se excuso Ryoma sintiendo los pasos de alguien conocido acercarse

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo no lo dejaría- Kaoru hacia acto de presencia, colocándose frente a ryoma, interponiéndose entre el pequeño y el más alto

-Ni que fueras su dueño- hablo Momoshiro poniéndose a la defensiva – El puede decidir por si mismo

-¿Además de idiota, eres sordo? Dijo que no puede

-Porque tu apareciste ¿Por qué no te buscas una vida?- hablo Momoshiro sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse

-Y tú búscate un cerebro- Kaoru volteo para ver a ryoma y decirle que se fueran

-¿Ryoma?- miro a todos lados, pero no había rastros del pequeño

-¡Mira lo que hiciste, se fue por tu culpa!- le reclamo a momoshiro

-¿Mi culpa?. ¡Fuiste tu quien se entrometió!- grito el ojivioleta apunto de estallar completamente

- No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo- Kaoru se fue dejando a Momoshiro solo en el área. Esta vez por extraño que parezca habían sido más amables el uno con el otro.

-"¡Rayos, tengo que irme!- momoshiro tomo lo que fue a comprar y salio corriendo hacia una de las cajas registradoras. Su jefe era un sujeto desquiciado quien no dudaría en volverlo a despedir si no lo veía donde el quería.

-"Me debes una grande Kamio"- pensaba mientras hacia fila para pagar en la caja

* * *

Mizuki observaba atentamente cada una de las video caseteras en los aparadores. Debía comprar la mejor, no importaba el costo 

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto

Mizuki volteo a ver a su interlocutor. Se encontró con esos ojos dorados brillantes que tanto le gustaban

-Solo busco una video casetera- respondió volteando a verlas de nuevo

-¿Para que quieres una?- pregunto el pequeño

-dime Ryoma ¿nunca lo has hecho en las habitaciones del bar?

-Claro. Aunque desde mis comienzos la mayoría prefiere llevarme a otra parte, no les gusta hacerlo ahí

-Los comprendo- dijo Mizuki viendo las diferentes marcas

-…Dímelo- ordeno de pronto el menor obligándolo a voltear con la mirada

-¿Decirte que?- pregunto Mizuki confundido

-Lo que ocultas, dímelo

-No se de que hablas- dijo Mizuki con una inocencia fingida intencionalmente mal

-…- una mirada asesina de parte de Ryoma. Odiaba cuando mizuki lo hacia actuar de cierta forma, el chico le gustaba manipular el comportamiento de la gente, ahora lo quería ver enfadado.

-Si tanto quieres saberlo…- Mizuki tomo una de las videos caseteras y se la mostró a ryoma

-La razón por la que la mayoría de tus clientes y muchos otros no les gusta hacerlo en las habitaciones del bar es porque hay cámaras grabando… y esa es la razón por la que yo quiero esta video casetera- Mizuki camino hacia la caja registradora dejando atras a un ryoma estupefacto congelado

-"¿Camaras?" nadie me había dicho algo sobre eso"- esos fueron los pensamientos de un consternado Ryoma.

* * *

Suychiro no estaba seguro de como clasificar la experiencia por la que estaba pasando. Por un lado había sido prácticamente secuestrado por un pelirrojo con sobredosis de azúcar del que apenas conocía su nombre. Por otro lado el había accedido a acompañarlo ante sus ruegos. Sabia que esa debilidad de no poder decir que no, le traería muchos problemas.

Ahora estaba en un parque de diversiones. Había estado siendo llevado de aquí para allá, de una atracción a otra. De alguna forma había perdido a Eiji de vista, no podía localizarlo en ningún lado entre el gentío allí reunido. Por una parte se sentía aliviado y libre, por otro lado se sentía preocupado… y libre. Su "amigo" tenía una gran energía, pero tarde o temprano, eso se le iba a acabar, dejándolo en extremo agotado. El no podía irse así nada mas, además le habían enseñado que lo correcto era despedirse antes de marcharse de cualquier sitio. Sentía que era una obligación quedarse y buscarlo.

-"¿Pero donde podría estar?"- suichiro miro a todos lados. Solo veía gente y más gente extraña, ni una sola señal del pelirrojo.

* * *

-¡¿Suychiro, estas aquí?!- grito Eiji desde la puerta del baño, caminando hacia dentro y viendo rápidamente a todos lados. 

–"No hay nadie¿adonde se metió? Debo encontrarlo, no tengo mas dinero, el me ha pagado todo desde que entramos al parque…sabia que debía traer mas dinero"

Rápidamente, dio media vuelta y se choco con un obstáculo que lo hizo dar varios pasos hacia atrás para no caer al suelo, al ver de que se trataba se encontró con el rostro de una persona conocida.

-hola Eiji- saludo el chico que tenia una remera negra, junto con unos pantalones, color verde claro –Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos

-Oshitari. Vaya sorpresa, me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo energías que gastar y necesito encontrar a mi billetera humana- dicho esto Eiji camino hacia la puerta pasando junto al peliazul. Este lo tomo de la muñeca y lo aventó al suelo.

-¡Ouch!. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- le reclamo Eiji desde el piso

-Un chico con uniforme de escuela, en un baño a solas con un antiguo cliente… ¿Qué crees que pasara?... una pista. Siempre quise hacerlo en un baño con un colegial

-Olvídalo- dijo Eiji poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo – En primer lugar nos descubrirían y en segundo estoy acompañado

-Yo también estoy acompañado, estamos iguales- menciono oshitari acercándose a el – No te preocupes porque alguien nos descubra, hay un letrero de "fuera de servicio" en la entrada. Al parecer no lo notaste

Tomo a Eiji de la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, iba a besarlo pero el chico no se lo permitió.

-Oye, es en serio, tengo que irme- dijo Eiji separándose

Tomo camino hacia la puerta, pero su muñeca fue aprisionada nuevamente

-Suéltame- pidió el pelirrojo

-No te dejare- dijo Oshitari seriamente –no sin hacerlo

-¿Disculpa?- a Eiji no le agrado el tono de voz de Oshitari. El peliazul lo halo de golpe hacia si. Aprisionándolo con sus brazos, acariciando su trasero sin pudor por encima de su uniforme

-No me malentiendas- dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas suave –No voy a violarte ni nada parecido- aclaro – solo te estoy diciendo lo que quiero, además voy a pagarte por tu trabajo

-¿Y si me niego?— pregunto Eiji, sin hacer algo para detener las manos de oshitari que comenzaban a introducirse dentro de sus pantalones

-No lo harás. Porque eres adicto al sexo. Ambos sabemos que no te iras de aquí sin que yo entre en ti. Te gusta sentir un miembro dentro de ti, no importa de quien sea, solo te gusta, por eso estas en ese trabajo. Por eso estas entre los mejores

-…- a Eiji no le gustaron mucho sus palabras. En resumen, le estaba diciendo que era un fácil, pero era la verdad, aunque no le gustara mucho. No recordaba la primera vez que había dicho que no y en verdad no lo hizo… si es que alguna vez eso pasó.

- Solo lo haré porque tengo una sobredosis de azúcar y porque es trabajo, pero ni creas que…

-Como digas- lo interrumpió Oshitari, callándolo con un beso apasionado. Una de sus manos lo sujetaba por la cadera, mientras la otra entro en sus pantalones. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban en un jugueteo lujurioso y sensual.

Las traviesas manos de Eiji entraron en los pantalones de Oshitari, sacándole un gemido que quedo ahogado en sus labios. Comenzó a acariciar el miembro del peliazul por encima de sus boxers, calentándolo más de lo que estaba. Introdujo sus manos dentro de los boxers y comenzó a deslizarlas hasta los glúteos de su amante, acariciando su firme y bien formado trasero.

La ropa comenzaba a estorbar, Oshitari coloco sus manos en los pantalones del pelirrojo, desabrochándoselos y haciéndoselos caer a sus tobillos. Eiji saco sus manos de la ropa interior de oshitari y ejecuto el mismo movimiento con los pantalones de este, quedando ambos sin pantalones. De un rápido movimiento, los pantalones estaban aun lado.

La remera de Oshitari y la camisa blanca de eiji fueron lanzadas lejos del lugar, quedando en boxers.

-No me quitare los zapatos- anuncio Eiji firmemente

- No voy a hacerlo con tus pies- dijo Oshitari abrazándolo por la cintura, concentrado en succionar uno de los pezones de eiji, sus manos bajaron un poco los boxers de Eiji, dejando una parte de los glúteos del pelirrojo a la vista. Mejor se daba prisa, seguro que su pareja lo estaba buscando.

-aah… que bien se siente- menciono Eiji cuando Oshitari comenzó a lamer su pecho, mientras que con sus manos, lo despojaba de su ultima prenda.

-lo siento Eiji, pero no podemos jugar mucho tiempo- dijo Oshitari dejando su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos

-un ratito más- pidió Eiji, abrazándolo y acariciando su espalda

Empujo a Oshitari contra la pared, tomo la pretina de sus boxers azules y los bajo hasta el suelo. Se arrodillo frente a el, tomando su miembro con una mano, lamiendo la punta, luego la parta mas gruesa y finalmente entrándolo por completo en su boca.

Oshitari vio como Eiji "trabajaba". El contacto de su miembro con la lengua de eiji hizo que sacara un sonoro gemido, echando su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, apretando los dedos en la pared, el pelirrojo sabia como hacerlo sentir bien.

Eiji acariciaba el miembro de Oshitari con su legua dándole masaje y sacándole sonoros gemidos a oshitari, sus manos apretaron el trasero del ojiazul quien estaba más que excitado por semejante trato.

Una de sus manos bajo a la cabeza de Eiji, tomándolo por el pelo y moviéndolo de atrás hacia adelante con fuerza, haciéndolo llegar hasta el fondo con brusquedad.

-¡ojee!- se quejo Eiji como pudo

-aahh… lo…siento. No puedo resistirlo.

-entonces… dijo Eiji sacando el miembro de su boca –intercambiemos puestos- dijo guiñándole el ojo

Oshitari tomo a Eiji por los hombros, se arrodillo ante el y le propino un beso apasionado, probando su propio sabor de los labios del chico. Lo fue recostando en el suelo del baño que afortunadamente estaba limpio.

-¡Esta frío!- se quejo Eiji abrazándose a si mismo y juntando sus piernas

-Tranquilo- dijo Oshitari mientras tomaba su pantalón del suelo y sacaba un condón del bolsillo trasero. Menos mal que el, siempre venia preparado para ocasiones como estas. Tomo las rodillas de eiji y le separo las piernas aplicando gran fuerza, ya que el pelirrojo se resistía.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sin dejar sus piernas, sabiendo que si soltaba sus piernas un segundo, estas se volverían a cerrar.

-el suelo… ¡esta frío! -dijo Eiji, tratando de volver a cerrar sus piernas, cosa que el peliazul no le permitía.

-Si dejas de resistirte, prometo hacerte sentir calor-dijo Oshitari seductoramente, bajando su cabeza a la entrepierna de su amante, tomando de un solo golpe el miembro de eiji.

-aaaahhhh- Eiji exhalo todo el aire que tenía al sentir la boca de Oshitari cerrarse sobre su miembro. Sentir la lengua del peliazul masajeando, succionando, eso lo hacia ver estrellas. –Que rico- dijo con los ojos cerrados

Oshitari sintió como las piernas de eiji dejaban de poner resistencia, el chico volvía a relajarse, a volverse tan dócil como un gatito. Continuo trabajando la parte sensible del chico sin darle un respiro. Cuando sintió que Eiji iba a explotar, dejo su miembro completamente erecto, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del pelirrojo.

-Tranquilo, ahora viene el acto final, te gustara- dijo mientras se colocaba el condón

¡Nya!, eso espero- dijo Eiji sintiendo como los dedos de oshitari se introducían dentro d el, preparándolo para la consumación de su encuentro. Y pensar que se había negado al principio. Pero ahora estaba en el suelo del baño, desnudo, con un peliazul trabajando de su cintura para abajo y con el riesgo e que alguien entrara, cosa que lo hacia mucho mas excitante.

-"ojala entrara tezuka o quizás suichiro. Podríamos hacer un trío n.n"- pensaba Eiji mientras sentía como Oshitari ya había entrado un tercer dedo –"aunque un cuarteto no estaría nada mal… ¿o eso seria ya una orgía? Entonces agreguémosle a Ryoma n.n"

Oshitari había introducido tres dedos dentro del ojiazul, lo sentía contorsionarse por sus estímulos, lo oía gemir y quejarse un poco. Pronto lo haría gritar de placer. Saco sus dedos del interior de Eiji, se puso el condón rápidamente y antes de que este pudiese quejarse, tomo sus piernas y las doblo hacia delante, dejando su entrada al descubierto. Introdujo la punta de su miembro. Luego fue introduciéndolo poco a poco, el pelirrojo a pesar de todo era estrecho, no quería lastimarlo.

-ah… hazlo rápido- pidió Eiji –éntralo todo…no importa

Oshitari obedeció y lo penetro de una estocada cosa que hizo fritar al ojiazul, pero al parecer, el lo quería así, seguro era porque ahora solo tendrían que esperar a que el se acostumbrase a la intromisión, pero el dolor me molestaría un buen rato.

Coloco las piernas del chico en sus hombros y descendió hasta el rostro de este para besarlo en los labios suavemente.

Puedes empezar- jadeo Eiji entre besos

-bien…- Oshitari comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y adelante lentamente. Entrando suavemente sin ir demasiado profundo, solo dando embestidas suaves y calmadas.

-¿acaso te dormiste¡Comienza a moverte quiero acción!- demando Eiji

-ruégamelo- le susurro Oshitari cerca de su rostro, sintiendo la respiración agitada del pelirrojo

-yo no ruego, al contrario, hago que me rueguen, es lo que me hace de los cinco mejores amigo- dijo eiji –"exceptuando a Ryoma y una sola vez a Kaoru, no le he rogado a nadie"

-si no me ruegas, me iré y no terminare lo que iniciamos- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Era divertido molestar a Eiji, además en verdad quería oírlo rogarle.

-¡si claro! No lo harías. Eres adicto al sexo, eres adicto a mi, por eso vienes conmigo a pesar de tener pareja. Créeme cuando te digo que tu pareja te mandara al diablo

-Ruégame- pidió comenzando a hacer movimientos circulares dentro de el

-ugh…no- Eiji comenzó a debatirse entre saciar sus deseos y no entregar lo que lo hacia sobresalir ante sus propios ojos.

-dilo, di que deseas que te tome con fuerza

-por favor… no me hagas esto- dijo Eiji mientras varias lagrimitas salían de sus ojos a causa de la presión a la que era sometido. Abrió los ojos de golpe y decidió cambiar las cosas. -¡ahora veras!

Oshitari no supo como, pero Eiji se lo quito de encima, dando un extraño giro, invirtiendo las posiciones. Ahora el era quien estaba recostado en el suelo con las piernas de eiji aun sobre sus hombros y eiji estaba sentado frente a el sobre su miembro, mirándolo a la cara con una sonrisa.

-como…

-¡jajajaja!, trucos del oficio- respondió Eiji ante la mirada perpleja de su comprador- Ahora vamos a ver quien le ruega a quien

Eiji puso sus manos en los muslos de Oshitari y comenzó a cabalgar sobre su miembro, a subir y a bajar por impulso propio, haciendo que ambos comenzaran a gemir.

-¡aah¡aaahha¡Dime, te ¿gusta oshitari?!

-¡si¡aaahh¡Me gusta, mucho¡Sigue, sigue Eiji!- grito fuera de control, dejando que el pelirrojo hiciera lo que quisiese con el. Lo veía subir y bajar sobre su miembro por cuenta propia, no soporto mucho esa vista y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás

-¡sigues, no pares Eiji!- grito presintiendo su final

-¿en serio?- una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Eiji. Detuvo su Movimiento completamente, sorprendiendo a su amante que lo miraba incrédulo

-¿Qué haces?

-ruégame Oshitari, ruégame o me iré, aunque tenga que correr desnudo por toda la feria para huir de ti

-Eiji no seas ¡aahhh!- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a moverse nuevamente, haciéndolo echar su cabeza hacia atrás

-¡ruégame o me detendré otra vez!- amenazo Eiji

-¡no¡No te detengas¡Sigue, te lo ruego!- grito fuera de si -¡por favor continua!

-¡eso es, así se habla!- Eiji continuaba subiendo y bajando sobre el miembro de oshitari. Entonces el peliazul tomo las piernas de Eiji, se las bajo hasta su cintura, puso sus manos en la espalda de eiji y lo bajo cuidadosamente al piso, comenzando a penetrarlo con fuerza, volviendo a tomar el control de la situación.

-¡aahhh¡Si, mas rápido¡aaahh¡Mas rápido Oshitari!- pedía Eiji mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda de su amante

-¡si, si¡Eres tan ardiente!- Oshitari sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y sentía sensaciones en su miembro, advirtiéndole que su orgasmo estaba cerca. Acelero sus movimientos, sacándole gemidos sonoros a eiji. Le dio una última estocada para luego sentir como explotaba dentro del pelirrojo.

-¡aaaahhh¡uuuffff! Así... ¡aaahhhh¡Me gusta¡Eres grandioso Eiji!

-¡yo!… ¡no puedo mas!- Eiji sintió como Oshitari bombeaba con fuerza hacia su interior.

-¡aaahh¡Siii!aaahh¡aaahhgg!... aaaaahhhhhhh ¡soy grandioso! XD

Ambos exhalaron todo el aire que tenían. Jadeado extenuados, pero satisfechos por semejante revolcada.

-sigues mejorando en tu trabajo Eiji- menciono Oshitari con una pequeña sonrisa

-hago lo que esta a mi alcance, busco la superación personal- respondió guiñándole un ojo desde donde estaba

Oshitari salio del interior de Eiji, se quito el condón, lo amarro y lo lanzo con excelente puntería a la basura.

-hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Eiji poniéndose sus boxers

-¿Qué?- pregunto poniéndose los suyos

-tu te acuestas conmigo, además, tratas de conquistar a syusuke, cosa que por cierto, no te ha dado resultados.

-¿y que es lo que no entiendes?

-¿Qué no tienes novio?- pregunto Eiji ajustándose los pantalones

-así es- dijo poniéndose la remera - de echo, estamos celebrando nuestro aniversario

-¡¿Qué?!. ¡¿Tuvimos relaciones el día de tu aniversario?!- estallo eiji, quien de pronto comenzaba a sentirse algo… ¿culpable? Ese sentimiento no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-así es. Lo celebre a mi modo

-Estas enfermo. No le funcionaras a tu noviecito esta noche. No puedo creer que no sepa de tus andanzas, bueno syusuke si las sabe y por eso no te deja acercarte ni a un metro

-Eiji, tú, yo e incluso Gakuto, sabemos que no puedo pertenecerle a una sola persona

-me recuerdas a cierto asno pomposo – dijo Eiji molesto

-¿te refieres a Atobe? Lo se…- Oshitari tomo su billetera, saco dinero y se lo entrego a Eiji, quien luego de contarlo lo guardo.

–Mas vale que dejes de frecuentar prostitutos amigo, eso es un consejo- dijo Eiji cruzándose de brazos contra la pared del baño

-No te preocupes por mí. Se lo que hago- dijo acercándose a besarlo con una sonrisa arrogante. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero Eiji giro su cara aun lado.

-¿Algún problema?- cuestiono el peliazul

-Créeme que es mejor así, no querrás besarlo a el después de besarme a mi. Y toma un baño cuando llegues a casa

- No te entiendo

-quiero decir que no lo toques hasta que elimines cualquier rastro de mi en ti.- dijo Eiji caminando hacia uno de los lavamanos. En verdad empezaba a sentirse mal por lo que había hecho, si el pelirosa se enteraba de esto, caería destrozado, el no quería eso. –"genial, ahora me siento culpable."

-estás un poco paranoico- dijo Oshitari dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Arréglate la ropa tonto- dijo Eiji mientras se pasaba agua por la cara y luego revisarse a si mismo.

Ambos terminaron de arreglarse, luego de revisar que todo estuviese en orden, Oshitari salio primero, luego de un tiempo Eiji salio, viendo a todas direcciones, el peliazul ya se había perdido entre la gente y nuevamente estaba solo.

-"me pregunto si Suychiro todavía estará por ahí "- Eiji comenzó a caminar mirando a los lados. –seguro ya se marcho. Aaahhggg, yo quería palomitas antes de irme- se quejo mirando de a lejos al vendedor de dichas delicias.

-y quería subirme a la montaña rusa de nuevo, fue genial… bueno volveré otro día

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la feria que no quedaba lejos. Ya no tenía sentido quedarse ahí.

-¡Eiji!- una voz se oyó entre la multitud.

Eiji volteo y encontró a su "amigo" abriéndose paso entre las personas que pasaban, llegando frente a el.

-Suychiro…

-te… he estado…buscando- dijo entre jadeos y descansando las manos en sus rodillas

-yo… también estaba buscándote n.n- respondió poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza

-bueno, quiero decirte que ya tengo que irme- dijo Suychiro recuperando el aliento y enderezándose

-Esta bien. Yo también me iré. Gracias por acompañarme

- Bien…- contesto, pensando que era mejor para el chico irse antes de que se le agotaran las baterías. - Adiós- dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar

-Suychiro…

-¿Si?- pregunto volteando a ver el pelirrojo que seguía parado en el mismo lugar

-¿Me harías un ultimo favor?- pregunto Eiji con una sonrisa un tanto extraña

-Seguro. ¿Cuál es?

-Atrápame cuando caiga n.n

-¿Qué?- Suychiro no entendió la petición del pelirrojo. Pero pronto la entendió cuado vio como el pelirrojo caía hacia el frente. Tuvo que correr para poder atraparlo y evitar que cayera al suelo.

-¡¿Eiji, estas bien?!- grito removiéndolo – ¡Eiji!

-uummm…

-¿Eiji?

-Tengo sueñito. Llévame a mi casa ¿si?- pidió levantando la cabeza para verlo un momento y luego volverla a acurrucar el pecho de su nuevo amigo…

-Pero no se donde vives- replico Suychiro consternado

-ZZZZZZ

-Solo tiene sueño n.nu- dijo suichiro a la pila de curiosos que se había formado a su alrededor.

Luego de que estos se dispersaran Suychiro soltó un suspiro. Este chico era en verdad fuera de lo común. Tomo su celular y marco a su chofer, el cual ya debía estar bastante preocupado.

-Escúchame, no digas nada, por favor recógeme afuera de una feria… no, no se donde estoy, alguien me trajo… gracias te espero afuera.

Después de esa conversación, Suychiro tomo al pelirrojo y se las arreglo para ponerlo en su espalda y que este rodeara su cuello con sus brazos. El sujetaba sus piernas y comenzó a caminar medio inclinado para que Eiji no se fuera de espaldas.

-Por favor, subamos a la montaña otra vez - dijo Eiji entre dientes

-"creo que esta hablando dormido"- Suychiro oía las extrañas cosas que decía Eiji, pero no lograba entender casi nada, solo algunas frases.

-mas rápido, mas rápido- hablo Eiji, apretando sus caderas contra las de suichiro, haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

-O-O "esta pensando en los autos chocones, si es eso"

Suychiro comenzó a caminar mas aprisa, en el auto le sacaría la dirección de su casa al pelirrojo… si es que llegaban a descubrir donde estaban, de otra manera, tendría que pensar en otra cosa.

* * *

-Yuuta necesito hablar contigo- pidió Syusuke, siguiendo a su hermano que subía las escaleras a su habitación 

-Vete al diablo- respondió este sin voltear a verlo

-"Al menos me habla, eso es algo".- Yuuta, lo siento, no debí golpearte, hablemos por favor

Yuuta paro en seco y volteo rápidamente, haciendo que su hermano también se detuviera.

-¿Qué parte de vete al diablo, no entendiste?- pregunto con una mirada muy fea

-¿Hasta cuando estarás molesto conmigo?- pregunto Syusuke, aunque ya anticipaba una mala y nada alentadora respuesta

-Veamos… ¿hasta el Apocalipsis? Quizás, si juegas bien tus cartas

-Haré lo que quieras, tú solo pide- dijo Syusuke esperanzado de que eso lo convenciera

-¿Lo que quiera?- pregunto ablandando su mirada y haciendo que su hermano sonriera ante eso.

-Si, lo que quieras, tu solo dilo

-ya se que pedir… que nunca te enfades conmigo y nunca me delates por algo que haga o halla hecho. Si haces eso, te perdono

Syusuke en verdad se quedo confundido ante esto. Abrió los ojos y miro a su hermano a los suyos, a esos hermosos ojos cafés, logrando leer algo que no había notado antes, ya que solo quería que lo perdonase algo de nerviosismo y culpabilidad.

-No mi mires así… me da miedo- se quejo el hermano menor desviando la mirada, cruzado de brazos.

-Por dios ¿Qué hiciste?- Syusuke conocía a su hermano, el no era de los que perdonaban a cambio de favores, a el le gustaba gastar su ira por otros medios. Además, de pronto se habían intercambiando los papeles, ahora, al parecer, el debía estar enojado por algo y Yuuta pidiéndole perdón… Esto iba a ser bueno.

-Promete que no le dirás nada a papá y a mamá… ni a Yumiko tampoco… si lo haces yo te lo diré….

-Vamos a mi habitación, hablaremos un laaargo rato n.n- dijo syusuke, bastante animado por lo que sucedería a continuación, lastima que su hermanito no compartía sus emociones.

-…claro ¬¬ - Yuuta se dejo empujar por su hermano mayor, a veces en verdad odiaba esa parte sádica que su querido hermano. Pero tenia que decirle, no podía con ese secreto más tiempo.

* * *

-Gakuto…- Oshitari llamo al joven sentado en una banca con la cabeza baja, de espaldas a el. Estaba en un lugar solitario, alejado del bullicio de todo el lugar. El chico volteo rápidamente y su rostro se ilumino. 

-¡Yuushi!- el pelirosa corrió hacia su compañero, dándole un fuerte abrazo en cuanto lo tuvo cerca.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- le pregunto mirándolo al rostro

-Buscándote… y tratando de conseguirte esto- dijo haciéndole ver el osito rosado en su mano.- tarde más de lo planeado, pero lo conseguí

-Gracias… es muy bonito- dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo, aspirando la colonia de su novio…

-Lamento haberte preocupado- dijo Oshitari paseando una mano en la cabeza de su pareja. En realidad le creyó el cuento, eso siempre lo hacia, aun los mas tontos. De pronto sintió como Gakuto se separaba bruscamente dando un salto hacia atrás, mirándolo seriamente.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto extrañado por la reacción del pelirosa

-…no es nada- respondió recuperando su sonrisa, bajando el rostro, ocultando sus ojos bajo sus cabellos.

-¿Gakuto?- Oshitari se acerco al chico que no se movía ni un centímetro y tenia esa sonrisa en su bello rostro y el cuerpo destensionado.

La sonrisa de Gakuto desapareció en una fracción de segundo, levanto la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y le dedico una mirada llena de rencor al peliazul.

-¡te odio Yuushi!- grito, golpeándolo, enviándolo directamente al piso

Oshitari aterrizo en el piso completamente confundido. Recordó lo que le había dicho Eiji, al parecer tenia razón.

-¿Crees que no me daba cuenta?- hablo Gakuto con la voz quebrada y apretando los puños. Gruesas lágrimas se arrastraban por sus mejillas.

-…- Oshitari observaba desde el suelo, el estado del menor.

-Siempre lo supe… ¡podía oler su aroma en todo tu maldito cuerpo¡Solo espero que no me hayas contagiado una enfermedad!

-… Me protegía siempre- dijo oshitari como si eso hiciese sentir mejor a su ex pareja

-… vete al diablo Oshitari…- dijo con desprecio

-…- el peliazul sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de el al oírlo llamarlo por su apellido y de esa forma… con tanto odio.

- Yo lo ignoraba, pensé que era lo mejor, no quería que te enojaras conmigo, después de un tiempo, pensé que lo habías dejado… pero en nuestro aniversario tu… y el no era el único¿tienes mas amanes por ahí verdad?

-…- el peliazul sabia que no podía decir nada en su defensa, tratar de justificarse seria mas bajo aun.

-Ya no quiero verte nunca mas… ¡nunca mas!- grito para luego voltearse y salir corriendo a cualquier otro lado.

Oshitari se quedo viéndolo correr hasta que lo perdió de vista. Luego bajo la cabeza por unos segundos… para volver a levantarla con una sonrisa bastante lujuriosa. Ahora estaba libre. Ahora podría ir tras Eiji nuevamente, también podría seducir a Syusuke Fuji y Atobe Keigo seguro que no se negaría. Podría pasar noches llenas de placer con todos ellos. Luego de saciar su apetito sexual, volvería con Gakuto, le seduciría como la primera vez y haría que lo perdonase. Ya lo había hecho antes y lo volvería hacer.

Se levanto del piso, sacudió su ropa y se dirigió a la salida del lugar, pensando tras quien ir primero… sin pensar en los sentimientos destrozados de su antigua pareja.

* * *

**EN CASA DE NUESTROS CINCO PROTAGONISTAS **

**-** ù.ú **- **Ryoma estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa de piernas y brazos cruzados. Mizuki estaba a su lado leyendo la nota por milésima vez y mirando de vez en cuando a Ryoma, quien no le había vuelto a hablar desde que salieron la tienda, y Kaoru estaba haciendo su tarea en la mesa.

-¿Sigues molesto?- pregunto mizuki

- ù.ú -ni una sola mirada fue dirigida hacia mizuki

-Que sensible eres- mizuki lo había querido ver molesto, pero no por tanto tiempo.

-Déjalo en paz Mizuki- hablo Kaoru desde la mesa. Tratando de resolver esa especie de acertijo que su profesor le había dejado (tarea de matemáticas ¬¬) quizás debería pedir ayuda a cierto chico de lentes.

-"Primero beso al idiota amigo de ryoma"- Pensó apretando el lápiz a punto de romperlo

-Pero Kaoru, esta molesto solo porque lo grabaron teniendo relaciones

-No- dijo Ryoma hablando por primera vez desde que salio del local- estoy molesto porque me grabaron teniendo relaciones… ¡y tu no me lo dijiste!- le reclamo enojado

-No creí que fuese necesario- dijo Mizuki encogiéndose de hombros – Además, creo que fue lo mejor que no lo supieras, no hubieses podido hacer bien tu trabajo

- Eso tu no lo sabes- se defendió Ryoma – Además, tenia derecho a saberlo

- Bueno, el hecho es que ya esta grabado- Dijo Mizuki recostándose mejor en el sofá con las manos debajo de su cabeza. – Descuida tu rostro no se vera en las cintas, tampoco el de tu cliente, los editan antes de vendérselo a las tiendas de pornografía, a veces les ponen otras caras y a veces simplemente firman cuerpos sin rostros… aunque en las mías y en algunas de Eiji no lo hacen-

-¿Porque?- pregunto el pequeño mirando fijamente al peliazul que tenía esa sonrisa lujuriosa que delataba en que estaba pensando.

-Es bueno ver rostros llenos de placer y pidiendo por más- Mizuki jugaba con su cabello imaginando cada uno de sus videos. Fue una gran idea sobornar al editor.

- Eso explica porque Ibu jamás ha querido hacerlo ahí.- Ryoma vio como todo cobraba sentido, la mayoría de sus clientes lo llevaban bastante lejos de los contornos del bar. Al parecer no querían que se supiera que ellos tenían sus pequeños encuentros allí.

- A algunos no les gusta arriesgarse a que los graben- respondio mizuki encogiendose de hombros

-Cambiando de tema… ¿crees que Tezuka se habrá quedado en el bar?- pregunto ryoma con algo de preocupacion en su voz

-Es posible… ya es de noche y no ha regresado

-Creo que nos llamara la atención- hablo Kaoru obteniendo la atención de los otros dos

Mizuki se levanto del sofá y camino hacia Kaoru tranquilamente, halo una silla a su lado y se sentó apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y dejando descansar su barbilla en sus manos.

-Y... ¿porque crees eso?- pregunto viéndolo fijamente

Ryoma se acerco a los mayores y se sentó junto a Mizuki. Poniendo toda su atención sobre Kaoru.

-Levanten las manos todos los que durmieron anoche sin hacer nada más que eso

-…-

-Ah eso me refiero- dijo Kaoru cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada aun lado

-¿Tu con quien?- pregunto Ryoma a Kaoru, a lo que Mizuki cerro los ojos y levanto la mano

-¿Bromeas?- Ryoma no se tragaba esa información tan insólita... aunque bastante obvia.

-Dos veces, una yo arriba y la otra el. Tal vez parezca un poco extraño, pero Kaoru me atrae un poco

-Tienes razón… es extraño

-¿Y tu con quien?- pregunto mizuki, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Eiji…- respondio ryoma

-Lo usual- dijo Mizuki comenzando a jugar con el mechon cecano a su rostro

-Dos veces- completo Ryoma

-¿Dos veces¿Te obligo a hacerlo dos veces?- pregunto Kaoru algo molesto y mirándolo fijamente. Aunque luego pensó que era ridículo preguntar eso. Ryoma no era de los que se dejaban coger así nada más.

-Claro que no. la primera fue por algo en especial y la otra… no recuerdo, pero en fin…

-Tu y Eiji… debes dejar de juntarte con el- dijo Mizuki mirando hacia la puerta

-ah, por cierto, también estuve con Tezuka-menciono Ryoma sin darle importancia. No sabía lo que significaban esas palabras.

La palabra asombro no es suficiente para describir la cara que puso mizuki, ante esa revelación tan increíblemente sorprendente.

-O-O ¡¿con Tezuka¡¿Tu¡¿Cuándo?!

-así es Mizuki… esta mañana… y hoy en la tarde

-¿Esta mañana?- Kaoru volteo a ver al pequeño, al parecer se había perdido de algo. –"Cada día que pasa y pienso que ya nada puede sorprenderme, alguno de ellos hace algo. Esta casa es de locos"

-¡Dime!- grito Mizuki con una sonrisa de expectación, tomándolo por los hombros y haciéndolo girar en la silla para que quedara frente a el. -¿Cómo fue¿Lo tiene grande¿Cambia de cara cuando tiene sexo¿Eiji sabe de esto?

-Pues… fue genial…muy grande… no mucho que digamos, pero se deja oír…no

- Va a matarte- sentencio mizuki soltándolo y cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué?- pregunto ryoma sin entender una palabra

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo lleva Eiji detrás de tezuka?

-No lo se… ¿debería importarme? Lo hice con Tezuka en su baño y en su oficina

-Wow… bueno, el hecho es que Eiji se enojara cuando sepa que le ganaste y con mucha ventaja… ¿donde demonios se metió ese pelirrojo?- pregunto. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había tenido noticias suyas desde hace tiempo.

-¡DING-DONG!- el timbre de la puerta se dejo oír

-Yo iré- dijo Ryoma- levantándose y yéndose a en dirección a la puerta. Dejando en la mesa a Mizuki y a Kaoru, este ultimo pidiéndole ayuda al primero, en su tarea.

-¿Quién eres? Pregunto Ryoma al extraño sujeto frente a la puerta, el cual dejaba ver dos piernas colgando a cada lado de su cadera.

-aah…soy amigo de Eiji…creo. Vine a traerlo… ¿vive aquí? n.nu

Ryoma salio y le dio una vuelta al extraño, confirmo que el sujeto en sus espaldas era Eiji y volvió a entrar a la casa.

-bien… ¡Kaoru, mizuki! Vengan a tomar esto- llamo Ryoma alejándose de la puerta y dejándole el asunto a sus mayores.

-¿Tu quien eres?- pregunto Kaoru al llegar con los brazos cruzados, mientras Mizuki y ryoma veían la escena de lejos.

-Amigo de Eiji… creo que comió muchos dulces- dijo Suychiro, sintiendo la respiración del pelirrojo en su cuello, cosa que lo hacia sentir incomodo.

-Entiendo- Kaoru rodeo a Suychiro y trato de quitarle a Eiji de encima. No seria difícil, el chico era liviano.

-¡no, no! - grito Eiji, aferrándose mas al cuerpo de Suychiro, haciendo que el joven sintiese cierta parte de su anatomía.

-O-O ¡Eiji!

-¡Nyaa¡Quiero montar!- Chillo el pelirrojo de la bandita en la mejilla.

-Habla del carrusel n.nu- explico Suychiro, mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba se su rostro.

-…Claro- dijo Kaoru, logrando quitarle al pelirrojo de encima, llevándolo cargado estilo princesa disney. –Gracias por traerlo- dijo desde la puerta

-No hay problema. Adiós- se despidió Suychiro, tomando rumbo al auto que lo esperaba.

-Eiji comió dulces en exceso…- suspiro Mizuki acercándose a verlo – Pobre sujeto, debió estar muy asustado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ryoma, quien también se acerco a ver a Eiji

- Ryoma¿no has notado que eiji es un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? Un poco…

-Sexo maniaco- completo Kaoru

-si, eso gracias Kaoru ¿lo has notado?

-¿Bromeas? Se acostaría con un maniquí si pudiera- afirmo Ryoma

-Así es. El problema es que eiji tiene una terrible obsesión por las cosas dulces, eso lo hacia bastante hiperactivo.

-¿Mas?

-Mucho más. Así que decidió eliminar su obsesión… pero no pudo, así que la cambio por otra

-El sexo- dijo ryoma, viendo los cabos atarse

-Así es. El sigue comiendo dulces, puede controlarse un poco. Pero no es bueno dejarlo solo.

-Todo empieza a tener sentido- menciono Ryoma mientras comenzaba a pensar en la caja que reviso hace tiempo. –"Creo que no debo preguntar quien es el dueño del vibrador"

-¿Qué clase de idiota, dejaría a eiji solo con dulces?- preguntaba mizuki con los brazos cruzados, viendo el suelo

-será mejor que lo lleve arriba- dijo Kaoru comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras

-tenia que hablar con el- dijo mizuki algo molesto –pero tendrá que ser mañana

-¿sobre que?- pregunto ryoma, mirando a mizuki

-no seas tan curioso ryoma… podría acarrearte problemas- mizuki se volteo, yendo hacia la mesa, dispuesto a hacer la tarea de Kaoru.

Pasaron exactamente diez minutos, todos estaban en la sala. Mizuki le explicaba a Kaoru su tarea de matemáticas y ryoma veía una película que trataba sobre un príncipe que había sido secuestrado por unos piratas. (Noten la sutil propaganda XD) Justo así los encontró tezuka.

-necesito hablarles- dijo apenas cerró la puerta. Todos fijaron su atención en el. No se veía de buen humor, de hecho se veía mas serio que de costumbre.

-te escuchamos tezuka- dijo mizuki, poniéndose de pie

-ustedes…- tezuka fijo su vista en cada uno de sus compañeros -no trabajaran por una semana-

-¡¿Qué?! – los tres chicos no esperaban eso¿tezuka haciendo bromas? Eso era imposible… a menos que no estuviera bromeando… y por su cara al parecer no

* * *

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- grito el pelirrojo, levantándose de golpe. Miro a todos lados y se sorprendió al encontrarse en su habitación. 

-"¿Qué paso?"… "no recuerdo casi nada, creo que me desmaye…suychiro me debió haber traído… eso no es bueno" –eiji se estiro en su cama y se dejo caer con los brazos y piernas desplegados. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla, en la que tezuka les prohibía trabajar por una semana. Menos mal que solo había sido un sueño del que gustosamente despertó

-¡¿y si no lo fue?!- grito espantando, levantándose y corriendo hacia la sala. Y no le gusto lo que encontró. Al parecer su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad… o más bien su pesadilla

* * *

CONTINUARA…

**Como habrán visto, primero que nada, todos fallaron (no los culpo u-u) sobre quien era el de la foto, o sea que mi intención se cumplió, no se dieron cuenta, aunque en una ocasión hae uchiha menciono a sadaharu, pero es que le di tantas partes de syusuke que todos se fueron por ese lado, segundo, como vieron no fue nada del otro mundo, me quede corta de imaginación en esa parte. Sory n.nu no se me ocurrió nada mejor. (es que ryoma ya conocia la cara de sadaharu)  
**

**Kim-World: **¡gracias por la información! Me será útil mas adelante.

Tratare de que los capítulos no pierdan su toque, ese tezuryo era el original, pero como iba a tardar en salir hice el otro en el capitulo seis.Si se te hizo corto el capitulo, es porque te gusto mucho y eso me alegra n,n. duro mucho en actualizar, pero al menos esta vez no dure mucho (si comparamos con el capitulo anterior, este lo subí casi al rato). Si, jejej, me gusto escribir esa parte. Ya viste en que termino, todo eso. Y veras en que terminara todo en el próximo Cáp.

Las imágenes, en cuanto termine de organizar un álbum de fotos que estoy haciendo, nos arreglamos con eso.

¡Ví ese capitulo, me gusto, jugaban contra momoshiro y Kaoru!. Si lastima que no has encontrado un doujin, pero al menos los veremos juntos en esta historia :)

Besos ;)

**Miguel: **primero que nada¡gracias!

Ya lo hablamos por msn, así que aquí no abundare mucho, me delataría (mas de lo que lo hice XD)

Yo me enamore de ese niño desde que lo vi por primera vez, el es tan… tan diferente a ryoma. Aunque es medio despistado, igual que el. n.n

Sip, así es eiji que le vamos hacer u-u. y no creo que terminen juntos, veras lo que pasa mas tarde. Y con fuji, veremos que tiene que ver con todo esto.

No te preocupes, ya te lo dije, desde el próximo Cáp. En adelante ya veras que pasa. Y ya viste, una relación se desbarato por sexo, aquí entre nos, odio a ese oshitari (en este fic claro esta)

Pst: me lei tus capítulos, y los estoy leyendo otra vez, me dan risa y me entretienen con la trama n-n

**Ayacrawford-Reichan: **¡holas!

¿En serio te gusto? Me alegra eso n.n

En cuanto a tu pregunta, por ahora no hay parejas…, pero te recomiendo que sigas leyendo (no diré porque u-u)

Veras a oishi varias veces mas, y no te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a los reviews bastante largos. Nos leemos luego

**Hohenheim Mx 2 y 7: **esa era la causa del retraso de ese capitulo, quería hacer bien ese lemon asi que me esforcé bastante. Jejejeje, esa parte estaba planeada asi desde hace mucho, no creo que ellos lleguen a eso. Este… ¿Qué es un death note? n.nu es decir me imagino lo que es, alguien muere, pero no existe otra definición mas concreta? En fin, vere que hago, ojala me funcione el coco y pueda escribir algo asi. Naaa, no fue soso, al contrario

Aquí tienes mucho de eiji, justo como te gusta ;). No creo que veas mucho el lado romántico… ¿oh si? (no se porque, pero me encantan las interrogantes…hacerlas yo, claro esta)

Bien, ya estamos de acuerdo en eso, mizuki es lindo (eso lo sabiamos desde el comienzo) y yuuta no se parece a horio.

Jajaja, el problema fue que conocí a kirihara mucho después (¡Mucho después) de todos los que conocía esos eran los mejores (o mis favoritos, que es lo mismo) lo siento no puedo divulgar intimidades como esas… tendrás que esperar (si lo se, no digas nada)

Sobre eiji y ryoma, eso es porque eiji siempre lo anda abrazando, en este fic, solo lo llama por su nombre cuando quiere que ryoma le haga el "favor"… o están en medio de eso.

Y lo del Kaoru mizuki, gracias al capitulo donde Kaoru pierde la memoria (163) y ese que no recuerdo que numero es, (el susurro de mizuki) el chico esta muy interesado en que Kaoru vaya a st. Rudolp… demasiado interés ¬¬ . Bueno nos leemos luego n.n

¡Oh! Me olvidaba que me dejaste dos reviews, si lo se, lo se, no tienes que decirlo u-u

si la tiene, ese chico en verdad me sorprendió n.n todo entrara en este fic. Es que me gusta el drama, lo iré adentrando poco a poco. Dan tiene un pequeño papel que cumplir, aunque no por ahora, en cuanto a parejas, no puedo decir absolutamente nada (si habra o no). lo de kajimoto x mizuki fue a causa de un fic que lei de kim word y también del capitulo que te mencione mas adelante (el ultimo mencionado, juegan dobles) y no te preocupes, cuando te acuerdes o me lo dejas en un review o me envías un mensaje y listo n.n nos leemos ;)

**hae uchiha: **¡holas! Que bueno que te gusto, veremos que tal este.

Odio los exámenes, los peores son los que son avisados solamente el primer día¿Cómo carajos esperan que yo recuerde algo del primer día de clases que tenga que ver con clases? ¬¬

Créeme, el chico se las arreglaría, si los encerrasen a todos los vírgenes en un solo lugar… ¡el vería el cielo! (el chico llegaría al lugar del encierro primero que los especimenes, eso es seguro)

¡escribe todo lo que quieras! Me encantan tus reviews. Al fin y me salio lo de la foto (en el capitulo ocho, siendo cosa del numero tres, pero ahí esta) y si se llama imperial pair, esa la veremos en el proximo capitulo (o el próximo después del próximo, no se aun no escribo eso.)

¡eso debe ser agotador! Apuesto a que tienes que invertir mas tiempo en la ultima que en la primera XDesos chicos merecen vacaciones, tendrán que tomarlas les guste o no… seguro que no, pero bueno.

Jejeje, no puedo decir mucho sobre eso, solo que yo también lo he pensado, quien sabe, estos chicos no son la cosita más sana del mundo… no espera, ese comentario era acerca de mi mente XD. Ellos no nada tímidos como para no hacer algo asi, el unico que pondría resistencia seria tezuka… ya sabrían convencerlo u-u ellos tienen enormes poderes de convencimiento.

¡Jajajaja! Tienes razón, nuestro tezuka es un esplendido… trabajador¡sus clientes podrian confirmarlo!

No puedo decir eso, dañaría la sorpresa, pero lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo… o en el siguiente después del siguiente, eso ya lo dije ¿no? en fin lo veremos, quien sabe quizás la teoría de ryoma sea rebatida… o quizás no, ya lo sabremos.

Siii, yo también los echaba de menos a todos, me encantan los reviews, ojala el próximo capitulo me salga igual de rápido que este… aunque sabemos que no será así…

**Fiorellanime: **jeje, gracias por felicitarme, yo también creo que hacen linda pareja, pero en este fic. No hay parejas fijas. En cuanto a la pareja de ibu y ryoma, se me ocurrio en una pagina que vi un desafio (que alguien debia hacer un fic sobre ellos, se llama amor…se me olvido n.nu) veras a ibu por ahí mas adelante, gracias por leerte mi fic. Tratare de actualizar pronto.

**Kaiserin Tammy: **¡descuida! Lo que importa es que me lo dejaste, aun cuando no tienes mucho tiempo ¡gracias!

Jeje, te diste cuenta. El lemon y el yaoi, es muy bueno (espero) pronto introducire mas trama, o eso espero, ya lo veras. Ya veremos mas de tezuka y ryoma, es cierto soy muy,,, ellos n.n

**Chris M Black: **descuida, siempre hay una primera vez n-n

En serio sera tu favorito? Yo que tu esperaria un poco mas, aun faltan muchos capítulos n.n

Esa insinuación fue… fue buena lo se, me gusto como quedo, lastima que mizuki los interrumpio y hasta casi se trauma XD y si ambos son lindos (juntos y separados n.n)

Quizás en el próximo capitulo veremos algo de imperial pair, y tezuka y syusuke tendran su momento (no esa clase de momento XD)

No puedo decir si veras esa faceta de tezuka, pero quien sabe… ¡y si tienes razón!

Veras a momoshiro mas adelante, veremos que hace el chico. Y en cuanto a sadaharu ya vimos algo de el en este Cáp. y veremos mas de el en el futuro

De esos dos tendremos mas adelante, a mi también me hacen reír n-n

Jejeje, si los cibers son caros nos leemos luego

Pst¡actualiza, estoy envejeciendo mientras hablamos!

**mimi tachikawa: **gracias, no te preocupes, pronto dejare de ponerle tanto lemon y concentrarme en la trama, aunque me gusta hacerlo todo con todos (soy medio retorcida)

**Luria:** vaya, me dejaste review en cada una de mis historias. En fin, si son fuertes los lemons, por eso le tuve que bajar el rating .

Como ya viste la revelación de la foto no fue nada del otro mundo, pero que se le va a hacer. Jejeje fuiste la única que lo pregunto, no puedo decirlo, quizás mas adelante lo veamos.

En cuanto a syusuke, en verdad no le debe una disculpa porque si fue al bar. Y luego a un motel, que chico este.

Esos dos me encantan juntos, soy tan… wow. Y mizuki tiene un gran ego, eso si, pero lo amo 0

Ya viste en que termino oishi, claro que lo hizo a propósito ¬¬ es un pequeño… todo para que eiji no lo siguiera. En cuanto a dan y a ijn, veras un poco de ellos 'or aquí, pero no por ahora, eso fue solo una presentación.

Atobe tendrá su momento, creo que en el próximo capitulo, pero no prometo nada, escribiré mas de momo mas adelante. Cuídate y nos leemos luego n.n

**Maru BlackSG hell: **vaya o-o ¿los siete capítulos? Eso es mucha lectura. Y yo que creía que leer tres capítulos seguidos era demasiado.

Si, lo se, las faltas ortográficas me matan, pero ya estoy solucionando eso. Descuida, para eso es el review, para decir que te gusto y que no te gusto. Me gusta que me avisen en que fallo, así puedo corregirlo.

Lo de los dos párrafos, a veces era algo intencional, para poder dejar con la curiosidad de quien era, pero lo estoy dejando, ya no me gusta mucho que digamos, o doy una pista para que vayan adivinando por su cuenta. Y tomare ese consejo, me será útil para corregir errores.

Procuro no hacerlo, me faltan muchas cosas para poder escribir mejor, en cuanto a la trama la voy a tener que acelerar un poquito (en pocas palabras menos lemon y mas de la vida de ellos)

Descuida, lo haré. A veces tengo (como ahora) tiempo de sobra, así que puedo escribir rápido y arreglar errores y todo... aunque claro seguro que se me escaparon algunos por ahí. En este capi, como tuve MUCHO tiempo libre en estas dos semanas (todas las mañanas y las tardes)

Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, lo tendré en mente. (Acabo de descubrir que lo que en verdad me da brega son los puntos y comas)

Gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo, seguiré tratando de mejorar en todos los aspectos. (Aun me falta mucho XD) nos leemos ;)

**Mausy: **¿Cómo andas amiga? Gracias por pasarte a comentar a pesar de tu situación actual, eso dice mucho n.n. No te preocupes ellos tendrán su momento (no de esa clase de momento), ya veras de ellos en el futuro. Aun no sabemos la historia de syusuke, como viste, el de la foto es otro. En cuanto a esos tres, ya veras que es lo que pasa, hay muchos misterios. Hablamos luego… espero n.n

**Rockergirl-sk: **muchos quieren eso, pero no les puedo asegurar nada, aunque tampoco puedo negar nada. n.n

Jajaja, no estas loca… bueno tal vez, pero seria en el buen sentido de la palabra n.n

Nop, ryoma se la lleva, no lo deja descansar XD es decir, lo acosa en la mañana, lo acosa en la tarde… cielos que chico XD

Descuida, yo comencé a los 15, (aunque comencé a escribir mucho después) me enamore de esto, si conoces a alguien peor… seguro que estoy en esa lista XD

Nos leemos luego n.n

**Dex: **gracias, me esfuerzo y lo seguiré haciendo… y tratare de que valga la pena. Y descuida, al menos me dejaste comentario

**SuMiKo hoi hoi: **descuida, se lo que se siente, yo estoy hasta el cuello con la universidad, a pesar de que ya me acostumbre. (es horrible u.u)

Ya veras de ellos mas adelante, syusuke tiene su historia en esta historia. En cuanto a la imperial pair, creo que eso seria en el próximo Cáp.…creo

Por ahora, no habrá eso de dream pair, solo es amistad, pero quien sabe…

Jejeje, descuida, al menos lo continué…

y ese fue nuestro querido mizuki con sus ocurrencias, quien sabe que mas pasa por esa linda cabeza

aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, que por cierto, lo escribí mas rápido de lo que pensaba… eso es bueno, considerando que dentro de poco no tendré tanto tiempo libre.

Nos leemos luego n.n

**YO: **que persona tan oportuna, estaba terminando el capitulo y me dejaste review¡gracias!

Para ti esta actualización será súper rápida, pero sabemos que no soy exactamente la digitadora mas rápida del planeta. Aquí tuvimos otro capitulo que por suerte, puede subir hoy.

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Ya saben que hacer, hagan valer mi esfuerzo (tendré que usar lentes u-u) ahora me voy a escribir mis otras historias (pirate blood para ser precisos)**

**les aviso que: **

**veran mas de cierto castaño en adelante... mucho mas**

**tendremos la participacion de oresama n.n **

**ryoma y momoshiro... bueno mejor me ahorro los detalles, no les arruinare la sorpresa  
**

**este material fue reeditado a causa de errores provocados al subirlo a fanfiction. favor de decirme sobre errores para poder arreglarlos n.n **

**Besos ;)**


	9. Como pudiste

**CUERPOS EN VENTA**

**¡Holas!**

**Disculpen la larga ausencia, pero tenia que tomarme mis merecidas vacaciones navideñas. Y créanme cuando les digo que fueron sus reviews que me hicieron apurarme, me hicieron pensar en todas las personas que esperaban este Cáp. y yo que me pasaba días enteros sin hacer nada ( la culpa obra maravillas ¬.¬) **

**Este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo, pero en fin, aquí lo tienen. una cosa¿alguien sabe traducir japones- español? si lo sabe porfavor haganmelo saber n.n**

**Advertencia: yaoi, lemon **

**Hoy responderé los reviews aquí arriba **

**Hohenheim Mx: **me alegra que te haya gustado la actualización. Se lo que sientes, yo también tengo algunos, pero por alguna razón, no tengo ganas de comenzar a leer o de terminar de leerlos u.u

Me alegro que mi fic te provoque leerlo, eso es bueno, y créeme ni si quiera yo se como lo hago :S supongo que tengo demasiado tiempo libre n.n (aunque eso esta a punto de cambiar u.u)

Ya he estado en foros dz, pero por alguna extraña razón mi dirección ip fue vaneada… bueno, eso no importa.

Sip, mucho eiji, pero no con ese, (el chico se me escapa siempre de la imaginación ¬¬) pero no te preocupes, eiji ya tendrá tiempo para hacer algo, aunque va a estar muy ocupado cuidándose.

Y se que sadaharu no es precisamente el mas lindo de todos (en especial por esos lentes u.u) pero bueno, por cierto, tengo varias fotos de el donde se le muestran sus ojos¡dios! Si que mejoran su aspecto, debería usar lentes de contacto :)

Jejeje,. Para ser honesta, yo también lo odie al principio… hasta que me lei varios doujin, luego deje de odiarlo.

Por ahoar no he podido ver ese anime, pero esta en mi lista de espera… solo espero que mi conexión mejore este mes. Bueno ya dejo de entretenerte y me despido. bye n.n

Pst¿te llego la foto de pirate blood? Es que no se si escribí bien tu email n.nu

**Erk: **yo también espero poder seguir así, gracias por dedicarme tiempo n.n

**mimi tachikawa: **¡gracias, ese es uno de mis objetivos!... otro era actualizar mas pronto, pero ese es otra historia. XD

sip, ese tipo es otro enfermo, ya lo veremos por ahí. En cuanto a eiji, no es tan malo como parece… bueno, tal vez si lo sea, pero aun tiene un fragmento de conciencia, este chico es único en su especie :S (para bien o para mal)

a mi también me encanta Kaoru de esa forma n.n, en verdad lo mantiene alejado del pelos de punta, pero no por mucho tiempo… espero

**Miguel: **!hola!hace tiempo que no nos encontramos.

jejeje, por ahora no habrá problemas de ese tipo. Aun tengo mucho que hacer antes de eso. En cuanto a syusuke y yuuta, los veremos por ahí, a syusuke lo tendré en mente para otro capitulo que aun no he hecho. De nuestros protas, también tengo mucho que escribir… bastante

Por yuushi, aquí entre nos, no me agrada mucho que digamos, pero tampoco lo odio u.u. no lo veremos por un rato. Ya veras que pasara a continuación, no digo mucho porque me delato n.n

**hae uchiha: **¿**Cómo** andas?

jejeje, casi siempre actualizo los jueves o viernes, aunque si lo tengo listo antes mejor.

Jajaja, espero que no te de un infarto, no quiero que me acusen de homicidio. Además quien leería después mis locuras n,n

Mira que tienes tarea difícil, jejeje dont worry, tezuka te ayudara en eso (si no es que lo convencen ¬.¬) Mira que si, esos pobres tipos tienen mucho trabajo. Mira que eso no es tarea facil

jajajaja tienes razón, cosas así se venderian de por miles en su primer día (yo lo compraria todo u.u)

no no estoy haciendo campaña… aun XD mira que ese mizuki no es nada facil. Yuuta en verdad no sabe con quien se mete.

Mira que se me había olvidado la fecha del 1 de diciembre, pero aun así escribí sobre eso. ¡bien!

Jajaja, eso lo dira este capitulo, justo al principio del capitulo.

Siii a mi también me dan dejavus a cada rato, eso a veces me vuelve loca XS

Bueno te dejo para que puedas leer en paz, descuida no hay nada de estupideces en tu review, solo cosas graciosas n.n

nos leemos luego ;)

**Steelmeylin: **¡muchas gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. No se que motivos te impidieron leer antes, pero espero que no hayan sido malos.

Sip, ese es mizuki, digamos que casi nada le afecta. Y Kaoru le atrae en más de un sentido.

Ryoma no es nada fácil, mira que acosar a tezuka de ese modo. Vaya que se saco la lotería con ese castaño (verdadera envidia u.u)… aunque este estaba en otras, eso lo veremos en otro capitulo que aun no he escrito.

Jajajaa, eiji me mata, ese chico es único!. Descuida creo que tuvo bastantes dulces por ahora. En este capitulo veras en que termina eso que dijo tezuka.

Y si que tienes razón… ¡viva el yaoi¡viva el ryoma/eiji (de hecho el ryoma/ cualquiera de los cinco XD)

Disculpa por hacerte esperar tanto por este capitulo, pero si de algo sirve decirlo, quizás (**quizás) **el otro capitulo salga mas rápido, todo depende de mi situación. Y descuida, eso ultimo no lo olvido ;)

**KitsuneSeiSatou: **¡muchas gracias por los elogios y por leer este fic! Me alegra que haya sido lo suficientemente entretenido para leerlo de un solo golpe n.n

Jejeje, eiji es genial, ya veremos que pasara con el mas adelante, claro tendremos en este capitulo el final de la conversación con tezuka.

Jejeje, eres muy observadora (igual que muchos), pense que nadie lo notaria, por ahí puse algo que tiene que ver con eso. Ahí tendras una respuesta. (si no, me lo dices y yo te lo aclaro) no te lo digo ahora para no arruinarte la sorpresa. De nuevo gracias por leer este fic, nos leemos en el próximo review.

**Denevan¡**holas! Primero que nada perdón por la tardanza. Me alegro que te hayas tomado tu tiempo para leer este fic.

Sip, tezuka lleva mucho peso sobre sus hombros, como ya escribí por ahí, por alguna razón no le quiere bajar el ritmo. Aquí esta otro Cáp. Para que no te me mueras de curiosidad, aunque seguro este solo la aunmentara XD nos leemos luego.

**Ayacrawford-Reichan: **tal vez no lo continué pronto, pero al menos lo continue n.n espero que no hayas muerto en medio de la espera. Nos leemos n.n.

**Mausy¡**hola! Seguro no leeras esto porque estas sin Internet, pero igual aquí esta. Espero que nos encontremos pronto. Aquí otro cap a la lista (el otro aun no lo termino de escribir)

Nos leemos luego n.n

**Dex: **tratare de hacerlo, en serio tratare

**Kimby Forsell: **jejeje, me alegra que te haya entretenido ese capitulo, aquí esta otro, que quizás no te entretenga tanto, pero bueno, ahí esta. See, yo también, pero que le vamos a hacer u.u.

Jajaja, a mi también me ha pasado eso. Descuida, Lo tendré en cuenta. Nos leemos luego n.n

**Tedd: **gracias, lo haré

**Milly: **gracias, tome tu consejo y lo revise y arregle todos los errores que encontré. Son muy escurridizos a +la hora de eliminarlos ¬.¬ gracias por informarmelo, entonces tratare de no desviarme y seguir enganchando a la gente n.n.

Y no te preocupes, ya supere esa etapa (casi el mismo día XD) es cierto la vida es muy linda, especialmente en el campo

**weird1: **¡que onda weird1! Si has estado algo distanciada, pero que bueno que ya estas de regreso (y actualizaste, que bueno que actualizaste XD)

sii, a mi también me pasa lo mismo, no se porque eso, mira que tengo que estar revisando las historias constantemente, sino, ni cuenta me doy ¬.¬

me alegra que te haya gustado comentario, por cierto, vi que hiciste una historia nueva, por desgracia no he podido leerla completamente, pero la tengo pendiente.

Nos leemos pronto, esperemos que ambas podamos actualizar pronto n.n

**alba-chan: **jajajaja, que ocurrencias las tuyas mija, descuida todas esas interrogantes seran contestadas en el transcurso del fic, sino pasa, lo haré yo misma. Si, se lo que es estar hasta el cuello, si que lo se u.u. gracias por darme un poco de tu escaso tiempo leyendo esto y dejandome comentario n.n

**joshua: **gracias, ese es el objetivo, aunque no puedo decir si eso pasara en algún momento, mejor que el fic lo diga por si mismo n.n nos leemos

**Maru BlackSG hell¡**que hay paisana!

lo importante es que me lo dejaste, eso te lo agradezco mucho, además de que me dices en que fallo, eso me ayuda bastante n.n

Se que aun me falta mucho que mejorar, pero bueno, tamo en eso (no tomar en cuenta los errores en este comentario por favor XD)

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, como siempre lamento la tardanza, es que tarde mucho revisando, la persona que usualmente me ayuda estaba de vacaciones sin Internet (pensé en ti, pero me dije: "oye, déjale gozar su navidad en paz y no le metas mas carga") quizás este capitulo me quedo un poco flojo, pero bueno, eso no lo decido yo.

Seguire así, es mas, tratare de mejorar n.n besitos ;)

**Max: **aquí tienes otro y gracias por tenerme paciencia n.n

**kurofye.D: **vaya, que honor ser recomendada n.n ¿Quién seria? Bueno el hecho es que me alegra que te haya gustado. Y sip, tendras de eso, aunque sea un unos capítulos mas adelantados (trabajo en esa parte en mi mascota) si yo también he estado buscando de eso y no lo hayo, que mal ¬.¬ fue por eso que los he integrado en todos mis fic (aparte de que a mi me gustan, también para todos los que les gusten)

Descuida, en nombre del espíritu navideño, trabajare mas rápido en esa pareja n.n. la inspiración se me había ido (sin avisar, esa desgraciada ¬.¬) pero ya volvio, así que trabajare en eso. Nos leemos pues n.n

**SuMiKo hoi hoi¡**gracias! y perdona la tardanza n.n

Si, pero recuerda que el no era como los otros, tenia otras funcionas, mas adelante ampliare esa parte.

Jejeje, si tienes razón, pero quien sabe, eso por ahora no es prioridad de estos chicos.

Sip, existe u.u, se ve cuando enfrentan al american team, vi algunas imágenes y no pude evitar ponerlo.

Jajaja, si ese castaño tiene mucho que hacer, por ahora tendremos poco de el, pero ya le iré aumentando. En cuanto a eiji, tienes razón, es casi tierno ¬.¬

Me encanta que te haya gustado este capitulo, no te preocupes, tu leíste tarde, yo actualice tarde… estamos iguales XD

**YO: **jejeje, tal vez no actualice mas rápido, pero al menos actualice, no como otros sin dejan sus fics botados (sin alusiones a nadie u.u) en serio lamento la tardanza, mira que hasta me acusaba la conciencia, pero bueno, ya esta, otro cap para la historia n.n nos leemos luego

**Rockergirl-sk: **hola n.n

Si, eso es algo de eiji, pobrecito el chico. Mira que no poder comer muchos dulces… cielos, yo moriría u.u

Aquí tendremos la continuación de ese dialogo, veremos en que queda eso. Y tienes razón, mizuki es algo cruel e insensible. Sus razones tendrá. Y no te preocupes, sabrás más acerca de syusuke aunque no en este capitulo. No se que será lo que te molesta, pero en fin, ya veremos. Y descuida, yo también soy bastante curiosa n.n

Nos leemos luego

**Luria: **jejeje, si soy algo mala. Y lo peor es que tardo para actualizar.

Si creo todos cayeron en esa trampa, no puedo revelar detalles como esos porque arruinaría la sorpresa después. Pero lo sabrás conforme avance el fic.

Jejeje, a ryoma no le gusto esa noticia, pero bueno, que mas da, no saben que es el. ryoma no le da oportunidad al pobre de tezuka. En cuanto a esa semana libre ya veremos que pasa, eso esta justo al comienzo de la historia.

Eso de donde se conocieron lo veremos en otro capitulo que aun no he escrito, pero ya lo haré en cuanto me inspire. Tampoco te puedo decir como es que syusuke sabe de la existencia del bar, pero si te puedo decir que el conoce solo a muy pocas personas de ahí.

See, mira que eiji no se la puso fácil, si, vaya forma de encontrarse con la gente.

¡Vaya que si se lo merecía! No creo que lo perdone. Bueno ya veremos eso en otro capitulo (si casi no doy nada de información, pero es para no arruinar el futuro del fic n.n) ya veremos que harán en una semana "libre de sexo"…si es que lo logran

Nos leemos luego en otro review :)

**Ivy; **sip, es que a mi me gusta de seme n.n pero quien sabe, ya viste lo que dijo yuuta, pero aun no sabemos si nuestro queridísimo amigo lo acepta.

Si, eiji tiene algún problema serio O:o no se como le haría para estar una semana sin nada de nada. En cuanto a tezuka y syusuke, veremos que hay con ellos mas adelante, en otro capitulo.

Sii, ese chico es un bastardo mira que engañarlo de esa manera. Ya veras como esta gakuto en este capitulo (solo un poquito por desgracia)

Aquí tienes otro capitulo para que leas n.n

**Amynaoko: **gracias, que bueno que este quedando así, ese es uno de mis objetivos. Disculpa la tardanza, aquí otro Cáp. y espero no volver a demorarme tanto con el otro capitulo, nos leemos luego n.n

**AKROMA: **jajajaja, yo creo que tiene de ambos XD

Buena pregunta esa que haces, mira que lo había olvidado, debo hacer algo al respecto, pero será mas adelante. Naaa, te entiendo y se que no me insultas, y tienes razón cobran caro. Ya tendré tiempo para explicar con mas detalle todo eso, por eso es la pausa a los lemons (bueno no exactamente) lo de eiji, fue que ya se había gastado casi todo en dulces, además para que gastar el de uno mismo si se puede gastar el del compañero XD

Si tiene tv, y lo otro o contestare por medio del fic.

No te preocupes, te entendí en todo lo que quisiste decir, (yo soy igual que tu o mas torpe para expresarme XD) nos leemos n.n

**Euridice: **sii, soy mala por dejarlo así. Perdona la tardanza y aquí subo el otro capitulo de esta decadente historia. Jajaja a mi también me ha ocurrido eso, mi profesor de informática me ha llamado la atención muchas veces por eso (¡también en la clase de Excel!) y descuida, me encanta escribir para los lectores porque yo también soy empedernida, desobligada, y de mente sucia XD nos leemos luego n.n

**Chris M Black: **primero que nada, discúlpame por mi estúpido olvido y por la tardanza en subirlo¡perdón! n.nu

Bien ahora a tu comentario…

Jejejeje, la intervención de oshitari no estaba en el guión original, fue algo que surgió luego en mi mente. Aquí entre nosotras, esta historia no iba a tener tantos personajes como los que he manejado, pero mi imaginación se fue agrandando al igual que la información sobre estos chicos… el resto es historia. XD

Si, con tezuka casi nunca puedo dejar algo decente¡es que manejarlo es tan difícil! Pero aun así haré mi mejor intento y lo pondré mas seguido. Ya estoy trabajando en eso n.n

Jajaja, es cierto… pro ambas sabemos que nunca lo admitirá ¬.¬ y si eso sono muy pervertido XD jajajaja

Jejeje, tienes razón, no te preocupes ya estoy trabajando en eso. Momoshiro y ryoma tendrán su oportunidad (no para "eso") por ahora momo no tendra que "discutir" xon Kaoru n.n este fic aun no tiene parejas fijas y honestamente no creo (o no se) si las tendrá, todo depende de cómo siga la historia.

Si, eso es típico de los hermanos (por experiencia lo afirmo) , me alegra que te haya gustado esa parte, esos dos tienen mucho en común y mucho de diferencias… ya veras mas adelante en el fic el porque digo eso.

En cuanto a mizuki y yuuta, eso si que es difícil (que mizuki quiera algo mas con yuuta) el chico es… bueno, es bastante promiscuo por así decirlo.

Gracias, siempre me esmero en los lemons, si, si recuerdo bien, creo que desde el primer capitulo, por eso le hize una pausa, para poder hablar mas de los personajes y actualizar mas rápido… espero n.n y créeme no es fácil escribirlos, me toman bastante tiempo, y una ¡gran imaginación!... claro y mucho tiempo libre

No te preocupes, a mi me pasa lo mismo, los mensajes de fanfiction me llegan días después y jamás me entero cuando actualizan una historia que me interesa sino días mas tarde u.u

Jejej ojala nos encontremos mas a menudo por MSN, ya dejo yo de molestar, mejor me voy a escribir fanfics n.n

Nos leemos ;)

**Bien, ahora a lo que les interesa…

* * *

**

**COMO PUDISTE…**

-¿puedes repetir eso?- pregunto mizuki incrédulo respecto a lo que oía

-no trabajaran por una semana- repitió mirando fijamente a mizuki, quien no se inmutaba por la mirada fría que le lanzaban

-¡espeta un minuto!- grito eiji horrorizado ante la idea de permanecer casto por siete días.

Kaoru y ryoma no dijeron una sola palabra, aparte del asombro inicial, no les molestaba mucho la idea, seria bueno tener un descanso, se merecían un tiempo libre.

-tiempo fuera.- declaro mizuki acercándose a tezuka –no estoy seguro porque lo haces, pero no podemos perder una semana de trabajo- dijo mizuki seriamente, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vio como tezuka fruncía el seño aun mas, cosa que creía imposible

-¿acaso crees que estoy de acuerdo en perder tantos días? Le sugerí al jefe que les diera unos días libres y que pusiera a otros, mientras ustedes se recuperaban, el aceptó, pero les dio demasiados días libres, dijo que era para que cuando regresaran pudiesen cobrar bastante a los clientes, además de que me incluyó. Por ustedes y sus hormonas descontroladas estoy envuelto en esto. Ahora tengo que cancelar todas mis citas por una semana. ¿Creen que tengo tiempo para esto?. Además, en el bar, nadie los quiere, así que tengo que encargarme de ustedes y salvarles el trasero Yo soy una persona calmada (apunta a su cara) ¿acaso me veo calmado? Dejen de quejarse y hagan lo que tengan que hacer, tampoco pueden tener sexo entre ustedes, ni tocarse a si mismos, mas les vale que obedezcan- dicho esto, tezuka se dirigió hacia su habitación dejando a todos bastante impresionados…incluso a el mismo. Vaya que exploto

-vaya, si que se molestó- dijo ryoma, algo boquiabierto por semejante discurso –no debimos tener sexo en casa

-¡demonios!- lanzo eiji -¿sabes cuantas llamadas tengo que hacer? Se me entumecerán los dedos

-honestamente eiji, pensé que te lanzarías del lugar mas alto que encontrases o al menos a los pies de tezuka rogándole que tratara de hacer cambiar de opinión al jefe.- dijo mizuki buscando algo en su bolsillo. Su celular

-yo también- dijo ryoma, a lo que Kaoru asintió, dando a demostrar que pensaba lo mismo

-comí muchos dulces, así que no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo… por hoy y quizás mañana, pero no creo durar una semana- dijo eiji tirándose en el mueble –aunque yo también creía eso, me sorprendí bastante al no hacerlo. Saco su celular de su bolsillo y marco el número de su último cliente.

-kajimoto soy yo.- mizuki hablaba por su celular- Solo quiero decirte que no podré tener relaciones por una semana… así es nada de eso… tampoco eso… mucho menos eso- dijo con una sonrisa por lo ultimo –nos vemos mañana

-sadaharu, no te me acerques por una semana, ordenes del jefe, adiós- Kaoru ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de hablar a su interlocutor

-¿oshitari?... gakuto n.nu – eiji sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. No esperaba que el novio del peliazul tomara el celular –querido amigo ¿Cómo estas? n.n- pregunto amablemente

-¡te matare!- se oyó con fuerza para luego colgar

-fue un placer hablar contigo- dijo eiji viendo su celular para luego suspirar –"te lo advertí oshitari"

-ibu no podré verte por una semana, me prohibieron tener sexo… es cierto, podemos vernos para otras cosas, adiós- dijo ryoma sonriéndole a su celular

Todos miraron a ryoma como si tuviera un escorpión en la cara.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el pequeño al ver que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia el.

-o´chibi ¿recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez?- eiji pensó que hacia tiempo que no le llamaba así, es que solo usaba su nombre cuando tenían relaciones.

-¿sobre que?- pregunto ryoma

-las reglas- le recordó eiji

-ah, eso… ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

- ¿Las olvidaste? No me sorprende ¬.¬- dijo eiji –hagamos memoria, hace mucho tiempo…

**Flash back**

-regla numero uno: jamás ir de la escuela al bar, no te dejaran entrar por tu uniforme de estudiante.

-ya veo…

-numero dos: los clientes son clientes, nada mas, no puedes involucrarte mucho con ellos, eso te traería problemas serios

-no tendré problemas con eso- dijo ryoma cruzado de brazos, fingiendo no estar preocupado ni nervioso por lo que eiji le decía

-numero tres: no puedes llevar clientes a la casa. Esa regla la puso tezuka, eso evita cualquier problema con los vecinos y rumores raros. Además es mejor que no sepan donde vives

-eso me parece bien

-numero cuatro: en la escuela solo serás estudiante, nada de nada ¿entiendes? Si ellos quieren acostarse contigo que vayan al Bar

-eso me gusta, al menos habrá un lugar donde no tendré que preocuparme de eso

-numero cinco: no le digas a nadie en que trabajas… creo que esa es obvia ¿no? n.nu- dijo eiji rascándose con un dedo la mejilla

-bastante¿Quién anda por ahí diciendo que se prostituye?- ryoma aun no podía creer que había perdido su virginidad con un extraño, aunque lo trato muy bien, seguía siendo un extraño

-numero seis: debes protegerte siempre. Usar condón en todas tus relaciones

-menos mal "pero eso no evitara que me sienta asqueado cuando un extraño descargue sus fluidos en mi"

-eso es todo…- dijo eiji examinando minuciosamente al pelinegro –oh, por cierto, tezuka es como nuestro segundo jefe, lo que el diga es la ley. Solo la palabra de los lideres esta por encima de la suya

-bien… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-si n.n

-tu, el amargado con cara de serpiente, el que tiene sonrisa de depravado y el de los lentes… ¿siguen esas reglas?

-… el de los lentes la sigue n.n- eiji se acerco para susurrarle algo – el de cara de serpiente y el de sonrisa de depravado no le hacen caso a la numero cuatro… yo tampoco o.u- dijo eiji guiñándole un ojo

-supongo que eso es normal en todos ustedes

-créeme, tu también lo harás, cuando encuentres algún estudiante que te guste

-no creo que eso llegue a pasar

**Fin del Flash Back **

-solo somos amigos- dio ryoma sin darle mucha importancia -no, no hablaba contigo- dijo al cliente que había llamado

.-ibu es un chico adinerado y apuesto, no seria nada malo ser mas que eso- dijo mizuki mientras hacia otra llamada

-no lo creo- dijo ryoma dejando de marcar su celular –por cierto, creo que tengo que ver a un doctor

-¿por?- pregunto mizuki

-no he usado condón desde… desde esa vez que me desmaye en un hotel- recordó ryoma

-descuida, solo has tenido sexo con ibu y con tus compañeros de habitación, no creo que estés contagiado de algo- dijo eiji tapando su celular para que su interlocutor no escuchara

-… estoy muerto- declaro ryoma tapándose la cara con una mano

-yo te llevare, solo dime cuando- dijo Kaoru acercándose

-gracias Kaoru, yo te diré cuando- ryoma de pronto se sintió incomodo ante la idea de visitar a un doctor para que lo examinara. Seguro se sorprendería de verlo

–voy a salir un rato-anuncio ryoma, caminando hacia la puerta aun marcando su celular, estaría así un buen tiempo

Kaoru tomo rumbo a su habitación, no le gustaba hablar mucho de sexo con sus compañeros y al parecer ese seria el tema de conversación. Podía hacerlo, pero tenía un límite. Algo que eiji y mizuki parecían no tener.

-"están igual de locos"- pensó Kaoru mientras subía las escaleras, dejando a eiji y a mizuki solos en la sala, quienes seguían marcando a sus clientes para avisarles de algo improvisto.

* * *

Tezuka estaba vistiéndose después de haberse dado una ducha. No importaba lo que le hubiese dicho a los otros cuatro. El tenia que cumplir una cita con atobe, cosa que no podía dejar así nada mas, conociendo a atobe keigo, el chico era capaz de todo. Además tenia que pedirle un favor… uno grande. 

-"debo darme prisa"- tezuka se puso una camisa color lila, junto con unos pantalones de color marrón oscuro y sus medias blancas. Pronto saldría, pero antes debía pensar en la mejor forma de pedirle a favor a atobe. El no era bueno pidiendo tales cosas, detestaba hacerlo, pero no tenía opción. Necesitaba ese favor y solo atobe podía hacerlo.

* * *

-¿crees poder aguantar?- le pregunto mizuki a eiji después de haber finalizado con las llamadas 

-no lo se, por ahora no estoy pensando en sexo- dijo eiji, quien honestamente se sentía extraño.

-debes tener la mente muy vacía – dijo mizuki caminando hacia el comedor

-¿Qué dijiste? ¬.¬

-no, nada

-¿tu crees poder aguantar?- pregunto eiji sin voltear a mirar a mizuki

-claro que si, siempre he tenido una gran fuerza de voluntad- dijo mizuki jugando el mechón cercano a su frente

-si, en eso nos parecemos :)

-…si, como digas. Además tendré algo que hacer en la semana- continuo mizuki, quien estaba de pie junto a la mesa

-¿Qué?

-algo concerniente a la visita a la oficina del director que tuve que hacer esta mañana

-oye, no me has dicho que fue lo que paso.

Mizuki dejo salir una sonrisa mientras su cabello cubría su rostro. Se veía algo tétrico, en verdad espantaba.

-¿Qué paso en esa oficina?- pregunto eiji, dejando el mueble para ir a sentarse en una silla de la mesa. Le estaba interesando el tema.

-…- mizuki permanecía de pie cerca de eiji

-y por cierto... ¿de que querías hablarme?

-sabes eiji…- mizuki comenzó a hablar con las manos detrás de su espalda –cuando era niño me dijeron que era afortunado. Porque era inteligente, astuto, perspicaz y tenia buena apariencia. Esas son las armas para sobrevivir en el mundo

-¿y?-pregunto eiji sin entender las palabras del chico

-cuida tu apariencia…- mizuki saco sus manos detrás de su espalda, en su derecha estaba la carta que tantas veces había leído -¡porque no tienes ninguna otra arma!- grito lanzándole la carta sobre la mesa

-esto es… "mierda"-

-esto, mi querido judas, es una de las cartas que has estado enviando con propósito de hundirme… como pudiste…

-…- eiji dio un suspiro de resignación. Sabía que algún día pasaría.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a llamarte mi compañero?- dijo mizuki con desprecio -¿por cuantos dulces me traicionaste?

-lo hice porque no tenia opción, era lo correcto. No había otra salida… eres malo "y también hay algo mas, pero…"

-y no se te ocurrió otra forma de hacérmelo saber que apuñalándome por la espalda, escribiendo esas cartas ¿cierto?, Desde que te conocí, siempre supe que eras depravado, fácil y vulgar, pero jamás imagine que fueras capaz de esto

Eiji reacciono ante esto. Había tocado una parte sensible y no podía dejarlo así.

-¡comparado contigo soy un ángel!- grito eiji levantándose de la silla –hasta los obligabas a darte dinero¡hacías lo que querías y los usabas a tu gusto!. ¡Se supone que eres un presidente no un dictador!. ¡Eres lo mas bajo en la sociedad¡Eres peor que una hiena! Además…- eiji iba a decir una razón primordial, pero se contuvo.

Mizuki soltó una carcajada llena de sarcasmo y cinismo. -¿y te atreves a insultarme? Vaya que eres tonto… además de ser el chico más fácil de toda la escuela y posiblemente de toda la ciudad

-… al menos yo tengo amigos- dijo eiji con una sonrisa de superioridad

-…yo nunca necesite amigos… pero creía que los tenia… o que al menos podía confiar en alguien- dijo seriamente para luego dirigirse a la salida de la casa.

-esto no se quedara así eiji. Voy a vengarme- dijo mizuki sin voltear a verlo

-solo inténtalo y veras- eiji apretó los puños

-¿eso fue una amenaza?- pregunto mizuki, deteniéndose, aun sin voltearse

-es una advertencia- dijo eiji caminando hacia el –**solo inténtalo y veras**

-eiji, mejor no te acerques, estoy muy molesto y podría molerte a golpes- le advirtió al sentirlo cerca.

-mas bien, intentarías molerme a golpes.

Mizuki sonrió y cerró los ojos. Luego volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia eiji, quien se preparo para lo que venia…

* * *

Descansaba en una de las camas del bar completamente desnudo. Solo una manta cubría su intimidad. Miraba al techo del lugar con la mirada perdida. Acababa de estar con un cliente, no podía negar que lo había disfrutado, pero al final se sentía horrible. 

-"creo que nunca voy a acostumbrarme a esto"- pero el sabia que eso era mentira. Cada vez que lo hacia se sentía mejor al finalizar. Tarde o temprano terminaría por acostumbrarse al oficio.

-"quizás sea mejor así…"- levanto su mano, dirigiéndola hasta su cuello, tomando entre sus dedos la cadena con la cruz que siempre portaba.

El sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se levanto de la cama con algo de dificultad, debido al dolor de su parte trasera, y se dirigió a sus pantalones que estaban tirados en el suelo.

-¿hola?- dijo cuando tomo la llamada

-choutarou…- se oyó una voz débil

-¿gakuto?… ¿Qué ocurre? Estas llorando- dijo con preocupación

-¿podrías venir? Estoy en casa de jiroh

-iré enseguida – dijo para luego colgar la llamada. Se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y salio de la habitación, se dirigió hacia la salida trasera, esperando no llamar la atención. Llego sin problemas hasta la salida, pero justo antes de poder tocar el pomo de la puerta.

-¿adonde crees que vas?- se oyó una voz a sus espaldas

-…- choutarou volteo lentamente- kirihara… tengo que irme

-eso te meterá en problemas, sabes lo que pasara si alguien te delata- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro

-… ¿me cubrirías?

-claro… pero te costara

-puedo pagarte- dijo esperando que fuese dinero

-hablaremos de eso luego- dijo el chico retirándose

Choutarou dejo salir un suspiro. Ese kirihara le daba miedo de vez en cuando, por eso no trataba de mezclarse mucho con el, no más de lo necesario.

-"bien, mejor me voy"

* * *

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto perplejo al encontrar toda la sala llena de objetos y cajas 

-hola choutarou, gracias por venir- dijo el pelirosa mientras acomodaba una lámpara en medio de varias cajas

-gakuto¿de donde sacaste todas estas cosas?

-¿Qué, esto? Son solo cosas que me traje del departamento que compartía con oshitari, me engaño y me fui hace rato... ¿te interesaría una medalla por logros académicos?- le pregunto extendiéndole dicho objeto

-¿Cómo sacaste todo esto tan rápido?- pregunto perplejo

-cuando te engañan, puedes hacer muchas cosas. Me traje mis cosas y sus cosas. Es como si se hubiese abierto una gran tienda llamada: almacenes engaño

-pero, robaste- dijo choutarou, quien tenia un sentido de justicia muy alto

-eso no importa, ya te contare todo mas tarde, hazme un favor y ayuda a jiroh, esta en su habitación. Por cierto, toma- dijo extendiéndole la mano a choutarou y depositando en ella un fino reloj

-¿y esto?- dijo viendo el reloj en su mano

-un regalo de parte de oshitari, acéptalo o te golpeo -dijo gakuto seriamente para luego reírse de la cara que puso choutarou –jajajajaja das risa amigo n.n

-…jejeje n.n –choutarou también se río aunque no le veía la gracia al asunto

-jajajaja es en serio ¬.¬- dijo gakuto para luego irse a la cocina de la casa de jiroh

Choutarou lo dejo, mejor se iba a ayudar a jiroh, o más bien, a que este le explicase mejor lo que sucedía.

-jiroh¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto cuando vio al chico encima de un montón de cajas que estaban encima de su cama.-¿Qué hace gakuto en tu casa¿Dónde están tus padres¿me estas escuchando?

-ZZZZZZZZ- jiroh dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro, encima de las cajas sin prestar la más mínima atención

-…creo que mejor hablo con gakuto…

* * *

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Pregunto ryoma atónito al entrar y ver la sala destrozada. Dio unos pasos hacia adentro y encontró a eiji y a mizuki bien lejos uno del otro. 

-nos robaron – respondieron a coro sin mirarlo

Ryoma observo la escena. Los muebles estaban dispersados, la lámpara varias sillas desmembradas, mizuki tenia el labio partido y una sombra oscura rodeaba su ojo izquierdo, eiji tenia la misma sombra, pero en el ojo derecho, su cabello estaba completamente desarreglado, ambos tenían la ropa desgarrada y estaban parados uno en contra la pared y otro en la otra mirándose de frente. Ryoma hubiese creído eso de a no ser porque todo estaba destruido o movido de lugar, no sustraído.

-acaso ustedes…

-esto no ha terminado maldito- hablo mizuki interrumpiendo a ryoma

-ni siquiera estoy seguro de porque empezó maldito- respondió eiji hoscamente

-ryoma¿que esta sucediendo?- pregunto el que recién bajaba las escaleras. Estaba tomando una ducha y oyó algo de alboroto, pero no pensó que fuese a encontrar algo como eso.

-Kaoru… ellos se pelearon

-¿Qué?- Kaoru observo el ambiente… no era nada agradable. Eiji y mizuki se asesinaban con la mirada y todo estaba hecho un desastre. Esto era malo… y se volvía peor.

-eiji y mizuki- una voz de mando resonó por el lugar. El único que faltaba había bajado las escaleras y sin siquiera verlos se dirigía a la puerta

-tezuka- dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, mirando al chico que se encontraba en medio de la puerta

-ordenen todo esto. Ya hablaremos después- dijo saliendo del lugar

Todo quedo en silencio. Eiji y mizuki se dedicaron a ordenar su desastre sin mirarse ni hacer ruido. Ambos planeaban una venganza por los golpes recibidos… en ese caso mizuki llevaba mucha ventaja.

* * *

-esto era lo único que faltaba, que eiji y mizuki se enemistaran- tezuka ya tenia bastante en que pensar .En realidad necesitaba tiempo libre, todos lo necesitaban. 

Se dirigió hacia su motocicleta, encendiéndola, produciendo un ruido sordo. Arranco sin pensarlo dos veces hacia el hotel donde seguro atobe lo esperaba.

* * *

Nuestros dos chicos mas liberales de los cinco, aun seguían limpiando su desastre mientras compartían algunas palabras. 

-desgraciado- dijo eiji

-cualquiera- respondió mizuki hostilmente

-puta.- (eiji)

-perra- (mizuki)

-maldito (eiji)

-bastardo (mizuki)

-hijo de puta (eiji)

-hijo de perra (mizuki)

-ojala te mueras- dijo eiji viéndolo de reojo

-no voy a morir, viviré eternamente- dijo mizuki comenzando a jugar con su cabello, sonriendo y mirando al suelo –ese es el trato ¿no Satanás? jajajaja

-imbécil ¬.¬ - dijo eiji apretando los puños

-mejor no me provoques eiji, podrías pasarla mal

-¡oh no, auxilio, mizuki me va a violar!- dijo eiji fingiendo espanto, con un gran parecido al cuadro "el grito"

-dije que tu podrías pasarla mal, no yo, me muero por verte morir por las ganas- dijo mizuki imaginándose el espectáculo

-…veremos quien muere primero- dijo eiji mirándolo con una retadora sonrisa

-…- mizuki solo le dirigió la misma sonrisa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-… ¿no vas a decir algo?- le pregunto a su hermano mayor, quien estaba sentado junto a el en su habitación –en verdad siento haberlo hecho

-… tomaste dinero sin pedírmelo. Eso no es lo que esperaba oír- confeso syusuke desilusionado

-¿ah no?- yuuta sabia que no había sido buena idea tomar el dinero de su hermano para pagarle a mizuki. Pero cuando las hormonas atacan, uno no piensa en esas cosas -¿Qué esperabas oír?

-esperaba oír algo así como… "hermano, me he estado acostando con alguien y me muero por contártelo y decirte quien es"… ¿Qué tal si hablamos de ese tema? n.n – pregunto con su típico rostro -adelante, empieza

-… debo irme a dormir- anuncio yuuta después de oír semejante suposición. Su hermano era único, en verdad lo era.

-aun es temprano como para irte a dormir- dijo syusuke queriendo continuar la conversación

-tardare mucho en hacerlo después de oír eso, mejor me acuesto ya- dijo abriendo la puerta y desapareciendo

-…- syusuke mostró sus hermosos ojos azules y miro hacia al suelo de su habitación pensativo. Estaba más que claro que su hermano no le diría nada. Por ahora no haría ningún esfuerzo por averiguar sobre ese asunto, solo lo mantendría vigilado prudentemente. Tenía otros planes en mente. Había algo que tenia que hacer antes de dedicarse por completo a su hermanito.

-"en estos días voy a estar muy ocupado"

* * *

Iba a tocar la puerta, pero esta se abrió, dejándolo con la mano en el aire. Una mano lo tomo por la muñeca y lo halo hacia la oscuridad que había adentro para luego volver a cerrar la puerta. 

-te esperaba- dijo seductoramente mientras comenzaba a repartir besos en su cuello

-debo sentirme orgulloso… necesito hablar contigo atobe- dijo tezuka tratando de separarse

-luego, tenemos mucho tiempo- respondió este comenzando a despojarlo de su camisa lila

-Es algo importante- insistió tezuka

-sea lo que sea, puede esperar

Atobe tomo a tezuka por los hombros y lo hizo sentarse sobre la cama, colocándose en sus piernas, comenzando a despojarlo de su camisa al tiempo en que volvía a sus labios con desbordante pasión.

Tezuka conocía a atobe lo suficiente como para saber que nada de lo que dijese lo haría detenerse. Solo podía seguir su juego y hablar luego del primer round.

Las manos del castaño se dirigieron a los pantalones de atobe y comenzaron a desabrocharlos, mientras su dueño hacia lo mismo con los suyos.

Pronto estuvieron en boxers, era un encuentro frenético y apasionado donde vertían toda la pasión y lujuria que sus cuerpos poseían. Tezuka jamás, nunca, pero nunca, lo admitiría, pero le gustaba hacerlo con atobe, aun no conocía la razón del porque, pero eso no importaba.

Atobe, quien estaba sentando sobre las piernas de tezuka lo empujo hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer en la cama. Se inclino hacia el pecho de tezuka y comenzó a succionar sus peones con sus labios, mientras sus manos se adentraban en la ropa interior del chico de los lentes.

Los gemidos de tezuka no se dejaron esperar. Atobe conocía su cuerpo, sabia como hacerlo jadear y gemir y le gustaba oírlo.

-dime tezuka…- atobe dejo su pecho y miro a tezuka al rostro –donde te gustaría hacerlo, justo aquí o talvez en la ducha… o en el suelo, elije el sitio- ofreció muy cortésmente según el

-… aquí y ahora- dijo tezuka con un brillo en los lentes que no dejaba ver sus ojos. Pronto tomo a atobe del rostro dándole un beso en los labios y haciendo un giro sobre la cama, quedando el ahora encima de su amante del momento.

Comenzó a lamer el cuello de atobe con voracidad. Descendiendo por el perfecto pecho de su amante, dejando un rastro de saliva en el camino. No se detuvo mucho tiempo, bajo hasta los boxers del joven y se los quito de un tirón, tomando su miembro excitado y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo entro en su boca, comenzando a masajearlo con su lengua.

-aaahhhhhh- atobe soltó un gran sus piro al sentir la lengua de tezuka envolver su miembro –tu si que sabes lo que haces tezuka

Tezuka siguió haciendo su trabajo. Masajeaba con delicadeza la punta del miembro de atobe sacándole muchos gemidos, lamía con insistencia, en verdad sabia como hacer sentir en las nubes al joven. Sentía las pulsaciones del miembro de atobe que le indicaba que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo.

-de… detente- dijo atobe tomándolo por los hombros, haciendo que dejara su intimidad en paz. Lo subió hasta su altura y volteo los papeles nuevamente. Ahora era el quien estaba encima de tezuka. Le sonrió picadamente al castaño y se levanto de encima de este dejándole bastante sorprendido… y excitado.

-¿Qué pasa pregunto tezuka incorporándose en la cama

-ven- dijo atobe mientras se alejaba de la cama incitando a tezuka a seguirlo

-…- tezuka se levanto de la cama y camino lentamente, siguiendo al bello chico de lunar

Al final atobe quedo contra la pared y tezuka lo encerró entre sus brazos, impidiéndole cualquier escape.

-no tienes escape- dijo tezuka con una pequeña sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro

-¿Quién dijo que quería escapar?- dijo atobe con la misma sonrisa –solo quería cambiar el lugar

-…- ambos se dieron un apasionado y desesperado abrazo, juntando sus labios en un lujurioso beso que les robaba el aliento. Atobe tomo los boxers blancos de tezuka e hizo que se deslizaran hasta el suelo. Lo tomo por los hombros y cambio de posición nuevamente. Ahora era tezuka quien estaba aprisionado por atobe.

-ya es hora de pasar a lo mejor parte¿no crees tezuka? –dijo atobe quedando pegado al cuerpo de tezuka, lo suficiente como para sentir la intimidad del castaño rozarse con la suya, cosa que le saco un gemido.

-…adelante- tezuka se preparo para lo que venia

Atobe comenzó a lamer el cuello de tezuka, en realidad el sabor del castaño de embriagaba, mientras tanto sus dedos se introducían dentro del castaño, haciendo que este se quejara e cerrase los ojos. Había entrado dos dedos al mismo tiempo

Atobe comenzó a mover los dedos dentro de tezuka y a mirar el rostro del castaño. Le encantaba verlo así, totalmente fuera de su habitual actitud fría y distanciada. Por el era que había hecho un pequeño sacrificio.

-"valió la pena entrar a ese Bar por ti"- atobe siguió moviendo sus dedos dentro del castaño por unos minutos mas, preparando a tezuka para la culminación del acto. –aquí vamos tezuka… esto te va a encantar… como siempre

-…-

-separa un poco las piernas… muy bien. Ahora relájate

Atobe tomo la pierna de tezuka, colocándola a la altura de su cadera y sujetándola firmemente con su brazo. Doblo un poco las rodillas para bajar su estatura y colocar su miembro justo debajo de la entrada de tezuka. Comenzó a subirlo lentamente, entrando en el calido y preparado interior de tezuka.

-uuuhhggg… -tezuka se trato de alejar instintivamente, pero la pared no se lo permitió.

-dime tezuka…- atobe, quien apenas había entrado en tezuka, comenzó a moverse dentro del castaño, sin darle oportunidad para acostumbrarse, cosa que hizo que su amante hiciese justo lo que el quería: gemir. Su otra mano se paseaba por los muslos del castaño y subia a su pecho.

- aaaahhh… ¿alguien mas ha visto esta faceta tuya?- pregunto atobe, subiendo y bajando para hacer gemir a tezuka – ¿alguien mas que yo te ha hecho uke?

-aaahhh…- tezuka apretaba fuertemente los hombros de atobe

-aaahhh…- atobe comenzó acelerar sus movimientos. Viendo como tezuka parecía cada vez menos tezuka, más bien era un recuerdo.

-más rápido- pidió en un jadeo en castaño

-… ¿desesperado?- atobe sonrió con arrogancia. Tomo la otra pierna de tezuka y la coloco junto a su cadera. Comenzó a embestir con fuerza haciendo que tezuka gritase ante cada embestida.

Tezuka en verdad estaba disfrutando, le clavaba las uñas a atobe, dejándole marcas en la espalda, cosa que ni siquiera molesto al otro. Al contrario aumento su ritmo, entrando cada vez con más rapidez en el interior del castaño. Atobe se sentía en las nubes, entrar en tezuka era como un viaje al cielo.

-aahhh… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estrecho? Aahhhggg… - atobe sintió como pronto llegaría a la culminación del acto sexual. Sabia que tezuka estaba igual que el por el sonrojo extremo de su rostro.

-ya casi… tezuka cerro sus ojos y apretó fuertemente sus dientes sintiendo como su orgasmo amenazaba con matarlo de placer. Sentía como se removía cada parte de su cuerpo y su miembro expulsaba sus fluidos que caían en el pecho de atobe.

.no puedo… ahhhh creerlo…- atobe sentía como la entrada de tezuka se comprimía su miembro dándole placer sin el tener que moverse. Pronto comenzó a enviar sus fluidos dentro del interior de tezuka. Eso había sido extremadamente placentero.

-no contestaste mi pregunta- dijo atobe mirándolo al rostro -¿alguien mas te ha convertido en uke?

-vendo mi cuerpo, hago lo que mis clientes me piden- contesto tezuka

-eso no es una respuesta- dijo atobe bajando las piernas de tezuka al suelo, dejándolo libre

-…- tezuka camino hasta la cama dejándose caer en ella. Estaba algo cansado. Atobe lo imito acostándose a su lado.

-debo decirte algo- dijo tezuka mirándolo seriamente

-y eso es…

-no podré volver a tener sexo por una semana, cosas del Bar

-bien, entonces será mejor que aprovechemos ahora ¿no?- atobe iba a abrazar a tezuka pero este lo detuvo

-debo pedirte algo… muy difícil- dijo tezuka mirándolo sin pestañear

-dime lo que quieres y veremos que hacemos

-… necesito que me cubras en el Bar por una semana- dijo tezuka fijándose en la cara de sorpresa que tenia atobe al procesar la información, francamente esperaba mas.

-..- atobe sonrió y miro hacia el techo de la habitación. No podía creer lo que estaba pidiéndole, le pedía que vendiese su cuerpo por dinero, eso era mucho… demasiado. En verdad tezuka era alguien que podía sorprenderlo. Pronto volvió a mirar a tezuka para darle su respuesta.

-¿Por qué me pides eso a mi?- le pregunto primeramente

-simplemente pensé en ti, digamos que con tu libido podrías complacer a una ballena azul- respondió tezuka

-eso me halaga… pero

-pero no aceptas… - dijo tezuka, subiendose sobre las piernas de atobe para otra ronda -¿o si?

-…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno… lo dejamos hasta aquí. Si creen que fue muy poco y los aburrió, me disculpo. Pero es que ya quería actualizar, no me gusta dejar los fics tan botados. Además me estaban apremiando para que actualizara así que ahí esta n.n **

**Nos leemos luego, recuerden dejarme su comentario, no se preocupen, las criticas constructivas son bien recibidas. Gracias por tomarse tiempo para leer esto. **

**Solo les pido que se tomen unos segunditos más para dejarme un review n.n**

**Besos ;)**


	10. Horrores Nocturnos

**CUERPOS EN VENTA**

**Nadie sospechaba que podía ser eiji el de las cartas… ¡genial XD! Me gusta dar sorpresas (mayormente agradables) la respuesta de atobe la veremos mas adelante, por ahora lo dejaremos en misterio :D**

**Jejeje, este capitulo no tardo tanto como el anterior. Es que ya tenía una parte hecha n.n además de que este es mi obsequio de san valentin para ustedes.**

**HORRORES NOCTURNOS**

-"esto es ridículo"- pensaba ryoma con cara de aburrimiento.

Estaban todos sentados en la mesa¿Qué hacían? Pues nada. Solo sentados y nada mas. Eiji y mizuki se ignoraban olímpicamente y parecían estar sumidos en sus pensamientos. Pero se sentía la tensión, esta se sentía tan bien, que seguro rompería un espejo a varios metros de distancia. Kaoru parecía estar ausente del lugar, volvía en si de vez en cuando y volvía a ausentarse.

-me voy a dormir- anuncio ryoma parándose de la mesa. Camino hasta las escaleras y pudo captar un ruido que identifico como tezuka. –"menos mal, que arregle todo"

-…yo también me voy… no hagan nada estúpido- les advirtió Kaoru a los dos antes de irse

-descuida, yo me voy contigo Kaoru- dijo eiji levantándose y caminando tras su compañero de habitación.

-"genial, ahora me toca aguantar a tezuka otra vez"- pensó mizuki fastidiado al ver entrar al mencionado.

Tezuka al ver a mizuki, dejo su casco en el mueble y se dirigió hacia el. Mizuki abrió la boca para hablar, pero detecto algo que lo hizo sonreírse.

-¿Dónde esta eiji?- pregunto tezuka mirando a mizuki a los ojos

- en su habitación- respondió este sosteniéndole la mirada, aunque se sentía algo incomodo

-dime porque…- dijo el castaño seriamente

-lo siento tezuka, eso es entre eiji y yo. Si quieres saberlo, no lo sabrás por mi- dijo mizuki poniéndose de pie –y por cierto, dijiste que no podíamos tener sexo ¿y lo primero que haces es tener sexo? Que mal ejemplo- dijo mizuki cruzado de brazos moviendo se cabeza de lado a lado

-…- tezuka clavo su mirada en mizuki, este ni se inmuto

-hagamos un trato. Yo no le digo a nadie que quebraste esa prohibición si nos dejas tener sexo una sola vez, ya sabes como una ultima vez por esta semana

-mizuki…- los anteojos de tezuka estaban empañados. Eso no era buena señal -no había dicho esto antes porque pensé que era obvio, pero parece que tendré que decírtelo… no te conviene molestarme- dijo lentamente

-¡tranquilo tezuka!- dijo mizuki con una sonrisa nerviosa - No soy estúpido, se cuando alguien me puede hacer pedazos… ¿ayudaría mi petición si digo por favor?

-… no quiero problemas con eiji, y cuando les digas que pueden tener sexo una vez mas… procura hacerlo con discreción

-hecho, se los diré sin revelarles el porque, gracias

-…no vuelvas a hacer eso- advirtió tezuka alejándose

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto mizuki sin saber a que se refería

-a tratar de chantajearme… ni se te ocurra intentarlo de nuevo- dijo para luego subir a su habitación

-no soy idiota, jamás volvería a tratar de hacer algo así- dijo mizuki para si mismo- "honestamente, eso fue algo que salio de mi mente sin pensarlo… " Mizuki paso su mano por su frente –"rayos, me duele la cabeza, mejor me voy a acostarme un rato" – mizuki había sentido ese dolor de cabeza desde la mañana, pero lo había ignorado hasta ahora que ya no podía aguantarlo mas. Enfrentarse dos veces con tezuka en un solo día era demasiado. Mejor descansaba un poco.

* * *

Era una hermosa iglesia. Lastima que la ocasión no lo dejaba ver. Jamás pensaron que perderían un compañero de esa forma. No había muchos presentes, el no tenia muchos amigos, solo había varias personas de la escuela y de su trabajo. Todos jóvenes, había un solo adulto en la iglesia y ya estaba en la tercera edad. 

-tranquilo ryoma- dijo Kaoru al pequeño que estaba a su lado que parecía que tendría una especie de estallido emocional en cualquier momento.

-aun no se como sucedió…- dijo ryoma con la voz quebrada -¿Qué le paso a mizuki?- le pregunto a tezuka que estaba junto a el

-no creo que debas saberlo ahora- dijo la voz de tezuka quien vestía un esmoquin negro, igual que todos los presentes

-…- eiji no decía nada, solo estaba cabizbajo, junto a tezuka. No se dio cuenta cuando el que dirigía la ceremonia comenzó a hablar

-en esta hora tan triste, nos reunimos para despedir a un amigo, hermano, un ser querido por todos.

-"se nota que no lo conocía"- pensaba kajimoto con una sonrisa melancólica

-uno de sus más cercanos compañeros dirá unas palabras- dijo el hombre –eiji kikumaru

-ve- dijo tezuka al pelirrojo que tenía a su lado

Eiji paso al frente con la mirada seria, sus ojos azules no mostraban mucha emoción.

-todos los presentes conocimos a mizuki: había dos de él, el mizuki que todos conocíamos y el que pocas personas conocían… no puedo decir que fui una de esas pocas personas- eiji aclaro su garganta para continuar

-eiji…- ryoma miraba al pelirrojo. Tenia lastima por el, la ultima vez que le hablo a mizuki, fue durante esa horrible pelea que tuvieron. Seguro que ahora estaba arrepentido de eso.

-¿crees que ya perdono a mizuki?- pregunto Kaoru a tezuka

-debe sentirse culpable por lo sucedido- dijo tezuka

-el mizuki que todos conocíamos…- continuo eiji –era un maldito manipulador, bastardo, hijo de puta, desgraciado¡ojala estuviera vivo para matarlo! ò.ó - eiji miro al ataúd con una sádica sonrisa -¡Púdrete en el infierno mizuki! XD

-…creo que no se siente culpable --U- dijo ryoma viendo a eiji subirse en el ataúd de mizuki y comenzar a saltar sobre este –bueno, mejor yo también lo supero, oye eiji¿quieres hacer el amor encima del ataúd de mizuki? Será divertido

-¡Claro que si! XD- respondió este saltando al suelo

-¿puedes hacerlo conmigo?- pregunto tezuka acercándose –siempre he querido hacerlo contigo eiji, eres tan deseable que ya no puedo ocultarlo mas, debo poseerte

-¡nyaaa! No sabes cuanto he esperado para oírte decir eso tezuka ToT

-oye, no vas a poseer nada, ese pelirrojo es mío- dijo ryoma colocándose frente a tezuka con los puños al aire

-puedo pelear por ese derecho- declaro tezuka mirando al pequeño desde arriba

- chicos, tranquilos, podemos hacer un trío- dijo eiji poniéndose entre ambos

-de acuerdo- dijeron ambos de buena gana

-no… no me despierten- decía eiji entre sueño, volteándose aun lado en su cama

De pronto todo comenzó a desaparecer. Las personas se esfumaron y la hermosa iglesia también desapareció.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto eiji al ver que todo se volvía negro. Abrió enormemente los ojos al ver como llovían pétalos de cerezo por todo el lugar donde se encontraba

-eiji…-

Una voz femenina lo hizo estremecer. Volteo lentamente hacia atrás, encontrándose con una hermosa joven vestida de novia. Podía ver que tenía su mismo tono de rojo en los cabellos, quienes se movían por la brisa que había empezado a sentirse. No podía ver su rostro debido al velo, pero sabia de quien se trataba.

-¿Por qué eiji?- pregunto tristemente la joven -¿Por qué te fuiste de mi vida?

-…tu- eiji sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al oír esa voz.

-te amo eiji, siempre lo haré- dijo la joven que empezaba a desaparecer

-¡espera!- eiji trato de correr pero su cuerpo no se movía, solo extendió su mano para tratar de detener a la chica. Pero esta desapareció

Despertó con el rostro surcado en lágrimas.

-lo siento- dio con lagrimas en los ojos –lo siento mucho

Se levanto de su cama y salio de la habitación sin hacer ruido. No quería despertar a su compañero de habitación. Necesitaba refrescarse y tomar algo que lo ayudase a dormir.

* * *

-mizuki¿prefieres uvas maduras o verdes?- pregunto el muchacho con apenas una tela blanca alrededor de su cintura mostrando un racimo de cada una 

-que difícil…- el chico vestido de ropa árabe blanca, trataba de encontrar una solución al problema –las maduras están bien yuuta

-si señor- respondió el chico tomando una uva madura en su boca y sentándose en el regazo de mizuki

a ver…- mizuki tomo la uva de los labios de yuuta, la comió rápidamente y luego unió sus labios contra los del chico, en un apasionado beso –esta muy dulce- dijo sonriendo mientras deslizaba sus manos dentro de la escasa ropa del chico haciéndolo gemir

-mi señor…- un hermoso ejemplar masculino de vestimenta blanca se inclinaba ante el trono del rey

Le informo que todos los vírgenes del reino ya han sido traídos y añadidos a su harem especial

Bien hecho tezuka, como recompensa, podrás hacer un trío con ryoma y conmigo esta noche

No merezco tanto mi señor- dijo el castaño inclinándose aun mas

Descuida, soy generoso- dijo mizuki jugando con su mechón de cabello

Mi señor- otro joven se inclinaba ante el

¿si Kaoru?- mizuki fijo su vista en el exótico joven que hacia reverencia

-quiero decirle que su lecho esta preparado para hacer el amor cómodamente- informo el joven

Bien hecho Kaoru, como recompensa, lo haremos al atardecer

Gracias mi señor

Oye mizuki dime algo- el pequeño faltante apareció, vistiendo solamente una tela dorada alrededor de la cintura

-tu no respetas ni en sueños ¬.¬- dijo mizuki mientras continuaba registrando a yuuta -¿Qué pasa ryoma?

Eiji ya lleva semanas en prisión. ¿lo dejo salir?

¿Qué es lo que digo siempre ryoma?- dijo mizuki, desvistiendo a yuuta frente a todos los presentes, cosa que no le llevo mucho tiempo

Ponte en cuatro

Además de eso.- dijo sentando a yuuta sobre su miembro, cosa que hico que el chico gimiera de dolor por la penetración

Voltéate, quiero ver tu cara mientras lo hacemos

Además, aahhhh, de eso- dijo mizuki levantando a yuuta y bajándolo encima de su miembro

No- dijo ryoma, quien ahora había ido a abrazar a tezuka por la espalda, el mayor se hizo el desentendido mirando hacia otro lado, pero lo dejaba continuar

Exacto- dijo mizuki mientras acariciaba el pecho de yuuta –solo haz lo de siempre

Acercar tu cama a la prisión para que te vea hacerlo y que tenga guantes de espina para que no pueda desahogarse – dijo ryoma mientras trataba de hacer que tezuka le siguiese el juego.

Buen… chico- dijo mizuki mientras sentía llegar su orgasmo dentro del calido interior de yuuta

Juega con nosotros Kaoru- dijo ryoma en tono juguetón, había logrado convencer a tezuka y ahora estaba sentado encima de el mientras recorría el pecho del castaño. Kaoru pestañeo varias veces confundido. No sabia si aceptar la invitación de jugar con dos chicos extremadamente sexys o quedarse observando la acción que desarrollaba a su alrededor… opto por la primera (obvio ¬.¬)

Este es mi sueño o el tuyo ryoma ¬¬- dijo mizuki mientras dejaba a yuuta descansando en el trono y se acercaba a Kaoru que ahora estaba besándole el cuello a tezuka

Es el mío- dijo mizuki con una sonrisa al ver como la prisión de eiji se materializaba en la sala del trono

¡sáquenme de aquí!- vociferaba eiji -¡yo también quiero! ToT

-solo puedes mirar- dijo mizuki, mientras se colocaba detrás de kaoru

-¡perdón mizuki, fui una sucia rata, lo siento! ToT

Olvídalo amigo¡sufre!

¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Desgraciadamente para el, mizuki despertó en medio de la noche, miro a todos lados y un sentimiento de tristeza le embargo a ver que solo era un sueño

-"genial, ya me manche" ¬¬- pensó mizuki al ver sus boxers –"pero fue genial"- pensó mientras volvía a dormirse.

Esta vez soñó algo muy diferente. Soñó que estaba flotando en medio de la oscuridad, completamente desnudo.

-"no… no otra vez"- pensó atemorizado, mientras abrazaba sus piernas, depositando su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Pronto se materializo el causante de su pesadilla. Su pasado volvía a manifestarse.

-lo siento mizuki- dijo el chico tratando de tocarlo

-no… desaparece- mizuki cerro los ojos fuertemente, luego volvió a abrirlos, encontrándose completamente solo. Luego aparecieron sus compañeros de habitación a lo lejos. Estaban juntos y sonreían, hasta tezuka parecía feliz. Ellos se iban caminando dejándolo atrás. Esto no impresiono para nada al joven

-mizuki…- el chico se encontraba detrás de el

-…vete- dijo mizuki levantándose del suelo y mirando hacia la nada. El chico desapareció igual que sus compañeros

-mucho mejor. Dijo suspirando para luego sonreír –no necesito a nadie, solo a mi mismo

Mizuki se levanto, tenia algo de sed. No se molesto en cambiarse los boxers. Miro a la cama de ryoma y vio como el pequeño dormía.

-"espero que sueñes tan bien como yo"- dijo mizuki sonriendo al pensar en el primer sueño que tuvo –"pero quédate en tu primer sueño, pequeño"

Se acerco a la ventana de la habitación, abriéndola para sentir la frescura de la noche. Saco la cabeza viendo hacia fuera. Lo que más le gustaba de su habitación, era el hecho de que hubiese un árbol justo al lado de la ventana. Con poco esfuerzo podía salir de la casa sin que nadie lo notase de inmediato, también podía regresar de la misma forma.

-"no se porque pienso en eso ahora"- mizuki se alejo de la ventana y camino hacia la puerta, no tenia sueño por ahora, así que vería algo de televisión. Con suerte encontraría algún programa aburrido sin nada de sexo que lo enviaría directo a la cama.

* * *

Camino en medio de la oscuridad hasta la puerta. Debía salir antes de que alguien se despertase y se diese cuenta. 

-¿adonde vas?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas

Volteo lentamente y se encontró al pequeño en una pijama verde.

-…regresa a la cama- dijo en tono serio

-Kaoru¿adonde vas?- volvió a preguntar con la voz adormilada

-…- Kaoru comprendió que era posible que jamás volviese a verlo. Camino hasta el pequeño y le dio un fuerte abrazo, derramando un par de lagrimas en el silencio de la noche.

-Kaoru…- el pequeño no entendía lo que pasaba, pero no podía ser nada bueno

-me voy… adiós- dijo volteándose, no avanzo mucho pues el niño sujeto su mano con fuerza

-¿hice algo malo?. ¿Te vas por mí?

-…claro que no…

-llévame contigo… por favor¡no me dejes!

Kaoru abrió los ojos de pronto, sentándose de golpe en su cama. Miro a todos lados y el pequeño niño no estaba.

-… "debo olvidarlo"- se levanto se su cama y miro hacia la de su compañero. Al encontrarla vacía, supo que tendría compañía cuando bajara las escaleras

-menos mal- soltó mizuki es un suspiro al ver a Kaoru aparecerse.

-mizuki… eiji- Kaoru miro a mizuki viendo televisión y a eiji dándole vueltas a una cucharita en una taza de leche que al parecer había preparado, camino hacia ellos, halo una silla del comedor y se sentó sin decir nada mas.

-¿pesadillas?- preguntaron los dos enemistados al mismo tiempo sin mirar al interrogado

-si…- respondió Kaoru con la mirada perdida en la mesa

-yo y el tonto también- dijo mizuki. Eiji lo ignoro olímpicamente, algo raro en el.

* * *

Estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser el océano. No sabia como demonios podía estar parado en medio del océano, pero igual, eso no era lo que le preocupaba. 

-¿Qué pasa tezuka? Te ves extraño- menciono el castaño frente a el e igualmente, parado en el agua

-syusuke… por cuanto tiempo vas a…

-hasta que te vea hundirte. Dijo macabramente el castaño

-¡!- tezuka sintió como se hundía en el agua, miro al castaño quien había ensanchado su sonrisa

-te voy a destruir tezuka…- dijo mientras lo miraba hundirse

-sabes lo que pasara si lo haces- dijo el castaño que se hundía cada vez mas

Syusuke se arrodillo ante tezuka, quien ya solo tenia el su rostro fuera del agua.

-estoy muy conciente de lo que pasara, pero se que valdrá la pena- dijo antes de depositar un beso en los labios de tezuka, quien cerro los ojos fuertemente y para cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontraba en su habitación.

-"sigues atormentándome en mis sueños, nunca te cansas ¿verdad syusuke?- se levanto dispuesto a hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando eso ocurría: ir a la cocina a fumarse varios cigarrillos para luego volver a dormir, o simplemente sentarse en una silla hasta el amanecer.

* * *

_-esto es… - ryoma observaba la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, era como si estuviese viendo una película donde el era el protagonista._

-no quiero- dijo terminantemente de brazos cruzados

-¡por favor chibisuke!- pedía su hermano mayor

-dije que no- dijo tirándose en su cama –no voy a volver a cubrirte otra vez

-vamos, si preguntan, solo diles que fui a la biblioteca. Solo eso- pedía el mayor

-iras a una fiesta- le corrigió ryoma –no me gustan las mentiras y lo sabes, siempre te descubren, me hacen pagar a mi y yo te hago pagar a ti

-una última vez… por favor- pidió con carita de cachorro a medio morir

-…bueno… ¡pero es la ultima vez!

-por eso te quiero chibisuke ;)- dijo ryoga abrazando a su hermanito

-¿porque siempre termino cubriéndote? yo aun no se porque te quiero a ti ¬¬

_-"ryoga" ryoma sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente mientras otra escena comenzaba a rodarse._

-¡dios mío!... ¡no puede ser!- la voz femenina se oía por toda la casa

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto a su hermano mayor que estaba ojeando una revista en su cama

-ya lo veras…- dijo ryoga con una sonrisa -tres, dos uno…

-¡pum!- la puerta se abrió de golpe chocando contra la pared. Eso no importaba, sino, el causante de eso.

-¡le daré tres mil yens al que diga que fue el!- vocifero el padre, quien tenia cara de pánico

-… -ambos hermanos se miraron y luego miraron a su padre.

cinco mil- dijo ryoma

-¡oh por dios!- se volvió a oír la voz de la madre

-¡de acuerdo!- dijo el padre impaciente -¿aceptas?

-no, solo quería saber que tan desesperado estabas- dijo ryoma, no iba a arriesgarse con su madre en ese estado

-si me das diez mil, no importa si me crucifican- dijo ryoga levantándose de su cama. Estaba corto de efectivo

-¡najiroh!- se oyó la voz de la señora echizen cada vez mas cerca

-¡hecho!- dijo tomando a ryoga del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia fuera de la habitación – ¡cariñito lo encontré!

_-…"papa… mama"- ryoma no quería pero, seguía observando. Ahora venia otra escena_

¿que haces ryoma?- pregunto la hermosa joven de cabello azul al chico acostado en la tierra

-nada nanako… solo miro el cielo- dijo ryoma sin verla, viendo las nubes blancas que parecían de algodón

-¿puedo estar contigo?- pregunto la chica

-si- respondió sin más. No le molestaba su compañía, ella sabia como tratarlo y no lo molestaba nunca. Por eso la quería

-es un lindo día. Menciono nanako sentándose al lado de su primo, quien recostó su cabeza en sus piernas

-si…- ninguno dijo más nada. Solo miraban al cielo

_-"ya basta"- pensaba ryoma, que se sentía desfallecer _

-¿que haces?- pregunto ryoma al sentir los brazos de su hermano sobre el. el mayor solo vestía sus boxers y una franela blanca. El usaba una pijama del mismo color

-tranquilo- dijo ryoga –solo te estoy dando un abrazo

-si, pero porque- dijo ryoma. a veces no entendía a su hermano mayor. Eso de venir a su habitación solo a abrazarlo era algo extraño.

-porque te quiero mucho chibisuke - respondió este, hundiendo su cabeza en el sedoso cabello del pequeño

_-…- ryoma no entendía que pasaba _

-¿quieres ir a la playa conmigo?- le pregunto soltándolo para verlo

-… ¿Qué quieres? ¬.¬ -pregunto ryoma, su hermano siempre que actuaba lindo o le ofrecía algo, era porque quería algo a cambio

-nada, solo quiero… pasar tiempo contigo- respondió honestamente

-… y yo pensaba que te conocía- dijo ryoma sorprendido

-hay mucho de mi que aun no conoces- dijo ryoga guiñándole un ojo –de acuerdo, vámonos ya, se nos hace tarde,

-¿Qué?. ¿Ahora? es muy temprano- protesto ryoma con el ceño fruncido

-claro, en la mañana la playa es mejor, no hay mucha gente y la tendremos para nosotros solos

-…eso me pasa por no tener nada mejor que hacer los domingos- dijo ryoma cerrando los ojos con resignación

-¡por eso te quiero chibisuke! n.n

Yo aun no se porque te quiero a ti ¬.¬

-¡basta!- grito ryoma despertando y enviando su sueño hacia las sombras. –"ryoga…"

Salio de su cama rápidamente y camino hacia la puerta, la cual abrió sin pensarlo dos veces y camino en dirección a las escaleras. Necesitaba algo de agua y mas que nada, distraerse. Se sorprendió al vislumbrar luz, proveniente de la sala. Al bajar las escaleras se sorprendió aun más al encontrar a sus tres compañeros

-y con esto completamos- dijo mizuki sin despegar la vista del televisor. No le importaba que solo no hubiese nada de su interés, solo quería ver.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- pregunto ryoma yendo hacia la cocina en busca de agua

-pesadillas- dijo eiji, quien estaba sentado en la mesa con una taza de leche caliente tenia su cabeza apoyado en su mano y cara de aburrimiento

-¿tampoco puedes dormir?- pregunto Kaoru al pequeño que estaba registrando la nevera a oscuras

-no… pesadillas- respondió volviendo a la sala

-otro mas a la lista- dijo eiji dándole un sorbo a su leche –puedes elegir entre las siguientes actividades nocturnas- dijo eiji poniéndose de pie y abrazando a ryoma por el cuello –puedes ver la televisión con un desgraciado que tuvo un sueño húmedo –dijo señalando a mizuki

-muérete- respondió este parándose de la silla y yendo a enfrentarlo con una cara que en verdad asustaría a cualquiera. No tenía una actitud amigable a mitad de la noche

-fuck me- respondió eiji, quien estaba agregando palabras a su léxico

-eso quisieras- respondió mizuki de brazos cruzados

-no podrías- dijo eiji con una sonrisa señalándole la mancha en sus boxers

-porque te ves horrendo- dijo mizuki con una sonrisa al ver el cabello desarreglado de eiji junto con unas horribles ojeras

-basta- la voz de tezuka, aunque mas débil por el cansancio, pero igual en autoridad, se dejo oír

-bien, continuemos- eiji señalo a Kaoru –puedes sentarte ahí y hundirte en tus pensamientos al grado de no sentir cuando alguien te hala las mejillas n.n

-…- kaoru en verdad no oia anda de lo que eiji decia

-puedes pararte en la cocina y fumar tanto cigarrillos como puedas- dijo eiji señalando a tezuka para luego susurrarle a ryoma –aunque no creo que te invite uno

-"…no lo note"- pensó ryoma al ver al mencionado en medio de la oscuridad de la cocina –"aunque si note todo el humo"

-pero te recomiendo la última opción- continúo eiji

-¿y esa cual es?

-beber una taza de leche tibia conmigo y volver a la cama- ofreció llevándolo a la mesa y sentándolo- le sirvió una taza de leche y se la puso en frente

-bueno…- ryoma observo la taza de leche humeante por unos segundos y luego le dio un sorbo y luego la dejo sobre la mesa

-¿que pasa o'chibi?- pregunto eiji, quien tenia su propia taza -¿no te gusta?

-…si me gusta- respondió bajamente. La leche estaba bien, solo que el no quería volver a la cama y esa leche seguro le produciría sueño, antes lo hacia.

-¿Qué soñaste?- le pregunto eiji curioso

-no quiero recordarlo… ¿Qué soñaste tu?- dijo ryoma esperando que eiji hubiese soñado mejor

-¡soñé algo hermosos!- dijo eiji viendo estrellas - mizuki estaba en un ataúd, y tezuka tu y yo íbamos a hacer un trío sobre el n.n

-…- tezuka hizo como si jamás hubiese escuchado eso.

-¿a eso llamas pesadilla? ¬.¬- pregunto Kaoru volviendo en si

-no, la pesadilla fue después de eso- dijo eiji con el animo un poco opacado –y no quiero recordarla

-¿Qué soñaste tu mizuki?- pregunto ryoma ya curioso

-soñé que era una especie de rey árabe y tenia energías sin limites para hacerle el amor a todos los chicos de mi reino- dijo mizuki con una sonrisa de solo recordarlo, se volteo a ver a ryoma –y tu estabas ahí, Kaoru estaba ahí, tezuka estaba ahí y también eiji… claro el estaba en mi prisión, observándome hacer el amor una y otra vez, mientras tenia guantes con espinas en sus manos para que no se pueda desahogar- mizuki suspiro –si tan solo los sueños se hiciesen realidad

Pervertido ¬.¬- soltó eiji a lo que todos lo miraron

-si lo se, lo se- no tienen que decirlo- dijo eiji sabiendo el porque de esa mirada (ustedes también lo saben cierto? ¬.¬)

-luego de eso…- continuo mizuki bajando la cabeza – me desperté y me volví a dormir… soñé que estaba en una especie de infierno- volvió a mirar a los otros, señalándolos uno por uno (a ryoma) -y tu estabas ahí (a Kaoru) tu estabas ahí, (a tezuka, aunque este no prestaba atención) tu estabas ahí (a eiji) … y claro tu estabas ahí ¬.¬ por algo era el infierno

- te voy a… (Suspiro) olvídalo, no tengo ánimos para pelear mas contigo por hoy- reconoció eiji

-¿tu que soñaste Kaoru?- pregunto mizuki al chico

-no quiero hablar de eso- Kaoru dijo lentamente estas palabras. Dando a entender que en verdad no quería hablar del asunto. Ryoma, eiji y mizuki miraron a tezuka quien estaba muy ajeno a la conversación, este les devolvió la mirada y solo con eso desistieron de preguntarle.

-bueno, me voy a la cama – declaro mizuki apagando el televisor – nos vemos mañana chicos, eiji, ojala mueras en medio de una pesadilla

-eso quisieras-respondió este sacándole la lengua a pesar de que mizuki ni siquiera le prestaba atención

-mizuki…- a ryoma se le ocurrió algo -¿puedo dormir contigo?- pregunto sorprendiendo a todos los de la sala (y cocina) menos a mizuki, quien solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

-y luego dicen que no se puede hacer tratos con el diablo- menciono eiji con el seño fruncido, viendo como mizuki y ryoma se retiraban –claro y a mizuki le pasan cosas buenas porque es un maravilloso ejemplar de persona

-por cierto tezuka- dijo mizuki volteándose. No veía al mencionado, pero sabia que este lo escuchaba –tengo que ir al Bar a buscar algo, quizás vaya mañana- dicho esto se retiro seguido de ryoma, quien se notaba algo deprimido.

-nos vemos mañana- dijo Kaoru levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia las escaleras

-yo te sigo- dijo eiji sintiendo que la leche comenzaba a hacerle efecto. Pero antes de irse, volteo a ver al chico de los lentes

-¿te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?- le pregunto eiji al castaño

-es posible- respondió este dándole una calada a su cigarrillo que era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a la incomodidad de estar de pie apoyado en la pared.

-te va a doler la espalda- sentencio eiji para luego irse a su habitación

-"si sigo así, la espalda no será lo único que me dolerá"- pensó tezuka aspirando su cigarrillo para luego apagarlo y seguir a sus compañeros. Mejor descansaba su cuerpo para poder aguantar el día que se aproximaba. Tenía mucho tiempo que no finalizaba la noche en su propia cama. Siempre era en una silla o en un hotel.

* * *

-¿ryoma te ocurre algo?- pregunto al pequeño que estaba acostado junto a el 

-no¿Por qué lo preguntas?- ryoma pensó que decía algo estúpido, si ya la razón de esa pregunta era obvia

-porque casi nunca me pides que te deje dormir conmigo…

-no es nada, solo que no quiero dormir solo- ryoma se arropo y se volteo dándole la espalda a mizuki

-… mizuki se quedo viéndolo un rato y luego fijo su vista en el techo.

-"tres… dos… uno…"- mizuki sintió como ryoma se acercaba a el, abrazándolo por el pecho. Sabía que el pequeño tenía algo, pero también sabía que no se lo diría. Lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo y esperar que todo fuese mejor en la mañana.

-"esperemos que así sea"- pensó antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño. Solo rogaba que no volviese a soñar locuras.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Me salio un poco corto, pero en fin, quería terminar el día. Estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo, pero no lo esperen pronto u.u **

**Lamento mucho no haber podido contestar sus reviews, es que no he tenido tiempo últimamente para escribir (ni para leer fics). Pero claro que lo haré y los subire mas adelante. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review y a todos los que simplemente leyeron el capitulo n.n**

**¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN! Espero que todos la pasen bien en este hermoso día del amor y la amistad. (Y que no gasten mucho dinero en la compra de los dulces y peluches que están al doble o mas de su precio original… malditos vendedores ¬.¬) en fin pásenla bien chicos y chicas n.n y recuerden dejarme mi obsequio XD**

**Besos y abrazos de parte mía ;)**

**Bien, aquí unas aclaraciones. **

**Las razones por las que quitare los lemons por ahora, es que así no sobrecargo la historia. Además tengo muchas cosas que agregarle y los lemons toman bastante tiempo en hacerse y por consecuencia, tardo mas en actualizar. Eso NO significa que no vaya a haber mas por ahí, solo que lo más probable sea que no participen ninguno de los cinco, pero para eso están los demás personajes. **

**Otra cosa es que creo que tendré que resumir las contestaciones de los reviews, por motivos de que según me han dicho, no se pueden contestar. (dios, sabe que me encanta contestar los reviews que recibo, pero que se le va a hacer) **

**Sei-Satou: **sip, nadie sospechaba del lindo pelirrojo, mira que era el que mas tenia afinidad con mizuki, al final… (Suspiro)oh bueno, ya veremos como sigues ellos, si eso seria bueno, pero entonces no habría nada interesante XD jejeje ya veremos como evoluciona este caso. (Mizuki da MUCHO miedo) por otra parte recuerda que la memoria de ryoma no es precisamente la mejor que conocemos ¬.¬ si, esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas enredado, solo espero no enredarme yo n.nu

A mi me pasa lo mismo con mis fics favoritos n.n te creo cuando dices que entrabas solo para ver si actualizaba (increíble, no sabes lo bien que te entiendo XD) nos leemos luego n.n

**Maru BlackSG hell: hola n.n**

Gracias por los consejos, no te preocupes como comienzas el review. Tienes razón creo que me pase un poquito n.nu creo que tendre que hacerlos mas corto o enviarlos por el "reply" tomare tus consejos que en verdad aprecio n,n

Jejeje, antes me pasaba eso, pero últimamente fanfiction me ha estado enviando los avisos a tiempo. (claro, talvez no durara mucho haciéndolo). Me alegra que pienses eso de mi fic. Me esfuerzo por no poner lemon innecesarios, cuando los hago siempre les tengo un motivo (o una excusa valida XD), aunque este no se vea a primera vista… jejeje, tienes mucha razón, este fic tiene un principio y tendra un final, aunque no se cuando seria, todavía tengo mucho que escribir. Y claro, también me esfuerzo por no hacerlo muy OOC trato de darles personalidades ccomo imagino que las tendrian si estuviesen en esas situaciones (tezuka es el mas difícil -.-)

Jejeje, eso se lo agradezco a mis padres, siempre me dijeron que toda buena critica debe ser bien recibida. Además tu haces muy bien las criticas y me alientas a mejorar, además si nadie criticara como uno va a saber cuando anda mal? Por eso te agradezco que siempre me digas donde fallo (otro punto a tu favor: no solo dices en donde fallo, también me dices en que estoy bien y como voy mejorando n.n)

Gracias por estar siempre dispuesta, si algún día no podemos (incluyo a mis betas) siempre te tendre en mente n.n

En eso estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, dios, en verdad hay que tener agallas para aguantarle un discurso así a tezuka.

Jajajaja, a mi también me gustaron mucho la parte de las llamadas. Y ni hablar de la pelea entre mizuki y eiji, dos chicos lindos cayendose a golpes (suspiro) lastima que eso no sucede mucho en mi zona. (la parte de "lindos", porque hombres cayendose a golpes a diario) y cierto… ¡tezuka en moto es sexy en todo el sentido de la palabra! Jajajaja, solo a ti se te ocurren decir esas cosas XD

No te preocupes, mira que a pesar de andar corta de tiempo me dejaste un buen comentario para orientarme… y divertirme n.n

Gracias por tu comentario, y espero poder acabar con esas malditas fallas que me persiguen en cada capitulo. y sip, a mi también me gusto la idea en cuando paso por mi mente. Atobe y tezuka juntos… siiii nad mal ;)

Gracias por todo, tu querer es bien correspondido n.n nos leemos mas adelante

**Dark Angelus: **¡gracias! me alegra que pienses que soy lo máximo ¡siii, hurra, eso es, así se hace jane XD!.. Disculpa, me dio un arranque. n.nu aun no sabemos que le habrá respondido atobe, aunque si que ese es un buen dilema en el que oresama debería pensar XD jajaja que cosas piensas, eso me gusta nos leemos n.n

**Raito-Yagami: **¿denevan? Te cambiaste el nick n.n.

Atobe puede ser el mas grande narcisista de la historia, pero aun así es genial el chico, y tienes razón, mucho mas si esta con tezuka xD ya veremos a que viene todo esto, la respuesta de atobe y todo lo demás que no puedo decir para no arruinar la sorpresa n.n

**SuMiKo hoi hoi**: hola n.n

Jejeje, esos dos terminaron muy mal, ya los veremos en los capítulos futuros. Se que eso fue una sorpresa para todos ¡amo dar sorpresas!... claro, buenas sorpresas. Tienes razón, debió dar la cara, esas cosas no se le hacen a nadie u.u... Bueno, es mas fácil decirlo que cumplirlo, ya abundaremos sobre esa enemistad en otros capítulos, en verdad las cosas pueden cambiar en un santiamén O-O amigos ahora, luego ¡pam! Golpes y patadas u.u

Seee, se que a muchos le sorprendio eso, (espero que no te traumes de por vida n.nu) pero descuida, ya vendra e turno de tezuka de seme, (aunque no con atobe precisamente) nos leemos luego n.n

**mimi tachikawa: **si, finalmente pude hacerlo, siento haberte hecho esperar tanto, si el Cáp. Quedo mas corto que lo acostumbrado, pero es que así es mas fácil, antes escribía hasta treinta paginas, mejor escribo la mitad y así actualizo con mas rapidez n,n o al menios

Dejando eso, tienes razón, mizuki es muchísimo peor que eiji, aunque eso no justifica la traición, y lo de tezuka y atobe no se de donde me salio, pero me gusto n.n ya veremos que dirá atobe mucho mas adelante. Nos leemos n.n

**hae uchiha: **jejeje, descuida a mi también me toma mucho leerme un capitulo,

me tomo todo mi tiempo, aunque si es de noche debo darme prisa ya que si me pescan me quitan el Internet por un mes y nadie quiere eso cierto? (lectores; ¡noooo!) si se que fue corto, pero mira el lado bueno, si hago los caps cortos quizás (QUIZÁS) me tarde menos con el otro capitulo. LAMENTO MUCHO que no haga mis ya acostumbradas largas contestaciones, pero es que estoy falta de tiempo, pero de veras aprecio tus reviews n.n

esta bien, esta bien, no puedo negar que tal vez te falten varios tornillos (tres como mínimos XD) ¡pero hey, a mi también! Por eso es que escribí esta historia XD por eso tu la lees y por eso gira el mundo… bueno exagero un poco, pero aun así es una buena razón ;) nos leemos

**Megumi Gabián:** aquí otro Cáp. y gracias por tu comentario y créeme cuando te digo que ya me había olvidado de oishi, pero gracias a ti me acorde n.n avanzare en ese aspecto, pero un poquito mas adelante, espero que me tengas paciencia. Esas preguntas, el mismo fic las respondera, ya tengo algo preparado ;) pero no dire qe es jajajajaja (risa maligna que mas bien parece graznido de pato T-T XD)

**Ayacrawford-Reichan: **me alegra que estess viva, y mejor hasta me dejaste review n.n seee, seguro que eso nadie se lo esperaba, de eso tendremos un poco en cada capitulo (creo) tratare de seguir haciendolo bien para entretenerte en cada capitulo.

**Steelmeylin**: jejeje, me alegra, no ¡me vuelve loca que te haya gustado tanto este capitulo! seee, digamos que todos tenemos un bebe en nuestro interior (en especial mi hermano menor XD) si, eiji fue my malo al hacer eso. Y un detalle, mizuki y syusuke no saben que el otro existe, a pesar de que tienen bastantes personas ligadas a ambos.

See. A mi también me encanto hacer ese lemon, aunque debo confesar que me dio bastante trabajo escribirlo pero me salio bien. Ya veremos que hacemos con esa regla, como dije arriba, eso no significa que dejare de hacer lemon, solo que le bajare el nivel. Me haces sentir muy bien al decir eso¡cielos, me haces sentir que mi fic es especial n.n! gracias por leerme y nos vemos en otro comentario n.n

**Milly: **gracias, procurare seguir mejorando para que siempre opines igual n.n

**Hohenheim Mx: **no te olvides de el, eiji ya tendrá su oportunidad mas adelante así que no lo odies por completo¡no puedo creerlo! Vaya tenemos a squall en común, créeme me encanta squall, lastima que gracias a mi lenta conexión no he podido he podido descargarme en juego, pero estoy en eso n.n y ya veremos que mas hacemos con tezuka y atobe (dios con tanto lemon necesitare comprarme el kamasutra XD) ya veremos que mas hay con gakuto y su grupo. Nos leemos mas tarde y nuevamente disculpa la tardanza n.n

**fuyu-ai:** gracias por decírmelo, ese era uno de mis objetivos, llenarlos de cosas diferentes, así no se aburren n.n y esa parte de atobe y tezuka, por no se alineación de planetas, se me dio fácil de escribir (normalmente duro varios días para escribir algo así n.nu) no puedo decir si atobe acepta, el fic lo dirá por mi mas adelante n-n

**Venix14:** hola n.n me alegra q te haya gustado mi historia, conozco a chris, otra gran escritora n.n

A mi también me encanta eiji, aunque me encanta mas mizuki, aunque eso no signifique q no los ponga en malas. Bueno, no acostumbro a decir cosas del fic, pero puedo decirte esta: mizuki y syusyke no saben q el otro existe n.n y no te preocupes, no eres la única loca que conozco (estoy yo, y esta chris y muchas mas XD) jejeje, apuesto a que nadie se esperaba esa petición de parte de tezuka. Y sip, a trabajar exactamente igual a tezuka. Ya subi el capitulo 10 que espero te guste también, lamento la demora en contestar tu review.

**Red:** gracias amigo n.n pero aun me queda mucho que mejorar y tratare de hacerlo.

**Aribeth19: **gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para hacerme feliz con un comentario (muy feliz n.n) si, se que a muchos se les hara difícil verlo desde este punto de vista, pero pienso q las historias raras son interesantes :) en cuanto a choutarou lo veremos mas seguido por ahí, puedes asegurarlo. Si se me olvida ponerlo, por favor avisamelo, a veces me salto algunos personajes. (soy algo loca)

**Mausy: **¡me alegra tu regreso! Que bueno q te hayas leido el Cáp.

mira q nunca dejas de sorprenderme niña ;) jejeje, pensare en esa "reconciliación". Estoy seguro q eso de tezuka de uke te dolio, lo siento u.u es que siempre he querido verlo así, no creo q se repita… pronto XD nos leemos mas tarde

**Seed: **me alientas mucho, gracias por tu apoyo, me sonrojas diciéndome encanto n.n

**Sara: **tratare, para que sigas pensando eso de esta loca historia.

**Chris M Black: **Sory por el cap corto n,n

Si te gusto todo el capitulo, bien por mi n.n. y es cierto, necesitan un respiro. Esa escena de llamando por telefono es una de mis favoritas de este capitulo, y créeme, no eres la única que se quedo media traumada con la imperial pair. Menos mal que también te gusto esa parte entre mizuki y eiji, eso me salio muy fácil n,n (cuando tienes hermanos… )

Aun no se como empezar a escribir viaje, es que me da mucho trabajo empezar a escribír una historia q no actualizo desde hace tiempo. Pero tratare de hacerlo, ya van dos personas contigo q me piden q lo haga,

**neko-meko: ** hola n.n hace mucho q no tenia noticias de ti, gusto en leerte de nuevo.

Jejeje, seguro que muchos mas piensan lo mismo que tu. A mi tampoco me llama mucho la atención de la imperial pair, pero es bueno experimentar. En cuanto a syusuke y momoshiro, quizás veamos algo de ellos en el capitulo 11, no es seguro. Lo siento n.n cuidate

**Akroma: **see, a veces me pongo algo codiciosa :D pero mira el lado bueno, eso es para tener una excusa de no actualizar y poder escribir mas del capitulo futuro, osea es adelantándome para poder escribir mejor. se q tengo la mentecita algo loca, pero bueno, así me quieren n,n jejeje quizás le pare un poco al lemon para poder darle mas a los personajes, ya actualice el cap 11, pero tenia que contestar sus hermosos reviews n.n

**Dante ;): **te entiendo perfectamente, tratare de actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada.

**Lust: **gracias, tengo ideas así, porque soy una completa mujer sin juicio XDD

**Tod: **gracias, tratare de que siga así mi historia n.n

** girl power ;)**; gracias, significa mucho para mi que te tomes tu tiempo para leerme.

**Bueno ya todo esta dicho. Adiós n.n si tienen algo que decirme dejenme un review **

**Besos ;) **


	11. Verdad y Mentira

**CUERPOS EN VENTA**

**Bien, primero que nada, tarde mas porque mi computadora se estropeo por una semana…a eso súmenle la tardanza acostumbrada y obtienen una disculpa de parte mía n.n **

**Jajajaja, a que no se esperaban algo así en el sueño de eiji. No digo mucho para que sigan leyendo.**

**Advertencia: yaoi, posible (inminente) desvarío de la autora. Esta historia no es apta para personas con buena salud mental que quieran seguir teniéndola XD **

Capitulo dedicado:** a mi querida Chris M Black, **gracias por leer todo lo que escribo no importa lo malo que pueda ser XD

**VERDAD Y MENTIRA**

La noche transcurrió muy rápido para los chicos. Demasiado rápido para su gusto. Tezuka hizo lo que siempre hacia: se arreglaba y se iba a la escuela bastante temprano. Lo hacia en el mayor silencio posible, mas por estar acostumbrado que por no molestar a los otros cuatro.

* * *

-rayos, veo tan mal como me siento- dijo mizuki para si mismo viéndose en el espejo del baño. Paseo su mano sobre su cabeza mientras tomaba su cepillo para el cabello, sin despegarle la vista al espejo. A mitad de la noche, concluyo que hacia mucho frío así que se puso su pijama roja con rosas del mismo color. Miro por primera vez su cepillo del cabello, color morado, y frunció el seño al ver varias hebras de cabello rojo en el.

-"ese pequeño cleptómano ¬.¬" -pensó enojado dejando su cepillo aun lado. Mejor se bañaría, debía bajar a hacer el desayuno.

* * *

-"vaya, mi cabello esta hecho un desastre"- pensaba eiji viéndose en el espejo del baño para luego colocar una mano en su cintura, tomar su cepillo de dientes y empezar su rutina diaria. Ese día se había levantado más temprano de lo normal.

-"pero que…"- eiji desvió su mirada hacia la ducha, escucho un ruido que siempre había estado ahí: la regadera. Al ver la extravagante pijama roja en el piso del baño, supo quien estaba dentro. Una idea se le vino a la mente.

"esto va a estar bueno"- pensó con una sonrisa traviesa enseñando todos sus dientes al pensar en una venganza de las palabras hirientes de mizuki… además de que en verdad le quería jugar una jugarreta hace tiempo. Salio del baño sin hacer ruido en busca de lo que necesitaba para hacer a mizuki gritar.

Volvió a los pocos minutos, esta vez cargando un balde lleno del agua mas fría que pudo encontrar, junto con una silla. Por suerte mizuki para el aun no había salido del baño. Se acerco silenciosamente hacia la bañera, arrimo la silla, subió con el balde y… se detuvo.

-"no seria mejor que el si lo hago por venganza"- dijo pensativo con expresión seria. –"Pero aun así…"

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggrrr !! - grito al sentir el agua fría sobre su cuerpo. Sintió como si hubiera ido enterrado en el corazón de un glaciar.

-¡jajajajajaja, siempre he querido hacerle esa broma a alguien! XD- decía entre risas eiji mientras salía lo más rápido posible del baño.

-…- mizuki solo pensaba en calentarse abrazando su cuerpo y abriendo a más no poder el agua caliente. Una vez que recupero la temperatura…

-"bien… si quieres jugar de manera infantil, te seguiré la corriente"-

* * *

-"no puede ser"- ryoma se restregó los ojos con sus pequeñas manos, mientras se sentaba en la cama de mizuki. Al mirar a su lado noto que su compañero ya se había levantado, cosa que no lo sorprendió, mizuki era quien se encaraba del desayuno, también hacia algo de comer cuando podía y la cena también.

-"bueno, mejor me levanto, tengo que ir a la escuela"- pensó ryoma convirtiendo en acciones sus palabras. Salio como estaba rumbo al baño. Justo al pasar la puerta, giro su cabeza aun lado justo para ver como Kaoru salía de su habitación al otro lado del pasillo. El chico parecía que aun seguía dormido, caminaba con la cabeza baja y lentamente.

-"acaso no se da cuenta que…"

-¡ouch!- se quejo Kaoru al golpearse contra la pared –bueno, al menos me desperté- dijo para si mismo frotándose la frente

-¿siempre haces eso?- le pregunto ryoma acercándose al chico

-solo cuando no duermo bien- respondió Kaoru viendo al pequeño para luego bostezar

Justo ahí, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose les llamo la atención, ambos miraron hacia el final del pasillo justo para ver a tezuka salir listo para irse a la escuela.

-¿te irás tan temprano?- pregunto ryoma desde donde estaba

-si- respondió tezuka comenzando caminar, pero se detuvo al frente de la escalera y se giro hacia los dos chicos y comenzó a caminar hacia donde ellos

-arreglen ese desastre- dijo una vez que estuvo algo cerca

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kaoru sin entender

-mizuki y eiji, no tengo tiempo ni animo para reprenderlos, no me importa como, (mira a Kaoru) si tienes que golpearlos, esta bien, solo hagan que dejen de pelear- dicho esto tezuka siguió su camino dejando atrás a dos chicos fastidiados.

-"que bien, nos deja su trabajo"- pensó ryoma con cara de aburrido y hastiado. Tezuka andaba mas extraño de lo común últimamente.

-ssshhhh…genial…- fue lo único que dijo Kaoru con la misma expresión el rostro que ryoma –cada uno con su compañero de habitación- volvió a decir para luego entrar en su habitación

-no es justo- dijo ryoma ante esto. Tratar con eiji era mucho más simple que con mizuki… mucho mas simple.

-"bueno ya ni modo"- ryoma se dirigió al baño, luego echarse agua en la cara y lavarse los dientes iría tras el chico.

* * *

.-tezuka dijo que nos reemplazarían por esa semana¿Quiénes crees que sean nuestros reemplazos?- pregunto el pelirrojo desde su cama al chico que usualmente tenia un pañuelo en su cabello quien estaba sentado en la suya

-no lo se- respondió Kaoru. Se sentía un poco mal por dejarle a ryoma el reto de hablar con mizuki. Pero tenia algo de ventaja, el era uno de los pocos a los que mizuki escuchaba, tal vez mizuki se hubiese negado a hablar del tema con el, pero seguro no lo haría con ryoma.

-oye eiji- llamo Kaoru –sobre esa pelea

-¿que crees que debamos hacer todos estos días?- pregunto eiji pensativo

-no lo se… eiji

-quizás deba ver la guía del televisor por si hay alguna buena película- siguió hablando el pelirrojo, tirándose en su cama, ignorando cualquier intento de Kaoru por hablarle.

-¡eiji!- Kaoru se canso del juego del pelirrojo, este lo miro con una cara bastante inocente

-¿Qué?- dijo bostezando y tapándose la boca con una mano

-arréglate con mizuki- dijo Kaoru yendo directamente al grano –es lo mejor

-no- respondió eiji siendo bastante directo –ese tonto no sabe nada en lo absoluto- agrego molesto

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto kaoru levantándose de la cama

-no es nada, vayamos a desayunar- dijo eiji saliendo por la puerta

Kaoru soltó un suspiro. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil. Eiji tenía más de terco que cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido. Solo esperaba que a ryoma le fuese mejor. Aunque considerando a la persona, en verdad le iría difícil

* * *

-mizuki…- ryoma miraba al chico que caminaba de aquí para allá en la cocina con un delantal puesto encima de su uniforme

-¿si?- respondió el aludido lavando unos platos sin prestarle mucha atención a ryoma

-no se que te habrá eiji, pero perdónalo ¿si?- dijo ryoma viéndole la espalda

-… el me traiciono ryoma, confié en el y me apuñalo por la espalda - mizuki dejo sus quehaceres y volteo, caminando hacia donde estaba ryoma.

-oh no…- ryoma bajo el rostro preocupado. Eso no se lo esperaba de parte de eiji. Ahora comprendía el enojo de mizuki, pero aun así, debía hacer algo.

-no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo acariciando su cabeza como si fuese un gatito. Luego se inclino un poco, tomándolo del mentón para hacer que el pequeño levantase su rostro. Se fue acercando lentamente a los labios del menor

-mizuki no…- dijo ryoma sin moverse, haciendo que el mayor se detuviera a varios centímetros de sus labios. –Sabes lo que dijo tezuka- dijo seriamente

- créeme eso no será problema, además, solo será un beso, no pasaremos de ahí- dijo mizuki. Al ver que ryoma no contestaba. Siguió su camino rozando los labios el pequeño con los suyos, sintió la respiración de ryoma en su rostro lo que lo hizo ensanchar su sonrisa. Termino de unir sus labios en un beso simple y tranquilo.

Ryoma había aprendido a detectar ciertas cosas sobre los besos y mizuki. El chico siempre le daba besos apasionados, pero ahora solo le daba uno bastante delicado. Pronto noto como mizuki lo tomaba por los hombros y profundizaba el beso, seguro quería seguir su tradición.

Pronto se separaron respirando agitadamente, ryoma miro a mizuki y en verdad se preocupo. El chico no tenía la mirada arrogante y altanera de siempre. Solo una expresión triste.

-mizuki...- ryoma comprendió lo del beso. Mizuki había dejado aflorar sus sentimientos por medio de este.

-ryoma, por favor…- mizuki coloco nuevamente su mano sobre la cabeza de ryoma –nunca me traiciones… no quisiera que vieras mi lado feo- dijo dedicándole una de sus pocas sonrisas reales, una sonrisa dulce.

-… ryoma vio como mizuki se volteaba y seguía con sus quehaceres. Salio de la cocina sintiéndose bastante contrariado. Por un lado mizuki parecía verdaderamente herido por la sorprendente traición de eiji.

-"pero por otro lado, mizuki es un maestro de la manipulación, además aun no he hablado con eiji"- ryoma se sentó bastante confundido en la mesa. No sabía si mizuki había actuado con sinceridad o simplemente lo estaba poniendo de su lado, pero ya se estaba inclinando a su favor.

-"(suspiro) solo espero que a Kaoru le haya ido mejor"-pensaba ryoma justo en el momento en que ve a eiji venir sonriente.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?- pregunto ryoma sin verlo y aburrido

-no lo estoy, pero hace falta que alguien que no tenga un pacto con el demonio, sonría en esta casa- dijo eiji sentándose a su lado

-…- ryoma se quedo viendo hacia la nada, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

Kaoru bajo las escaleras, vio al pequeño junto a eiji y no dudo en hacer lo que estaba pensando.

-ryoma, Vámonos de aquí- llamo Kaoru siguiendo directo a la puerta, abriéndola y volteando a ver al pequeño

-¿Qué?- dijo ryoma despabilándose y girando su cabeza para ver a Kaoru -¿y el desayuno?- pregunto

-te comprare algo de camino, tenemos que hablar de algo- dijo Kaoru saliendo por la puerta. La cara que puso Kaoru sirvió para advertir a Ryoma de que debían irse.

-bueno…- dijo ryoma, levantándose de la mesa, yendo al sofá para tomar su mochila y salir tras Kaoru, honestamente ya no tenia ganas de quedarse ahí mas tiempo.

-oigan- llamo mizuki saliendo de la cocina molesto -¿Quién se supone que se comerá todo ese desayuno?- pregunto señalando hacia la cocina una olla servida de ramen

-yo lo haré- dijo eiji levantándose de la mesa y caminando en busca de algo de comer –luego tirare lo que sobre a la basura, espero que no te moleste :)

-… como quieras- dijo mizuki quitándose el delantal y arrojándolo al piso para luego sentarse en una silla de la mesa con su rostro apoyado en una de sus manos

-oye Satán, para variar este ramen esta delicioso n.n - dijo eiji sentándose a la mesa

-me alegra que te guste- dijo mizuki sin ninguna expresión mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

-esta bueno- dijo eiji mientras comía con sus palillos los fideos rápidamente – (bostezo) cielos, que mala noche pase

-… 10 segundos- dijo mizuki girando a mirar a eiji con una maquiavélica sonrisa que erizo al pelirrojo

-¿q- que? – dijo este sin entender pero asustado

-eso era lo que decía la etiqueta del frasco. Las pastillas tardan solo diez segundos para hacer efecto- menciono levantándose de su silla

-¿que pastillas?- dijo eiji queriendo levantarse, pero sentía el cuerpo muy pesado -¿Qué me hiciste?...- pregunto con los ojos apenas abiertos

-solo hice polvo una pastilla que noquearía a un caballo en tu plato- dijo mizuki colocándose detrás de eiji –dulce sueños- dijo al tiempo en que le daba una palmada en la espalda, haciendo que el pelirrojo se fuese hacia delante, cayendo de cara en su ramen, quedando dormido y derramando parte de su desayuno encima suyo

-a ese se le llama empezar bien el día- dijo mizuki ya de buen humor, mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro del dormido eiji, acercándose a su oído –descuida, solo fue un fragmento de esa pastilla, dormirás por al menos una hora… esto es solo una travesura… aun falta mucho para mi verdadero golpe –le susurro antes de avanzar hasta su mejilla y depositarle un pequeño beso

-nos vemos en la escuela- le dijo antes de separarse e irse con una sonrisa adornando su cara.

* * *

Mientras que en un puesto ambulante de comida rápida…

-¿porque salimos así de casa?- pregunto el más pequeño al mayor

-porque me dio la impresión de que mizuki tramaba algo, no tenia ganas de tratar con el- dijo kaoru con expresión seria

-oh… bueno- dijo ryoma bebiéndose una gaseosa

-¿Cómo esta mizuki?- le pregunto kaoru comiendo una hamburguesa

-mal, pero no lo dejara notar- respondió ryoma en un suspiro - ¿Cómo esta eiji?

-el es muy transparente, pero esta vez, se ha superado a si mismo, no se le nota nada… ¿Por qué tenemos que meternos en esto?

-porque Tezuka nos lo ordeno, al parecer cree que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer- dijo ryoma aburrido, el tampoco quería meterse –tenemos que arreglar este problema, ya tenemos suficientes con los del trabajo. En especial porque tenemos cinco personas que pueden sustituirnos para siempre- dio otro sorbo a su bebida

-¿y como haremos eso?- pregunto kaoru

-… ni idea- necesitamos ayuda- dijo ryoma sabiendo que estaban en desventaja. Eiji y mizuki eran de las personas mas tercas que jamás hubiese conocido, no se detendrían así por así.

-¿ayuda de quien?- pregunto kaoru viéndolo de reojo

-no lo se. De alguien que los conozca bien, supongo… ¿conoces a alguien?- pregunto ryoma sin ninguna intención

-...- kaoru frunció el seño

-¿kaoru?

-creo que conozco a alguien- dijo bajamente

-¿sadaharu verdad?- pregunto ryoma, obteniendo una fiera mirada de parte de kaoru, claro esta, sabia que esa mirada no era para asustarlo, esa era su forma de decir que odiaba la idea. –no se porque no quieres verlo, pero creo que lo necesitamos

-si, si, como sea…- acepto kaoru de mala gana

-bien. ¿Cuándo hablaremos con el?- pregunto ryoma, quien tenia curiosidad de conocerlo mas de cerca.

-siempre viene a la hora de mi receso. Yo hablare con el- dijo kaoru mirándolo con una mirada que decía "ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estas pensando"

-bien- dijo ryoma mirando lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa, mientras pensaba en como saldría de su salón de clases para hablar con sadaharu sin que kaoru se enterara. Tenia que hablar con el chico de los lentes, el escondía algo… igual que todos en esa casa…

-apresúrate con eso ryoma, se hace tarde- dijo kaoru sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Está bien- dijo ryoma, comenzando a comer –"sadaharu los conoce…lo tendré en mente" -por cierto kaoru, yo hablare con eiji la proxima vez, hare que se disculpe con mizuki

-¿como?- pregunto kaoru curioso

-.. se como piensa eiji.- ryoma sonrio arrogantemente -mejor aun, se con que piensa...

-...de acuerdo

**

* * *

**

-muy bien ¿quien empieza la exposición?- pregunto el profesor desganado

-¡yo, yo!- gritaba Dan entusiasmado, levantando la mano y moviéndola frenéticamente

-¿alguien más?- pregunto el profesor irritado. Dan era el único chico del salón que mantenía el entusiasmo en la clase y eso lo fastidiaba. No le veía la emoción al asunto

-¡a mi, a mi!- seguía gritando Dan mientras ryoma lo observaba curioso

-¿alguien más?- preguntaba el profesor arrastrando cada palabra. Nadie levantaba la mano y obviamente no tenían planes de hacerlo

-ay, esta bien- acepto de mala gana. Dan pasa al frente

-bien- el chico pasó al frente rápidamente.

Ryoma lo veía con curiosidad. Le sorprendía el hecho de que se sentara a su lado y nunca lo hubiese notado. Era un lindo chico. Recordó que en el momento en que Dan lo abrazo cuando lo salvo, el se sintió extrañamente… fuerte.

-"¿me pregunto si momoshiro se sintió igual cuando me salvo a mi?... como un… ¿seme?. No puedo negar que es bastante lindo, hasta adorable, algo ingenuo e incauto, pero eso solo aumenta su atractivo"

Mientras Dan hablaba, algunos chicos prestaban verdadera atención a la mugre de sus uñas. Otros oían música a través de sus audífonos, algunas chicas se pintaban los labios, otras hablaban entre si y otros dormían sobre sus asientos

-que interesante- decía el profesor cambiando de pagina

-¿en serio?- pregunto Dan con una sonrisa –gracias n.n

-tu no, este articulo de mi revista- dijo alzando dicho objeto –bien, ya puedes sentarte Dan

-pero aun no he terminado- objeto el chico

-entonces date prisa. -Le urgió

Ryoma seguía observando al chico de cabello azul. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de hacerlo, tenia algo que cautivaba la mirada… aunque solo en su rostro, las palabras que decía era algo que no llegaba a escuchar. Y en verdad ya quisiera que terminase, ya casi era hora del receso.

-"oh bueno… el profesor entrara en acción en… tres, dos, uno…" ryoma vio como el maestro se paro de su asiento y dio varios pasos hacia dan

-¡por todos los cielos, ya cállate! ¬.¬- dijo el profesor empujando al chico hacia su asiento.

Dan trastabillo varios pasos hasta llegar a su asiento. Al llegar volteo a ver a ryoma con una sonrisa de expectación. Ryoma pestañeo varias veces confundido

-¿Cómo estuve?- pregunto ansioso

-pues… expusiste muy bien, fuiste el mejor… "y el único"

-muchas gracias ryoma n.n – dijo sonriéndole a ryoma, quien desvió la mirada al frente

-de acuerdo- hablo el profesor –mañana habrá un examen a todos los que no expusieron, si no aprueban se quedaran hasta tarde haciendo ejercicios en el pizarrón.

Queja general de estudiantes que nunca estudian

-si yo también los amo ¬.¬- dijo sarcásticamente -largo a su receso

Ryoma salio del salón con las manos en los bolsillos. Dan iba seguirlo, pero pudo ver a un chico cabellos ceniza en otra dirección, hecho que provoco que corriera hacia el.

En pocos días ya se le había hecho costumbre ir a comer con momoshiro. Aunque normalmente, este ya hubiese hecho aparición y lo hubiese estado arrastrando hacia el lugar de siempre.

-¡ryoma!- tal como lo había pensado, el chico de cabello puntiagudo hizo su aparición.

-hola momoshiro- saludo este, caminando en su dirección como últimamente acostumbrada

-¿Dónde te metiste ayer, en la tienda? No me diste respuesta- le reclamo momoshiro, tomando a ryoma de la muñeca firme, pero suavemente y llevándoselo hasta la sombra del árbol en que siempre compartían.

-tuve que irme…- respondió ryoma sentándose bajo la sombra el árbol – y si te di respuesta

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto momoshiro sentándose junto a el, con la bolsa de comida al lado

-porque tengo las tardes ocupadas- respondió ryoma- evitando su mirada

-¿haciendo que?- pregunto un curioso momoshiro

-… muchas cosas- respondió ryoma aun sin mirarlo, solo veía a la distancia a todos los estudiantes

-¿como que?- insistía momoshiro queriendo una respuesta valida

-Pues… "piensa rápido ryoma" favores- respondió sin saber que mas decir –"piensa algo antes de que pregunte otra vez"- ryoma sabia que haría la pregunta mas obvia de todas

-¿Qué clase de favores?- pregunto momoshiro –y no me saltes con otra desviación- dijo ya cansado del juego del menor

-bueno, ya sabes… ayudo en casa- dijo ryoma tratando de sonar creíble –con eso del trabajo domestico

-¿tu haces esas cosas?- pregunto momoshiro incrédulo

-algunas, la mayoría las hace otra persona- dijo ryoma recordando a mizuki. El chico en verdad merecía crédito, ryoma no sabia como lo hacia, pero mizuki se encargaba de mantener la casa arreglada. Nadie mas movía un dedo aparte de el. Era como una rara especie de súper papa, trabajaba, cocinaba, limpia y "atendía" a su hijo.

-"¿como lo hace? Mizuki debe tener muchas energías… o mucho tiempo libre"

-como sea, eso no debe mantenerte ocupado toda la tarde¡vamos debes tener algo de diversión!

-la tengo… no, espera… "¿se le puede llamar diversión al sexo?... no lo creo" si tienes razón, creo que debo salir de casa mas seguido

-claro que si- apoyo momoshiro dándole una palmada en la espalda –no te preocupes, seguro tu mama entenderá que necesitas vida social- continuo diciendo sin saber que se metía en un terreno espinoso

-…- ryoma quedo en silencio, con una expresión en su rostro mas seria de lo acostumbrado

-…perdón¿dije algo malo?- pregunto momoshiro al ver como ryoma se tensaba

-… mi madre murió hace un tiempo…- dijo ryoma después de un corto silencio –también mi padre, mi hermano mayor y mi prima mas cercana

-ryoma lo siento mucho, no quería traerte malos recuerdos- momoshiro deseaba nunca haber iniciado una conversación como esa. Le había traído recuerdos que ryoma lo mas probable quería olvidar. –"seguro esta en un orfanato y como es orgulloso no me lo quiere decir, por eso es que esta ocupado las tardes, he oído decir que en esos lugares los hacen trabajar, tal vez ese kaoru tenga algo que ver en todo esto"

-descuida- dijo ryoma haciendo regresar la mente de momoshiro a su cuerpo –fue hace mucho tiempo, ya no duele como antes cuando lo recuerdas –dijo ryoma, sintiendo cuan falsas eran sus palabras. A veces le dolía como si acabase de pasar, en especial cuando se acercaba la fecha de sus muertes. El sueño que había tenido recientemente le había molestado mucho. Sabia que eso se debía a que el no había sacado su pena de su interior, aun no había llorado a su familia, cosa que a veces lo hacia sentir miserable, también sentía ira porque ellos se fueron y el se tuvo que quedar solo y sentía orgullo por haberse ido del lugar donde lo conocían para irse a otra ciudad y comenzar de nuevo, no de la mejor manera, pero comenzó. Se había abierto paso en la vida y había conseguido compañeros gracias a ese orgullo, que a pesar de su trabajo, se mantenía intacto.

-ryoma… ¿con quien vives?- pregunto momoshiro, al ver su silencio y pensando que ya no podía meter mas la pata, así que mejor aprovechaba para conocerlo mejor.

-con unos amigos- respondió este –ellos me ayudaron…

-kaoru… ¿el vive contigo?- pregunto algo tenso

-si… al principio no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo

-¿en serio?- pregunto momoshiro pensando en el chico que sobreprotegía al pequeño

-si, el me dijo: "no me agradas en lo mas mínimo"- recordó ryoma. Kaoru en verdad lo trababa como si fuera una molestia, lo atravesaba con la mirada y no le dirigía palabra alguna. De buenas a primeras comenzó a irse con el para la escuela, a esperarlo para volver de regreso, en fin, lo comenzó a aceptar. Pero sabia que si le decía que lo protegía demasiado, el diría que no lo hacia por gusto o algo así. Jamás lo admitiría abiertamente, pero ryoma sabía que kaoru le tenía mucho cariño

-"todo cambio desde que me salvo por primera vez, desde entonces no me ha perdido de vista"

-ryoma¿sigues aquí?- pregunto momoshiro pasando su mano varias veces por el frente de la cara ryoma, haciendo que este volviese a la realidad –"al parecer no vive en un orfanato, vive con ese kaoru"

-momoshiro háblame de ti- dijo ryoma finalmente –ahora que lo pienso casi no sabemos nada del otro

-eso es porque nos conocimos hace pocos días- le recordó momoshiro

-pues comienza a hablar- dijo ryoma mirándolo a los ojos

-pues yo vivo con mis padres y dos hermanas menores, trabajo medio tiempo en una tienda de comida rápida, ahí tengo un amigo adicto a la música con ritmo, otro que me suple de hamburguesas, una chica que vive quejándose de sus frenos y un jefe asqueroso.

-vaya… que especifico- admiro ryoma. – y sin tomar aire ni una sola vez

-gracias- dijo momoshiro sonriéndole con la mano detrás de la cabeza –tu turno, dime mas de ti

-bueno, ya te dije casi todo lo que hay que saber sobre mi… vivo con unos amigos, uno es como mi padre adoptivo, otro como mi madre adoptiva, ya conoces a kaoru, el es como mi hermano mayor y hay otro que también es como mi hermano mayor… no espera, mas bien como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve… ¿o el gato que nunca tuve?- se pregunto ryoma mirando hacia arriba. Comenzó a pensar en tezuka, mizuki, kaoru y eiji. Este ultimo en verdad no sabia como clasificarlo, algunas veces podía actuar maduro, otras, la inmensa mayoría de veces, actuaba como si fuera menor que el y a veces en verdad parecía que actuaba como por instinto felino.

-tu amigo debe ser… muy extraño- dijo momoshiro sonriendo y rascándose la mejilla con un dedo

-lo es- afirmo ryoma –eiji es un persona bastante rara

* * *

-¡aaachoooo!- se oyó el estornudo por todo el lugar –"alguien debe estar hablando de lo sexy y lindo que soy n.n"- pensó el pelirrojo para luego espantarse.

-¿estoy en casa?...- eiji se paro de golpe de la mesa y se encontró con ramen en todo su camisa, recordó todo lo que había pasado -¡ese desgraciado! ò.ó

Eiji se sacudió lo mejor que pudo y subió las escaleras para cambiarse la camisa blanca. Trataría de llegar al menos para las materias faltantes.

* * *

-oye, vamos a comer- dijo momoshiro, tomando la bolsa que siempre llevaba repleta de comida

-¡hoy tenemos hamburguesas!- dijo muy feliz

-siempre tenemos hamburguesas, momoshiro, siempre

-si, pero no con papas fritas incluidas n.n

-…eres todo un caso- dijo ryoma sin poder evitar sonreír

* * *

-"ese tonto, seguro no vendrá"- esos eran los pensamientos de kaoru, quien estaba mirando hacia el muro que el chico de los lentes solía cruzar para venir a verlo.

-"supongo que no tiene porque venir, no puede hacerme nada… bien, entonces yo iré por ti"- kaoru se levanto del suelo decidido, camino hacia el muro y lo paso sin muchas dificultades.

Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, si se daba prisa podría ir y volver antes de que terminara su receso. Lo malo era que tendría que pasar por el maldito callejón solitario, no le agradaba pasar por ahí, siempre le ocurría algo.

Entro al callejón en estado de alerta, golpearía cualquier cosa que lo tocare incluso si se tratase de sadaharu. Camino sin hacer el menor ruido

-maldición- dijo kaoru en voz baja y jadeando, se apoyo de la pared para tratar de recuperar el aliento que había perdido mientras corría –"supongo que es cierto que cuando abusas del sexo te quita resistencia"- kaoru empezó a pensar que no había sido buena idea ir a buscar al chico de los lentes, ahora estaba débil y vulnerable.

-"no puedo creerlo"- pensó enojado al sentir los pasos de personas acercándose. No quería que nadie lo viese así. Se alejo de la pared y volteo a ver que clase de persona se acercaba.

-"esto no es bueno"- pensó mirando sorprendido a dos de los tres sujetos que lo habían comprado la ultima vez que fue al bar. Por las caras que traían no planeaban nada bueno. Seguro lo habían seguido desde que salio de la escuela.

-hola pequeño- saludo el líder, un rubio bastante alto –nos quedamos deseosos de probarte de nuevo- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano en su entrepierna por encima de la ropa de cuero que traía

-si no te molesta…- dijo el otro un poco mas bajo y de cabello naranja –quisiéramos repetir la experiencia

-lo siento…- respondió kaoru cautelosamente y manteniendo una expresión calmada –pero me prohibieron tener sexo por una semana, si van al Bar después de ese tiempo, los atenderé- después de decir esto, kaoru les dio la espalda y siguió caminando hacia la salida del callejón, aunque bien alerta, pero ni siquiera había dado tres pasos cuando diviso al tercer sujeto faltante en frente suyo. A Kaoru no le gusto la situación, estaba rodeado y su estado no era el mejor. El chico de cabello naranja se puso a su costado quedando el en el medio de los tres.

descuida- dijo el tercer integrante, un chico de cabello de cabello negro y revuelto –te gustara, luego pedirás por mas

no lo creo- dijo kaoru cortantemente, era hora de dejar la cortesía aun lado. Atacaría a quien sea que diese el primer paso hacia a el.

Pero no contaba con lo más obvio. Que los tres lo atacaran al mismo tiempo. Pronto vio impotente como lo sujetaban, colocando sus propios brazos en su espalda y lo arrodillaban, sintió que lo golpeaban con algo fuerte. Lo último que oyó fue el cierre de una bragueta bajarse y como le bajaban los pantalones junto con su ropa interior… luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

En el receso…

-¿y que vas a hacer?- le pregunto el chico del pendiente en la oreja al peliazul que comía a su lado tranquilamente

-querido kajimoto… ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer?

-se que te vengaras, pero como lo harás- quiso saber

-te lo diré apenas lo haga, por ahora es un secreto- dijo girando a verlo y guiñándole un ojo

-mizuki… llámame por mi nombre

-¿Qué?- mizuki lo miro entre confundido y sorprendido

-quiero que me llames por mi nombre- dijo kajimoto seriamente

-¿Por qué?- pregunto algo incomodo

-solo quiero que lo hagas… ¿es malo?

-no… solo extraño

-… tu eres mi amigo y quiero que me llames por mi nombre- dijo seriamente

-…" ¿a este que mosca le pico?"- se pregunto a si mismo mizuki bastante desconcertado y algo enojado por no saber que hacer en una situación así. A el le gustaba siempre tener el control de las cosas. Pero kajimoto siempre le complicaba las cosas, aun así, no dejaba de juntarse con el.

-… ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- pregunto al ver el silencio del chico

-pues…-

-riiinnggg- (en fin cualquier melodía que ustedes le pongan)- el celular de mizuki interrumpió su respuesta. Lo tomo rápidamente, agradecido de la interrupción. No sabia que responder.

-¿hola?-

-hola mizuki...- saludo una voz conocida

-hola yuuta- dijo el chico sonriendo inconcientemente

-se que no puedes hacer nada, pero… esto te parecerá raro. Pero ¿podrías salir conmigo si tienes tiempo? Solo salir- aclaro el ojiscafe –necesito una excusa para salir de casa- dijo en un suspiro. Ya le estaba tomando confianza a mizuki.

no veo porque no- respondió pensando en lo que había hablado con tezuka. Además tenia que hacer algo para no morir de aburrimiento

Kajimoto observaba a mizuki algo curioso. Noto que las facciones de su rostro se relajaron un poco cuando dijo el nombre de su interlocutor. Eso no le había gustado en lo mas mínimo.

-disculpa la interrupción- dijo mizuki colgando la llamada. Había pensado en lo que kajimoto le había pedido mientras tanto.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto curioso

-uno de mis clientes- dijo mizuki simplemente –por cierto…

-¿Qué?

-no te estarás enamorando de mi ¿cierto?- pregunto seriamente

-por ahora, no debes preocuparte por eso. Aun no

-menos mal- dijo mizuki suspirando aliviado -Por favor no lo hagas, ya tengo muchos problemas. Tú sabes lo que hago

-ese cliente… tu rostro se puso… amable- dijo señalándolo con un dedo

-eso es porque el es mi mas reciente cliente, mi rostro automáticamente se relaja note que eso me ocurría hace tiempo, cuando te conocí. Es para que los de ese tipo no salgan huyendo- dijo mizuki comenzando a jugar con su cabello

-¿Cuándo nos conocimos tu ya estabas en eso?- pregunto mas curioso de la vida del chico

-no recuerdo… no me gusta hablar del tema- dijo mizuki secamente mirando aun lado con los brazos cruzados, viendo a los demás estudiantes en la cafetería, entre ellos eiji. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos fruncieron el seño y eiji miro hacia otra parte. Mizuki sonrió –"al parecer lograste despertarte a tiempo"

-lo siento- se disculpo al ver que se había metido en terreno prohibido

-descuida…- dijo mizuki suavizando su tono –por cierto, si

-¿si¿Si que?

-si puedes llamarme por mi nombre- dijo volteando a verlo con una sonrisa -pero solo cuando estemos solos, no quiero que nadie piense mal, yo haré lo mismo… takahisa "dios, que raro suena eso en mi boca u-u"

-como quieras… hajime- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, mizuki no pudo verla porque estaba mentalmente en otra galaxia. Era verdad, el aun no se había enamorado de mizuki… aun.

* * *

-ugh… no quiero, suéltame- kaoru forcejeaba débilmente, no podía ver nada, ni siquiera a sus atacantes, no quería abrir los ojos para verlos sonreír arrogantes de cómo lo dominaban.

-tranquilo…- decía mientras lo abrazaba- todo esta bien

-¿Qué?- Kaoru abrió los ojos, comenzando a ver borrosamente una imagen conocida –sadaharu…

-lamento la tardanza, tuve varios improvistos

-¿que paso?

-estaba de camino a tu escuela y te vi con esos tipos, al principio creí que eran clientes tuyos, así que no intervine, eso te hubiese molestado. Pero por como te atacaron no me quedo duda de lo que eran

-sadaharu…- Kaoru acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de su antiguo compañero. Noto que el chico estaba bastante estropeado y herido –tú siempre tratando de salvarme… pero no puedes y lo sabes

-…- sadaharu poso una de sus manos en la cabeza del menor

-sálvate tu sadaharu… no puedes salvar lo que ya esta perdido

-si hay algo que aprendí de ti, es a ni darme por vencido- dijo con una calmada sonrisa –eres mas que mi amante ocasional, eres mi amigo y no te dejare. Pero por mas que quiera, no puedo salvarte si tu no quieres que lo haga… ¿quieres que te salve Kaoru?

-… kaoru quedo en silencio –"debo alejarme… no puedo dejarme arrastrar…"

-…- sadaharu apretó al menor contra su pecho con más fuerza, había algo que no comprendía de Kaoru, algo que nunca había logrado entender

-no puedes hacerlo- dijo Kaoru separándose del pecho del mayor para dirigirse a sus labios, tomándolo por sorpresa. Lo beso con pasión, mientras sus manos se hundían en los pantalones de sadaharu, olvidando todo lo que tezuka le había dicho. Pronto comenzó a oír los gemidos que salían de la boca de sadaharu que quedaban atrapados en la suya.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños se lo había imaginado.

-no…- dijo cortando el beso, sorprendiendo verdaderamente al chico del pañuelo

-… ¿me rechazas?- pregunto kaoru sorprendido

-lo siento… no puedo, yo… esto no es lo que busco… yo busco tu corazón… Kaoru yo…

-no lo digas- dijo seriamente para luego recostar su cabeza en su hombro –no lo digas nunca

-te amo- finalizo sadaharu –por un tiempo me perdí en el camino hacia tu corazón, creía que si tenia tu cuerpo, lo demás seria mas fácil

-pero no es así- dijo Kaoru con los ojos cerrados

-no, no lo es. Muchos poseen tu cuerpo, pero ninguno tu corazón… ¿oh si?

-…no lo se- respondió honestamente

-gracias por mostrarme el camino correcto hacia tu corazón, tratare de seguir hasta el final

-…pero no sabes lo que encontraras cuando llegues al final, podría desilusionarte… pude que no estés tu y haya otra persona…o peor… que no haya nada- dijo apretando la camisa de sadaharu con sus manos

-…correré el riesgo…- dijo sadaharu abrazándolo fuertemente, sabiendo que ahora seria mucho mas difícil acercarse a kaoru, ya que este lo evitaría lo mas posible.

* * *

Ryoma había conseguido salir de su curso algo tarde. Ahora trataba de localizar a kaoru, pero no podía verlo en ningún lado. Los mayores ya regresaban de su receso dirigiéndose de nuevo a sus salones, se suponía que kaoru debía estar entre ellos.

-"creo que no podré verlo"- ryoma dio por perdida su intención de conocer al chico de los lentes mas a fondo, y que este le ayudara a conocer a sus compañeros mucho mas a fondo. Se sentó en el árbol que solía compartir con momoshiro en su receso. No tenia ganas de volver a su curso y ser castigado por salir sin permiso mientras el maestro hojeaba una de sus innumerables revistas.

-"seguro que aun no sabe que me fui, debe ser muy culto, siempre esta leyendo"- ryoma se recostó del árbol y cerro los ojos, se sentía algo cansado por no haber podido dormir bien, algo que compartió con el resto de sus compañeros, al parecer ya estaban acostumbrados a acostarse bastante tarde.

-no deberías estar aquí- dijo una voz conocida detrás de el

-¿momoshiro?- ryoma abrió los ojos y volteo para ver al pelos de punta del otro lado del árbol – ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto el más pequeño

- recuerda que soy un año mayor que tu, este es mi receso- dijo mientras se acercaba a ryoma y se ponía a su lado -¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-¿has visto a kaoru?- le pregunto ryoma

- afortunadamente no, como somos de salones diferentes no nos vemos muy seguido- dijo momoshiro mientras veía el las nubes

-vaya…

–Tengo una gran idea- dijo mirando a ryoma con una sonrisa

-y esa es…

- ¡escapémonos y vayámonos de pinta!- grito emocionado apretando los puños a la altura de su rostro

-¿Qué?-pregunto ryoma desconcertado

-vamos, hay un parke de diversiones en la ciudad, esta algo cerca de aquí, podemos pasar un gran rato- decía momoshiro tratando de convencerlo

-…no lo se- dijo ryoma pensativo. No quería ni imaginar que le haría kaoru si llegara a saber que había salido con momoshiro.

-piensa en esto. Podemos seguir oyendo mas clases aburridas- momoshiro frunció el seño ante esto –o… podemos pasarla divirtiéndonos en grande en un parke de diversiones- dijo emocionándose cada vez mas con la idea

-…que mas da- dijo ryoma –vamos

-¡genial! – dijo momoshiro –sígueme, nos iremos por aquí- dijo caminando hacia la pared que los separaba del mundo exterior.

-ahora que- dijo ryoma una vez al lado de momoshiro junto a la pared

-esto- dijo momoshiro tomando a ryoma por debajo de sus brazos y levantándolo del piso

-¡¿Qué haces?!- pregunto ryoma sobresaltado. Eso no se lo esperaba de parte el moreno

-¿Qué parece que hago? ¬.¬ te ayudo a subir- dijo simplemente –ahora sostente y cruza del otro lado

-bien ¬//¬…

Una vez del otro lado. Momoshiro literalmente arrastro a ryoma a lo que el consideraba, un gran y emocionante día.

* * *

-y luego me llamo chico fácil ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Además, me dijo un montón de groserías- eiji se quejaba sin parar sentado al lado de syusuke quien lo miraba con su usual sonrisa, cosa que había vuelto a obtener tras arreglarse con yuuta… o algo así.

-yo no soy fácil ¿verdad?- dijo eiji buscando la aprobación del castaño

-no, no lo eres- dijo syusuke sabiendo lo que el chico quería escuchar

-solo soy popular… y un poquitito accesible… ¿verdad? -dijo eiji haciendo un puchero

-si, es cierto. ¿Qué persona te dijo esas cosas tan horribles?

-una muy mala persona ¡no le volveré a hablar! Y pensar que le estoy haciendo un favor

-seguro podrán arreglarlo- dijo syusuke para tratar de bajarle el enojo

-como se nota que no lo conoces ¬.¬- dijo eiji pensando en mizuki.

-ya llego el maestro, mejor prestemos atención- dijo syusuke volteando a ver al mencionado

-…si- eiji se quedo viendo a syusuke un rato. Se veía igual que siempre, incluso mejor que antes. Pero había algo tras esa sonrisa de ángel, eiji pensó que syusuke podía ser una persona muy impredecible.

-"eres extraño…"- "concluyo el pelirrojo –aunque no te culpo luego de lo que te paso"

-¡kikumaru, preste atención!- llamo el profesor

-¡si señor!- grito este sobresaltándose

-profesor…- hablo fuji levantando la mano – ¿me puede dar permiso?- pregunto sin mencionar el porque

-de acuerdo, pero no se tarde- accedió este

-gracias- dijo el castaño saliendo del salón ocultando su mirada bajo sus cabellos. Era hora de comenzar su plan. Había esperado mucho tiempo, pero ya era hora de actuar, era el momento exacto.

-"espero que estés preparado"-pensó siniestramente mientras caminaba por el desierto pasillo -"voy por ti"

Tezuka caminaba por el desierto pasillo de su escuela. Lo que había pasado últimamente, lo tenía intrigado. Cederle su lugar a atote y que este hubiese prometido pensarlo era algo fuera de lo común… demasiado. Sabía que si lo aceptaba le debería un gran favor y este no dudaría en cobrárselo. Por otro lado, Mizuki planeaba algo y conociéndolo, no seria una simple broma pesada. Ya lo había decidido, si el chico planeaba ir al bar, el lo acompañaría, lo tendría vigilado hasta que se le pasase el enojo… cosa que podía tomar bastante tiempo.

-"esto esta mal"- se recostó de la pared con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cerrados. Suspiro a causa de sus pensamientos, los cuales se habían dirigido a sus inicios en el bar. Era increíble hasta donde había llegado desde esos tiempos.

De pronto sintió que caía hacia atrás, sumergiéndose en un lugar oscuro y desconocido, cayendo sobre algo bastante incomodo: el suelo (ni lo mencionen ¬.¬) entonces se percato de que no se había estado apoyando de la pared, sino de la puerta del cuarto donde se guardan los utensilios de limpieza… y al parecer no estaba solo, alguien había abierto intencionalmente la puerta desde adentro y se había hecho aun lado para dejarlo caer, ese alguien había vuelto a cerrar la puerta y ahora lo miraba fijamente

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto tezuka secamente poniéndose de pie

-¿sabias que no dormir bien, produce mal humor?- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿harás eso siempre?- pregunto tezuka refiriéndose a las preguntas retóricas

-Disculpa, he pasado algo de tiempo con sadaharu…- respondió el castaño

-¿y tu que hacías con el?- pregunto tezuka intrigado

-eso no importa…- syusuke se acerco a tezuka con la misma sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, cosa que ponía a tezuka a la defensiva

-¿Qué quieres syusuke?- volvió a preguntar

-yo solo quiero…- syusuke empujo a tezuka contra el estante que estaba detrás de el, haciendo que varios productos de limpieza cayeran al suelo. Tomo las muñecas de un sorprendido tezuka, alzándolas y poniéndolas cada una junto al rostro de este

–Yo solo quiero esto- dijo syusuke comenzando a besar el cuello de un ya sorprendido castaño

-¿que haces?- tezuka trataba de mantener su porte, pero syusuke se lo imposibilitaba cada vez mas

-solo quiero hacerlo en el cuarto de limpieza de la escuela- dijo mientras sus manos desabotonaban la camisa blanca de tezuka

-¿Qué pretendes lograr con esto?- Pregunto tezuka mientras sujetaba las manos de syusuke deteniéndolo.

-un orgasmo n.n- respondió syusuke, soltándose del agarre de tezuka y bajando sus manos a los pantalones de tezuka, desabrochándoles y bajándolos de un tirón. Debía aprovechar antes de que tezuka reaccionase o alguien los interrumpiese. Se desabrocho los pantalones y dejo que estos cayeran al piso, dejando de ver unos boxers azules y sus hermosas piernas bien formadas.

Se agacho frente a tezuka, quien lo miraba con los labios ligeramente abiertos. Quería detenerlo, pero también quería que continuase, ambos deseos luchaban dentro de tezuka por prevalecer.

Syusuke noto la indecisión de tezuka y se aprovecho de ello, le bajo los boxers blancos a tezuka y sonrió…

Tezuka, quien pensaba seriamente la probabilidad de estar viviendo en alguna dimensión paralela, al sentir la boca del castaño cerrarse sobre su miembro dejo salir un gemido, convenciéndose de que algo raro estaba pasando. O el estaba seriamente drogado y ya alucinaba o syusuke tramaba algo…

-"espero estar drogado"- pensó tezuka mientras apretaba los dientes y los ojos, echando su cabeza hacia atrás

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien, hasta ahí por hoy. Jejeje, les dejo con la duda del capitulo que viene. Sinceramente, gracias por leer y dejarme review o simplemente leer, me hacen sentir bien n.n**

**Maru BlackSG hell: **jajajaja, esa parte me encanto hacerla, deje a muchos en transe en esa parte y preguntándose cuando carazos se había muerto. Jejeje, tuviste muchas reacciones en una sola parte¡me encanta! Disculpa por asustarte, no fue mi intención… naa mentira si quería asustarte XD yo tampoco se porque pensaste en ouran, pero bueno n.n

No te preocupes, tratara de hacerlo lo mejor posible, gracias por decirmelo, tratare de tener mas cuidado la proxima vez. Es cierto, cuando no hay guiones, la cosa se pone difícil para entender. Me lei varias veces este capitulo antes de subirlo, pero de seguro hay algun error por ahí ¬.¬

Gracias por tus deseos para ese día, y tienes razón, todos los dias deben ser para el amor y la amistad. En san valentin solo es una treta de vendedores para quitart dinero ¬.¬ mis amigos son inmunes a compras de san valentin… por desgracia para mi XD

Bueno ya dejo de molestar, nos leemos luego n.n

**hae uchiha: jajajaaja, siii, san valentin es algo cruel ¬.¬** uno de estos dias hay que amarrarlo y torturarlo òó… bueno, no es para tanto n.nu

jajaja, sii el de mizuki estuvo muy bueno, y el de eiji estuvo que daba miedo al comienzo. Jajaja me encanto esa parte. Y sip, soy mala n.n

quien sabe… aunque no creo que nuestro tezuka se preste para eso (lo obligaremos algún día ¬.¬) pero ya veremos, nunca se sabe

Creo que por ahí arriba escribí algo sobre eso, por el final. Lo esta pensando n.n

Sory por no contestar reviews como siempre hago, pero descuida ya no los subiré sin contestar… espero n.n nos leemos luego

**nasaki: **tienes razón, en ese capitulo no paso nada en realidad, pero aun así, me gusto hacerlo y por lo visto (y me alegra) a ti te gusto leerlo, aquí tenemos otro cap. En este si pasan cosas n.nnos leemos

**Burrito antes Yahg: **jejeje, seee, el sueño de muziki estuvo genial. (suspiro) algun día soñere algo igual. El pobre de tezuka esta que no duerme bien por culpa de ese castaño. Ya veremos que hay entre ellos, lo de atobe lo puse por ahí arriva, creo que casi al final. Bueno ya me voy, nos leemos en otro review n.n

**Kimb World: **hola n.nme alegra que te hayan gustado estos capitulos.l descuida, a veces yo ando igual y luego me tengo que poner al corriente justo como tu u.u . ojala este te haya gustado también,los deje en una parte critica XD y sip ryoma c es muy tierno n.n

**weird1: **que honda? n.n no te preocupes, yo tanbiem ando igual que tu, casi no leo ni escribo nada.. Jejeje, vaya que leiste. Jejeje me encanta que este así de caliente, dejame decirte que aun le falta mucho material (suspiro) tendre mucho trabajo para el capitulo que viene. Jajaja a muchos los dejo medio en shock lo de el sueño de eiji, mira que evr muerto a mizuki, jajaja. Ya vere como hago para actualizar de nuevo, en cuanto a ti, ojala puedas hacer lo mismo ¬.¬ nos leemos luego n.n

**Ayacrawford-Reichan: **gracias, me esforcé para que ese capitulo se diera algo interesante n.n tal vez te tardaste mas, pero lo hiciste y te lo agradezco mucho el review. Aquí otro cáp. Que espero te haya gustado también n.n nos leemos

**Hohenheim Mx: **hola n.n aquí otro capitulo mas para esta historia. Por lo visto tienes muchas parejas en mente, hasta mas que yo u.u pero ya veremos que se puede hacer mas adelante. Y sip, el sueño de mizuki fue genial, me encantaria soñar así XD con la parte del sueño de ryoma que no entendiste, fue algo así: najiroh había hecho algo malo y estaba buscando a quien culpar (se dejara culpar) ofreciendo dinero n.n en cuanto mizuki, no pueo decr si acabara bien o mal, eso lo dira la propia historia. Y no, no se dijeron la verdad, esos chicos ocultan muchas cosas. Y ya veremos que hacemos con el peliazul, digamos que tal vez lo haga sufrir y tal vez no. Jejeje ya veremos mas adelante. Y que bueno que te gusto esa imagen, aunque no te guste mucho kaoru. Por cierto tengo varias mas (incluyendo algunas de los demás personajes) nos leemos n.n (por cierto, hablamos de la imagen de pirate blood cierto? n.nu las otras se las envie a todos los que dejaron review en el ultimo capitulo, creo que te las envie… creo n.nu)

**Steelmeylin: **que bueno que te haya gustado, a mi me gusto tu review n.n eeerrg, que envidia, que daria yo por soñar así ¬.¬ ya veremos que mas hay en los otros cap sobre esos chicos que mencionaste. Jejeje aun hay mucho que ver en este fic n.n y descuida la pase bien, algo aburrida, pero bien n.n nos leemos

**SuMiKo hoi hoi: **jejejeje todos cayeron en ese truco de que mate a mizuki, no soy tan mala como para hacer una cosa así. Y si, la otra parte del sueño de eiji era para dejarlos picados sobre quien podía ser, ya aparecerá mas adelante, no te preocupes, no había mucho que entender ahí u.u, ni en el sueño de tezuka, solo que el castaño le esta sacando de sus casillas (si mal no recuerdo, en otro capitulo, en el que apareció yuuta y syusuke lo golpe, tezuka apareció al final teniendo pesadillas, pues bien, era con syusuke), el de ryoma era el que mas claro estaba, el chico extraña a su familia u.u los demás sueños tienen un velo de misterio que iré quitando conforme avance la historia n.n feliz día de san valentin a ti también y recuerda: todos los días son día del amor y la amistad… aunque hay que admitir que a veces comemos mas dulces en ese día que en cualquier otro u.u y sip, te entiendo, yo también e pierdo con eso de los días XD. Excepto cuando son días feriados, esos los tengo bien claros XD. Nos leemos luego n.n

**Wkitsune: **gracias, me esforcé mucho para que les agradara a ustedes mis queridos lectores :3. y sobre las notas de autor…. Jejeje, digamos que no puedo dejarlas fácilmente n.nu. wii a mi me gusto hacer este capitulo, me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado leerlo. Nos leemos luego en el siguiente review n.n

**Nina: **gracias, muy lindo de tu parte n.n y no te preocupes, escribo sin presion alguna la mayoria de las veces. Así hago que su espera no sea en vano. Nos leemos

**Cereza: **siii, vaya sueños que se gastan esos chicos. Mizuki en especial si que soñó bien… al principio. Y ya veremos que se hace con eso ultimo, veremos de eso mas adelante n.n nos leemos pues. Espero que este capitulo también te guste n.n

**Aribeth19: **aquí otro capitulo un poco más largo que el anterior, y no te preocupes, tengo algo de choutarou, pero será para el capitulo proximo. También veremos que mas ahí con los otros chicos de este fic que parecen olvidados, es que me centro mas en los cinco principales, pero ya cambiare eso un poco. Nos leemos n.n

**Milly: **jejeje, si lo era, creo que lo dije por ahí, no recuerdo, pero tienes razón. Ya explicare eso en otro capitulo mas adelante n.n nos leemos

**Akroma angel: **jajajajaja, te entiendo, me pasa igual a veces. Un super atrazado feliz cumpleaños para ti n.n aunque tienes razón, fue involutario. Aquí otro capitulo que espero te guste también.

Que bueno que te hayan gustado todos los sueños. Eso era lo que quería recordar con ryoma, que bueno que se dio así. Y sip, el y mizuki estan algo acercados, no tanto pero por ahí va. Y si, solo durmieron n.n

Lo de kaoru, no creo que muchos lo hayan entendido y no puedo decir mucho sobre ello, olo que lo entenderan mas adelante. Jajajaja, lo único que puedo decir es que tezuka ha tenido bastante pesadillas con el castaño (el capitulo en que aparece yuuta al final) en este capitulo tuvimos algo de ellos al final y empezaremos con ellos en el capitulo 12. ¡y claro que lo hice a proposito! Jajaja seguro que todos se lo creyeron XD y no, ni pense en eso de necrofilia, incesto, etc, yuck odio esas cosas, del segundo sueño, ya veremos que hay mas adelante.

Jajajaja, ese mizuki no hay quien le gane en cuanto a libido (salvo quizas eiji) y no, no creo que eso lo detenga mucho tiempo u.u y ya viste su segundo sueño, hay algo de misterio encada sueño, (aunque el de ryoma fue el mas claro) que lo iremos resolviendo según avance la historia. Si inui es de tus personajes favoritos, entones te va a gustar este capitulo, y tendremos de syusuke en el proximo. Y no te preocupes, por lo largo del review, me gustan como sean, ademas si escribes mucho es que te gusto mucho y claro tuviste algo de tiempo libre. No te preocupes, escribe todo lo que quieras que lo leere igual n.n nos leemos.

**Tod: **gracias, ya se me paso y puedo continuar con esto. Debiste entrar muchas veces a mi perfil para notarlo cierto? n.n nos leemos

**Naomi Hiwatari Kon: **jejejeje, me recuerdas a mi misma con otras historias n.n aquí otro capitulo que espero te haya gustado. Hasta luego ;)

**Lust: **aquí otro capitulo y disculpa la demora, pero eso es algo característico en mi XD espero que te haya gustado n.n

**daniel12: **ejeje gracias, aquí otro capitulo, si leíste esta historia desde el principio, seguro no tuviste que esperar mucho n..n

**bueno, ahora me tomare otras largas vacasiones. todo depende de los reviews que me envien (osea muchos). nos leemos n.n**


	12. Mi Bella Perdición

**CUERPOS EN VENTA **

**uuuuffff, finalmente volví de la muerte… mas bien ella me devolvió, dijo que no me soportaba ¬.¬ (XD)**

**Capitulo dedicado a MAUSY. Jeje te lo debo desde hace meses. Como te prometí aquí esta, espero te guste… mas te vale que te guste ¬.¬**

**Advertencias: yaoi y demás derivados. Si no te gusta el yaoi, me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta este capitulo. **

**Reviews: en este capitulo envié los reviews por cuentas ("review reply") aquí solo están los que no las tenían. **

**zoewinner: **jejeje, fui mala ¿verdad? Pero hasta ahí era lo que tenia escrito, normalmente solo publico una parte de lo que escribo para tener algo avanzado el capitulo siguiente, pero esta vez lo mande todo. Por eso dure algo para actualizar. No te puedo decir si estos quedan juntos o no, de hecho ni siquiera se si habrá parejas permanentes en este fic. Eso lo sabremos (me incluyo) cuando pasen varios capítulos mas… nos saldran canas XD nos leemos, mejor dejo de aburrirte con mis delirios XD

**Mimi Tachikawa: **jejeje, te gusto mucho eh? No te puedo decir que tienen planeado esos dos, pero si te puedo decir que nada bueno. Y en serio que dan miedo . Tendremos mas de esos dos por ahí, en cuanto a oishi… ni yo lo se n.nu nos leemos n.n

**Chris M Black: **descuida, yo no esperaba tardar tanto en actualizar, estamos a mano. Aunque pensandolo bien, creo que yo dure mas… mucho mas

¡gracias, me hace feliz saber que te hizo feliz! Jejeje se lo mucho que te encanta el inukai, así que hice esa parte especialmente para ti n.n ya veremos mas de ellos mas adelante.

Seee, se que a todos los sorprendió la parte final, jejeje mira que syusuke es un chico sorprendente. Acosar así a nuestro tezuka de ese modo tan… impulsivo u.u y ya viste como termino… jejeje eso tampoco lo esperabas o si? Jajaja sabes que actualizar rápido no es lo mío… aunque tampoco lo tuyo ¬.¬

Naaa, descuida, no importa que hayas tardado, al final lo hiciste, gracias por ello n.n y ojala poderme conectar mas seguido, pero primero tengo que burlar la seguridad paterna, cosa que últimamente se ha vuelto difícil. Pero en fin, ya veremos que hago.

Ya dejo de molestar, nos leemos luego.

**Nina: **jejeje a muchos los dejo boca abierta ese final. Aquí esta para que no se obturen mas, disfrútalo n.n

**Luria: **yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, ojala estés igual n.n aquí les dejo otro capitulo que seguro les dejara con ganas, pero al menos es otro mas. Aquí la continuación del tezufuji de ayer. Quien sabe, el chico parece confundido, pero bueno, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar (ni yo que soy la autora) y ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón, ese chico encajaría bastante bien, en cuanto a atobe, veremos mas de el en los capítulos siguientes. Hasta entonces y nos leemos en la siguiente contestación de reviews

**Lust: **gracias lust, me inspiras a continuar. Seguro que si, ese final dejo a cualquiera con ganas de mas… genial XD

**Milly: **jejeje que directa XD

**Steelmeylin**jejeje, eiji y mizuki, terrible combinación de caracteres a la hora de pelear XD y naa, no creo que termine en lemon y lo del beso solo era algo así como el beso de la muerte.

En cuanto a atobe tratare de ponerlo pronto, es que los días se me hacen muy largos tendré que hacer algo respecto a eso. (además de la inmensa cantidad de personajes diferentes que tengo que manejar, eso es agotador u.u)

Jejejeje, en cuanto a esos pedidos de lemons no puedo decir nada, solo que lo pensare y si conviene la ocasión lo veras ;). Aquí otro capitulo para que puedas seguir consumiendo yaoi n.n

**MI BELLA PERDICIÓN **

* * *

Después de varios segundos abrió un poco sus ojos, sin dejar de soltar pequeños y bajos gemidos para ver a syusuke ocupado con una parte muy preciosa de su anatomía. Hacia bastante bien su trabajo…

-¡!- Syusuke sintió como Tezuka estaba a punto de venirse por la cantidad de gemidos que el chico lanzaba y que ya no trataba de reprimirse tanto. Dejo en paz el miembro de Tezuka y subió a encarar al mayor.

-¿tan pronto estas a punto de explotar?- pregunto con falsa inocencia –tanto trabajo te ha dejado sin resistencia- bromeo el castaño, recibiendo una severa mirada de Tezuka

-tranquilo, tranquilo, es mas bien que hago muy bien ciertas cosas- dijo comenzando a besar a tezuka sin que este pusiese resistencia, aunque tampoco cooperaba mucho. Había algo que no dejaba de molestarle. Pero no le impedía disfrutar de los acontecimientos.

-…"esto no esta bien, pero…"- abrazo a syusuke para poder sentirlo cerca, quería sentir el cuerpo del joven después de tanto tiempo. Pero la ropa del castaño era un inconveniente que tendría que superar.

-"eres mi perdición Tezuka"- pensaba el castaño con los ojos cerrados dejando que tezuka rodeara su cadera con un brazo y lo tomara de la barbilla para besarlo. (Tengo una imagen de esto)

Tezuka le comenzó a desbrochar el esmoquin del chico, quitándoselo de inmediato, luego paso a quitarle su camisa blanca. Pero se detuvo de golpe y se alejo lo más que pudo del chico, (no mucho)

-"esto esta mal"- pensó Tezuka con la respiración algo agitada. –"algo no esta bien"

-tranquilo- dijo Syusuke acercándose a el lentamente y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos –no pretendo irme y dejarte con las ganas, si eso es lo que piensas - menciono syusuke besándolo en los labios, sin que tezuka correspondiera o se negara, el chico de los lentes aun se sentía algo inseguro respecto a lo que estaba pasando.

Syusuke abrazo a Tezuka queriendo sentir el cuerpo del joven contra el suyo, mientras aspiraba el aroma del cuello del chico. Tezuka, quien ya había mandado sus preocupaciones a volar deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos, podía ver perfectamente la lujuria en esos ojos, rápidamente volvió a su trabajo de desabrocharle los botones de su camisa blanca al castaño, pero este lo detuvo.

-déjalo así, recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo dirigiéndose al pecho del mayor, estimulando sus pezones dejándolos erectos.

-no se… aaahhh, no se por que lo haces, pero no te detengas- dijo tezuka pidió tezuka cerrando los ojos para sentir las sensaciones que syusuke le provocaba.

-"eso era lo que quería escuchar tezuka"- el castaño amplio su sonrisa, la cual hasta se veía algo maligna. –"ya falta poco"

Tezuka además de excitado, también se sentía extraño. Casi no había hecho nada, syusuke fue el que para empezar se le había lanzado encima y había llevado a cabo todos los avances, eso lo hacia sentir algo… secundario respecto al tema. Noto como syusuke planeaba volverlo a estimular con sus labios.

-ven aquí- dijo el chico de los lentes al castaño, tomándolo del rostro haciendo que subiera a su altura para ir directo a sus labios. Syusuke paseaba sus manos por la espalda., fue bajando sus manos hasta los firmes glúteos del mayor, apretándolos con fuerza. Mientras tanto tezuka deslizaba sus manos dentro de los boxers del castaño, apretando el miembro del chico a lo que este gimió. Les bajo los boxers de sus caderas y estos cayeron al suelo. Esto lo iba a disfrutar bastante.

-no tenemos mucho tiempo, el conserje podría descubrirnos- dijo Tezuka

-si eso pasa, seguro que querrá hacer un trío, mejor terminamos ya- Syusuke rodeo con sus manos la cadera de tezuka y la apretó contra la suya, haciendo que sus miembros de estimularan.

-aaahhhh- tezuka exhalo todo el aire que le quedaba

-"ahora es el momento"- pensó syusuke abriendo sus ojos. Había esperado que tezuka bajara sus defensas por completo con una sola intención.

Rápidamente lo tomo de los hombros y lo hizo girar, haciendo que se apoyara contra el estante, tomo sus caderas con fuerza para que no se volteara.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto tezuka mas que sorprendido

-…- syusuke no respondió- solo llevo una mano hacia el miembro de tezuka, estimulándolo nuevamente para que volviese a bajar sus defensas. Masturbaba con fuerzas al joven, quien quería voltearse, pero no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Mientras que con su otra mano se colocaba el condón en su miembro.

-aquí voy- dijo syusuke volviendo a tomar las caderas del otro joven con ambas manos

-espera, no…- tezuka no pudo terminar la oraron por el dolor inmenso que le invadió al sentir como syusuke lo penetraba sin siquiera prepararlo para ello

-aaaahhh- Syusuke suspiraba y jadeaba al sentir como Tezuka se tensaba y apretaba mucho más su entrada. –Relájate, te dolerá mas y el condón se romperá si no lo haces- hablo syusuke aunque su ritmo no era del todo despacio. Sintió como el mayor hacia caso a su consejo y se relajaba. Siguió penetrando al chico de los lentes moviendo las caderas del chico para darle velocidad, oía como tezuka de vez en cuando soltaba un quejido de dolor,

-si que sabes aguantar ¿no Tezuka?- dijo mientras ejercía un delicioso vaivén

Tezuka no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba en una habitación siendo penetrado salvajemente por Syusuke fuji, quien se suponía que lo odiaba a muerte.

-apuesto a que Atobe nunca te lo ha hecho de esta forma- Syusuke se movía dentro de tezuka, hacia delante y hacia atrás, sin detenerse ni un instante. No le daba un respiro a tezuka, quien ya no podía aguantar más y comenzaba a gemir descontroladamente.

-¡aaaaaahhhh!, esto es… ¡aaahhh! Dime porque…- pudo articular

aaahhhhh, olvídalo… ahhhh, vamos, gime para mi Tezuka-

ahhhh, uuuhggg… ¡aaahhhh!

Eso es, sigue, me gusta- decía syusuke mientras apretaba con fuerza las caderas del chico bajo su control

Tezuka apretó los bordes de hierro del estante con sus dedos. Sintió algo liquido y tibio que se derramaba dentro de el. No podía ser el semen de fuji, ya que este llevaba un condón, aunque era posible que se le hubiese roto por la fuerza con la que hacia sus embestidas. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que era su propia sangre. Tezuka sentía que se partía en dos ante cada embestida. Cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes fuertemente, por como se movía syusuke, ya estaba a punto de terminar.

El estante se agitaba ante cada embestida del castaño. Varios productos de limpieza habían caído de su sitio al suelo. Parecía que todo se vendría abajo por las sacudidas recibidas.

-aaaahhh, ahhh, aquí viene…- Syusuke apretó su cadera contra la de tezuka, mandando su miembro lo mas adentro del chico. Con esa ultima y fuerte estocada comenzó a tener su orgasmo dentro de tezuka. -¡aaahhh!, uffffff, delicioso…ahhhhh- Syusuke sentía como le abandonaban y su cuerpo se contorsionaba las fuerzas ante cada oleada de placer. Tezuka solo esperaba en silencio a que el chico acabase.

-increíble- dijo ojiazul saliendo del interior de tezuka de un movimiento. Tezuka cayó de rodillas respirando agitadamente y con una dolorosa erección.

-eres bueno, y gimes mucho. Gimes mejor que nadie kunimitsu- dijo Syusuke arreglándose la ropa dándole la espalda al chico –tienes un trasero de primera, con razón eres el mejor pagado- syusuke saco un rollo de dinero de su bolsillo y se lo lanzo al mayor –te lo ganaste – dijo bastante normal

-lamento dejarte con las ganas, pero tengo que irme- dicho esto syusuke abrió la puerta y salio cerrándola tras si

Una vez solo en el lugar, Tezuka se levanto lentamente apoyándose en el estante. Su orgullo le había sido completamente arrebatado por el castaño. Oyó la puerta abrirse nuevamente.

-¿olvidaste algo?- pregunto sabiendo quien era

-oye, no soy tan malo- dijo el castaño abrazándolo por la espalda y tomando el miembro de tezuka con una mano y masturbándolo fuertemente, haciendo que Tezuka soltara gemidos y jadeara de placer.

-en serio que me guste oírte gemir-. Le dijo al oído mientras aplicaba mas fuerza mientras que con su otra mano sacaba su celular de su bolsillo… todo había salido a la perfección, había esperado mucho tiempo por algo como esto: tezuka kunimitsu humillado completamente por el. Pronto sintió como tezuka terminaba en su mano, dando grandes jadeos y suspiros de alivio. El chico de los lentes cayo nuevamente al suelo exhausto y jadeando.

-syusuke tomo algo de papel higiénico y se limpio su mano, luego pasaría por el baño. Tomo el resto del rollo y lo lanzo junto a tezuka.

-límpiate, estas hecho un desastre- dijo mientras daba media vuelta y salía del lugar

Tezuka se volvió a levantar y comenzó a arreglarse lo mas rápido que su adolorido cuerpo de lo permitía. Tomo una bolsa de plástico negra que había encontrado y hecho el papel que había usado para limpiarse en ella.

De pronto sonó su celular, lo tomo como un autómata sin ver quien era.

-¿hola?

-mas vale que salgas, te pueden encontrar- la alegre voz de syusuke le hablaba –por cierto, gracias por el momento, fue genial, hasta saque fotos y grabe un video

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunto al chico

-me tengo que ir, nos veremos luego tezuka, de eso puedes estar seguro- dicho esto el chico colgó la llamada

Tezuka salio de la habitación el conserje con la bolsa de plástico en su mano, echándola en el primer contenedor de basura que vio y dirigiéndose rumbo al baño, sintiéndose completamente humillado, y al parecer eso solo era el comienzo.

* * *

El joven castaño miraba el video que había grabado en su celular en el mayor momento de pasión apoyado junto a la pared. Lo había grabado justo cuando tezuka estaba en pleno orgasmo. La sonrisa de su rostro comenzaba a dar miedo. Comenzó a ver las fotos del rostro de tezuka y de su miembro, había tomado suficientes para hacer un álbum.

-"ya comencé contigo… solo falta alguien mas"- pensaba syusuke

-¡nyaaa, con que aquí estas!-grito el pelirrojo con el seño fruncido y las manos en la cintura

-¿me buscabas eiji?- le pregunto guardando su celular y viendo al chico

-el profesor me envió por ti, te tardaste demasiado- eiji camino hacia el chico y lo tomo de la mano, llevándoselo de regreso a su salón –vamos, no querrás hacerlo esperar mas

-tienes razón- dijo dejándose guiar por el pelirrojo –"si… aun falta alguien mas"- pensaba el castaño al momento de entrar a su aula de clases.

* * *

-…- tezuka se quedo viéndose un rato en el espejo del baño y suspiro. Por suerte había podido llegar al baño sin que nadie notase el desastre que era. Pero su soledad no iba a durar mucho. La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a la segunda persona que tezuka jamás hubiese deseado que lo encontrase en esa situación.

-¿tezuka?- el peliazul se mostró sorprendido al ver al chico de los lentes hecho un desastre. Tenia el cabello revuelto, varios botones fuera de sitio, su pantalón sin abrochar y con la bragueta baja, dejando ver los boxers manchados del joven.

-"como desearía tener cámara en este momento"- pensó mizuki al ver la imagen tan erótica que tezuka producía. –Tezuka…- sonrió con malicia –no me digas que volviste a…

-no te atrevas a terminar esa oración mizuki- dijo tezuka con los lentes empañados, señal de que estaba muy molesto.

-bueno, veo que no estas de humor, nos vemos- mizuki se volteo para irse

-espera- dijo tezuka haciendo que el chico se detuviera y volteara a verlo

-discúlpame, no debí hablarte así- dijo tezuka desde donde estaba

Mizuki suspiro, fue hacia la puerta y la cerro con seguro para que nadie entrara. Luego camino hacia tezuka.

-descuida… ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto tratando de no sentirse excitado ante la imagen de un tezuka desarreglado –"vamos mizuki, no le pongas a tensión a… ¡dios que sexy!, no, no concéntrate mizuki, si nota tu interés huirá sin decirte nada"

-…- tezuka pensaba que no era una buena idea hablarle a mizuki sobre ciertas cosas, esta era una de ellas. El chico no dudaría en usarlas en su contra si le era necesario.

-puedes decírmelo tezuka, después de todo, tu sabes muchos secretos míos- le recordó el chico al ver su silencio

-… digamos que fui victima de una violación consentida- dijo tezuka desviando la mirada

-je, je, je…- mizuki no pudo dejar escapar una pequeña risa de incredulidad, pero luego recordó que tezuka no era amigo de las bromas -¿hablas en serio?- mizuki no creía que hubiese la posibilidad de que alguien abordar a tezuka de ese modo.

-si- respondió este

-…creo que esto es lo que llaman tener demasiada información- dijo para si mismo con cara de enfermo, sin saber con que cara ver a tezuka, hasta que recordó algo.

-bueno…- mizuki se dirigió hacia el lavamanos, abrió la llave de agua, romo un poco en sus manos y la paso en su rostro –ahora ya sabes como me sentí aquella vez… aunque mi experiencia seguro fue mucho peor que la tuya… y mucho menos consentida

-mizuki…- tezuka noto un cambio en la voz del chico. La ultima frase la había dicho con una voz sombría -¿te sientes bien?- pregunto acercándose al chico

-si, no te preocupes, lo supere hace tiempo, solo que me molesta jamás haber podido vengarme- dijo girando a ver al castaño –espero que puedas superar esto Tezuka

-en realidad no me afecto mucho, fue en parte voluntario,- dijo quitándose los lentes para lavarse el rostro –solo me siento un poco sorprendido y… extraño

-entonces te sentirás igual que siempre mañana en la mañana- dijo mizuki pasando a su lado y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero Tezuka lo tomo de la mano haciendo que volteara a verlo

-¿Qué?- pregunto mizuki confundido.

Tezuka lo tomo de los hombros y lo hizo caminar hasta la pared

-¿Qué estas haciendo Tezuka?- pregunto mizuki sorprendido al ver como su compañero lo acorralaba contra la pared y lo besaba en el cuello

-¿Qué demonios crees que…-el reclamo de mizuki fue acallado por los labios de tezuka quien lo besaba y le revolvía el cabello

-…- tezuka no dijo nada, solo se separo un poco y le desabrocho los pantalones a mizuki, quien de la impresión no reaccionaba. Se los bajo hasta el suelo junto con su ropa interior y luego se bajo la bragueta de sus pantalones. Entonces el peliazul reacciono, tratando de empujar al chico, pero este era mas fuerte que el… mucho mas fuerte.

-tezuka no…- el castaño lo volvió a besar. Tomo la pierna derecha del chico y la subió hasta su cintura. Acerco su miembro a la entrada de Mizuki y lo penetro de manera suave, el no quería lastimarlo, aunque eso era inevitable. Comenzó a entrar y salir del interior de Mizuki, quien tenía las manos en el pecho de tezuka, pero ya sin fuerzas para tratar de alejarlo. Las empleaba para no gritar del dolor de estar siendo poseído sin preparación. El chico de los lentes apenas se había recuperado de haber estado con syusuke, pero no lo hacia por placer.

-te… aahhh, tezuka, no… no te desquites conmigo- logro articular mizuki algo sonrojado

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se alejo bruscamente de mizuki quien cayó al suelo.

-mizuki…- dijo tezuka sorprendido de si mismo. Miro al joven que tenia los ojos cubiertos por sus cabellos y una expresión seria. Quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que el más ambicioso de los dos hablo.

-¡maldición!- espeto molesto levantándose del suelo -¡¿Qué es semana de cojerse a mizuki en el baño de la escuela o que?!- se pregunto a si mismo mientras se subía los pantalones

-mizuki, yo…

-no digas nada- lo corto mizuki bastante serio –solo arréglate… ¡dios, mi cabello!- se alarmo al verse en el espejo del baño –deje mi gel en mi mochila- se lamentaba para luego suspirar – bueno, tendré que hacer lo que pueda con mi peine- dijo sacándolo de su bolsillo trasero y pasándolo por sus cabellos - menos mal que siempre ando preparado para emergencias

-…- tezuka siguió arreglándose su ropa. No comprendía para nada las reacciones del chico.

-me estabas usando para desquitarte- hablo mizuki sin despegar la vista del espejo –no es que eso me importe mucho a la hora del sexo. Pero no me gusta sentirme usado en contra de mi voluntad – luego de arreglar su cabello le paso el peine a tezuka, quien lo tomo para arreglar el suyo.

-yo hice lo mismo aquella vez- recordó mizuki –y mas recientemente con ryoma cuando eiji me traiciono, aunque con el solo fue un beso

-¿te traiciono?- pregunto tezuka viéndolo de reojo

-…creo que hable demasiado- dijo Mizuki sonriendo –bueno, estamos peleados porque el ha estado tratando de hundir mi reputación

-…" Eiji no es de los que traicionan, no importa las circustancias"- tezuka tenia sus dudas respecto al asunto pero no dijo nada, no queria meterse en la vida de esos dos. El ya tenia bastantes problemas... incluyendo la casi violacion de un compañero.

-pero volviendo contigo Tezuka, te daré un consejo: si vas a desquitarte, hazlo con quien te hizo esto, dale algún escarmiento, yo nunca pude hacerlo, así que me tuve que resignar, pero tu puedes hacerlo porque el, quien quiera que sea, esta en nuestra escuela- dijo con una sonrisa algo maligna -¿puedo saber quien es?

-no- contesto tezuka rápido y calmado

-lo supuse- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

gracias por tu consejo…- dijo tezuka devolviéndole su peine - y discúlpame… por todo-

-…- mizuki puso expresión seria –Tezuka, te perdono por el sexo a medias que me hiciste en contra de mi voluntad, te perdono por la erección que tengo en los pantalones ahora mismo y el dolor en mi trasero , pero…

-¿pero?- Tezuka no hallaba otra razón por la cual debiera estar molesto con el. Nada podía ser peor que tratar de violarlo.

Mizuki apunto a su cabeza, a su cabello que no estaba del todo arreglado, varios mechones estaban fuera de sitio. –Lo que le hiciste a mi cabello… esa herida… tardara mas tiempo en sanar- dicho esto camino hasta la salida del baño

-… "pero que chico tan extraño"- pensaba Tezuka al caminar afuera del baño

Mizuki pensaba en lo ocurrido en el baño mientras caminaba de regreso a clases. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara y su ceja derecha tenía un tic que no se le quitaba.

-"estuve a punto de tener relaciones con Tezuka Kunimitsu… y lo detuve"- se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente –"eso hubiese hecho explotar a eiji…y a mi, pero de otra manera… hasta me hubiese dado algo de poder sobre el ya que se sentiría mucho mas culpable…. Y lo detuve… soy un idiota"- declaro mientras entraba a su salón

* * *

Ryoma caminaba por sin dirección alguna por la feria. Solo necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de haberse montado por lo menos dos veces en cada atracción, incluyendo el muy humillante para su edad, carrusel. Momoshiro era muy persuasivo… y desvergonzado

-"debo alejarme de el"- pensaba con las manos en los bolsillos –"momoshiro es muy enérgico"- ryoma siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que una figura se lo impidió.

-tiempo sin vernos- hablo el sujeto sonriendo de manera apacible

-…eres tu- ryoma se sorprendió al reconocer al joven que le hablaba –kippei- menciono, despues de todo el le habia insistido en que le llamase por su nombre.

Ryoma en verdad jamás pensaría encontrarse con tal persona en un lugar como ese. Pero mas se sorprendió al ver quien lo acompañaba.

-oh…- el acompañante de pelo azul también se sorprendió de ver al pequeño. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos momentos.

-hola ryoma- dijo el joven sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-hola ibu- respondió ryoma manteniendo la mirada -¿Qué haces aquí?

-acompaño a mi amigo tachibana y a su hermana pequeña--- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-acompaño a aun amigo que tú no conoces—respondió el chico

-bien…

-bien…

-"creo que yo sobro aquí"- pensó tachibana para luego darse vuelta e irse en busca de su hermana menor

-ryoma… quisiera tener una cita contigo- dijo ibu

-… no se si pueda hacer eso- dijo ryoma pensativo. Antes no lo había pensado con calma, pero ahora si lo hacia. ¿Seria correcto salir con ibu, teniendo en cuenta lo que hacia para vivir?

-¿Por qué no? Antes me dijiste que podríamos hacer otras cosas, creo que antes me dijiste que estaba bien, espero que no te hayas arrepentido, no quisiera que…

-deja de hacer eso- lo corto ryoma frunciendo el seño. No le gustaba que fuese tan hablador –es molesto

-…lo siento- dijo calmadamente

-tengo que irme, te llamare esta noche- ryoma dio media vuelta para irse pero ibu lo detuvo del brazo

-una pregunta…- dijo el chico –ese amigo tuyo ¿ha dormido contigo?

-no, aunque eso no importaría mucho

-no… pero no quisiera que eso sucediera

Ryoma no entendió mucho las palabras de ibu. Este le sonrió, le beso en la mejilla y se fue dejándolo confuso.

-"ibu es un poco obsesivo a veces" pensaba mientras seguía su camino hacia ningún lugar en especial. Concluyo que ibu se sentía algo celoso por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía.

¡Con que aquí estas!- le grito el moreno apareciendo de la nada detrás del chico dándole un buen sobresalto -¡te he estado buscando por todos lados!

-mo- momoshiro- balbuceo ryoma. Antes de que tuviese oportunidad de decir algo más inteligente, el mayor lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro a lo que según el era la mejor de las atracciones

-momoshiro ya es tarde, tengo que irme- dijo ryoma visiblemente alarmado. Nunca se había montado en esas cosas y no quería empezar ahora –yo no quiero…

-he oído hablar de esta montaña rusa en la televisión- comentaba mientras llevaba algo a la fuerza al otro chico.

* * *

-…- el pelinegro movía su lápiz frenéticamente mientras esperaba a que las clases terminaran. Debía hablar con Tezuka acerca del castaño que había logrado sacarle información a base de "injustas" armas que el joven poseía. 

-"no es justo"- pensaba una y otra vez mientras se ajustaba los lentes –"me tomo desprevenido… sabia que debía tener sexo con Kaoru en ese callejón"- pensó sadaharu mientras le daba vuelas y vueltas al asunto. –"aunque fue mejor así"- sadaharu comenzó sonreír pensando en la expresión de Kaoru. Eso le daba esperanza.

-"quizás pueda redimirme por lo que te hice aquella vez"- pensaba para luego volver al tema de tezuka –"cierto, debo avisarle que syusuke me hizo una visita sorpresa y me sedujo para conseguir información sobre el para usarla en su contra"- meneo la cabeza de forma negativa varias veces

-"creo que debo ser mas sutil… considerando la historia de esos dos"- pensaba mientras oía en timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases. –"además seguro que ya acorralo a Tezuka"

* * *

-oye momoshiro…-

¿Qué?- dijo este sin prestarle mucha atención-

¿en que momento me subí a esto?- le pregunto ryoma algo irritado. Después de todo, el había convencido al moreno de dejar esa atracción para el final y a cambio se volvían a subir a cualquier otra cosa que no tuviese nada que ver con la altura… además de atragantarse con cuanta comida chatarra hubiese a la vista.

-vamos, será divertido- dijo el moreno convencido- mientras la maquinaria empezaba a moverse -espera a que subamos a la primera parte alta

-"no quiero subir"…-pensó ryoma, aunque ya estaba resignado

-¡ya llegamos!- exclamo momoshiro mostrando hasta su ultima pieza dental -¿no es emocionante?

-"no quiero bajar"- pensaba apenas ryoma al ver a los lados –"fue un placer conocerme"- dijo con una sonrisa patética mientras comprobaba que en efecto estaban en la cima

-esto será geniaaaal- dijo momoshiro mientras sus manos se aferraban a la barra de seguridad

-"te odio momoshiro"- ese fue el ultimo pensamiento coherente de ryoma antes de que su mente se pusiera totalmente en blanco, justo en el momento en que el monstruo metálico se lanzara en picada hacia el vacío. En realidad se lo hubiese dicho en voz alta al moreno, pero al parecer su voz fue lo único inteligente de su cuerpo que se había quedado en tierra.

-¡!!!!!!- Ryoma miro a su lado para ver como Momoshiro gritaba emocionado, eso indicaba la expresión tonta de su rostro.

Volvió a mirar al frente y cerro los ojos. Grave error. Su mareo empeoro… Tuvo que abrirlos de nuevo y tratar de resistir cada bajada y subida, sin mencionar curvas que el daba la cosa esa.

Sentía como todos sus órganos internos subían y bajaban con violencia, era como si una fuerza desconocida tratara de arrancarlo de su asiento. Cada giro que daba el juego mecánico, sentía que la vida se le iba. Solo hizo que único que podía hacer: aferrarse con fuerza a la persona a su lado…

* * *

-"¿en donde esta?"- se preguntaba el chico del pañuelo a la entrada del colegio. Las clases habían terminado y los alumnos se dirigían a sus casas y ni rastros de ryoma.

-¿Qué momoshiro que?- dos chicas pasaron cerca de Kaoru, quien puso mala cara al oír ese nombre

-¿se escapo?- le decía la pelirroja a la morena

-si, justo en el receso, se llevo a un niño de séptimo con el, era muy lindo y con ojos como los de un gato. Seguro es una cita n.n

-deberías considerar ser espía profesional o una detective cuando termines la escuela- dijo su amiga riendo

-¿verdad que si?- dijo la otra divertida siguiendo su camino, sin darse cuenta del aura oscura que rodeaba a Kaoru quien hizo su sonido amenazador.

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre Tezuka?- pregunto el chico que estaba limpiando el pizarrón, cosa que el maestro le había encargado junto con ordenar el aula por llegar tarde. Luego volteo a ver al chico de los lentes. 

-exijo una respuesta por lo que paso hace un rato- dijo tezuka bastante serio

Syusuke sonrió de forma siniestra –igual que hace un rato… no estas en posición de exigirme nada- dijo caminando hacia su asiento para tomar su mochila y volver a mirar a tezuka –por cierto, tengo videos y fotos tuyas de nuestro pequeño encuentro¿no querrás que las muestre o si? Eso mas información procedente del mismo sadaharu bastaría para destruirte, aunque así no seria divertido- hablo syusuke con su característica expresión, solo que mas aterradora.

Pero tezuka no se mostraba nervioso, ni mucho menos, el solo quería una respuesta, no le importaba que toda su vida estuviese en peligro de ser arruinada, solo quería saber la razón del castaño para que hiciese sus acciones.

-dime porque…- tezuka se acerco al castaño hasta quedar a poca distancia -o me obligaras a pagarte con la misma moneda- termino de decir.

-vaya, y yo que pensaba que jamás te oiría amenazar a alguien- dijo syusuke poniendo cara de sorprendido, para luego volver a su expresión de felicidad, pero con sus ojos abiertos –así que quieres devolverme el favor. Adelante, puedes empezar cuando quieras, pediré ayuda, te encontraran abusando de un pobre y débil chico y te enviaran directo a la cárcel, donde no tendrás problemas en encontrar un miembro de los que te gustan

… no tiene que ser contigo – los lente de tezuka brillaban de forma extraña

-¿ah no?- dijo syusuke cambiando su sonrisa por seriedad. No le gustaron las palabras de tezuka

-no… ambos sabemos que el pequeño yuuta ya no es tan pequeño- dijo tezuka aun a sabiendas que eso molestaría al castaño. –y además tiene que regresar a casa de la escuela por una calle muy solitaria… no eres el único que ha hablado con sadaharu

-¡!- syusuke se tenso al oír esto, tomo a tezuka de la ropa y lo miro con fiereza –te acercas a mi hermano… te matare tezuka… ganas no me faltan- le dijo a pocos centimetros del rostro del otro joven.

-o trataras de hacerlo…- tezuka suspiro. -Esto esta llegando demasiado lejos. Evitémonos confrontaciones de este tipo, solo dime tu razón. Ambos sabemos de lo que soy capaz para cumplir mi objetivo

-…- syusuke sonrió como si hubiese recordado algo con esas palabras, soltó a tezuka y camino hacia la ventana. Se quedo mirando hacia el cielo con las manos detrás de su espalda.

-venganza- dijo syusuke simplemente –no debo decirte la razón de esta, eso tú ya lo sabes

-…- tezuka miraba fijamente la espalda del castaño.

-contigo aun no he terminado… pero es posible que te deje en paz por un rato, me concentrare en alguien mas

-…!!- tezuka se sobresalto –te refieres a…

-así es- lo interrumpió syusuke volteando a verlo

-no te metas con el, te destruirá- hablo tezuka bastante seguro de lo que decía

-eso ya lo hiciste tu ¿recuerdas? O al menos lo intentaste- dijo el castaño yendo a su silla y tomando su mochila –y es por eso que los voy a destruir a ambos… te destruiré por completo tezuka

-… no te metas con el, es a mi a quien quieres- dijo tezuka, dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta, levanto su mano para abrirla, pero algo se lo impidió…

-…- una expresión de sorpresa de adueño del rostro de tezuka –"syusuke, tu…"

-"debo alejarme"- syusuke quería alejarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Solo estaba ahí, pegado a tezuka, abrazándolo por la espalda y colocando su cabeza cerca del hombro de este. Duraron así varios segundos hasta que finalmente se rompió el silencio.

-… ¿Qué haces?- pregunto tezuka finalmente

-odiarte…- syusuke tenia una expresión triste en su rostro, sus ojos azules estaba opacados –odiarte me cansa demasiado tezuka- hablo syusuke abrazándolo con mas fuerza

…- tezuka abrió la puerta del aula y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera, haciendo que syusuke se despegara.

-"te destruiré tezuka"- pensó syusuke tomando su habitual sonrisa –"aunque me destruya a mi mismo en el proceso"- pensaba mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar. Respondiendo amablemente a las chicas que lo saludaban cada cierto numero de pasos.

* * *

-¿ya estas mejor?- le pregunto al chico sentado en una banca junto a el –se que todos se asustan la primera vez que se suben, pero casi me cortas en dos- comento en tono de broma –y ya tenemos sentados aquí un buen rato, ya vomitaste y toso eso, deberías estar bien…

-…- ryoma solo miraba hacia el suelo

-oye, no has dicho nada desde que bajamos… ¿estas bien?- momoshiro empezaba a preocuparse

-no lo se…- dijo el chico levantando el rostro y mirando hacia el frente. Su voz y su alma finalmente volvieron a su cuerpo –siento que algo dentro de mí se rompió…

-… entonces…- momoshiro puso su mejor sonrisa de convencimiento. La que siempre funcionaba con su madre -¿eso significa que no quieres subir de nuevo? n.n

-…- ryoma lo miro con el seño fruncido –si pudiera mover mis brazos te estrangularía- dijo en tono amenazador y bastante peligroso.

-bien, lo tomare como un "en otra ocasión tal vez"- dijo recostándose del banco con las manos detrás de su cabeza

-…- ryoma se quedo mirándolo unos segundos. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo n sus labios, volvió a mirar al frente. Momoshiro era en verdad único.

-¿en que te quieres montar ahora?- pregunto momoshiro viéndolo de reojo

-"¿en ti? je, eso diría eiji, pero yo diría…"

-en nada mas, se acabo para mi- dijo mientras ya empezaba a sentir que podía controlar su cuerpo

-entonces espera aquí, te traeré una soda- dijo levantándose y echándose a correr, ryoma se quedo mirándolo. Segundos después momoshiro volvió con una mano detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa tonta y lo más importante para ryoma, sin refrescos

-¿Qué?- pregunto ryoma aunque ya se imaginaba que ocurría

-esto… ¿me prestas dinero? n-n

-¬¬- ryoma le paso lo ultimo de dinero que le quedaba y momoshiro volvió a correr, para volver minutos después con unas bebidas

gracias- dijo ryoma tomando la suya

no, gracias a ti- dijo momoshiro guiñándole un ojo

Unos minutos después. Las dos latas de refresco yacían vacías en el contenedor. Justo ahí fue cuando ryoma recordó algo que le erizo todos los cabellos de su cuerpo.

-¡oh no!- se alarmo el pequeño parándose de golpe

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto momoshiro mientras comenzaba a estirar sus brazos

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto temeroso de la respuesta del pelos de punta

-son las tres- dijo en tono normal -¡son las tres!- grito alarmado parándose de golpe

-debí estar en la escuela hace horas- dijo algo pálido –Kaoru va a matarme- sentencio ryoma. Entonces fue cuando busco su celular en su bolsillo, el condenado aparato se había apagado. Al parecer en algún momento se le había presionado el dichoso botón.

-en cuanto lo encendió noto el mensaje de las numerosas llamadas perdidas que tenia. Ya se podía imaginar de quienes eran.

-Mi trabajo…- decía momoshiro en voz baja –me van a matar- momoshiro imaginaba como estaban las cosas. Sus compañeros seguro lo estaban encubriendo: "esta en el baño, salio a comprar provisiones, entregando un pedido…"

-"si… me mataran y luego me despedirán… de nuevo"

-¡momoshiro, no te quedes ahí parado vámonos!- le grito el pequeño, quien ya estaba a una distancia considerable

-ah… ¡si!- dijo dándose prisa para alcanzarlo

Una vez afuera del parke…

-¿tienes dinero para el autobús?- pregunto Momoshiro al chico -No me queda nada n.nu

-estoy igual que tu- dijo ryoma con las manos en los bolsillos –tendré que llamar para que alguien venga por mi

-yo tendré que correr- se lamento momoshiro en un suspiro -lo siento, creo que te metí en problemas

- descuida, estaré bien- dijo confiando –Kaoru solo estallara, pero no creo que llegue a matarme "creo"

-entonces nos vemos mañana- se despidió sonriendo

-gracias por todo momoshiro- dijo ryoma –me divertí mucho

-ese era el objetivo dijo momoshiro dándole la espalda y echándose a correr -¡adiós!

-adiós- ryoma se quedo viéndolo hasta que el moreno doblo la esquina

-"de alguna manera extraña… me divertí como nunca"- pensaba Ryoma. No recordaba la última vez que había ido a un parke de diversiones. De hecho no recordaba la última vez que había actuado como un chico normal. Lo último que recordaba era la vez que había ido con Ryoga a la playa.

"mejor no pienso en esas cosas"- se dijo a si mismo, a veces era muy doloroso recordar el pasado. Saco nuevamente su celular para revisar los mensajes que cierta persona le había dejado.

-…"esto no va bien"- pensó al ver el primer mensaje –"oí que estabas con aquel idiota, si te hizo algo lo matare"

Ryoma ni se molesto en ver los demás, sabia que todos decía lo mismo o algo parecido, seguro hasta había amenazas para el. Respiro hondo y marco el numero de Kaoru preparándose para lo que venia

-hola Kaoru…- dijo Ryoma para luego despegarse del celular

-¡ESTAS MUERTO¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS?!- le grito a todo pulmón

Kaoru no grites tan fuerte- le dijo Ryoma desde lejos –estaba con momoshi…

¡IDIOTA; NO SABES LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTABA POR TI, YO!….- Kaoru se detuvo de golpe para luego sonrojarse enormemente.

En primer lugar había dicho algo que nunca le había dicho antes. Nunca había admitido abiertamente que se preocupaba por el chico más pequeño, a pesar de que eso no era secreto para nadie. Y en segundo había actuado peor que Ryoma cuando llego tarde…

Por otro lado ryoma a pesar de tener el móvil bastante lejos de su oreja pudo oír perfectamente cada palabra de Kaoru. No le sorprendió que dijese eso ultimo, eso ya lo sabia desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo que le sorprendió fue que lo admitiese.

-oye Kaoru…- dijo Ryoma al notar que el chico se había calmado

-… ¿Qué?- dijo algo molesto aun

-espérame en casa, adiós- dijo Ryoma sorprendiendo a Kaoru

-¡Ryoma no te atrevas a colgar!... ¿hola¿hola?- kaoru al ver que le había colgado. Hizo lo mismo, tomo la mochila de Ryoma que descansaba en el suelo junto a el e inició el camino a casa,

-"lo matare… a el y luego a su tonto amigo"- pensaba mientras una vena parecía querer explotar en su frente

* * *

-¿pudiste hablarle?- le pregunto preocupado mientras lo miraba ansioso 

-no, ese idiota no contesta su celular- dijo mientras tenia el aparato pegado al oído y su otra mano en su cintura

-kamio, si momoshiro no viene a trabajar pronto… -

-lo se kawamura, lo se, lo único que podemos hacer, es esperar a que regrese. Ahora tenemos que salvarlo… ¡para matarlo!- grito esto ultimo con furia apretando los puños

-por favor cálmate- pidió el mas grande desde lejos –tienes que ir a atender las mesas

-si, si- dijo de mala gana mientras se iba. Kawamura solo suspiro, mas le valía a momoshiro aparecerse pronto… por su propio bien

* * *

Ryoma se quedo viendo su celular unos segundos y luego finalmente se decidió.

En primer lugar había pensado decirle a Kaoru que fuese por el a la feria, pero con el animo que traía el chico del pañuelo seguro lo mataba apenas lo viese. Así que pensó en un mejor plan.

-¿Ryoma?- se oyó la voz de quien había llamado

-Tezuka… -respiro hondo y luego lo soltó -¿podrías venir por mi por favor?

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto este dejando aun lado el libro que estaba leyendo

-estoy solo en las afueras de un parque de diversiones y no tengo dinero para regresar

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí?- pregunto extrañado

-es una curiosa historia que te contare luego… ¿podrías venir por mi?... por favor

-…- Tezuka no estaba de humor para salir, pero tampoco podía dejar a Ryoma abandonado a su suerte. –dime en donde estas

Ryoma le dio su dirección y luego le agradeció. Apenas colgó se quedo pensando en la imagen de Tezuka viniendo por el en su motocicleta. Eso iba a ser mejor que la montaña rusa…

-"un dolor de muelas es mejor que esa montaña rusa"- pensó ryoma mientras ponía la mano en su estomago que lo único que tenia era el refresco que momoshiro le había dado, después de todo, su estomago había arrojado todo lo demás.

-"Tezuka… me pregunto si estaba de humor para salir…"- Ryoma pensó en esto y luego se encogió de hombros –"que me importa"

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien hasta aquí por hoy. Espero les haya gustado. Cualquier cosa déjenme un review y me dicen ****. Dejen un comentario diciendo que les gusto y que no, en que voy bien y en que voy mal, así me esfuerzo para corregirlo en el próximo capitulo n.n**

**Besos ;)**


	13. o’chibi tengo que confesar”

**CUERPOS EN VENTA**

**Nuevamente disculpen el retrazo y gracias por sus comentarios. Aquí otro capitulo de esta historia.  
**

**Contestaciones generales:**

Seguro que a muchos les habrá llegado la boca al suelo al ver a Syusuke se seme, jeje digamos que me gusta variar las cosas a las que estamos acostumbrados (y por eso leen algunos n.n) también se que piensan: "Mizuki es un imbécil" pero vamos, que al chico no le gusta sentirse utilizado… ¿siguen pensando igual verdad?

**Aclaración: **Mizuki y Sysuke NO se conocen, no saben que el otro existe en su mundo. Bien ahora vamos al capitulo de hoy

* * *

"**o'chibi tengo que confesar"**

-¿Qué te ocurre Ibu?- pregunto el chico que estaba sentado en una silla estudiando al chico que estaba arrojado en su cama –has estado callado desde que llegamos de esa feria… eso me preocupa

-no es nada Tachibana, es solo que… estoy algo deprimido- respondió con la voz algo opacada

-¿es por Ryoma?- le pregunto dejando sus apuntes y yéndose a sentar al lado del joven

-si… yo lo quiero, pero el no parece querer corresponderme

-Ryoma… es muy bueno en lo que hace- dijo Tachibana sonriendo sin mirarlo

-oh, si lo es… aunque me sorprende que lo recuerdes, tienes mucho tiempo de no ir al Bar

-estoy en una etapa de alejamiento, digamos que experimento emociones nuevas- dijo el pelinegro viéndolo de reojo

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo sentándose en la cama

-no es nada. Dime algo¿estas seguro de lo que sientes por Ryoma?- le pregunto bastante serio

-claro que si- dijo seguro de lo que decía –pienso en el a diario

-¿y si es solamente por sexo? Como sabes que lo que sientes es real?

-… lo se -Ibu bajo el rostro –solo lo se

Tachibana solo suspiro -verifiquemos eso- dijo al chico –creo poder ayudarte

-¿Cómo?- pregunto viéndolo con curiosidad

-simple…- dijo con una seductora sonrisa mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla al chico menor que el, primero rozando sus labios, sintiendo el aliento del chico, para luego unirlos en un suave beso que se fue tornando mas agresivo. Lo besaba como si fuese cosa de todos los días. Habían tenido roses, pero nunca habían pasado de eso. Era la primera vez que probaba los labios del peliazúl

-¿en que me ayudara eso?- pregunto Ibu luego de concluido el beso mientras posaba dos dedos en sus labios y se sonrojaba un poco.

-ese beso fue idéntico a los que Ryoma acostumbra a dar. Ahora dime… ¿como te sentiste?

-pues… bien.- dijo Ibu meditando en el asunto

-¿algo más?- quiso saber el Tachibana

-no… solo eso

-¿Qué sientes cuando besas a Ryoma?- pregunto

-veo nubes…- contesto rápidamente –

- bien… esa prueba no es muy confiable, así que te daré un consejo- dijo mirándolo fijamente -no confundas sexo con amor ¿de acuerdo?

-oye… Kippei- Ibu miro de manera extraña al mayor

-¿si?- Tachibana se sorprendió al oírlo llamarlo por su nombre. A pesar de que antes le había dicho que podía hacerlo, el peliazul prefería usar su apellido.

-digamos que yo te pidiera que tuviésemos relaciones…. Hipotéticamente hablando claro, si yo te lo pidiera… ¿Qué dirías tú?

-yo diría algo como: no… hipotéticamente hablando claro- ahora fue el turno de Tachibana de dejarse caer sobre su cama

-¿Por qué no? – quiso saber el chico

-porque somos amigos, estoy contento con nuestra relaciona actual y no quisiera cambiarla

-…- Ibu se sentó en las piernas de Tachibana, quien ante tal acto se incorporo como pudo, a lo que Ibu rodeo su cintura con sus piernas.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto algo perturbado

-quiero asegurarme. Tu te ofreciste a ayudarme- dijo besándole por el cuello y desabotonaba la camisa blanca del mayor sin que este lo detuviese –mientras no lleguemos al final estará bien ¿no?

-… supongo-

-lastima que yo si quiera llegar al final- dijo Ibu sorprendiendo a Tachibana.

-… ¿oíste lo que dije hace un rato?- dijo despegándoselo del cuello y mirándolo duramente

-si… y por eso quiero hacerlo contigo. Eres la mejor persona que conozco, por eso quiero entregarte mi primera vez como uke

Tachibana se sorprendió ante esto. Luego sonrió tiernamente. Era un lindo gesto de parte de Ibu. Algo estúpido, pero lindo.

-no debes- dijo mirándolo a los ojos –guarda eso para alguien especial, si no lo haces te arrepentirás de ello mas tarde

-ya conocí a mi persona especial- dijo Ibu abrazándolo, estrechándose contra el pecho desnudo de Tachibana –después de Ryoma tu eres mi segunda persona especial. A el le di mi primera vez como seme, es justo que tu tengas mi primera vez como uke

Las manos de Ibu acariciaron el pecho del mayor para comenzar a viajar lentamente hacia abajo, cosa que ocasiono en Tachibana un ligero temblor.

-solo… se gentil conmigo cuando entres en mi- dijo bajamente

-…- Tachibana se había admirado a si mismo muchas veces por su resistencia a esos tipos de ataques, pero esta parecía haberse ido al año. Además era Ibu, no podía simplemente apartarlo de forma brusca.

"no puedo creerlo"- pensaba Tachibana, abrazando el cuerpo del chico, comenzando a desvestirlo. Sabía que iba a arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer, pero ya no podía detenerse. No ahora que Ibu había tomado su miembro dentro de su pantalón y lo acariciaba suavemente.

-¡toc, toc, toc!- hermano ¿se puede pasar?- se oyó la voz de la chica

De la sorpresa, Tachibana se levanto automáticamente, haciendo caer a Ibu al suelo alfombrado.

-no estoy presentable- dijo como pudo bastante perturbado. Suerte que su hermana acostumbraba a tocar la puerta.

-bueno, solo quiero decirte que saldré al cine con unas amigas, nos vemos en dos horas ¿de acuerdo?

-esta bien, no llegues muy tarde- dijo Tachibana mientras Ibu se ponía de pie

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto al peliazul

-si… solo me duele un poco el trasero- dijo Ibu a lo que Tachibana suspiro y le dio la espalda -¿continuamos?- pregunto mirándole la espalda descubierta

-Lo siento Ibu, no puedo. No quisiera dañar nuestra amistad, es muy preciada para mi- dijo para luego voltear a ver al chico quien sonreía

-tu… - Ibu se sentó en la silla giratoria en la que Tachibana había estado en un principio –eres muy lindo

Tachibana solo se sonrojo –si, lo soy- reconoció el mayor

-a mi también me gusta nuestra situación actual, no quisiera cambiarla, quizás podamos tener esos roces, pero no pasaríamos de ahí, y como ya lo habrás notado no es porque no me atraigas físicamente, todo lo contrario, te he visto en la ducha y te ves muy bien… estas muy bien dotado

-…supongo que ya no estas deprimido- dijo Tachibana al oír todo lo que el chico había hablado. Luego de unos segundos de silencio… - ¿me espías en la ducha?

-solo una vez, estaba algo ebrio- dijo como excusa

-vamos a comer algo a la cocina- ofreció Tachibana caminando hacia la salida de la habitación

-claro, tengo hambre - dijo Ibu siguiéndolo hacia la cocina de la enorme casa.

* * *

Tezuka guardo su celular y puso su libro en la mesita de noche junto a la lámpara. Tenia el presentimiento de que Mizuki se aprovecharía en cuanto el saliera, pero ya estaba comprometido con Ryoma… últimamente el chico se le estaba acercando demasiado, al parecer le estaba tomando mas confianza. 

Salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a Mizuki inclinado registrando el refrigerador.

-Mizuki…- lo llamo el castaño haciéndolo enderezarse

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el ambicioso chico que ahora tenia una lata de cerveza en su mano y en la otra una hamburguesa que había comprado antes de llegar a la casa. No hace mucho tiempo.

-saldré un momento… no hagas nada ¿entendido?-

Mizuki se encogió de hombros – descuida, no soy de los que pelean con los puños, lo de la otra vez solo fue un arrebato de ira- dijo calmado

-bien…- Tezuka dio la vuelta para marcharse en busca del mas pequeño del grupo

-espera Tezuka- dijo Mizuki dejando su comida en el mostrador –"este es un buen momento para probar su grado de culpa"- pensaba Mizuki

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo volteando a verlo

-Seré directo…- dijo Mizuki acercándose a Tezuka con los brazos cruzados –necesito que hables por mi con el Jefe

-¿porque motivo?- preguntó Tezuka, aunque imaginaba que no seria nada bueno

-necesito mas dinero- dijo el chico suspirando –mantener mi estilo de vida no es nada fácil

-se te paga un sueldo Mizuki- dijo Tezuka dándole la espalda, a lo que Mizuki frunció el seño

-ese mísero sueldo solo me da para vivir a pan y agua- espeto molesto mirando hacia un lado

-si quieres ganar mas dinero, ya sabes que hacer- dijo tezuka comenzando a caminar –trabaja mas, diviértete menos- tezuka se marcho dejando a Mizuki solo en la cocina

Mizuki hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando algo salía mal o cuando se equivocaba en algo. Comenzó a comerse la uña de su dedo y a pensar en algo para salir de su situación. No quería incrementar su ritmo, pero tampoco deseaba dejar de tener sexo por cuenta propia, eso era lo algo que le gustaba bastante teniendo en cuenta la casería que iniciaba cada cierto tiempo.

-"je, que tontería"- Mizuki sonrió para si mismo –"ya se como ganar dinero facilmente"-

Mizuki había decidido que cuando fuera al Bar al día siguiente, haría un "pequeño" retiro de la caja fuerte de la cual tenía llave.

* * *

Eiji daba vueltas de izquierda a derecha en con su celular al oído y preocupación en su rostro. 

- ¡no, por favor no lo hagan, haré lo que me pidan!- dijo el pelirrojo parándose de golpe -no, el no sabe nada, lo juro… si escribiré otra carta cuando termine la semana, pero por favor no los divulguen- Eiji termino su llamada y se volvió a tirar en su cama con los brazos abiertos

-nyaa…- dijo en un suspiro –"me siento mal haciendo esto"- pensaba para luego volver a sentarse sobre su cama –pero ya no me puedo retractar- hablo para si mismo

.-------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

Atobe esperaba con su celular al oído y su mano en su bolsillo. Tenía una cita y necesitaba confirmarla.

-¿hola?- se oyó del otro lado

-Choutaroh, nos vemos en ese puesto de hamburguesas de cuarta en diez minutos, dile a tus compañeros que no lleguen tarde- dijo el chico seriamente y colgando sin darle tiempo al otro de decir palabra alguna

Guardo su celular en su bolsillo y camino por su amplia habitación hasta su closet, del cual saco una chaqueta negra.

-"hora de cumplir un favor…"- pensó mientras sonreía viendo la chaqueta

Caminaba normalmente a casa con ambas mochilas en la espalda. Solo pensaba en cierto chico demasiado arrogante para su edad que le había echo pasar un mal rato. No recordaba el momento exacto en que se había comenzado a preocupar por el, antes simplemente lo ignoraba y emitía un siseo amenazador cuando lo veía cerca. Pero en una ocasión vio como un sujeto lo acosaba y simplemente camino hacia el lo golpeo, desde entonces se había hecho cargo del chico, aunque este sabia defenderse solo a su manera

* * *

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía para llegar a su morada. Su rostro serio y sus manos en sus bolsillos advertían de su mal humor. Kaoru quería llegar rápidamente a casa para poder cometer infanticidio en primer grado. 

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto al chico que estaba frente a el, hasta que choco contra el mismo.

-disculpa Kaoru…- dijo el joven de piel mas blanca

-Choutaroh…- Kaoru se sorprendió al verlo, luego volvió a su antigua expresión te enfado -no importa…- dijo cruzando al lado de este y pasándolo de largo

-espera...- dijo el portador de la cruz volteando a verlo -¿haz visto a Kirihara?

-no…- dijo malhumorado sin detener su marcha, al contrario, acelero mas el paso. Odiaba toparse con gente de su "trabajo" en la calle. Lo último que necesitaba era ver personas conocidas en esos momentos. El solo quería llegar a casa

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que llego a la esquina donde se suponía debía cruzar. Pero antes de hacerlo un chico bastante delgado paso corriendo, cayendo frente a el., de la sorpresa Kaoru casi pierde el equilibrio, pero logro detenerse, de lo contrario hubiese aplastado al niño

-¡oye, ten mas cuidado niño! – le grito enfadado al chico en el suelo, quien se apoyo en sus manos y sus rodillas en el piso para luego levantarse

-lo-lo siento señor- mascullo como pudo intimidado ante la fiera mirada del mayor, mientras se retiraba en cintillo de los ojos, la causa de su caída

-ssshhhh… - Kaoru ablandando su mirada al verle el miedo en los ojos. Que extraño, ese niño le recordaba a Ryoma, noto que llevaba puesto el uniforme de su escuela, cosa que no le sorprendió. Había varios estudiantes rondando el área de regreso a sus casas

-solo ten más cuidado- hablo pasando junto a este y siguiendo su camino.

-¡si señor!- dijo el de cabello azul oscuro, a pesar de que Kaoru se había ido. Siguió su camino corriendo en busca de aquel joven problemático.

Kaoru estaba oficialmente molesto. Al parecer su pose de chico molesto y peligroso no le funcionaba ese día, se estaba topando con demasiadas personas y todas parecían… amables, que horror. Apenas había cruzado la calle cuando…

-Kaoru…- una voz conocida y molesta hizo que el nombrado detuviese su marcha

-sssshhhh…- Kaoru hizo su sonido característico para indicar que no estaba de ánimos para hablar

-¿haz visto a Kirihara?, Lo ando buscando- dijo calmado ignorando la advertencia

-déjame en paz Renji- dijo Kaoru malhumorado sin voltear a verlo

-otra cosa… ¿sigues ignorando a Sadaharu verdad?- pregunto sonriendo calmadamente

-rrrggg…- Kaoru gruño volteando a verlo y mirándolo con furor mientras apretaba los puños conteniéndose.

-entonces si… -Renji le dio la espalda al otro joven -nadie puede amar por siempre a quien no lo ama. Sadaharu lo descubrirá tarde o temprano- dicho esto Renji se alejo, dejando atrás a Kaoru con las ganas de romperle la cara.

-maldito desgraciado…- murmuro Kaoru siguiendo su camino más rápido. Se detuvo de golpe y miro a la otra calle.

Sin pensarlo mucho se cambio al otro lado para evitarse volver a toparse con alguien conocido o chicos torpes.

Lo único malo era que tendría que pasar por el callejón que conocía bastante bien por las diversas experiencias que había vivido en el. Había pensado en tomar el camino largo para evitar ese callejón, pero eso era preferible a volver a toparse con otro sujeto desagradable. Además, esta vez, estaba en buenas condiciones, podría defenderse solo, cosa que había echo mas de una vez, aunque pasar por ahí era ventajoso, podía llegar a su casa y a la escuela de Sadaharu en un instante.

-"esto es ridículo"- pensaba Kaoru al entrar en el estrecho pasillo. Al parecer su cuerpo aun recordaba la última experiencia vivida en ese lugar. Acelero el paso para salir lo más rápido posible del sitio. Generalmente se iba con Ryoma por el otro camino, no obstante esta vez, quería atravesar el lugar, como si quisiera demostrarse que no tenia miedo.

Avanzo en medio del solitario sendero, apenas había avanzado la cuarta parte del camino cuando…

-que demonios…- Kaoru se oculto detrás de un poste de luz para ver la escena que se desarrollaba mas adelante. Trago en seco al ver como un joven era atacada mas adelante por dos chicos.

-¡malditos!- dijo el atacado que había sido enviado al suelo -¡ya verán!- se puso de pie y siguió en su lucha. No iba a dejarse ganar tan fácil y mucho menos iba a huir

Kaoru reconoció esa voz… esa desagradable voz…

-"¿Momoshiro?"- Kaoru veía la escena desde su escondite. El idiota se defendía bien, pero eran dos contra uno. Observo como uno de los atacantes saco una navaja y corto a Momoshiro en el brazo, quien retrocedió adolorido, llevando su mano a su herida.

El chico de la navaja sonrió torcidamente, limpio el filo del arma blanca con un pequeño paño, que luego arrojo al suelo. Guardo el objeto en su bolsillo y volvió al ataque.

Kaoru apretó los puños y los dientes. Sentía ira al ver esa pelea, tal vez era porque eran dos contra uno y portaban armas, o tal vez porque le debía una a Momoshiro ya que este había ayudado a Ryoma en el pasado.

-"oh no"- Kaoru salio de su escondite al ver que la pelea había terminado y Momoshiro yacía inconsciente en el suelo. A los pies de sus contrincantes.

-"no puedo creerlo"- Kaoru corrió hacia los atacantes que jadeaban exhaustos tras la pelea.

Apenas los tuvo a su alcance, Kaoru tomo del hombro al primero de los dos, haciendo que voltease bruscamente para golpearlo fuertemente el rostro, lanzándolo al suelo junto a los botes de basura, los cuales emitieron un ruido ensordecedor al contacto.

- maldito…- murmuro el chico en el suelo, frotándose la zona afectada y viendo enojado a su atacante

-Kirihara- dijo Kaoru sorprendido al reconocer al chico. La situación ahora era complicada.

-siempre has sido un animal, pero esto ya es demasiado, incluso para ti- dijo el mencionado poniéndose de pie

-¿y este quien es?- le pregunto el otro chico parándose al lado de Kirihara y mirando a Kaoru de manera indiferente

-Niou, te presento a Kaoru, un compañero de trabajo- dijo Kirihara viendo al chico de la coleta para luego volver a mirar al del pañuelo

-Kaoru, te presento a Niou, el que me ayudara a hacerte polvo si no te largas- dijo amenazante, cosa que molesto al poseedor del pañuelo

-…-Kaoru se fijo en Momoshiro quien yacía inconciente en el suelo. No podía dejarlo ahí, en especial conociendo a Kirihara y de lo que era capaz de hacerle al moreno. Dio un paso hacia a el joven caído, pero los otros dos chicos se pusieron en su camino

-yo no haría eso si fuera tu- dijo Niou sonriendo arrogante, con su mano derecha dentro de su bolsillo

-rrrgg…- kaoru gruño malhumorado, iba a correr hacia al chico para molerlo a golpes, pero se contuvo al ver como este sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo y se la mostraba al joven del pañuelo

-¿acaso quieres salir lastimado?- pregunto mientras le apuntaba con la navaja

-hablas demasiado, quiero verte intentarlo- Kaoru definitivamente no se dejaria intimidar por ese chico que ni siquiera conocía.

-es suficiente- dijo Kirihara en el justo momento en que Niou iba a atacar a Kaoru

-le dejaremos ganar esta- dijo Kirihara con su usual sonrisa malvada –por esta vez, nos retiramos

-hmp…- Niou guardo su navaja en su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar junto a Kirihara, pasando ambos junto a Kaoru quien ni se movió. Apenas sintió que estaba solo en el callejón, corrió hacia Momoshiro, se arrodillo ante el chico comenzando a moverlo.

* * *

-¿Por qué nos fuimos?- quiso saber Niou caminando junto a su compañero 

-porque te hubiese traído problemas lastimar a ese chico- dijo mirándolo de reojo

-¿hu?—Niou giro a ver a Kirihara confundido

-esse chico há compartido uma habiatcion del Bar com Yagyuu por mucho tiempo- dijo Kirihara haciendo que Niou se detuviese

-¿me estas tomando el pelo?- pregunto Niou entre incrédulo y asombrado

-para nada- respondió el de los rizos también deteniéndose –no es que lo hagan muy a menudo, solo cada cierto tiempo

-y yo que pensaba que solo dormía conmigo- dijo el otro chico pensativo

eso no debe importarte, después de todo, tu te acuestas conmigo, con yanagi, hasta con Tezuka…

-si, pero no me volvería a tener sexo con Tezuka, me hizo pensar que yo dominaba la situación y de buenas a primeras, bam, ya estaba boca a bajo. En cuanto a Yagyuu, el no es de esos que se acuestan con cualquiera, el es un caballero

-así es, es por eso que digo que se siente atraído por el chico serpiente- dijo Kirihara volviendo a caminar –en fin, te veré luego, tengo una cita

Kirihara dejo atrás a Niou, quien solo lo observo marcharse.

-"bien, eso no salio como lo esperaba"- pensaba Kirihara mientras caminaba al punto de reunión –"mejor que ese tipo Atobe tenga algo bueno que decirme"

* * *

Ryoma diviso a Tezuka a la distancia acercándose a velocidad moderada. Apenas lo tuvo cerca pensó que se veía genial con la ropa alborotada y su mirada profunda, se veía bastante bien, prueba de ello eran las chicas que volteaban a verlo. 

Al llegar frente al pequeño, tezuka se detuvo junto a el, girando a verlo.

-gracias por venir por mi- dijo Ryoma viendo al joven con su voz de costumbre

-sube- dijo Tezuka seriamente

Ryoma subió a la moto, sintiéndose extrañamente emocionado.

-sujétate- recomendó Tezuka mientras aceleraba, pero sin arrancar, haciendo que Ryoa se abrazara a el

-"esta en buena forma"- pensó Ryoma sintiendo el torso de Ryoma con sus manos

Tezuka hizo que la motocicleta emitiese un ruido sordo y arrancara, yendo despacio al principio, tomando velocidad gradualmente.

-"nada mal"- pensaba el pelinegro. Era genial pasear en moto con Tezuka, quien mantenía la vista al frente mientras el viento tiraba sus cabellos hacia atrás.

Notaba como las chicas algunas chicos les dedicaban algunas miradas. No era para menos, Tezuka en motocicleta era algo como para soñar despierto.

mientras se trasladaban en la maquina, Ryoma volteo a ver a la feria, que poco a poco se iba quedando atras. Aunque los recuerdos de su experiencia alli, para algunos podrian ser comunes, para el, eran especiales; se habia comportado como un niño de su edad. Momoshiro le habia dado algo que no olvidaria facilmente

-"... creo que te debo una Momoshiro"

* * *

-¡PLAF!- sonó la puerta el ser cerrada por un enojado joven -¿en donde esta?... 

-hola Kaoru- dijo Mizuki en el sofá mientras leía una revista de clasificación para mayores. Apenas había notado la llegada del malhumorado chico, aunque tampoco era algo que debía importarle.

-¿Dónde esta Ryoma?- pregunto Kaoru mas irritado conforme pasaba el tiempo

-Tezuka fue por el hace un buen rato, ya deben estar por llegar- dijo cambiando de pagina –wow, no sabia que una pierna podía hacer eso- admiro asombrado para luego doblar su cabeza de manera horizontal mientras la revista iba de manera vertical

-uughh…- Kaoru miro a Mizuki de manera hastiada. Al chico le gustaba demasiado la pornografía.

-hola Kaoru- dijo Eiji, quien bajaba las escaleras. Miro a todos lados en busca de algo. -¿y el o'chibi?- pregunto curioso

-debo probar esta posición- lanzo Mizuki sonriendo lascivamente

-…- Eiji se sentó al lado de Mizuki de manera silenciosa, acerco su cabeza de lentamente a Mizuki tratando de ver la revista, esperando que este no se apartara. Después de todo no importaba si era un enemigo, tenia una revista porno..

Mizuki giro a ver al pelirrojo, lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso en los labios descaradamente. La sorpresa se apodero de los otros dos chicos.

-¡oye!...- Kaoru iba a protestar por el hecho de ese descaro en frente suyo, además de ser una antesala a violar la orden de Tezuka, pero luego considero que eso era mejor a que estuviesen peleando.

-¡oye, oye!- Eiji fue quien interrumpió ese beso sorprendido, levantándose del mueble

-no malinterpretes, aun te odio- aclaro Mizuki volviendo a sumirse en la lectura – necesitaba desahogarme y eras lo que mas tenia cerca

- y…ahora estas peor¿cierto?- pregunto sonriendo ante el hecho

-si…- dijo algo molesto - maldita revista, no puedo dejar de leerla… ¡vaya!- Mizuki doblo su cabeza para poder asimilar bien la imagen

-… "al final no pude decirle nada a Sadaharu"- pensaba Kaoru mientras subía las escaleras. El atentado de violación que sufrió no fue la gran cosa, no era el primero ni seria el último. La pequeña conversación que tuvo con Sadaharu era lo que lo perturbaba, el chico ahora estaba más cerca de llevarse una decepción. El estaba mas que seguro que Sadaharu no encontraría nada, solo conseguiría romperse el corazón.

-"aunque se lo merece"- pensaba el chico mientras entraba a la habitación y lanzaba su mochila a su cama. Varios recuerdos volvieron a su mente, torturándolo nuevamente, movió fuertemente la cabeza de lado a lado y los volvió a enviar al rincón mas oscuro de su mente.

-"creo que ese idiota de Renji tenia razón"- pensaba algo melancólico mientras desabrochaba los pantalones -"no podrá estar enamorado para siempre de mi"

Minutos después tanto Ryoma como Tezuka llegaban a la casa, apenas entraron, Kaoru enfrento al chico…

-¿Dónde te metiste?- pregunto enojado al recién llegado, ni siquiera se había cambiado el uniforme por esperarlo.

Tezuka pasó a su lado y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-tu libro esta en la mesa, espero no te moleste, pero entre en tu habitación en busca de algo bueno- menciono Mizuki desde el sofá, sin despegar sus ojos del material que leía –y vaya que lo encontré

-¡¿esa revista es de Tezuka?!- pregunto Eiji mas que sorprendido mirando al castaño

-…- Tezuka no dijo nada, simplemente no tenía nada que decir. Se dirigió a la mesa a terminar de leer su libro.

- estuve en una feria-. Respondió Ryoma a un Kaoru que aguardaba en silencio, pasó a su lado sin más. Estaba exhausto y quería ponerse cómodo lo antes posible

-¡andabas con ese fastidioso¿verdad?!- Kaoru tomo al chico del brazo para impedir que evadiera la pregunta.

-si te refieres a Momoshiro, si- dijo girando a verlo –lo siento…- se disculpo para solucionar las cosas –pero no sabia que te preocuparas tanto por mi- agrego sabiendo el efecto que producirían sus palabras

-¿Quién dice que lo hago?- dijo soltándolo y desviando la mirada molesto –pero tengo que cuidarte y tu no me lo facilitas

-… ¿Por qué tienes que cuidarme?- pregunto extrañado. Ambos sabían que podía defenderse solo… en la mayoría de los casos

-es mi deber como… es mi deber- Kaoru no supo porque iba a decirle aquello a Ryoma, menos mal que se detuvo a tiempo. Pero no entendía porque seguía negando que se preocupaba por el chico, si era más que obvio.

-"supongo que ya estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo"- Kaoru se dirigió en silencio a la cocina en busca de algo que comer.. Desafortunadamente las ganas de matar a Ryoma habían desaparecido, una lastima considerando que ya había imaginado la parte del cuerpo con la que empezaría con su parte más sensible por su puesto….

Eiji subió la habitación apresurado, a lo que Ryoma lo miro irse pensativo y luego lo siguió dispuesto a averiguar que ocurría de una vez por todas.

Ryoma entro por la puerta abierta de la habitación de Eiji y Kaoru. Encontró al primero dando vueltas preocupado.

-nya… no me gusta esto- decía con las manos atrás de su cabeza mientras veía por la ventana de la habitación

-Eiji…- llamo Ryoma mientras entraba por la puerta

-¿ochibi?- Eiji volteo a ver al mas joven del grupo -¿Qué pasa?- dijo viendo como el chico cerraba la puerta de su recamara y se daba vuelta a verlo con el seño fruncido.

-no es que me importe mas de lo que debería, pero Tezuka me obligo así que voy a tratar de hacer algo

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto aun sin entender, aunque tenía una idea de adonde Ryoma quería llegar

-la pelea con Mizuki, el me dijo que lo traicionaste- le informo haciendo que Eiji se sorprendiera

-¿te lo dijo? Chismoso- bufo Eiji molesto, cruzándose de brazos y mirando aun lado

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto nuevamente

-todos sabemos que Mizuki es manipulador, narcisista, a veces cruel…

- no olvides persuasivo- dijo Ryoma recordando ciertas vivencias con el

-si, el hecho es que no deberías sorprenderte de que le hiciese algo malo- dijo Eiji normalmente

-no creo que lo hicieses por el gusto- Ryoma empezaba a molestarse –dime porque lo hiciste, confiesa de una vez

-lo siento, no puedo es un secreto…

Ryoma pasó junto a Eiji y se sentó en la cama que identifico como la de Kaoru. El pelirrojo fue a la suya y se sentó. Ambos se quedaron frente a frente mirándose, Ryoma serio y Eiji sin ninguna preocupación es su rostro.

-(suspiro) eres tan adorable o'chibi- dijo Eiji mientras apoyaba su rostro en sus manos y sus codos en sus rodillas –apuesto a que piensas que Mizuki tiene amigos

-los tiene… al menos a nosotros-

-el no nos considera sus amigos, solo somos sus compañeros de los que se pueda aprovechar -

-solo estas molesto con el- dijo Ryoma tratando de entender lo que pasaba

-no o'chibi, el no nos considera sus amigos, no los necesita. Solo necesita a personas a quienes controlar y amantes… muchos amantes - Eiji hablaba sin darle importancia a sus palabras

-…- por la forma en que el hablaba el de cabellos granate, Ryoma supo que era cierto. Pero el asunto no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo

-no dejes que eso te moleste, Mizuki es un desgraciado ¿y que?- Eiji continuaba restándole importancia a sus palabras –eso ya lo sabia todo el mundo

-aun no me has respondido… Ryoma volvía al tema principal de la conversación –dime porque lo traicionaste. Tal vez el sea como dices, pero no por eso le darías una razón para odiarte… al menos no una buena razón

-lo siento, no puedo decírtelo- dijo bastante decidido

-dime o no volveré a tener sexo contigo- amenazo el pequeño seriamente de brazos cruzados

-bueno, bueno tampoco tenemos que llegar a esos extremos- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente mientras se acercaba a Ryoma y se sentaba a su lado

-bien…- Eiji tomo aire y comenzó -¿sabias que nos graban en el Bar?

-me entere recientemente- dijo Ryoma mientras miraba de reojo al chico de la vendita en la mejilla

-bien… Mizuki en la escuela tiene muchos enemigos no se como lo hicieron pero consiguieron un video de Mizuki "trabajando" se suponía que no debía mostrar su cara pero al el le gusta y a mi también el hecho es que ellos tienen un video un video y me dijeron que si no hacia lo de las cartas pasarían el video por toda la escuela cosa que harían que nos expulsen además… también tienen uno mío

Eiji tomo enormes bocanadas de aire al terminar de hablar sin hacer ni una sola pausa.

-¿sabias que acabas de hacer la oración mas larga que he escuchado en mi vida?- le cuestiono el pelinegro mirando hacia el frente a ningún lugar en especial

-¿escuchaste lo que dije?- pregunto contrariado

-te escuche, dijiste que tienen un video de Mizuki y uno tuyo

-si…- asintió Eiji

-y que pueden descubrirlos del todo- Ryoma decía lo que había entendido de la confesión de Eiji

-si…- volvió a asentir

-¿y aun tienes el descaro de decir que no es nada grave?- pregunto viéndolo enojado

-bueno… así como lo dices tu se oye mas negativo- razono el chico de cabellos ojos

-oye, si lo haces por su bien¿entonces porque peleaste tanto con el?- pregunto Ryoma confundido

-bueno, en realidad, el me dijo cosas feas y…- Eiji llevo su mano atrás de su cabeza y sonrió a manera de disculpa -me deje llevar

-… "eso no me cuesta creerlo"- pensó – el de cabellos oscuros mientras meditaba en la personalidad de Eiji -pero hay algo…

-¿Qué?- dijo curioso

-si tanto lo odian… ¿no seria mejor publicar el video y ya?- el chico racionalizaba el hecho –es decir¿para que molestarse en que tu lo desacredites si pueden hacerlo ellos?- Ryoma no le veía la lógica al asunto

-nunca pensé en eso- confeso Eiji pensativo poniendo un dedo en su mejilla –después de todo, el nunca lo sabría… ¿oh si?

-¡!- Ryoma se sobresalto, haciendo que Eiji sintiese lo mismo al levantarse de la cama de golpe –eso es

-¿Qué?- pregunto Eiji

-temen que Mizuki se entere, le tienen miedo

-¿Quién los culpa? A veces sonríe de una manera tan psicópata… ¬.¬

-solo tienes que decirle a Mizuki quienes son y el se encarga del resto- dijo Ryoma sonriendo al ver lo simple que era todo –iré a decirle- comento mientras caminaba a la salida de la habitación

-¡noooo!- grito Eiji alarmado mientras se lanzaba a hacia Ryoma y lograba atrapar sus piernas en sus brazos

-¡aaahhh!- Ryoma perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso a pocos metros de la puerta, obteniendo un gran golpe en la frente -

¡si le dices hará alguna locura y se arruinara!- gritaba Eiji mientras apretaba las piernas del chico –yo lo tengo todo bajo control, el se pone algo alocado cuando se enfada, ya lo conoces

-suéltame…- pidió Ryoma haciendo que Eiji obedeciera. Se levanto del suelo y sacudió su uniforme escolar que aun llevaba

descuida, puedo arreglarlo. Solo necesitare seguir eso de estar enojado con el para que Mizuki no sospeche, el es muy astuto

-descuida, esta tan enojado que lo único que quiere es estrangularte- dijo Ryoma confiado –solo asegúrate de acabar con esto pronto o te hará algo muy malo

-…" ¿me hará algo malo?"- Eiji pensó en las posibilidades de resolver su dilema en el menor tiempo posible –"necesito ayuda"- concluyo suspirando. En ese instante la persona correcta le llego a la mente.

-"jejeje soy un genio"- pensó mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, se dirigió hacia las escaleras, las cuales bajo rápidamente para encontrarse con la persona buscada. Vio al jovencito que marchaba hacia la cocina y no dudo en llamarlo.

-ochibi/ Ryoma…- tanto Eiji como Mizuki llamaron al mas pequeño del grupo al mismo tiempo, aunque de modo diferente. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y luego fruncieron el seño.

-¡necesito que me ayuden en algo!- volvieron a decir al unísono

-olvídalo- dijo Mizuki tomando a Ryoma de su brazo derecho –el tiene algo importante que hacer conmigo

-¡oye, yo se lo pedí primero!- protesto Eiji –halando a Ryoma del otro brazo –"el tiene que ayudarme a salir de este enredo"

-no es cierto, además lo mío es mucho mas importante y urgente- dijo Mizuki sin soltar el brazo del chico –"necesito sexo y lo necesito ya"

-mentira, solo quieres molestarme - dijo Eiji mirando al chico –además el o'chibi no quiere ir contigo, me prefiere a mi- dijo sonriendo

-¿puedo decir algo?- pregunto Ryoma fastidiado y bastante cansado de la situación

-Ryoma, deja que yo resuelva esto- dijo Mizuki viendo al chico para luego clavar su mirada encima de Eiji –suéltalo o te golpeo- amenazo, algo poco común en el. Normalmente no incurría a la violencia, salvo en casos extremos. Le gustaba más el chantaje, la extorsión y por supuesto, el temor.

-¿olvidaste la lección que te di la ultima vez?- dijo Eiji con el seño fruncido y una sonrisa

-la única lección que puedes dar es sobre promiscuidad- dijo Mizuki cerrando los ojos, mirando aun lado y sonriendo con arrogancia, luego abrió los ojos y lo miro mas serio

–vete a comer algún dulce ¿quieres?- dijo apretando inconcientemente el brazo de Ryoma

-¡eso duele!- se quejo el pequeño

-¡gusano!- dijo Eiji enojado ignorando a Ryoma

-¡microbio!- le respondió Mizuki más que molesto

-¡futuro terrorista!- dijo Eiji con más de una vena en su frente

-actual soplón…- dijo Mizuki mientras sonreía torcidamente –ahora lárgate

-¡Y tu vete a leer un libro de kamasutra, lo necesitas!- le grito Eiji apretando el brazo de Ryoma con fuerza

-¡basta!- dijo Ryoma siendo ignorado nuevamente. Los dos chicos estaban concentrados uno en el otro.

-no decías eso cuando te acorrale contra la pared aquella vez- le recordó Mizuki viéndolo de forma lasciva –mas bien me decías que fuera mas rápido

-y si que fuiste rápido- dijo Eiji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¡acabaste en un minuto! Jajajajaja XD

-…- una vena apareció en la cabeza de Mizuki. Ese comentario si que lo molesto. –no Eiji, ese fuiste tu cuando se lo hiciste a tu oso de peluche –lanzo mordaz

o.ó ¡no metas a mi oso Daigoro en esto!

-y tu no metas mis intimidades en esto… un segundo- Mizuki desvió su mirada de Eiji hacia el pequeño.

-… ¿y Ryoma?- pregunto Mizuki desconcertado viendo vacío el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar el pequeño.

-vaya¿en que momento se soltó de mi agarre?- se pregunto Eiji viendo la mano con la que estaba agarrando al chico y abriéndola y cerrándola varias veces.

-Nfu. Tonto, Ryoma sabe escaparse- dijo Mizuki con las manos de la cintura –olvídalo, conseguiré a alguien más que me ayude en mi problema- dijo Mizuki dándole la espalda a Eiji. Justo ahí su cara adquirió una expresión de sorpresa durante unos segundos para luego adquirir una sonrisa

-Yuuta…- dijo bajamente para si mismo

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Eiji curioso

-no es nada…- dijo normalmente para el chico - que te importe- agrego Mizuki saliendo de rápidamente de la casa mientras marcaba en su celular

-¿hola?

-Yuuta¿donde estas ahora?- pregunto Mizuki sin siquiera saludar

-justo ahora… en casa- respondió este algo sorprendido. Mizuki sonaba algo extraño, como si estuviese desesperado.

-escucha ve a ese parque que queda a varias esquinas del Bar, tienes un encuentro conmigo- dijo Mizuki para luego colgar sin darle tiempo a contestar. Se puso en camino hacia su cita, ya estaba ansioso de poner en práctica todo lo que había visto en aquella revista.

-¡oh no!, el o'chibi es el único que lo sabe y ahora se ha ido- hablaba Eiji en casa. Lamentándose bajamente para luego mirar a Tezuka que estaba en la mesa leyendo un libro. Ni siquiera tenia que preguntarle, ya sabía la respuesta. Eiji suspiro y salio de la casa para dar un paseo. Necesitaba aire fresco.

* * *

Eiji se sentó en la banca del parque, apoyo su cabeza entre sus manos y suspiro. Necesitaba algo de aire para aclararse las cosas. 

-"tal vez el o´chibi tenia razón y debía decírselo a Mizuki"- se cuestiono mentalmente "

-"esto me pone cada vez peor"- pensaba mientras volvía a suspirar –"si no hago algo pronto, estaré en serios problemas… además, ya lo extraño"-

A pocos metros, otro joven lo observaba curioso. Tan pronto reconoció al enérgico chico, se acerco a él sonriente.

-buenos días Eiji- saludo el de cabellos oscuros

-¿nya?- Eiji levanto su rostro para ver a su interlocutor. El chico de ojos verdes le sonreía dulcemente. Eiji volvió a mirar hacia el suelo bastante deprimido

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto al no ver ninguna reacción de efusividad de parte de Eiji. Se sentó a su lado en banquito

-no Syuichiro- respondió en un suspiro –no me siento nada bien

Syuichiro nunca había podido soportar ver triste a las personas, ni siquiera a las que no conocía. Ver a Eiji, un chico que tal vez conocía muy poco, pero sabia que era de lo mas animado y enérgico, verlo en ese estado, era algo que le hacia querer remediar la situación. El siempre h

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer para animarte?- pregunto sin pensarlo mucho

-no creo- respondió Eiji volviendo a subir su rostro, esta vez con una débil sonrisa –pero gracias- dijo para luego recostar su cabeza en el banquillo y mirar al cielo

-… ¿te importa si me quedo aquí?- pregunto sin saber que mas hacer

-no…- respondió Eiji sin ningún sentimiento en su voz. Quedaron así varios minutos hasta que Eiji se canso de auto compadecerse y de pensar en sus problemas. Otra idea cruzo por su mente.

-Oye syuichiro…- Eiji se incorporo y miro al otro con su mejor sonrisa traviesa

-¿si?- pregunto confundido

-¿te gusta el cine?

-si…-

-jejeje- Eiji puso una sonrisa que dejo ver todas sus piezas, cosa que puso por demás nervioso al pelinegro

* * *

-"esta es mi oportunidad"- pensaba Yuuta entusiasmado mientras se sentaba en el banquito en espera del otro joven. Estaba un poco nervioso porque no sabia como decirle a Mizuki que el quería ser el que estuviese arriba. Se preguntaba como se lo tomaría. 

-"¿y si no acepta?"- Yuuta empezaba a dudar sobre la proposición que pensaba hacerle al pelinegro.

-"sea lo que sea, hay algo que no dejare de usar esta vez"- pensó decidido Yuuta recordando la conversación que tuvo con un viejo amigo, quien con quien se había encontrado en el camino de regreso de clases

**Flash back**

-Yuuta… necesito que hablemos de algo- dijo el cabellos plateados caminando a su lado

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto, sabiendo que como se trataba de Saeki, no podía ser algo muy importante

-te vi Yuuta…- dijo seriamente para luego girar a verlo al rostro

-¿me viste?- Yuuta lo miro confundido

-la otra noche… en el Bar, estuviste con Mizuki- le recordó haciendo que el otro se detuviera alarmado

-… tu… ¿estabas ahí?- pregunto a pesar de saber la respuesta, después de todo lo había visto

-yo…- Saeki lo miro fijamente a los ojos –yo trabajo ahí Yuuta

Yuuta abrió enormemente los ojos ante esta confesión. Que el se acostara con un prostituto no era la gran cosa, pero que un amigo tan querido se prostituyera, era completamente diferente. Sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado el corazón duramente.

-tranquilo, no le diré nada a Syusuke- dijo Saeki al notar el grado de perturbación del castaño –además, les pedí a los chicos del Bar que ni siquiera comentaran abiertamente de ti-

-Saeki… ¿Por qué tu?...

-no quiero hablar de eso- dijo serio para luego acercarse a el –solo quiero decirte varias cosas

-…- Yuuta asintió aun nervioso

-primero que nada… nunca lo hagas sin usar esto- dijo Saeki con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un pequeño sobre de su bolsillo y se lo mostraba a Yuuta

Yuuta sintió que la corbata de su uniforme le apretaba mas de la cuenta cuando vio el pequeño paquete azul cielo

-un… ¿condón?-

-Mizuki es uno de los mejores, no pasa un día sin que tenga relaciones con varios, protégete siempre

-…si- dijo apenas audible, tomando dicho objeto

-y quisiera que no duraras mucho con el, es muy peligroso estar con ese chico

-…- Yuuta permanecía en silencio. Esta situación era más que embarazosa

-la otra cosa que quiero decirte es….- Saeki se acerco al oído del menor de los Fuji para susúrrale –si quieres tener relaciones, solo búscame, pero no te vuelvas a acercar al Bar¿de acuerdo?

Yuuta obtuvo un sonrojo instantáneo ante estas palabras

-bien, entonces hasta luego- dijo guiñándole un ojo para luego marcharse a casa. Debía cambiarse su uniforme para ir a su "trabajo"

-…Saeki

**Fin del flash back**

-eso fue algo muy incomodo- dijo suspirando, pero también tomo en cuenta de que fue algo liberador. Tener a alguien que sepa su pequeño secreto. Aunque no le quitaba lo incomodo ni el riesgo de que al final, Saeki decidiera avisar a su hermano de que el andaba en malos pasos, y ni siquiera pensar en su ofrecimiento o en el hecho de que él estuviese trabajando en ese lugar.

-"ya no quiero pensar mas en eso"- pensó mirando hacia el cielo, necesitaba despejarse la mente –"necesito ver a Mizuki"

**CONTINUARA…**

**Cualquier pregunta, díganla sin temor, gracias a los que dejan comentario siempre o aleatoriamente (esos que van y vuelven y se que están ahí XD)**

**Mimi Tachikawa: **sii, la parte de esos dos chicos (momo y ryoma) también me gusto a mi n.n si, ahora que lo miro, no salio mucho ese pelirrojo, pero ya veremos mas de el. Ya tendremos mas de esos chicos en el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces y nos leemos en el sigte. Review n.n

**Luria: **jejejeje descuida, ya deje de jugar por tiempo indefinido, ahora solo escribo y pierdo el tiempo a la antigua XD niña tu si que le entras profundo al fic en cuanto a trama se refiere. Jeje no puedo responder tus especulaciones, salvo que Yuuta y Kajimoto no saben que el otro existe. Cualquier pregunta o duda que tengas no dudes en hacérmela saber, porque a veces dejo interrogantes que si puedo decir y ni me doy cuenta u.uu

**Nina: **aquí otro capitulo que espero sea de tu agrado n.n

**Steelmeylin: **jejeje si, esa parte fue la sorpresa del capitulo anterior. Descuida este fic aunque falta mucho para acabarse. Jejee aunque en este capitulo esta todo calmado (en cuanto a lemon se refiere) ya abra de eso mas adelante. (yo tampoco creo poder dejar el yaoi XD)

**m!nm!x:** el tuyo si es un nombre original XD me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado. See, syusuke es malo. Gracias por tu comentario, aunque debo decir que me tomo un poco de tiempo descifrarlo XD

**Zeta**: eh… eso pretendo…

**Misty:** disculpa la tardanza, pero prefiero subir algo tarde que valga la pena y no algo rápido que haya huir la los lectores a la primera línea (no se si me explico n.n)

**Bien, hasta aquí por hoy. Si lo desean déjenme un review con sus opiniones. Se los agradeceré y tomare en cuenta sus consejos o críticas. !gracias por sus comentarios anteriores! n.n  
**

**Pst:Si tienen información sobre los chicos de Rikkidai por favor háganmelo saber, vía review o pm. no quiero ponerlos OOC  
**

**Besos y abrazos ;)**


	14. Promiscuous Boy

**CUERPOS EN VENTA**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero debía asegurarme de no perder el hilo de este fic.Espero que aun haya alguna alma solitaria que se acuerde de mi existencia, y por desgracia no, no me ha pasado nada malo. **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: porfa lean mi profile (parte del album hacia abajo) por esa razón tuve que actualizar con un capitulo corto y sin contestar reviews. Disculpen las molestias. Es preciso que lean mi profile antes de continuar, es muy importante. Gracias desde ya.**

**PROMISCUOUS BOY**

-ya se fueron- anuncio Tezuka aunque aparentemente estaba solo en el lugar.

-…gracias- dijo el chico que se había escondido bajo la mesa. Asomo su cabeza entre las piernas de Tezuka y le sonrió de manera traviesa.

Tezuka arqueo una ceja¿a que venia esa sonrisa? No podía ser nada bueno. El chico de los lentes no le agrado cuando oyó el ruido que hacía su bragueta al bajarse. Definitivamente Ryoma estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Mizuki y Eiji.

-Ryoma no lo… aaahhh- Tezuka exhalo el aliento al sentir la boca del pequeño en una parte tan sensible.

-disculpa Tezuka¿has visto a Ryoma? – pregunto Kaoru, quien acababa de bajar las escaleras

-el…- Tezuka sintió como los dientes de Ryoma rozaban la punta de su miembro. Eso no era una buena señal. Apretó los puños y saco fuerzas para responder

-¿…?- Kaoru estaba algo confundido al ver a Tezuka, este parecía estar algo cohibido.

-no lo he visto- dijo para luego suspirar -seguro salió

-oh… si regresa, dile que quiero hablar con el

-si… - dijo apretando los puños más fuertes. Apenas Kaoru se fue miro hacia abajo para ver al pequeño que estaba ocupado con su entrepierna. Ryoma se detuvo para mirarlo un poco

-no se lo iba a decir- le informó serio –así que por favor no vuelvas a morderme en ese lugar

-¿seguro que no te gustó?- pregunto Ryoma sonriendo provocadoramente para luego volver a su oficio

-…!!- Tezuka sintió de nuevo los dientes de Ryoma, a lo que emitió otro gemido más fuerte. Pero la sensación era una sensación de dolor mezclada con placer

Tezuka tomó a Ryoma por los hombros y lo haló hacia sí ara besarlo, sintiendo su propio sabor en los labios del pequeño, quien se acomodo en las piernas del castaño respondiendo al beso de este, entrelazando su lengua con la del experimentado chico, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza pegándose a su cuerpo.

Tezuka desabotonó con habilidad la camisa azul del chico, descubriendo el pecho del más joven. Luego alzó sus brazos y dejó que este le quitara su remera azul. Se abrazaron fuertemente sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, lo que les daba una sensación agradable a ambos. Ryoma acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Tezuka. Duraron así unos minutos, el mayor estaba sumido en sus pensamientos contradictorios hasta que un sonido llamo su atención.

-ZZZZZZZ- Ryoma dormitaba sobre su pecho totalmente a gusto. El chico estaba totalmente exhausto por causa de las actividades que había realizado ese día.

-…- Tezuka lo miro dormitar sobre su hombro por un momento, luego suspiro, no había visto a alguien dormirse tan rápido jamás en su vida.

-"si estabas tan cansado no debiste haber empezado"- se quedo mirándolo fijamente, una extraña mezcla de emociones empezaban a invadirlo. Abrazo suave, pero firmemente al chico que yacía sobre el. Le recordaba a el mismo cuando tenia su edad… solo que mucho menos arrogante.

Kaoru miraba la escena desde el pie de la escalera. Al parecer Tezuka también había desarrollado algo de afecto hacia el más joven de los cinco.

-"ese chico es un problema"- pensaba mientras volvía a subir las escaleras

-Kaoru- llamo Tezuka haciendo que el mencionado se sorprendiera. No pensaba que el mayor lo descubriría tan fácilmente… de hecho no pensaba que lo descubriría

-¿si?- dijo mientras bajaba los pocos escalones que había subido y fijaba su vista en el castaño

Tezuka se levanto de su silla sosteniendo a Ryoma, quien gruño y acomodo mas su cabeza en el hombro del mayor el chico de los lentes. Camino hacia Kaoru quien lo miraba y desviaba la mirada repetidamente, tratando de no distraerse por los pantalones abiertos de Tezuka, que dejaban ver su notable erección.

-llévalo arriba por favor- le pidió al otro joven

-si- aceptó Kaoru tomando al chico en sus brazos

-Kaoru…- Tezuka se quedo mirando fijamente al mencionado. Su mirada era tan penetrante que hizo que el otro joven se sonrojara y desviara la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó incomodo mirando al suelo

-quisiera hablar contigo mas tarde- dijo caminando escaleras arriba. Necesitaba ducharse con agua muy fría

-de acuerdo- dijo confundido viéndolo retirarse. Y pensaba que Sadaharu era extraño

* * *

-aquí esta su orden- dijo el moreno poniendo la bandeja de hamburguesas frente a las chicas de la mesa en turno.

-muchas gracias- dijeron estas, para luego ponerse a secretear sobre lo guapo que era el mesero que las atendió, y que vendrían más a menudo.

Momoshiro pasó al lado de la caja registradora, donde se encontraba la única chica del sitio

-¿estas bien Momoshiro?- pregunto la joven al verlo pasar tan rápido

-si, regreso en un minuto- dijo este sin detenerse, para ir directo al baño de empleados.

Una vez allí soltó un enorme suspiro. No era su mejor día para trabajar, se había pasado media tarde divirtiéndose con su pequeño amigo, comiendo golosinas y más importante, lo ocurrido con el chico serpiente no lo dejaba en paz… había sido demasiado raro.

**Flash back **

Apretó los ojos fuertemente. Estaba agotado, en verdad estaba sin energías. Necesitaba descansar para sobreponerse un poco. Pero una voz conocida lo incitaba a levantarse.

-mama, cinco minutos mas- pidió entre murmuros

-no soy tu madre idiota… ssshhh….

-"ese sonido…"- Momoshiro abrió los ojos de golpe. Su mirada era borrosa al comienzo, pero poco a poco fue enfocándose, siendo lo primero que vio claramente, la cara de un nada amistoso Kaoru

-¿estas bien?- pregunto este, bastante cerca de su rostro… demasiado cerca.

-¡aaaaah!- Momoshiro se incorporo de golpe, provocando un inevitable golpe.

-¡ten más cuidado idiota!- se quejo Kaoru para luego pensar que debió haber esperado una reacción como esa

-que sucedió…- se preguntaba a si mismo mientras se frotaba la frente -¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-… ¿no lo recuerdas?- le preguntó Kaoru poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda

-…Esos tipos…- Momoshiro fue poniendo las cosas en su mente en orden rápidamente –ya verán cuando los vuelva a ver, los haré peda… ¡ugh!- cuando empezaba a levantarse, un dolor en su brazo, lo hizo llevar instintivamente su mano hacia el área afectada.

Kaoru volteo expectante a mirar a su "enemigo". Se sorprendió al ver escurrir sangre del brazo del moreno.

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó con un raro tono de preocupación, caminando hacia el herido

-si, solo es una cortada- dijo quitándole importancia al asunto -¿tu les ganaste a esos dos?

-eso no importa ahora- dijo Kaoru. Sin saber exactamente que hacia, se quito su preciado pañuelo de su cabeza y termino de acortar la distancia entre él y su compañero

-que- ¿Qué haces?- fue lo único que pudo articular Momoshiro al ver como Kaoru ajustaba su pañuelo justo en su herida, apretando fuertemente para evitar la salida de sangre.

-eso servirá un rato- dijo luego de terminar de ajustar su pañuelo y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para recuperar su espacio personal

-gracias, pero… tu pañuelo…- Momoshiro jamás hubiese imaginado que estaría en una situación tan incomoda con el gruñón hermano mayor de Ryoma. El que el chico serpiente lo ayudara, en vez de tratar de cometer homicidio, era algo nuevo en el poco tiempo que tenían de tratarse.

-no importa- habló Kaoru secamente mientras se retiraba del área con las manos en los bolsillos y maldiciéndose mentalmente. –"estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…"- se repetía una y otra vez, mientras hacia su silbido característico

-"mataré a ese mocoso"- pensaba mientras la cara de Ryoma se dibujaba en su mente

Momoshiro miraba irse al otro joven. Esto había sido más raro que la película de misterio que había visto hace un tiempo.

-¡aaah¡se me hace tarde!

**Fin de flash Back**

-"no se porque, pero me siento raro cada vez que pienso en eso"- Momoshiro paso a lavarse la cara, para luego mirarse en el espejo del baño. Suspiró largamente para luego pensar ese pequeño suceso con dos de sus compañeros.

**Flash Back**

-"estoy muerto"- el moreno entró lentamente por la puerta trasera del establecimiento. Miro hacia los lados de la pequeña bodega de provisiones y al no ver a nadie, se sintió aliviado. En verdad había corrido como loco, quizás hasta mas rápido que uno de sus compañeros. Controlo su agitada respiración y cerro la puerta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido… muy lentamente-

-"despacio Momoshiro… si oye algún ruido, vendrá a matarte y no podrás defenderte, porque estas débil y el tiene derecho para intentar tu eliminación" – una vez que oyó como la puerta emitía el pequeño ruido que hacia al cerrarse, emitió un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Volteo para seguir caminando, y se encontró a su compañero pelirrojo mirándolo molesto y de brazos cruzados.

-¡aaaaaaah!- grito mientras daba pasos rápidos hacia atrás, quedando atrapado entre la puerta y su molesto amigo.

-ho-hola Kamio- dijo mientras le sonreía nerviosamente -¿Qué no deberías estar trabajando? Jeje

-¡aaaaaah!- gritó tomando a Momoshiro del cuello de su camisa de escuela, ni siquiera había podido pasar por su casa a cambiarse el uniforme

-¡espera puedo explicarlo!- se apresuro a decir el joven, temiendo por su vida

-¡te voy a matar!- le aseguro mientras lo veía amenazadoramente -¡he estado mintiendo por horas, he hecho tu trabajo, he hecho el mío, nuestro imbécil jefe esta a punto de despedirme!- mientras hablaba, Kamio había abandonado la camisa de Momoshiro y ahora tenia su cuello entre sus manos

-ka… puedo… explicarlo…- decía Momoshiro mientras apretaba las muñecas del chico en un intento de hacer que soltara su cuello

-¡Kamio por favor detente!- una nueva voz se dejaba oír en la parte trasera del establecimiento.

-¡arréglatelas a solas con el jefe!-El joven soltó bruscamente el cuello de Momoshiro y salio turbulentamente del área. El nuevo integrante se apresuro a ir donde el otro joven, que había caído al suelo.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado a su amigo, ayudándolo a levantarse

-me salvaste la vida Kawamura- dijo Momoshiro sonriendo débilmente

-rápido, toma esto- le urgió el otro joven dándole un delantal- Momoshiro lo tomo y comenzó a ajustárselo, mientras Kawamura se acercaba a un estante y tomaba unas cuantas bolsas ahí puestas

toma esto- hablo extendiéndole dichas bolsas al otro joven, quien las tomo confundido

-¿Qué es esto?

-si el jefe pregunta, dile que fuiste a comprar provisiones- dijo sonriendo al darle la solución al problema que se le avecinaba –y por cierto, antes de eso, has estado en el baño, atendiendo las mesas y entregando un pedido…

-vaya… he hecho muchas cosas- dijo sonriendo mientras una gota se escurría por detrás de su cabeza

-¡aarrg!- Kamio volvió a entrar al área. Esta vez lucia más molesto que antes y algo sonrojado –¡odio a ese maldito!-. Camino furiosamente hacia los otros dos chicos y los paso de largo, haciendo que Momoshiro respirara aliviado. Por un momento pensó que venia por su cabeza.

-espera¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Kawamura levantando el brazo para tratar de detenerlo

-voy a dar una vuelta, necesito aire- Dijo Kamio molesto. Abrió la puerta, salio y la cerro de un portazo.

-seguro el jefe lo volvió a molestar- comento Kawamura bajamente

-…vamos a atender el negocio- dijo Momoshiro seriamente

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Momoshiro termino de refrescarse, le dio una ultima mirada al pañuelo en su brazo y camino de vuelta a su trabajo. Lo mejor era no molestar al cerdo que era su jefe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos estaban sentados uno junto al otro en un banco del parque. Uno de ellos se a petición del otro, le contaba sobre el, Mizuki solo lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-"También me preocupo por otros… en especial cuando pueden cumplir mis fantasías" – Mizuki pensó por un instante en aquel extraño encuentro con Eiji en el receso.

Mizuki recordó cuando junto a Eiji en el corredor de la escuela, el pelirrojo se veía algo perturbado, pero no exactamente por su presencia

-oye Eiji…

-tengo que hacer- lo interrumpió este sin siquiera mirarlo

-¿Qué?

-¡a mi si me importan las demás!- dijo Eiji apuntándole con un dedo para luego echarse a correr, dejando al pelinegro desconcertado

-idiota, mañana tenemos que ir a…

-¡si, si lo que sea, hablamos en casa!- grito ya lejos y sin detenerse

Esto dejo a Mizuki bastante desconcertado. Eiji había actuado muy extraño… además por alguna extraña razón, esa acusación le molesto.

Mizuki volvió a la realidad y centro su atención en Yuuta. Escucharlo era su forma de probarse que no era tan malo como parecía.

-"¿debería decirle lo del video? No, no por ahora. No creo que sea buena idea decirle¿adivina que?, nos grabaron teniendo relaciones"

-entonces el me dijo: "no tengo tu vida tan controlada Yuuta", entonces yo le respondí¡los peces de un acuario tienen mayor autonomía!- dijo Yuuta aun algo alterado por aquella discusión, que aunque había pasado hace tiempo, le ponía de nervios cuando la recordaba.

-jejeje, tienes un hermano muy interesante Yuuta- le dijo el peliazul. –"este chico siempre me divierte"- pensaba Mizuki viéndolo a su lado –tu hermano te molesta bastante ¿cierto?

-así es- asintió el ojiscafé –pero, se preocupa por mi- reconoció mirando al suelo y sonriendo un poco

-¿en serio?- Mizuki se recostó del banco y miro hacia un lado, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo

-entonces no creo que le guste la idea de que estés cerca mío- menciono cerrando los ojos y sonriendo

-nunca le hago mucho caso a lo que dice- dijo Yuuta mirándolo con una expresión calmada -¿Qué me dices de ti?-le pregunto ansioso de conocer algo sobre ese enigmático chico.

-yo tengo una especie de hermano mayor- dijo Mizuki recordando a tezuka –el si que es de cuidado, a veces me asusta cuando se molesta, tiene una mirada aterradora cuando eso pasa- Menciono Mizuki.

Recordó el momento cuando le dijo que tendrían que estar una semana sin "trabajar". Tal vez no lo había dejado notar, pero casi moja sus pantalones. –"debo recordar no volver a molestarlo"

-(suspiro) igual con mi hermano- menciono Yuuta, imitando a Mizuki y recostándose del banco – normalmente es tranquilo y sonríe, pero cuando no es bueno estar cerca de el cuando se enfada

-jejeje, Yuuta tu y yo….- Mizuki abrazo al chico con su brazo acercándolo mas a el para mirarlo al rostro –también nos llevaremos bien afuera de la cama

-creo… creo que si- tartamudeo Yuuta sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras como su rostro se sonrojaba.

-"es tan lindo cuando se sonroja"- pensaba Mizuki divertido por las reacciones del chico. Comenzó a acercarse más a su rostro

-Mizuki…- dijo Yuuta viendo como el chico se acercaba más y mas

-¿si?- dijo sin detener su marcha a los labios del chico

-bueno... hay un parque de diversiones cerca y solo pensé que… bueno... Tal vez… quisieras…- Yuuta se detuvo al ver la expresión de Mizuki, una expresión que iba de la sorpresa a la seriedad.

-¡lo siento, fue una mala idea, olvídalo!- grito Yuuta, levantándose del banco sintiéndose incomodo –"Yuuta, solo eres su cliente, no puedes tratarlo así"- se dijo mentalmente. Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo para ver a Mizuki sonriéndole pacíficamente.

-no pongas esa cara, no me gusta- dijo suavemente

-lo… lo siento- dijo con una ligera sonrisa y estrujándose el ojo que le estaba picando sin motivo aparente.

-¿Me estas viendo como un amigo Yuuta?- pregunto el chico sin quitar su calmada sonrisa

-creo que si… lo siento- se disculpo el joven

-vamos- dijo comenzando a caminar

-¿Qué?- pregunto Yuuta confundido

-a la feria- dijo volteando a verlo

-¿entonces aceptas?- pregunto sorprendido corriendo un poco para alcanzarlo

-si, pero hay una condición- dijo Mizuki levantando dos dedos -yo te seré quien te invite y si hay uno de esos túneles del amor pasaremos por el… tres veces- dijo pensando las barbaridades que podía hacerle a Yuuta en la oscuridad. – te propongo una cita¿aceptas?

-si… ¡si, acepto! – dijo Yuuta sonriendo enormemente y comenzando a caminar junto al chico –gra… gracias- dijo bajamente, aunque Mizuki pudo oírlo

-"no es nada"- pensó Mizuki. El no era de los que iban a esos lugares, pero con Yuuta era diferente, tal vez el hacia que el ojiscafe hiciese todo lo que el quisiera, pero Yuuta inconcientemente lo podía convencer, igual que ryoma.

-"bueno, que sea mi buena obra del día"- dijo Mizuki tomando la mano de Yuuta entre la suya para sonrojarlo mas. En verdad le gustaba sonrojarlo. Además, le gustaba hacer algo a favor de los demás, siempre y cuando el saliera beneficiado. Esa era su definición de amistad.

"lo mas probable es que me divierta mucho con el"- pensaba Mizuki viéndolo como se tensaba. Al parecer duraría más con el chico de lo que pensaba.

* * *

-¿Qué película quieres ver?- Pregunto el cabellos granate al ojisverde mientras el hombre esperaba su decisión

-no lo se… cualquiera esta bien- hablo este mientras se cuestionaba el hecho de poder hablar con alguien que era prácticamente un desconocido para el. Pero esa era una habilidad innata de Eiji, el podía inspirarle confianza hasta al mas gruñón de sus compañeros, y Syuichiro, distaba mucho de ser gruñón.

-que sea esa nueva del chico de la marca en la cara- dijo Eiji entusiasmado al hombre, quien simplemente le extendió los boletos

-esa es una película extranjera Eiji- le hizo notar Syuichiro

-si, según me han dicho es muy buena, veámosla- dijo emocionado mientras tomaba a Syuichiro de la mano y lo llevaba en busca de unas golosinas.

Apenas estuvo cerca, se agacho para ver los diferentes tipos de dulces. Pegando su cara al vidrio que lo distanciaba de ellos.

-yo quiero esos dulces- murmuro Eiji

-no creo que sea buena idea- decía Syuichiro recordando la ultima ocasión en que había visto a Eiji con algo dulce cerca…

* * *

Una hora y media después, en otro lugar se desarrollaba un cuadro muy diferente…

-Mizuki…- llamo el chico algo nervioso

-¿si?- se limito a decir el chico mientras jugaba con su mechón de cabello

-¿Por qué crees que se haya detenido la rueda de la fortuna?- Pregunto viendo hacia abajo y notando lo alto que estaban, de hecho en la cima

-le pedí al que maneja esto que me hiciera un favor- respondió Mizuki mirando como la cara del chico adquiría una expresión de sorpresa –un poco de dinero y lo convencí de darnos diez minutos aquí arriba

-¿por-porque hiciste eso?- pregunto consternado –no es que le tema a las alturas pero…

-tranquilo Yuuta- dijo colocando su brazo sobre los hombros del chico mientras que su mano libre se comenzaba a pasear por el pecho del menor, dirigiéndose hacia su entrepierna –solo tendremos un buen momento en la parte mas alta, rodeados de personas extrañas¿no es emocionante?

-¡no!- respondió el otro, pero sin apartarse del chico, oyó el sonido que hacia su bragueta al bajarse y en verdad se puso nervioso. Ahora entendía el porque la insistencia de Mizuki de subirse precisamente a esa atracción.

-te voy a convencer- dijo Mizuki entrando su mano sin permiso dentro de la ropa interior de Yuuta. Acariciando suavemente el miembro del chico, que de inmediato comenzó a tomar fuerza. El menor comenzó a respirar de manera agitada

Mizuki dejo de abrazarlo y dirigió sus dos manos a las piernas de Yuuta para separarlas y tener mas espacio para hacer lo que tenia en mente. Saco el miembro de Yuuta de sus boxers y bajo su rostro, hundiéndolo en la entrepierna del chico.

-aaahhhh- suspiro Yuuta al sentir la lengua de Mizuki alrededor de la punta de su miembro. Miro hacia su entrepierna para ver a Mizuki subir y bajar su cabeza sobre ella eso le calentó la sangre, era un momento muy excitante, estaban prácticamente rodeado de personas y estaban teniendo sexo oral.

-¡aaaaaaaaagg!- Yuuta no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo, como tampoco pudo callar su grito de éxtasis. Apretó fuertemente los dientes y echo la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de controlarse.

Mizuki limpio el miembro de Yuuta con su lengua, sin dejarle rastros de semen. Levanto la vista para ver a Yuuta. Este lo miro avergonzado. Nunca había terminado en la boca de otro chico, más precisamente, de Mizuki.

-¡se que le temes a las alturas, pero trata de controlarte!- dijo Mizuki lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyeran. Se volvió a acomodar en su asiento y miro al chico a su lado –eso evitara que piensen otra cosa, gritaste muy fuerte- dijo el chico sonriéndole a un Yuuta bastante sonrojado

-…-

-… ¿crees poder hacer algo por mi Yuuta?- pregunto al ver el silencio del chico

-… ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto aunque tenia una idea de que podía ser

-pues…- Mizuki abrió su bragueta, dejando ver la enorme erección que tenia dentro de sus pantalones

-"lo sabia"- Yuuta trago hondo y dirigió su mano temblorosa al miembro del chico. No sabia porque le costaba tanto si ya habían tenido relaciones antes. Comenzó a masturbarlo suavemente con un ritmo tranquilo. Aumentó la velocidad a lo que Mizuki comenzó a respirar de forma irregular.

-¿sabes Yuuta? Lo haces bien, pero lo harías mejor…- Mizuki llevo su mano a la boca del chico y deslizo dos dedos sobre los labios del menor –con esto

Yuuta no dijo nada. Solo se inclino sobre Mizuki apoyándose en una pierna del chico y con su mano libre sostuvo el miembro de Mizuki mientras lo introducía en su boca. Este emitió un gemido ahogado cuando sintió los labios de Yuuta sobre su miembro. Aunque sabia que no podía esperar mucho, después de todo, Yuuta era aun muy inexperto en materia sexual.

-relájate, yo te indicare como se hace- dijo Mizuki pasando su mano por los cabellos del chico –y comienza a entrarlo y a sacarlo de tu boca- continuaba instruyendo –pasa tu lengua… uugh, por todas partes, en especial en la punta- con esto Mizuki dio por terminada la lección y se dedico a disfrutar de las sensaciones que Yuuta le producía.

Pronto sintió como si estuviese descendiendo… porque en efecto estaba descendiendo.

-"¿ya pasaron diez minutos?"- se pregunto mentalmente desilusionado. Apenas estaba empezando a disfrutar.

-oye Yuuta…-

-¿uumm?- pudo emitir el chico sin dejar su trabajo

-… no es nada, continua- dijo Mizuki sonriendo mientras sentía como descendían. Unos segundos más no matarían a nadie.

* * *

Kirihara subió sus pantalones negros de cuero para abrochárselos mientras miraba hacia la cama con su normal sonrisa sádica, observando al chico que yacía en ella adolorido

-nada mal- le dijo mientras salía tan solo con sus pantalones, dejando su pecho al aire libre. –considera tus salidas furtivas del trabajo, olvidadas

…- Choutaroh yacía boca abajo respirando agitadamente con los ojos entreabiertos.

Vaya forma de comprar el silencio de Kirihara, todo por haber tenido que ir a ver a Gakuto, quien parecía no verse afectado por su rompimiento. Cosa que sin lugar a dudas, era falso.

-"no soporto esto"- pensaba mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con querer salir de sus ojos. Cada vez que entregaba su cuerpo sentía placer junto con un asco increíble, en especial cuando eran esos hombres mayores que venían atraídos por su rostro inocente.

Apenas Kirihara había llegado de la reunión que tuvieron con Atobe, le había cobrado el favor que le debía de una manera muy dolorosa. Había tenido que estar con el joven, lo que restaba de la tarde.

Su celular sonó en el suelo de la habitación junto a sus pantalones. Se levanto aun sintiendo molestia por la salvaje posesión a la que había sido sometido. Tomó su celular, respiro hondo y tomó la llamada.

-¿hola?- habló tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible.

-Choutaroh, te estoy esperando en el centro comercial- dijo molesto el que acababa de llamar - ¿no me digas que lo olvidaste?- pregunto algo enojada la otra voz

-Shishido… "oh no lo olvide por completo"- se lamento mentalmente –lo siento yo lo…

-desde hace unos meses no puedo contar contigo para nada- le reclamo dando rienda suelta a su enfado – siempre me pones excusas y cuando finalmente aceptas, me dejas plantado. ¿Qué te tiene tan ocupado¿o acaso no te interesaba venir?

-yo lo lamento, si quería ir, en serio, pero…-

-¿sabes que?, Olvídalo- dijo colgando la llamada, sin dar tiempo a Choutaroh a replicar palabra alguna

Choutaroh miro su celular unos segundos y luego suspiro.

-"lo siento Shishido…"- pensaba sintiéndose triste al haberle fallado tanto a su mejor amigo

No sabía por cuanto tiempo duraría más duraría vendiendo su cuerpo, pero debía aguantar, necesitaba aguantar.

* * *

La calle lucia solitaria, mientras las luces empezaban a encenderse, consiguiendo que las polillas revolotearan alrededor. Los dos jóvenes caminaban uno junto al otro, el ojiscafé no ocultaba su molestia, mientras que el ambicioso pelinegro lucía de lo más natural.

-¿porque no me avisaste?- le reclamo enojado al chico que caminaba junto a el con los puños apretados

-solo pensé que podíamos continuar por unos segundos mas- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros –como iba a saber que esas ruedas de la fortuna bajan tan rápido

-¡esa no es excusa!- le reclamo visiblemente molesto y sonrojado a mas no poder -¿no viste como nos miraban esas personas?- le reprochó

-si, con envidia- respondió sin dejar de sonreír

-¿como puedes tomarlo con tanta calma?- le pregunto ofuscado

-porque solo tuvimos que caminar fuera del parque… corrección, yo caminé afuera del parque, tu corriste sin mirar atrás

-… es verdad… pero aun así…- Yuuta iba a decir algo mas pero se detuvo al ver como Mizuki lo miraba fijamente -¿Qué pasa?

-eres muy lindo cuando estas enojado- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo –dan ganas de besarte

-… eres extraño Mizuki- le dijo Yuuta en un suspiro –no puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso a esa niña- dijo recordando la cara de todos los presentes cuando los vieron en especial a el sumergido en la entrepierna del otro chico

-y luego esa señora me quiso golpear- recordó Mizuki confundido –no lo entiendo todo lo que dije fue: pequeña te daré el consejo que siempre le doy a los de tu edad…

-"la boca no puede embarazarse"- pensó Yuuta completando la oración que el otro chico había dicho, aun incrédulo de que eso haya pasado –es cierto, es extraño que no nos hayan arrestado

Mizuki solo bajo la cabeza y emitió una risita ahogada.

Yuuta se quedo viendo al chico unos segundos para luego preguntarle:

- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?- le cuestiono Yuuta caminando a su lado algo extrañado, algo que también lo molestaba un poco.

-es que… estuve pensando…- Yuuta vio como Mizuki giraba a verlo con una sonrisa que era algo extraña… algo calida.

estuve pensando en que jamás había tenido una cita- termino de decir mientras llevaba las manos detrás de su espalda –me divertí mucho- admitió el chico mas para si mismo que para Yuuta mirando hacia el cielo.

-Mizuki…- Yuuta por un momento había olvidado quien era en realidad el chico con quien estaba. Sintió algo de pena por el

-y ya se como terminarla- dijo Mizuki tomando a Yuuta de la mano – tendremos sexo- dijo empezando a caminar hacia el hotel mas cercano

-pero, pensé que no podías…

-me dijeron que podía hacerlo una vez mas, este es el momento indicado: pasamos la tarde juntos, es de noche, hay luna llena, no obtuve el sexo oral que quería… definitivamente tendremos sexo- dijo decidido caminando más rápido –vamos, hay un hotel a tan solo unas calles, es caro, pero muy bueno

-pero si esta nublado- comento Yuuta mirando hacia el cielo. Se dejaba llevar de Mizuki, mientras lo miraba – ¿solo es por la ultima razón cierto? ¬.¬

-Yuuta, Yuuta, Yuuta, no te dejes distraer por pequeñeces- dijo Mizuki volteando a verlo –debes mantenerte concentrado en el objetivo: tener sexo

-en verdad eres extraño- dijo bajamente en un suspiro de resignación. A diferencia de las últimas veces, en esta ocasión, no sentía ningún nerviosismo extremo, sentía como si necesitase estar con ese chico. Ya deseaba llegar al hotel.

* * *

Ryoma descansaba en su cama completamente desplegado, mirando pensativamente al techo de la habitación. Había despertado hace poco y noto que ya se había hecho de noche, había dormido todo el resto de la tarde y ahora solo pensaba en los problemas del pelirrojo. No le preocupaba mucho lo de Eiji, el sabría arreglárselas solo, lo que ahora le preocupaba era que se había dado cuenta de que no tenia nada que hacer en esa tan mencionada semana libre.

No tenía ningún sitio en especial a donde ir, tampoco tenia muchos amigos con los cuales salir, cosa que tampoco deseaba. Ni siquiera conocía a sus vecinos. Mientras pensaba en esto algo fuera del tema llego a su mente. Se había olvidado por completo de aquella parte de la casa

-"creo que volveré a echar un vistazo en el ático"- pensó el pelinegro mientras se levantaba de su cama –"en realidad no los conozco tanto como pensé"

Ryoma ya sabia que haría esa semana. La usaría para conocer mejor a sus compañeros de trabajo, quieran ellos o no. Primero volvería al ático, luego hablaría con ese chico de los lentes y finalmente… con las personas que había llegado a considerar como su nueva familia.

Se levanto de la cama estirando los brazos perezosamente.

-"creo que iré a ver alguna película, estoy aburrido"- pensaba al momento de abandonar su habitación para dirigirse a la sala.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien.Estoy segura de que varios están afilando sus armas para cazarme cual animal en este momento. Pero traten de dar consejos de fics, cazar plagios, leer fics y escribir a ver como les va ¬¬**

**Muy bien, hoy les tengo esta propuesta: **el que me diga quien es el quinto personaje que completa el equipo de Atobe, gana el próximo lemon que vendrá (que no necesariamente será el próximo capitulo)La pareja me la reservo.

Ahora si me disculpan, me voy a ver si esto es legal (a leerme la traducción del reglamento fanfiction.

digan no al plagio, dejen review y sean felices XD


	15. Escucha La Lluvia Sobre El Tejado

Ambos estaban sentados uno junto al otro en un banco del parque

¿Hola? ¿Alguien se acuerda de este fanfic? Espero que si, porque gracias a el conoci a muchas personitas muy agradables :D

**Por dios, ¡me han dedicado dos fanarts! Uno fue la bella de Black-Song (en fanfcition ) que me dibujó a los cinco de esta historia y el otro mi querida Selene Zuster, un fanart Mizuki/Ryoma, ¿Pueden creerlo? xD Si los quieren ver, pasen a mi profile donde dejo el link a mi LJ. Tambien he visto que algunas me tuvieron mencionadas en sus profiles durante un tiempo (una decía haberse unido a esta pagina gracias a mi fic, que halago) y claro, comentarios bastante inspiradores no faltaron. De gente como Pastelito, homosexual (XD) y si me pongo a mencionar no acabo. No saben cuando les agradesco que me dediquen parte de su tiempo.  
**

También les cuento mis queridas colegas del yaoi, que tenemos por ahí nuevas lectoras interesantes y escritoras geniales. Lo cual es bueno porque últimamente solo veo Ryosaku (no es que le tenga algo en contra, solo que yo leo yaoi)

Les cuento que voy a hacerle unos cuantos ajustes a los primeros capitulos del fic, tienen muchos errores que hice cuando era novata (que aun soy) y quisiera reeditar un poco.

Perdonen tanto bla bla bla, pero tenia que decirles :D Ya vamos a lo que les interesa.

Advertencias: **Lemon **

**Escucha La Lluvia Sobre El Tejado**

-Muchas gracias por todo Syuichiro –El chico de cabellos rojizo se inclinó ante el joven frente a él –Y gracias por acompañarme a casa –Eiji no supo porque se molestó en hacerlo, después de todo, se habían encontrado por casualidad y claro, él había gastado su dinero. Pero su reciente amigo había insistido en no dejarlo ir solo de noche y lo había escoltado hasta la entrada de su casa. Y Eiji solo podía agradecer el gesto.

-No necesitas agradecer –dijo el pelinegro –me alegra que ya estés mejor

-¿Mejor?- Eiji se enderezó y lo miró confundido por un segundo, luego recordó en que circunstancias se había encontrado con el otro joven -¡ah! Cierto –Ahora si que le dijo de manera risueña –Gracias por levantarme el animo –No pudo evitar propinarle un pequeño golpe en el hombro con su puño – ¡eres el mejor Syuichiro!

-Yo…gracias – No pudo evitar sonreírle al de cabellos granate –bien, debo irme

-De acuerdo –Eiji puso una pícara sonrisa, mostrando todas sus piezas bucales - espero verte mas seguido, me divierto mucho contigo

-Yo también –Respondió este haciendo una reverencia ante Eiji, luego voltearse y seguir su camino. No sin antes oír a Eiji gritarle que tuviese cuidado, ya que parecía que iba a llover.

Ya a varias calles de distancia, Syuichiro sintió como empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Llamaría a alguien que viniese por el si la situación lo ameritaba

Puso su mano donde Eiji le había propinado el golpe afectuoso. No había dejado de sentir la muestra de compañerismo desde que se despidió del chico –"Ojalá… nos vamos mas seguido"

-¡Ya llegué! –Anunció al entrar a la casa. No obtuvo respuesta ni la esperaba. Tres de sus compañeros eran algo reservados y el cuerdo quería estrangularlo. Pero eso no importaba ahora, nada le quitaría el buen humor que tenia gracias a Syuichiro, más bien a la billetera de este.

Kaoru ni se inmuto ante la llegada de su pelirrojo amigo. Siguió echado sobre el sofá de brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja. Había pensado en lo último acontecido y había tomado una decisión: lo iba a olvidar. Ya tenía suficientes problemas encima como para agregarse la confusión que ese hecho le causaba.

-Kaoru… -La voz de Eiji atrajo los pensamientos del chico, este alzó el rostro para verlo. Aunque no quitó la expresión de molestia que llevaba, lo que hizo que Eiji se cuestionase que le molestaría a su huraño compañero. Pero era mejor no preguntar por ello.

-¿Dónde está el pequeñín? –Interrogó con las manos sujetas tras la espalda con cara de niño curioso.

-¿Huh?-El chico serpiente cambio a una expresión mas calmada y fartulló rápidamente.

-arriba

-nop, no está –Eiji negó con la cabeza al decir esto –Ya lo busqué mientras estabas en la luna. No esta en casa

Kaoru solo recordaba haber dejado al chico en su cama, luego haber ido a ver a Tezuka que le había pedido que fuera a verle para hablar cierto asunto, pero no recordaba haberle visto salir de la casa. Se levantó del asiento al momento en que vio a Tezuka bajar por las escaleras, fue como una reacción instantánea.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó serenamente observando a Eiji

-El pequeñín no está –le informó Eiji. El silencio se hizo presentes por algunos segundos, tiempo en que los tres usaron para oír la lluvia que caía afuera.

Tezuka giró a ver a Kaoru, quien le miraba como si aguardara que le dijese que tenía que hacer.

-No debe estar lejos –argumentó Tezuka pasando junto a Kaoru y dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero deteniéndose a mitad de camino y voltear a ver a los otros dos –quizás la lluvia no lo deje regresar, volverá en cuanto pueda

Kaoru volvió a sentarse silenciosamente en el mueble. Eiji se puso a su lado y se dedicó a ver a su compañero juguetear nerviosamente con sus manos.

El joven de cabellos carmesí aspiró el aroma de cigarrillo y supo que Tezuka estaba fumando nuevamente en la cocina. Eso sumado a la ausencia física de dos de los integrantes del quinteto, más la ausencia mental del sentado a su lado, le hizo preguntarse que había pasado con sus amigos mientras estuvo fuera.

-"Esto es tan misterioso como esa película de terror" –Pensaba Eiji mediando en el asunto, para luego ahuyentar el aire frente a su rostro con su mano –Nyah, uno de estos días tendré hacer algo con Tezuka y su mal hábito

-¿Qué tu quieres que?- preguntó sorprendido por las palabras del otro joven.

-Yo…-miró hacia el suelo bastante incomodo para luego mirarlo decidido –yo quisiera estar arriba esta vez…

-Debo reconocer que jamás pensé que oiría eso de ti Yuuta- dijo Mizuki mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse su camisa –por mi esta bien.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Yuuta algo sorprendido.

-Claro, no importa quién tenga el miembro de quién adentro, siempre y cuando haya sexo, ese es mi lema- dijo seriamente como si fuese algo bastante crucial.

-"Mizuki…eres muy extraño"- Yuuta estaba bastante convencido de ello, meditándolo mientras comenzaba a desvestirse. Su vista se paseo por la habitación, llegando a posarse en el baño del cuarto y comenzó a caminar hacia el –regreso en un minuto –dijo al chico que se estaba quitando los pantalones.

-contaré los segundos- dijo el otro chico, oyéndose algo ansioso… muy ansioso para luego acercarse al balcón de la habitación. Se sorprendió al ver como la lluvia caía, viéndola reflejada en las luces de la calle, oyendo su suave murmullo.

-"Es extraño. No había muchas nubes…. Que importa, hasta es romántico"- Pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos y oía la lluvia caer sobre el techo de la habitación. El sonido le traía recuerdos.

Yuuta entró al baño, miro la tina de cristal que tenia una puerta de vidrio. Cualquiera que estuviese del otro lado se vería borroso a través de ella. Miro al espejo frente al lavamanos y pudo notar su expresión nerviosa. Mizuki era alguien con mucha experiencia en el sexo, podría quedarse corto ante él.

-"Yo… ¡yo puedo hacerlo!" –pensó cambiando a una expresión mas determinada.

El castaño se sobresaltó al sentir como dos brazos lo abrazaban por la espalda y lo acercaban a otro cuerpo. -¿ya pasó un minuto? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir

-No, pero me impacienté- dijo Mizuki mordiéndole la oreja -hagámoslo ya Yuuta- dijo haciendo caer los pantalones del chico.

--

-Dime, ¿te masturbas con frecuencia?- preguntó mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared, sosteniendo la cadera del mas chico en entre sus manos.

En una de las habitaciones de su local de trabajo, Kirihara estaba en compañía un cliente inesperado. Apenas lo vio y corrió a preguntarle que hacia él ahí, el sujeto solo lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró a una de las habitaciones sin decir más.

-¿Qué dices?- fue lo único que salió de los labios del asombrado Kirihara

-Seguro que si, los chicos de tu edad no pueden controlar sus impulsos- le decía mientras le bajaba el cierre de la bragueta

-…- Kirihara apretaba sus labios -que tenían un ligero temblor –inseguro de cómo actuar ante esto. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, sabría que hacer, pero era Sanada ¡Sanada!, el mas cercano a una de las pocas personas a las que les tenia respeto y/o miedo. Sus dudas eran algo que quizás el joven de la gorra no entendería, después de todo, seguro que solo lo veía como un prostituto mas del local.

El mencionado joven, ya estaba bajándole los pantalones del joven hasta sus tobillos. Estos eran bastante ajustados por los que se encargó él mismo de llevarlos hasta allí. En el camino de regreso, noto la erección del pelinegro, la observo unos segundos y volvió a subir al rostro del menor.

-Deja de actuar como si él te importara- le hablo en tono represivo, sacando al muchacho de su ensimismamiento. Volvió a bajar hasta la excitación, mientras atrapaba la cintura de Kirihara con sus grandes manos. Lentamente –o al menos así lo sintió Kirihara- atrapo el pene de chico con sus labios, Iniciando un delicioso vaivén que definitivamente volvía loco al otro joven.

Yuuta pensaba que el condón le quitaría algo de tacto a su pene. Pero no, ni siquiera sentía el plástico cubriendo su miembro mientras entraba al interior del otro joven. Esta vez habían incluido lubricante, así que debía ser más fácil, al menos teóricamente hablando.

No sabía si era por la posición de costado o su inexperiencia, pero estaba teniendo dificultades para penetrar a su amante.

-uuugh… -Mizuki no pudo aguantar aquel quejido. Yuuta iba despacio, pero el sentía como si su cuerpo se negara a dejar que la unión se efectuase. En ese instante vino a su mente el recuerdo de la tarde que había ganado gracias a cierto castaño.

-"Me pregunto si lo ocurrido con Tezuka tendrá algo que ver"- Mizuki recordó el episodio con su compañero de mas alto rango, como este lo había penetrado a la fuerza y de improviso; al parecer su cuerpo se había cerrado como consecuencia a ello. Era lo único que se le ocurría, no había sido agredido más allá de eso. Tezuka

No pudo reprimir una mueca de disgusto –"genial, ahora actuaré como una un afeminado en su primera vez, gracias Tezuka" –

-Mizuki- La voz de Yuuta le saco de sus pensamientos, trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad, sentía que todavía el chico no terminaba de entrar y, maldición, no lo tenia tan grande.

-Escucha la lluvia –le instó el chico que había detenido sus movimientos por el momento –Dijiste que eso te relajaba ¿recuerdas?

Mizuki cerró los ojos y presto atención a la lluvia. Oía como caía afuera, como las gotas golpeteaban la ventana como si quisiesen entrar para hacerle compañía. Desde niño, siempre le había gustado oír la caída del agua, solía tomar una almohada y quedarse dormido sobre ella en la galería de su casa. La lluvia era implacable, apacible e indetenible. La lluvia, a diferencia de él y otros que conocía, era sincera.

Yuuta dejo salir todo su aliento en un gemido cuando al fin entro por completo. El cuerpo de Mizuki se había destensionado y ahora era el momento de hacer lo suyo. Había esperado, según el, mucho para esto. No podía negar que estaba hasta emocionado, su primera vez como dominante.

Comenzó el vaivén lentamente, después de todo no quería que la emoción lo echara a perder todo y acabar demasiado pronto por culpa de esta.

-Mizuki... se siente bien –hablo mientras un ligero sonrojo comenzaba a cubrir su rostro.

Por otro lado, Mizuki había empezado a disfrutar del coito. Le gustaba tener relaciones. Le gustaba cuando lo penetraban y lo tocaban en ese punto, era tan extasiable. Con el lubricante no solo ere más fácil la penetración, también sentía como si algo ardiese dentro de él, cada roce de Yuuta en su entrada le era bastante placentero.

-¡Aah!...Más rápido… –Pidió jadeante Mizuki, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en disfrutar del acto.

Yuuta abrazó a Mizuki por su estomago, mientras movía sus caderas de manera continua, era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Quería sentir mas, deseaba entrar mas adentro de Mizuki, necesitaba oírlo gemir mas fuerte, lo quería todo.

-¡Aaahg! – Mizuki comenzó a gemir abiertamente, cada embestida producía una exhalación de parte suya. Giro el rostro, en busca del de su amante. Consiguiendo lo que deseaba de él, que lo besara, que pegara lo mas posible su pecho a su espalda y que acelerara el ritmo, Mizuki no necesitaba esperar mas, quería un orgasmo y lo quería ahora.

Yuuta empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en sus genitales. Lo sentía venir, cada embestida al interior de Mizuki era con mas fuerza que la anterior, el cosquilleo aumentaba a cada una. De pronto oyó como Mizuki empezaba a lanzar gritos ahogados, mientras que su entrada se contraía y relajaba, dándole a su miembro una satisfacción desconocida por el hasta ahora. Fue demasiado para Yuuta, las convulsiones orgásmicas afectaron todo su cuerpo. Apretó fuertemente a Mizuki contra sí, como si quisiera que el también sintiese el enorme placer que se cernía sobre el.

El ahora pasivo sintió como el semen de Yuuta se vertía dentro de el, dándole una calida sensación de bienestar.

¿Sabes algo Yuuta?- Mizuki fue el primero en hablar, aun respirando de manera agitada – según el pronostico, lloverá toda la noche – dijo mientras dejaba a la imaginación del chico interpretar que quería decirle.

Yuuta solo atino a decir "ajá" mientras respiraba agitado. No le molestaría repetir algo como eso.

-¡Voy a buscarlo! –exclamó Kaoru poniéndose de pie de golpe, asustando a Eiji, quien se había aburrido y se había dormido en el mueble.

-¿eh? –Articulo estrujándose los ojos

-Iré a buscarlo – dijo volteando a ver al pelirrojo

-…oye… ¿Mizuki tampoco llega?

-Llamó hace un tiempo –contestó Kaoru sin moverse de su sitio aun –dice que estará fuera toda la noche

-Y… ¿Por qué razón? –Preguntó Eiji en tono sospechoso y frunciendo el seño. Conociendo a Mizuki como lo conocía, pasar fuera la noche solo podía significar una cosa.

-No me importa –Kaoru se dirigió hacia la puerta frente a él

-Kaoru… -La voz de Tezuka detuvo el caminar de la persona a quien llamaba, aunque esta siguió dándole la espalda –Está lloviendo muy fuerte –le indicó, parado detrás del sofá donde Eiji estaba sentado, este ultimo se levanto aturdido de él debido al fuerte olor a cigarrillo que impregnaba al mas serio de sus conocidos.

-Debo ir a buscarlo… –El chico del pañuelo apretó los puños fuertemente mientras bajaba el rostro –Tengo que ir…

-... ¿Por que? –Inquirió el castaño –Ryoma sabe cuidarse solo

-… Quiero ir – El tono que Kaoru empleo fue respetuoso, pero indicaba que no cambiaria de idea.

-Regresa en diez minutos –Tezuka optó por dejarlo ir, no había mucho que podía hacer de todas formas. Vio como el chico desaparecía tras la puerta y luego evitó la mirada curiosa de Eiji que demandaba una explicación.

-Al menos debió llevarse un paraguas, ¿No crees Tezuka? – Dijo poniendo sus manos en su cadera –espera, creo que no tenemos uno… oye, ¿Adonde vas Tezuka? -a Eiji no le gustó verlo dirigirse hacía la puerta -¿Fumaras afuera? No creo que eso sea efectivo…

El sonido de la caída de un rayo le erizo la piel almas bullicioso de los dos que quedaban.

-Iré por Ryoma –informó el joven, para horror de Eiji.

-¡Espera!- El pelirrojo puso una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Salir a buscar a alguien sin saber donde este esta se lo esperaba de Kaoru, pero no de alguien como Tezuka. Sin embargo, esto no era la mayor preocupación de Eiji.

-¿Y me dejarás aquí solo?

-Será rápido –dijo el chico volteando a verlo

-Pero, pero…-Eiji puso un puchero -¿Me dejarás aquí solo?

Tezuka suspiró. Había olvidado que Eiji no tenía afinidad con las tormentas. Ni a la soledad.

-Volveré pronto – le habló de manera serena, a lo que Eiji le asintió lastimosamente. Parecía un gatito lastimado pidiendo que lo adoptaran.

Tezuka salió de la casa y suspiró nuevamente, una salida era justo lo que necesitaba.

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que Eiji se cansara de estar sentado solo pensando en la película de la tarde, en especial porque era una de misterio y terror, así que no convenia mucho recordar algo así. Estaba aburrido y no tenía a nadie con quien entretenerse. Si Ryoma estuviese presente ya le hubiese gritado que lo dejase en paz. Como le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, irritarlo de alguna manera, se había convertido en una ruina diaria. Un comentario al día como mínimo.

-"Me pregunto si me odia…" –Eiji lanzo un suspiro de derrota. Era algo que se había preguntado muchas veces, pero no lograba dar con la respuesta. –"considerando como nos conocimos y como terminó en esta casa, no creo ser su persona favorita" –No pudo evitar sonreír –"pero no creo que me odie"

Su sonrisa desapareció al observar como todo se era envuelto por la oscuridad que llegó de manera repentina. Las luces ni siquiera se dignaron a pestañar, para avisar que iban a apagarse, no, solo lo hicieron.

-…"por favor…" –Eiji oyó un rayo a la distancia y decidió que era hora de trancarse en su habitación. Esperaría fielmente a sus compañeros en la seguridad de su alcoba trancada bajo llave.

Eiji se sentó en la cama de Kaoru porque la suya estaba mas cerca de la ventana, quería estar lo más lejos posible de la lluvia. Pensó en esconderse bajo la cama mientras durase el apagón, pero él tenía una reputación que mantener. No era ningún gato cobarde.

-"Además, seguro hay insectos ahí abajo"- pensó desconfiado, viendo el la parte negra que se cernía debajo de su cama. Recordó cuando era chico y solía meterse debajo de su cama, sin importar los insectos, tenia razones de peso para hacerlo y no era una tormenta.

Un trueno cayó en la cercanía y le hizo taparse los oídos de manera automática. Vio como la habitación se iluminaba durante una fracción de segundo y las tinieblas volvían a cubrirlo todo.

-"¿Qué clase de loco sale con este clima?" –pensaba mientras un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Se levanto de la cama de su compañero al oír un ruido que al parecer, provenía de la habitación vecina.

-"¡Ya volvió!"

Salió de su habitación y fue directo a la de sus dos compañeros. Ya le preguntaría a Ryoma donde diablos se había metido, ahora solo quería que le hiciera compañía.

-¡Ryoma, ven y hazme compañía! –fue lo primero que dijo al abrir la puerta de la habitación. La animada sonrisa que Eiji llevaba al decir aquello, fue borrada de su rostro al no encontrar al pequeño. En su lugar estaba otro sujeto, uno que parecía ser bastante alto. Un rayo cayó cerca y el pelirrojo pudo ver el perfil del sujeto, pero no era alguno conocido. Con su vista pudo percibir que tenía algo que parecía ser hecho de metal en su mano. ¿Una pistola?

-Me encantaría hacerte compañía –Habló este con un tono sugerente en su voz

Otro rayo cayó cerca, gracias a este, nadie más que aquel hombre pudo escuchar el grito de Eiji.

Kaoru pasó su mano por su frente, apartando los cabellos que se le pegaban al rostro y volvió a meterla en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Había recorrido varias cuadras y ni rastro del chico. Se sentía como un completo estúpido. Lo mas probable es que Ryoma estuviese sin una gota de lluvia en algún local bebiéndose un refresco mientras el lo buscaba sin éxito alguno.

Volvería a casa. Si encontraba al más joven ahí, lo golpearía sin dudar. Pero antes de regresar… decidió darle una vuelta a su propia cuadra. Era lo único que no había hecho, así que aceleró el paso para terminar de una vez.

Apenas lo vió y tuvo ganas de darse una paliza a sí mismo. Veía borroso, pero podría distinguir su figura en cualquier parte. Maldición, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Pensaba que ese chico estaba a kilómetros de distancia cuando salio a buscarlo, mejor dicho no pensaba nada.

Ahora lo veía sentado en la acera con las piernas desplegadas hacia el frente, dándole la espalda a la escalinata que llevaba a una casa. Corrió hacia él, disminuía su velocidad conforme se acercaba hasta que estuvo frente al chico. No perdió un segundo más y empezó a gritarle.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! –Le cuestionó enfadado, enfado que se incremento al verse siendo totalmente ignorado -¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? –Apretó los puños para luego sisear amenazante.

Ryoma solo estaba sentado en la acera, con sus manos sobre sus piernas y mirando hacia el frente. Atravesando a Kaoru con la mirada, como si fuese transparente.

-¿Me estas escuchando? –El tono del chico mas alto se volvía peligroso, no toleraría ser ignorado más tiempo y Ryoma lo sabia.

-Estaba buscando algo que ver en el televisor –Comenzó a hablar sin siquiera alzar el rostro a verlo –Vi el informe del tiempo, lluvias fuertes… igual que la noche en que Ryoga me dijo… no importa, el accidente fue al otro día en la mañana.

-¡Ah!...-Kaoru sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Había pasado de la ira a la confusión en un instante.

-Y solo estoy frente a la casa detrás de la nuestra, no pensé que tenia que decirles que salía –Ryoma recogió sus piernas y las rodeo con sus brazos –Solo quería salir un rato, eso es todo.

Kaoru se quedó frente al chico, ahora con expresión seria. La lluvia no parecía querer menguar, pero el chico no parecía tener intenciones de irse pronto, a pesar de que estaba empapado.

El chico del pañuelo naranja se sentó junto a Ryoma, colocando su brazo sobre los hombros del otro, atrayéndolo un poco hacia sí. El muchacho no dijo nada, no parecía aceptar ni rehusar el gesto. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que decidió romper el silencio que reinaba, entre ambos.

-Siento que… me hundo –la voz de Ryoma se escuchaba en un murmullo

-Yo también-respondió kaoru bajamente

-Yo… -Ryoma apretó sus piernas fuertemente –desearía haber muerto aquel día –las lagrimas eran enmascaradas por la lluvia.

-Entonces desea otra cosa –Kaoru lo abrazó con mas fuerza –Mas te vale que lo hagas

La lluvia seguía descendiendo. Pero ahora más que nunca, ninguno de los dos quería regresar. Necesitaban descansar un poco, antes de volver a la vida que habían escogido vivir.

Más de un caminante se giraba a ver dicha escena, no falto quien murmurara cosas indebidas. Pero eso era lo que menos les importaba a ambos.

No sabía exactamente a donde ir, de hecho, parte de él había salido a buscar a Ryoma, pero otra –la mayor parte- simplemente deseaba salir de esa casa. Aun así, Tezuka se mantenía atento a cualquier señal del chico.

El semáforo dio luz roja, así que tuvo que detenerse junto a otros vehículos. Frente a ellos pasaron los transeúntes amparados de la lluvia bajo sus paraguas. La vida nocturna no se detenía, pese a que se auguraba un mal tiempo.

Un pequeño grupo de personas –una pareja de adultos y un jovencito específicamente hablando- captó una mirada sutil por parte de del estoico joven No pudo evitar ver reflejado su pasado en esa imagen, no pudo evitar verse reflejado años atrás.

El semáforo cambio y Tezuka siguió su camino, momentos mas tarde, estuvo solo en la autopista.

Los pensamientos de Tezuka comenzaban a volverse en su contra en el momento menos conveniente posible. Nunca era un buen momento para pensar en su familia, pero este podría ser el peor de todos. Debía mantenerse enfocado en la calle frente a el y en la lluvia que limitaba su rango de visión.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver una escena ya conocida, pudo mirar durante fracciones de segundo una escena familiar. Un chico acompañado de un hombre que lucia mucho mayor que él, adentrándose a un callejón oscuro. Recordó que a diferencia suya, los demás "empleados" seguían ejerciendo sus labores.

Esta escena desencadeno una marea de imágenes confusas que se revolvían en la cabeza de Tezuka. Apretó el volante fuertemente.

Se veía a sí mismo una y otra vez, siendo tocado por diferentes manos, de múltiples formas. Se veía haciendo toda clase de cosas repugnantes solo por unos yenes o dólares.

Se podía observar vendiendo a sus congéneres, el mejor postor se llevaba a los más cotizados. Recordó la vez que vendió a un niño de solo doce años, era un pobre chico que había perdido a su familia, no tenia nada en la vida, solo un infierno por delante y el lo empeoro todo. No había sido culpa de Eiji por llevarlo al Bar, ni de su jefe al aceptarlo, la culpa era suya por no interceder en esto y solo aceptarlo.

-"Ryoma"…-Murmuró al viento, que hacia volar los flancos de su chaqueta.

Tezuka no supo que sucedió después de decir el nombre del chico. Primero fue una luz fulminante, seguido del ruido de una bocina, mas las llantas de un auto intentando frenar sin mucho éxito en la húmeda calle.

Un fuerte golpe y el joven sintió que volaba por los aires. Lo próximo que supo fue que estaba sobre el pavimento sin poder moverse, sintiendo como el dolor se extendía rápidamente por su cuerpo.

Alguien se arrodilló junto a el, gritándole algo que el castaño no pudo oír. Parecía estar muy alarmado. Logró murmurarle algo a la persona que estaba a su lado antes de perder la conciencia.

-Mátame…

**CONTINUARA….**

**No me maten... **

**Solo les digo que es posible que alguien se muera… y como no le tengo especial apego a nadie en un fanfic… **

**Espero sus criticas, comentarios, que me digan que les gustó mas del capitulo, que no, que me dedique a criar gatos y deje el fandom a verdaderas escritoras, esas cosas.**

**Y para no perder la costumbre: ¡Besos! **

**Edit**: Responderé cada review, tal vez me tome tiempo, pero lo haré. Es lo minimo que puedo hacer por ustedes.

**Edit2:** Pueden llamarme solo Jane xp no hay que ser tan formales. Estamos entre fanaticos xD

**edit3:** Caspita, me estoy haciendo vieja. Olvidaba decir: Si quieren halagarme, d**ejenme un review,** si quieren darme fama, **den mi direccion de fanfiction a sus amigos**, si quieren publicar algo, **escriban sus propias historias**. Gracias.


	16. Si estuvieras aquí

**Bien, gracias a los que votaron en la encuesta que puse en mi profile. La mayoría quiere que desempolve este fic, pues eso hago. Y aviso que lo voy a retomar, porque no es justo dejarlo tan abandonado. Maldita universidad, era mas fácil en la secundaria. **

**Por otra parte, un resumen de que va la cosa: Cinco chicos venden su cuerpo por dinero, sexo, sexo, sexo, relaciones, pasado, amigos, manipulaciones, promiscuidad, etcétera. **

**Advertencia: YAOI, relaciones entre chico/Chico. Y promiscuidad al por mayor. **

**Si estuvieras aquí…**

Eiji sintió que perdía una de sus nueve vidas mientras caía al suelo. Por fortuna, su trasero era una buena base para aterrizar. Por desgracia, no era inmune al dolor.

—¡Maldición! –espetó al sentir protestar a la parte agraviada de su cuerpo.

El recién llegado no dijo nada, no lo consideraba necesario. Eiji se puso de pie, tomándose su tiempo para ello, claro esta.

—¡Casi me matas del susto Sadaharu! –protestó una vez en vertical.

—Lo siento –eso si consideraba necesario decir. Sólo había sido un comentario en son de broma. A pesar de que siempre le habían dicho que su tono serio no era bueno para eso.

—¿Cómo entraste? –Eiji necesitaba tiempo para dejar de hablar como si estuviese a mitad de una película de terror. Su voz sonaba apagada, un hilillo de lo que en verdad era.

—Aún tengo mi copia de la llave –explico serenamente –toque muchas veces, pero nadie contesto. Así que…

—Si, si. Olvidaba que antes vivías aquí… —dijo Eiji para luego soltar un suspiro. Y con eso, volvía a la normalidad… hasta que un rayo volvió a caer, según él, cerca de la casa. Eso lo tensó un poco.

—Al parecer se quemó un fusible –mencionó Sadaharu ante la palpable oscuridad –hay luz en la calle… ¿Tienes una linterna?

—¿Te sirve el brillo de una pantalla de celular?

—Ah… supongo que servirá

—pero antes de buscare una toalla, estas empapado viejo. Mira que salir en medio de una tormenta… me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía tu edad… —Eiji río con ganas ante su propio comentario. Inui lo miro algo desconcertado. ¿Esa era la misma persona que estuvo al punto del desmayo hacía segundos?

Momentos después, la electricidad volvía a hacerse notar y Eiji agradecía efusivamente a Sadaharu por aparecer en el momento oportuno. Una vez en la sala, luego de que Eiji le soltase…

—Sadaharu… —el mas joven finalmente tomó a consideración cierto factor —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a hablar con Tezuka sobre un asunto que tenemos pendiente, pero…

—No está aquí –completo el otro joven

—Oí que tu y Mizuki están peleados –mencionó, no sin cierto dejo de interés

—…Cómo vuela el chisme –Eiji se dejó caer en el mueble

—Tezuka me mandó un mensaje al móvil –explicó el joven de los lentes. Eiji iba a preguntar como era posible algo tan extraño—aun para Tezuka—, pero optó por encogerse de hombros.

–Bueno, no es la gran cosa –mencionó

—Se agredieron físicamente

—Si, pero no le di con fuerza y Mizuki pega como niña –masculló en medio de una risilla. Eiji recordó haberse enfadado, pero mas que nada, se había dejado llevar. Pero ciertamente se contuvo un poco con el chico. Mizuki era fuerte, pero definitivamente él lo era mucho mas…y rápido.

—¿Por qué? –fue la pregunta lanzada

—Problemas escolares. Yo soy más adorable, listo y popular, y él comenzó a odiarme por eso. Ser genial es un pecado –lo próximo que hizo, fue sacarle la lengua a su visitante.

—…Ah –Sadaharu supo hasta donde preguntar. Con tan solo cruzar un par de palabras, supo que no obtendría información real y lo más importante, que eso era algo que debía dejarse correr en forma natural, sin intervenir.

—Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Eiji rompió el silencio que se había formado.

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué te fuiste? Es decir, tú estabas mejor que nadie. Actuabas detrás de cámara, excepto una que otra noche que estabas en la barra… pero casi todo el tiempo, nadie sabía de ti

—Me fui porque la historia debe terminar –lanzó Sadaharu imperturbable –y quería romper la cadena

—¿Eh? –Eiji ladeó el rostro visiblemente confundido. Lo de la historia debía terminar lo comprendía, sadaharu quería cerrar ese capitulo de su vida y eso era bastante natural. Pero se había quedado hasta ahí.

—Ya lo comprenderás –habló mientras se ponía de pie –debo irme, tengo un taxi esperándome afuera

—Le diré a Tezuka que pasaste por aquí –le dijo Eiji al analítico sujeto, una vez que ambos estuvieron bajo el marco de la puerta. Luego de que lo vio subirse en el auto, se volvió a encerrar.

Sadaharu era muy extraño, pero Eiji era bastante perceptivo. Y una de las cosas que había notado, es que no había siquiera preguntado por el paradero cierto chico que acostumbraba usar pañuelos. Dato curioso, cómo menos.

Quince minutos después de que Sadaharu se fuera, Kaoru y Ryoma se dignaron en aparecer. Ambos empapados y con expresiones molestas.

Eiji, quién había saltado del sofá, abrió la boca para preguntar y reclamar a la vez, pero optó por callar cuando ambos pasaron por su lado en silencio. Al ver que ambos andaban irritados lo suficiente para tratar de hacerle daño, tomó la opción más inteligente: irse a dormir.

* * *

Kaoru no podía dormir. Daba vueltas –y gruñía— en la cama mientras trataba de no pensar en el estado de cierto chico que tenia un lugar especial de su vida. Porque no importaba donde estuviese, él ocuparía un puesto importante en sus pensamientos. Y para colmo, se había dado cuenta de algo, Ryoma le acordaba a ese chico. Lo cual era algo perturbante si tomaba en consideración que cierto desliz que sucedió entre ambos aun le producía una erección si pensaba en ello.

—Kaoru…

Un sobresalto fue el resultado de oír su propio nombre en la voz de su compañero. Eso no se lo esperaba, al menos no tan tarde de noche. Se sentó de golpe en su cama y pudo observar a más joven del grupo de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Ryoma?

Al oír su nombre, el chico avanzó lentamente hacia la cama del otro; tenía una mirada somnolienta, de hecho, parecía estar aún dormido. Se detuvo frente a la cama de Kaoru, quien lo miraba acercarse algo incrédulo.

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó en tono neutro, o lo mas cercano a éste.

—Yo… —Ryoma comenzó a tambalearse de un lado a otro, alarmando a su compañero –no me siento… bien —completó.

Lo próximo Kaoru vio fue al chico sufriendo un desvanecimiento, desplomándose en cámara lenta justo delante de sus ojos.

—¡Ryoma!

Un grito fue la causa por la que salió del mundo de los sueños. Se exaltó demasiado, por lo que terminó cayendo de su cama, yendo a parar al piso.

—Ahg…— Se paró aturdido frotando su trasero. Miró sin mucho interés por la zona, buscando la razón por la que Kaoru gritaría, debía ser una muy buena. Se despabiló de inmediato al ver a su compañero de cuarto con Ryoma en brazos, en el suelo.

Por un segundo pensó que finalmente iban a tener relaciones y deshacerse de toda esa tensión sexual que venían almacenando desde hacía tiempo. "Ya era hora" fue su segundo pensamiento. Pero la expresión impresa en el rostro de Kaoru, nada cercano a placer, desvaneció esa idea. En un momento estuvo al lado de éste preguntando que sucedía…

—Tiene fiebre –le informó Kaoru quien cargaba a Ryoma del suelo y lo llevaba a la cama más cercana: la suya.

—¿Fiebre? –repitió Eiji visiblemente preocupado. Tezuka no había llegado y Mizuki no vendría hasta la mañana. Eso los dejaba tanto a el como a Kaoru a solas con semejante situación. Eso no podía ser bueno.

Pensó en que haría Mizuki si estuviese en una situación similar. Pero no se le ocurrió nada viable, dado al carácter del maquiavélico chico. El se encargaba de ellos, a su manera, pero lo hacía. Puede que no lo hiciese por gusto o compasión, pero las pocas veces que enfermaban, era el quien tomaba las riendas de la situación. Fue entonces cuando recordó a la fuerza, que ya tenia experiencia, había pasado por situaciones similares antes.

—Necesitamos agua caliente y toallas –dijo en tono de resolución

—Ve por ellas –dijo Kaoru volteando a verlo con una expresión que intimidó un poco al otro chico. Le dio la impresión de que el más joven iba a lastimarlo. Asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Kaoru volvió a fijar su mirada en el chico. No pudo evitar sentirse enojado con él, furioso más bien. Había que ser bastante estúpido para salir sabiendo que iba a llover, sin tomar en cuenta las posibles repercusiones. Sin mencionar quedarse bajo la lluvia rumiando sus penas. Por supuesto, el no había sido muy listo al quedarse acompañándolo hasta que el chico le dio la gana de volver.

—Idiota –masculló bajamente. No fue algo que quiso decir, solo le salio. Pero no estaba seguro si se refería a Ryoma o a su propia persona. Después de todo, de todos los integrantes que vivían en la casa, a quien menos entendía era a sí mismo.

* * *

Despertó sin querer hacerlo. Fue el ardor que sentía en todo el cuerpo lo que lo trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Pudo sentarse sobre la cama, y de sus labios salió sin proponérselo, un suspiro de cansancio.

No reconocía la habitación en donde se encontraba. Por un segundo pensó que estaba en un hospital, perro disipó esa opción al instante en que su vista divisó un escritorio con una computadora encima en la oscuridad.

Llevó su mano a su frente al sentir cierta presión en ella, y sintió la –mojada— venda que le producía ese efecto. Dirigió su mirada aun lado, hacia la ventana, y noto que había dejado de llover. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya?

De levanto despacio, prendió la luz y se dirigió hacia la mesa de la computadora, donde diviso que descansaban sus lentes y su prenda superior. Gracioso, sus anteojos seguían intactos. Pero su chaqueta no había corrido la misma suerte, pues estaba desgarrada por la parte de atrás. No podía ser de otra forma, había aterrizado sobre ella. Aun así, se la puso encima. Luego siguió con sus medias y sus zapatos, que descansaban al pie de la cama. Su ropa interior se podía ver por los abiertos de su pantalón, pero era tarde de noche. Y era joven y guapo, nadie se burlaría de él.

Ya iba a salir, cuando sintió como su cuerpo se entumecía ante un desastre total, tomando en cuenta las condiciones en las que se encontraba: Un estornudo. Fue cómo poner el dedo en la herida aún abierta. Ni bien se había recompuesto de eso, cuando otro estornudo le sacudió. Eso no era una buena señal. Luego de tenerlo, tuvo que quedarse inclinado hacía el frente unos segundos más, para recuperarse de la experiencia.

—Ah… hola. Veo que despertaste

Tezuka no se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que había estornudado. Pues había atraído la atención de su rescatador, o algo por el estilo. El sujeto, que no parecía mayor que él –cosa nada difícil de lograr—, avanzó hacia él y le ofreció su mano más una sonrisa algo insegura.

—Sengoku Kiyosumi, mucho gusto –se presentó a l momento de estrechar las manos. Luego agregó algo que ciertamente desconcertó a su huésped.

—Ah… lamento haberte atropellado –dijo nervioso

—Fue un accidente –aclaro rápidamente Tezuka, sin poder evitar sentirse algo perplejo por las palabras. Nunca en su vida había pensando en oír algo semejante. Era tan… extraño

–Y fue mi culpa –agregó. El no iba a esconder semejante detalle.

—No, fue mía. Estaba mirando hacia… em, otra parte cuando pasó— Sengoku sonrió a manera de disculpa —había disminuido la velocidad, pero al parecer no lo suficiente

—Ya no importa –hablo serenamente Tezuka. Y con el detalle de la velocidad, había quedado en evidencia la razón de porque no estaba en el otro barrio.

—Oye… ¿crees que exista la posibilidad de que esto quede entre nosotros? Digo… creo que podremos arreglarnos sin ir a la policía, —hizo énfasis especial en esa última parte— podría pagarte… es que, no tengo permiso de conducir, ya sabes –evitó mirar al rostro de Tezuka mientras hablaba, se sentía algo avergonzado.

—Ya no importa —volvió a repetir —Sencillamente no le importaba el asunto, estaba vivo y eso era algo. Ahora, sólo quería ir a casa.

—No, quiero pagarte –se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo –tu Moto quedó echa pedazos y tu ropa…

—Sengoku —Tezuka posó una mano en el hombro del chico, haciendo que este le mirase al rostro –fue un accidente, y ya no importa –le dijo con tono amable. Lo más amable que podía salir de alguien cómo él

—Cla-claro —El joven pelirrojo de pronto se sintió siendo un niño pequeño. El joven frente a el no debía llevarle muchos años, pero definitivamente se sintió como un crío ante sus palabras.

—Por favor, dime donde queda la salida –pidió Tezuka caminando junto a el, y dándose vuelta cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta.

—Déjame llevarte –se ofreció rápidamente, volteándose para verlo –mi auto apenas y tiene rastros de haberte golpeado… —su sonrisa volvió a ser nerviosa –ah… siento haberlo dicho así.

—No im… —Tezuka sintió que ya había gastado el limite de uso de cierta frasecilla –no te preocupes –terminó diciendo. Y con eso aceptaba el ofrecimiento sin ofrecer resistencia.

* * *

—Mizuki…— llamó Yuuta al chico, ya con la respiración controlada. Habían tenido una increíble noche de sexo, sin cohibirse, sin limitarse. ¡Sin ser penetrado! Definitivamente le encantaba no sentir dolor en su trasero.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto sin mucho interés con los ojos cerrados y dándole la espalda. Ya tenía sueño y quería dormir. Su libido estaba totalmente saciada, por lo que no tenía porqué cruzar más palabras con el otro muchacho, al menos por el momento.

—Sólo quería decirte que…— el sonrojo de la cara de Yuuta no desaparecía., y aunque era mas por lo que había ocurrido que por lo que iba a decir, eso no le quitaba la incomodidad. –Fue muy… lindo— completó al fin

Mizuki abrió los ojos sorprendido. Y miro fijamente a Yuuta, quien le dio la espalda avergonzado. Había tenido sexo incontables ocasiones y era la primera vez que le decían algo como eso. Normalmente le decían cosas como que había sido muy apasionado o "ohdiosohdios" o que hacia bien su trabajo, pero nunca le habían dicho… lindo. Era tan fuera de lo normal que no sabía a ciencia cierta que decir. ¿Un gracias? ¿Alguna frase pervertida? ¿un beso como respuesta? Sencillamente ninguna opción encajaba.

—…Si— Mizuki cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una sonrisa calmada –fue muy lindo— dijo abrazando al chico y acercándolo a su cuerpo desnudo — duerme conmigo esta noche— le susurro al oído, colocando su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello del otro joven.

—…Bien— contestó en un suspiro, a pesar de que la imagen de sus parientes le venía a la cabeza, pero inmediatamente resolvió llamarlos mas tarde y decirles que dormiría donde un amigo. Mas tarde, igual a temprano en la mañana. Estaba demasiado cómodo como para moverse… y ya era bastante tarde de todos modos, cosa que Mizuki no parecía haber notado –de lo contrario no hubiese hecho el pedido-.

Mizuki por su parte, se fue quedando dormido mientras oía la lluvia en el tejado de la habitación. Era tan relajante, siempre le había gustado oírla. Fue perdiendo la consciencia mientras era arrullado por el murmullo de la lluvia que caía y por el sonido de la respiración suave de Yuuta. De pronto y empezó a pensar que eso también le relajaba.

* * *

La noche pasó con pasmosa lentitud para los dos jóvenes. Eiji sugirió turnarse para cuidar al enfermo, se ofreció en ser el primero en quedarse a su lado e insistió en ello que al grado en que Kaoru tuvo que acceder, yendo a dormir a la cama de al lado mientras el ocupaba una silla al lado de la nueva cama de Ryoma. ni siquiera se atrevieron a regresarlo a su habitación.

A pesar de que sabia que el chico mas joven no podría pegar un ojo en toda la noche. La situación le era familiar, cuando era pequeño y uno de sus hermanos se enfermaba, su madre pasaba toda la noche a su lado, sin importar que él se ofreciera hacerlo. Ella le decía que tenía que descansar para ir a la escuela al otro día, pero Eiji no podía dormir sabiendo que su hermanito estaba enfermo. Una repetición total. Si parecía un plagio.

Eiji miraba a Ryoma respirar a bocanadas, mientras él luchaba contra el sueño, cabeceando de tanto en tanto. No iba a dormirse, no sabiendo que Kaoru le taladraba con la mirada en la espalda. Imposible dormirse con semejante presión… pero vaya que sus ojos le hacían la guerra.

Ambos estaban en aprietos, pues no creía saber que hacer si Ryoma empeoraba. Bueno, si sabrían que hacer, tomar un taxi hacia el hospital más cercano. Lo que le preocupaba eran los datos que tendrían que dar en el lugar. Tezuka les había dicho una vez –mas que suficiente— que evitaran exponer sus datos personales lo más posible ante las autoridades legales. No entendía muy bien esas cosas, pero lo había dicho su "líder" y eso era suficiente.

Pero lo que menos entendía realmente, era la razón por la que se estaba durmiendo. Si estaba acostumbrado a dormirse tarde o en su defecto, a no dormir. Ni modo, suponía que tenía que ver con lo que hacía de noche.

Para mantenerse despierto, Eiji empezó a pensar y analizar cualquier cosa que le viniese a la mente. Cosas como cuantos sabores de helado habrían inventado, que tendría de especial ese mechón de pelo de Mizuki para que se lo frotase tanto, si a Tezuka le quedarían mejor los lentes de contacto, cuantos lunares mas tendría Atobe y si alguno de ellos estaría en donde no le da el sol; cualquier cosa con tal de pasar el rato.

Peces, osos, crema dental, casas, mujeres, familias… muy tarde, por mas que intentó,

no pudo evitar pensar en un componente especial de esta: hermanos. Y pensar en hermanos, invariablemente lo llevaba de regreso a su infancia.

Cuando era niño, su hermana mayor era quien lo cuidaba cuando estaba lastimado. Cosa que cada vez era más común. Pero ella lo hacía siempre, sin quejarse. También se encargaba de limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Tenia cinco años cuando sus padres se divorciaron, no supo razón en ese entonces. Quería mucho a su mamá, igual que a sus hermanos mayores, pero no quería que su padre se quedara solo. Lo único que le habían dicho respecto al tema era que "papá había hecho algo malo y por eso no podían seguir" y eso no era suficiente para Eiji. El también había hecho cosas malas y siempre había sido perdonado. ¿Por qué su mamá no podía perdonar a su padre? Estaba siendo muy injusta.

Por lo que protestó y protestó hasta que su afligida madre no tuvo más remedio que ceder a la demanda. A la demanda del padre claro, porque no dudo en usar los deseos del chico para arrebatárselo a su madre en la corte.

Fue doloroso dejar a su madre. Pero Eiji tenía un plan. Su mamá lo extrañaría tanto que terminaría con volver a casa con sus hermanos y quedarse con su padre a quien iba a perdonar. Después de todo, ella siempre lo había mimado más que a los demás, jugaba con él y reía de sus ocurrencias. No podría vivir sin él.

Los niños pueden ser bastante ingenuos a los cinco.

Con lo que no contaba, era que su hermanita, la más grande, también decidiera volver con su padre al igual que él. Cosa que lo alegró, porque su plan estaba funcionando, uno a uno, sus hermanos volverían y con ellos su madre. Su papá ya no era el mismo que antes, era lo suficientemente despierto como para notarlo. Ya no jugaba con todos ellos y siempre parecía de mal humor. Pero era su padre y no quería que se fuera.

Todo se vino abajo cuando en pocos días, sin decir nada, su padre se mudo llevándolos consigo a otra ciudad. Ni siquiera se pudieron despedir de su madre. En cuanto vio su nueva casa, Eiji quiso regresar. Necesitaba hacerlo. Su hermana parecía sentir lo mismo, de hecho, luego de un par de días de una gélida convivencia, se envalentonó y se lo dijo a su padre.

-¡Queremos volver! – Eiji parecía oír el eco de su propia voz dentro de su mente. Hasta podía verse a si mismo con los ojos con lagrimas casi saliéndoseles y con el seño fruncido. Su papá lo había visto con una expresión vacía, eso también lo recordaba.

Ese mismo día, Eiji supo porque su madre se había ido lejos de su padre.

—Eiji –Kaoru le llamó –yo… — iba a decirle que él podía ocuparse de todo. Que, contrario a él, no tenía sueño y podría durar toda la noche. Y no mentía.

—Ya te lo dije, yo me encargo –le interrumpió el chico, en un tono que dejó al más alto desconcertado. No fue agresivo, pero si bastante frío. Demasiado para Eiji. Ni siquiera se volteó para verle. Por una parte lo comprendía, el pelirrojo siempre había sido el más cercano a Ryoma, al menos quien más lo hacía hablar –Mizuki, una vez, había elaborado una ingeniosa teoría acerca del desarrollo del habla de Ryoma y la influencia de Eiji-. Pero por otra, no recordaba haberle oído hablar de esa forma, ni cuando se torció el tobillo una vez por un mal aterrizaje o un salto demasiado alto que tuvo.

Kaoru prefirió no insistir. Después de todo, no quería molestar a Eiji y este no se había dormido ni por un momento, lo tenía bien vigilado.

Nunca entendería como funcionaba la mente de Eiji.

* * *

—¿Sabes algo? Eres un gran copiloto –mencionaba Sengoku mientras manejaba por la calle casi desierta –normalmente cuando conduzco, el que está a mi lado intenta presionar un freno imaginario –mencionó para luego reírse bajamente

Tezuka no respondió a eso. Cruzado de brazos como se encontraba, miraba hacía el frente de la carretera, aunque con sólo verlo, era obvio que se encontraba ausente mentalmente. Pero eso no era impedimento para que Sengoku hiciese un todo un monólogo.

—Por cierto, las motocicletas son peligrosas, aún con casco. Mejor compra un auto, son más seguros. Yo casi ni sentí el golpe cuando te atropellé

Esas palabras, trajeron a Tezuka nuevamente a la realidad. Las encontró bastante… desconcertantes.

—Si señor, los autos son lo mejor. Yo amo mi…

—Ah… Sengoku –llamó Tezuka, interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Si? –giró su cabeza a verlo animado. Finalmente le estaba dando el diálogo que esperaba.

—¿Podrías disminuir la velocidad por favor? Y mirar hacia la carretera…

—Claro, lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó el chico, aunque lucia bastante feliz.

Tezuka pensó que a lo mejor debió haber pedido un taxi.

* * *

Kaoru suspiró otra vez. Al final no había podido soportarlo y acabó saliendo de la cama y poniéndose de pie junto a Eiji, quien parecía haber vuelto a su estado habitual. Que extraño era ese chico, eso fue lo que pensó. Y Kaoru volvió a suspirar.

—Quince –habló Eiji mientras se halaba un mechón de cabello, tratando de descubrir si la manía de Mizuki tenia sentido. No lo logró.

—¿Qué?

—Ya haz suspirado quince veces le informó Eiji para luego soltarse un manotazo en la espalda —¡Tranquilízate hombre!

—Shhhhh, ¡no grites! –le espetó Kaoru. Por un momento y casi se caía encima del enfermo. Sabía que Eiji era más fuerte de lo que parecía, pero no esperaba que de un "toque reconfortante" le cambiase de lugar sus pulmones. Si esa era su forma de bajarle la preocupación, había fallado. Lo único que le sacó, fue el aire.

Ryoma gruñó, cosa que atrajo la mirada de los otros dos de inmediato. Al dejar de hacerlo al instante, ambos suspiraron aliviados.

Captaron el mensaje, nada de gritos. Y Kaoru alejó ese mal pensamiento sobre sacar a Eiji a patadas de la habitación. No podía hacer eso.

La puerta se abrió lo suficientemente lento como para darles una oportunidad a los chicos para girarse a observar.

Tezuka había llegado y andaba buscando indicios de que no estaba solo.

—¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó caminando hacia el chico rápidamente, demasiado rápido para el aguante de su propio cuerpo lastimado, por lo que termino tambaleándose a última instancia, alarmando con ello, a los otros dos chicos.

—¿Qué te pasó? Estás hecho polvo –lanzó Eiji, con sus ojos pareciendo querer salir de su cara. Kaoru, impresionado también, se hizo aún lado para que Tezuka se colocase junto al chico postrado en cama, pero su expresión le hacía competencia a la del más infantil –en comportamiento— del grupo.

—Qué le ocurre –cuestionó nuevamente, con un tono que no daba lugar a otro tipo de respuesta más que la deseada.

—Está muy caliente –gimió Eiji volcándose nuevamente en el chico. Estaba asustado y no lo escondía. Si alguien como Kaoru, quien en cierto modo producía un aura de "seguridad" para ellos, no hubiese estado con él, seguro y le hubiese dado algo. Pero si debía ser honesto, hubiese preferido a Mizuki. Si, el sujeto lo odiaba y seguro le invocaba una maldición todas las noches –eso casi se le había olvidado—, pero al menos era útil en esos casos. Y proveía un aura de "tranquilos pobres mortales, yo que lo sé todo, he venido a guardarlos de todo mal" que solo era superada por el aura de "Nada puede tocarme ni entrar en mi zona sin permiso previo" de Tezuka. No supo en que momento de la noche comenzó a desearlo, pero en realidad quería que Mizuki estuviera con ellos.

Tezuka posó su mano en la frente del chico por unos momentos y luego la retiró, para darse vuelta y salir de la habitación.

—Tezuka… –Kaoru como mínimo, esperaba una orden o instrucción de que hacer ahora. Se sintió algo decepcionado al no oír ninguna.

—Iré a… descansar –dijo Tezuka antes de desaparecer tras la puerta

—Cabello alborotado, ropa con roturas, visibles golpes… —Eiji enumeró todo lo que pudo captar al momento de ver a su superior.

—¿Eh?

—No me tomes muy en serio, pero creo que los únicos castos durante esta semana, somos tú y yo amigo –dijo Eiji entrecerrando los ojos

Kaoru solo desvió la mirada. Ni muerto iba a atreverse a replicarle eso a su compañero. Mejor que siguiera pensando que aun tenía compañía en ese aspecto. El no le iba a quitar ese consuelo.

**Fin del capitulo

* * *

  
**

**Y con esto termina la noche… **

**Si, les engañé**** el capitulo pasado con eso de matar a alguien. No seria capaz, no sin antes desarrollar todo el personaje en este fic. Soy una mala persona, pero conozco peores.  
**

**Como sea, pretendo trabajar más lo que son los chicos y desempolvar algunos chicos por ahí metidos. ¿Alguna sugerencia? Es bueno saber que piensan :P**

**Aviso si bien estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo, lo mas probable es que actualice el fic de prisiones primero. Fue el segundo en la encuesta. Oh, y al que voto por fics nuevos… me temo que no hay tercer lugar xD**** (aunque esos salen de forma espontánea). **

**Si aun hay gente a la que le interese este fic, pues a mi me interesa saber que piensan. Un comentario (y háganlo en confianza, me gusta que me hablen ^^) me alegra el día.**

**Besos y gracias por leer y/o comentar. Ahora me voy a dar el "reply" a algunos comentarios que me faltan. Si los recibo, se agradecen. **

**PD: Este capítulo me pareció soso, como sin chispa... me gustó mas el sufrido anterior (joder, todo el mundo notó que le puse muuucho angts) XDDDD  
**


End file.
